Seems Like Years
by Emeraldax
Summary: [Completed] AU. In May 2003, Zach Slater heads to PV after hearing about Michael's arrest. While there, he meets Kendall, the woman that Michael deceived in his quest to win Alex Senior's approval.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I decided to name this story "Seems Like Years" because of what Kendall said the in the episode that aired December 13, 2005. Zach was telling her, "You've been in the wringer for weeks." She responded, "Seems like years." I was in the process of writing this story, and being reminded of all that she has been through the past four years. So when I heard her say those words, I thought, "Kendall, it _has_ been years."

To understand the nuances if this story, I want you to know where I'm coming from as I write this. The AMC universe as it was in May 2003 on our television – the characters that appeared and everything that has happened to them - remains the same, up to that point. The only thing that will change is Zach Slater's appearance in the story exactly one year sooner than he appeared on the show. Because Zach is showing up early, the change needs to be justified – so I have altered a significant event in his history. Otherwise, he is still pretty much the same person.

In splitting off this alternate universe, a la Star Trek, certain things will change, and certain things will remain the same. I have reviewed transcripts, and included scenes and dialogue as they were on the show in 2003, or left them out as per my interpretation of how Zach affects the events that occur. Also, it is possible that dialogue, settings, or events from 2004 and beyond may end up appearing in 2003. Confused yet? Maybe you should just ignore this paragraph and enjoy the ride.

Additional note: I am keeping dates of major events almost precisely as they happened on the show.

Chapter 1

May 20, 2003 – Rio de Janeiro

Zach sipped his morning coffee as he logged onto his computer. He clicked onto the Wall Street Journal home page from his favorites column. He was startled to see that today's portrait sketch was of his brother's face. Michael. Zach set his coffee down as he read the accompanying article. Yesterday, Michael was arrested for corporate espionage - in a small town in Pennsylvania called Pine Valley. He allegedly tried to steal the formula for a new product developed at Enchantment Enterprises, a cosmetics company. At a press conference yesterday, he attempted to unveil the product on behalf of Cambias Industries. Their father, Alexander Cambias had been there as well. Enchantment's owner, Erica Kane, brought proof that the product was hers. In front of the press and his father, Michael was arrested and sent to jail.

Zach put his head in his hands. Why did Michael keep doing this to himself? Assuming the charges were valid, Michael had apparently used illegal means to try and impress his father. Not only did he fail, but he failed in the most humiliating way possible. If only Michael had accepted Zach's proposition when he saw him last Christmas. Zach was always trying to persuade Michael to join him in his growing casino empire. Zach wanted nothing more than for his brother to be far away from the insidious influence of their father and his soul-devouring corporate machine. But Michael refused his offers time and again. Michael wanted what Zach had rejected – to be loved and accepted by his father and to be named as head of the family business someday.

Zach knew that Michael was incredibly bitter over the fact that Alexander still preferred his older son, despite Zach's actions. The old man didn't care that Zach walked away from their mansion at the age of 17 and never came back. He didn't care that Zach had lobbed the ultimate insult - rejecting the Cambias name by changing his to Zach Slater. Alexander used every chance he got to remind Michael of the fact that Zach built a gambling empire after starting over with nothing, while Michael couldn't seem to get anything right with the billion dollar corporation that had been handed to him on a silver platter. Zach knew all this because Michael never failed to dwell on it any time Zach tried to call or visit. Zach wanted nothing more than for the old man to be out of their lives for good, and for there to be reconciliation between the two of them. As much as Michael's bitterness and vitriol hurt him, Zach couldn't give up on his little brother.

The question was, what should he do about this latest fiasco? The old man had probably left Pine Valley by now, without a backward glance. Would he even send his corporate lawyers to help Michael with his defense? Probably not. Alexander couldn't be bothered to help an employee who had fucked up, even if the employee was his flesh and blood. It was also unlikely that anyone in that little town gave a damn about Michael. Zach pulled out his cell phone and made a call to the law firm he had on retainer. He arranged for one of the lawyers to head out to Pine Valley immediately. He made another call to a private detective he also had on retainer, and asked for a quick dossier on Michael's activities since entering Pine Valley. Zach then arranged a meeting with the manager of the Seasons Rio to cut out any extraneous activities in Zach's schedule so that he could leave quicker than planned. He hated to miss out on the grand opening of his fourth casino, but he wanted to get to Pine Valley as soon as possible. Michael would probably be less than thrilled to see his older brother, especially from a jail cell, but Zach was all he had left.

May 21, 2003 - Pine Valley

Kendall sat back and sipped some hot tea. It had been quite a day at the beach, and not in a relaxing way. She should feel immense satisfaction over the success of the past couple of days, but she couldn't get to that place. She tried to recapture the surge of triumph she had felt at Michael getting what he deserved, but she just felt deflated over the fact that once again her heart had been crushed. She tried to feel warmth over the fact that she and her mother had finally teamed up together over something, but she couldn't shake the cold feeling that she was still on trial with Erica. Kendall attempted to muster some enthusiasm for the latest ad campaign that Simone had cooked up for Fusion – the Sexiest Man contest. All she could feel was cynicism over the irony that four losers in love were in charge of finding the perfect man.

Kendall stood up and paced around her living room. Not the perfect man, just the sexiest. Maybe that should be their entire focus from now on, and not just for the ad campaign. Concentrate on the superficial, and not care about what is going on inside their skull. Let it be all about looks and not care whether the man is thinking of you when you aren't around, thinking about your relationship, thinking of ways to please you, heck, thinking at all. A hottie with a lobotomy, that's what women should strive for.

Kendall looked out the window over at Michael's condo across the way. He had been the first man she opened up to since Ryan rolled out of her life in a cloud of exhaust. God, she was pathetic. It seemed like all she ever did was lay her heart out there for people to stomp on. Erica, Bianca, Ryan, and now Michael has had his turn. She couldn't help but wonder if he ever felt the same way about her that she did about him. Did Michael care about her even one little bit? Kendall's pacing became more and more furious. She needed to know. She needed to know if Michael felt even the tiniest twinge of remorse for what he had done to her. She knew it was a waste of time, but tomorrow she would visit Michael in jail. Tomorrow she would grill him and try to…to…what? Get him to say that he had loved her, too? What would that accomplish? He was a snake who betrayed her – it wasn't like she would take him back if he spoke to her in flowery prose. Kendall shook her head and poured the dregs of her tea down the sink. She needed some sleep, to escape the roller coaster that was going up and down in her head and heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: The conversation between Michael and Kendall is word for word from the transcript, except what I changed in reference to his brother.

May 22, 2003 – Pine Valley

Zach approached the end of the corridor, noticing ahead where the cinder block walls morphed into iron bars. As he moved further along, he could hear voices from the end of the hall - a conversation that included his brother's voice and that of a woman. He slowed down before reaching the bars so he could eavesdrop. He turned slightly to look at the prison guard who had been following behind, and put his finger to his lips. The guard shrugged and leaned against the wall.

The conversation sounded heated. He heard the woman say, "Erica's not like your father."

Michael responded, "She's not? Kendall, as soon as she gets kicked off the Cambias board of directors, she'll need somebody to blame." Zach realized the woman must be Kendall Hart.

She continued, "Your father appointed her to that board."

Michael sounded incredulous, "Hmm, and you think I'm just going to let her have a say in the company that I've worked my whole life to take over? Don't think so. As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to kick her off that throne she thinks she's on. And if I can't get you to help me, I'll do it alone."

Kendall sounded bitter. "Is that all I ever was to you? A way to get Erica? Was there ever, like, one tiny, little second in all those moments that we spent together where you actually cared about me?"

Michael's response was dispassionate " Yeah. I did care about you. Might actually say that I loved you -- for a little while."

Kendall's voice was filled with contempt. "You don't know what love is."

Michael shot back, "Why? Because my definition of love is different than yours?"

Kendall's voice rose. "No, your idea of love is twisted."

Michael was derisive. "Yeah, and your idea of it is having your mother hold you in her arms and accepting you as her real daughter. No wonder you're so cold in the sack."

Kendall became furious. "Shut up, you pathetic, little man! You will never have your dream of running Cambias Industries because your father will never accept you, and you will never be half the man your brother is, from what I've heard about him!"

Michael started to shout, too. "Don't you say another word about my brother! And as for you and your part-time mother, if I have my way -- and I usually do -- this whole little power play's going to blow up in her face. And then she'll blame you, her rapist's spawn, for ever bringing me into this whole thing."

Kendall's voice became cold. "You really are a psycho, Michael."

Michael snorted. "Yeah, and you really are a pathetic little swamp girl, Kendall."

She hissed back, "Why don't you go to hell and rot there." Zach heard stomping feet as Kendall's guard opened the door leading into the corridor.

Michael shouted as she left, "Yeah, don't count on it!"

She stormed in Zach's direction, her long curly hair streaming behind her. She came to an abrupt halt as she realized she was going to run smack into Zach. She looked up at him, and in the dim lighting he barely made out large green eyes shining with fury and unshed tears. She was beautiful, much more so than the picture in the dossier indicated. With her slim dancer's build, she looked like a waif that would blow away in a stiff wind. This was the infamous troublemaker that his brother had apparently used in his latest schemes? Her eyes shifted quickly from anger and hurt to bafflement as she appeared to recognize him, but clearly knew not from where. Not wanting to deal with her right now, he slipped past her to continue down the corridor from whence she just came.

When Michael saw Zach, he looked annoyed. "Well, well. Looks like Kendall is a sorceress. She brought up the devil, and now here he is. But I suppose that's inaccurate. I'm the devil, not you. You're the good son, who would never conceive of doing anything unethical, much less illegal. Let me guess…the good son has come bestow his compassion and pity on the bad son."

Zach shook his head. "Put a sock in it, Michael. I'm ethical? Compassionate? You don't know me too well, do you?"

Michael laughed bitterly. "Oh that's right. You're not a more virtuous person – you're just better at not getting caught. So what would you have done in my situation? How would you have managed to steal the formula without getting caught?"

Zach sighed inwardly. So Michael was admitting it. "I wouldn't have stolen the formula. I would have invested in the R&D to develop one of my own – a better one."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You are virtuous, after all! Let me guess, you wouldn't have seduced the CEO's daughter, either?"

Zach looked down the hall where Kendall had disappeared. "Oh, I would have seduced her. But not for the same reasons."

Michael glanced in the same direction. "She wasn't worth the effort, in bed or out."

Zach shook his head. "You never did know a thing about women, Mikey."

Michael laughed derisively. "Oh, I know a bit more than you do about some women, _Alex_. Like a certain Latin beauty named Maureen."

Zach grew very still. "What the hell do you know about Maureen?"

Michael smiled wolfishly. "About a year ago, when I visited you in Las Vegas, I rummaged through your desk drawer when you weren't around. I found a picture of the two of you, and it had her name on the back. So I asked around. Don't worry, your employees are loyal to a fault. I couldn't get anything out of them at first. But one of them was a little more compliant after a drink…or five. She told me all about how happy you were when Maureen was in your life, and how unbearably difficult you were to work for when she left you abruptly. It was rumored that she didn't even say goodbye – just packed her clothes and took off. And for some reason you never bothered to try and find her. If it had been me, I would have found her - just to get some answers out of her before making it clear just what I thought of the bitch."

Zach reached through the bars and grabbed Michael's shirt. "I don't want to hear any more editorial comments on Maureen. All I want to know is why you brought her up, now. What is it you think you know about Maureen?"

Michael laughed. "I know where she is. Oh yes. I've run into her a couple of times since I saw that photo."

Zach let go of Michael's shirt. "Here? In Pine Valley?"

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I didn't say it was here. Its been over a year since I saw that picture. I've been around a lot of places since then. I _can_ tell you that it wouldn't be too hard to find your little bird. So why don't you do that? Go find Maureen and reclaim your bliss. Maybe then you'll leave me the hell alone."

Zach took a deep breath and tried to focus. "Michael, I can't leave you alone. The old man has already abandoned you. Has my lawyer been here?"

Michael threw up his hands. "Oh yes, I got quite the third degree. He made me spill everything, and then refused to post bail. I hope you're here to pony up the cash, because I'm sick of all the unwanted visitors."

Zach hesitated. He had planned to post bail, but now that Michael admitted his crimes, he wondered whether he should. Certainly Michael deserved a fair hearing, and Zach doubted he would get that without his help. But the fact remained that he committed the crimes he was charged with. Zach would not be doing Michael any favors if he got off scot-free. Zach tapped his fingers on the bars. "I'm not going to pony up the cash, Michael. I think you need to get a good idea of what jail is really like. Then maybe when you're free, you will think twice about doing something so stupid for a man who is in no way, shape or form, _worth it_." Zach nodded towards the guard and was led out of the holding area and back down the corridor, Michael's curses hanging over him like a cloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May 22, 2003 – Pine Valley

Kendall approached the bar at the Valley Inn, and ordered a Cosmo. After her encounter with Michael, she needed to calm her jangled nerves. As she waited for it to arrive, she took out her cell phone and called her mother. On the way over from the police department, she figured out who it was she almost ran into in the jail corridor. It was Michael's brother, Alex Junior. Or rather, Zach Slater, as he called himself. Michael had shown her pictures of the two of them as young teens. He had also pointed out a picture of his brother that appeared in the newspaper when Slater announced the upcoming grand opening of his casino in Rio de Janeiro. The two-dimensional publicity shot hadn't even remotely compared to seeing the man in person. She had felt so overpowered in that one moment – it came as a complete shock. So stunned was she, and confused by why he seemed familiar, that she allowed the prison guard to nudge her along down the hallway, when in hindsight it probably would have been a good idea to eavesdrop.

Erica finally answered her cell. "Mother? It's Kendall. I have some disturbing news. I just ran into Michael's brother down at the police station. Zach Slater, the one with all the casinos? He was going down to the holding cell. What if he helps Michael get out of jail? He has a lot of money and influence."

There was a pause, then Erica asked, "Well, what do you know of their relationship? Didn't Slater walk away from his family years ago? He even changed his name."

Kendall drummed her fingers on the bar. "Yes, that's true. But according to Michael, they still keep in contact. Michael's always laughing over how Zach tries to lure him away from Cambias to come work for him. He wants Michael away from Alexander, their father. Michael is contemptuous of the fact that his brother abandoned their family. He said he would never abandon his father, no matter how badly the old man treated him."

Erica snorted. "I bet he tried to make it sound noble, but sounds to me like he just has a daddy complex."

Kendall winced, wondering if Erica thought she had a mommy complex. "So what should we do, Mother?"

Erica sighed. "Well, its certainly possible that this Zach Slater will ride to his brother's rescue. If he does, then we can hope that Michael will leave town with his brother, and we won't have to deal with any more Cambias men."

Kendall bit her lip. "Mother, there's something else you should know. Michael made some threats against you."

Zach made his way down the hall towards the lounge at the Valley Inn. He was more than ready for a scotch. He slowed when he saw someone exiting the lounge. Kendall Hart. He hadn't wanted to deal with her earlier, did he want to deal with her now? Part of him wanted to find out more about the woman detailed so dramatically in the dossier up in his room. The detective who researched Michael's activities in Pine Valley learned quite a lot from gossips, who were more than willing to fill his ears about the notorious Erica Kane's notorious daughter. She had been up to quite a lot since she returned to town last year. The big question was how much of it was true? Zach watched as she walked in the opposite direction from him, and went into the ladies room.

Zach went into the lounge and walked over to the bar, even though he really felt like going back up to his room to his laptop. Zach requested a scotch, neat, from the bartender. Ever since Michael mentioned seeing Maureen, he felt restless. For years since she left, he had managed to avoid the temptation to find out what happened to her. She hadn't left without a trace, as his employee had speculated. She did leave a note – which he disposed of immediately. It simply said, "I love you so much, but my past is catching up with me. I do not want you to interfere – please respect my wishes. Maureen." He never knew what her story was, only that she had faked her identity. He understood that her life was muddled, and so out of respect for her, he chose not to complicate it further. Nevertheless, it hurt a great deal that she didn't trust him enough to let him in, to let him help.

Zach received his scotch and took a sip. Hell if he knew what Michael was getting at by bringing up Maureen. Based on Michael's attempt to dodge Zach's question, he had a suspicion that Maureen was indeed in Pine Valley. Why would she be here in this backwater town? Was this where she had lived before she appeared in the desert? Was it mere coincidence that Michael and Maureen, the two most important people in Zach's life, had ended up here, of all places? Fate apparently had an excellent sense of humor. He wondered if anything else he treasured would pop up out of nowhere - perhaps the Snoopy toy he lost as a kid, and his father told him to get the fuck over it.

Kendall left the ladies room, depressed over her conversation with Erica. Her mother had dismissed Kendall's warning that Michael was out for revenge, then berated Kendall for having visited Michael in jail. Kendall felt lower than dirt when Erica implied that very little was changed between them. Michael was right after all, Erica still didn't give a damn about her.

Kendall entered the lounge and retrieved her purse, which she had forgotten in her agitated state. She was startled to see that Zach Slater was now sitting at the bar. She paused. What was it about him that made everything else in the room seem to fall away? A man like this was dangerous. She'd seen it before, with Chris Stamp and her mother. Chris oozed sex appeal, almost overflowed with testosterone. Not macho, really, but just…manly in the best sense of the word. Zach was like Chris, but with the added veneer of sophistication. Definitely dangerous. He looked deep in thought as he sipped his drink. Feeling vulnerable after her discussion with Erica, Kendall didn't want to face what would surely be a formidable opponent. Hoping he wouldn't notice her and recognize her from the jail, she nonchalantly swept by him, preparing to head out the door. She had just made it past him, when his right arm snaked out and his fingers enclosed around her upper arm in a gentle, yet firm grip.

Pulling her towards him, he gave her a speculative look. "We've already done the 'two ships passing in the night' routine. I thought we'd try something different this time - such as polite introductions. Zach Slater." He held out his hand.

She stared at him a moment, then put her hand in his. "Kendall Hart. But I suppose you already knew that."

He shook her hand and, without letting go, smiled enigmatically at her. "Well, you've been playing a pretty important role in my brother's life recently. I've made sure to find out a great deal about you."

She snorted. "Let me guess, you have a file? Do me a favor and make a copy for me? I'm sure it will be a big help when I write my autobiography."

Zach still hadn't let go of her hand. "I have a feeling yours will surpass your mother's book. You have a certain underdog quality that would appeal more to the masses."

Kendall frowned. "Thanks…I think." She really wished that he would let go of her hand. When his long fingers closed around her arm, earlier, she had felt a shiver of awareness. When they shook hands, she felt a spark that sent a fissure of warmth running up her arm and down her spine. She didn't want to pull away, and let him know he made her uncomfortable. Hell, he probably already knew and that was why he didn't let go. She decided to turn up the heat herself. "Well, I guess you're in town to rescue baby brother from the big bad wolves?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to make sure that everyone plays fair."

She snorted. "I'm supposed to believe that, unlike your father or your brother, you follow the rules? That just because you changed your name, you don't follow the same pattern of behavior?"

Zach shrugged. "I would be lying if I said I played by the rules, but that isn't what really matters."

She smiled stiffly. "What does matter?"

He let go of her hand and took a sip of his drink. "Motive. Rules become meaningless obstacles if there are unselfish motives at stake. Would you agree?"

Kendall stared at him, wondering what he was getting at. "I've never been put to the test. No one I care about has ever put me in that position. I don't know, really, what lengths I might go to in order to help someone I love, such as my mother or my…sister." She suddenly realized that he could have possibly been referring to his brother. Was he trying to tell her that he would circumvent the law in order to help Michael in his current situation?

Kendall glanced at the entrance to the bar, and the blood drained from her face. Michael was standing there, looking around. His eyes caught and held Kendall's for a moment. He looked smug, triumphant. She broke the eye contact in order to glare at Zach. "You try to make yourself sound noble by using phrases such as 'unselfish motives.' The truth is that you're an enabling asshole who only cares about getting your brother to dance to your tune instead of your father's. You don't give a damn about the damage your brother does, only that you can win him over to you as a final fuck off to Alex Senior. Well, I hope your little plan worked and that you'll take your brother and get the hell out of Pine Valley!"

Michael reached the bar just in time for Kendall to shove her way past him as she stormed out of the room. Zach turned in bewilderment to watch her go, and saw Michael standing there with a smirk. "So much for seducing her, big brother."

Zach stared at him. "I wasn't trying to… What the hell are you doing out of jail?"

Michael chuckled and ordered a shot of tequila. "My father and my brother may have left me to rot, but there are others who are a little more generous. A true benefactor came and bailed me out."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

Michael tossed back his tequila, then tapped the bar for another. "None of your fucking business."

Zach took a deep breath. "Whoever it is probably has their own agenda. Watch your back, Michael."

Michael tossed back his second shot, and then looked over at Zach with unholy mirth. "You're the one who should be checking between your shoulder blades for a dagger. Or a stiletto. Kendall always looked hot in stilettos. Especially if she wasn't wearing anything else." He giggled as he knocked back a third shot.

Zach was unable to stop the resulting image from entering his head. Annoyed with Michael, he stood up. "I have better things to do than slam my head against a brick wall. Try and stay out of trouble until tomorrow, Michael."

Michael paused in the process of grasping his fourth shot. "I hope you have sweet dreams of Maureen, tonight. Because that is all you'll ever have of her." He giggled again as Zach shook his head and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

May 22, 2003 – Pine Valley

When he arrived in his room, Zach turned on the television to watch MSNBC. There were some recycled blurbs from the day before about the press conference and arrest. They had added a side note about Zach and the opening of his newest casino in Rio. He was about to turn off the television and log onto his computer when he saw that Erica was going to be interviewed. He watched the interview, shaking his head over Ms. Kane's derisive remarks about Michael. She probably liked to poke sticks at cobras too. Hopefully Michael wasn't watching. No telling what he would do.

He finally turned it off and opened his laptop. He went to Google and typed in the name Maureen Gorman. He took a deep breath, and then hit Enter. He stared at the results for a moment. The very first hit was from the Pine Valley Bulletin website. He clicked on the link. It was an article from almost a year ago, announcing that Doctor Maria Grey, who had been presumed dead for five years, was back in town, alive and suffering from amnesia. Refusing to go into details, Dr. Grey would only state that she has suffered the memory loss the entire time since the airplane accident, and was choosing to go by the name Maureen Gorman for the time being. She also was not practicing medicine. Her husband gave the statement that he and their two children were ecstatic to know that she was alive and well, but would elaborate no further on their current living arrangements.

Zach absorbed the shocking information. She was a doctor with a husband and two children. She had been in an airplane crash that resulted in her loss of memory and separation from her family for five years. A doctor…a family… The whole time she had been with Zach, she unknowingly had a life, an identity – back here in Pine Valley. He wondered what all this had to do with the secret that Maureen…Maria…had kept from him? Why did she always seem to be looking over her shoulder? If she had no memory of her past, why had she said that it was catching up to her? He shook his head and paged back to the Google search.

He clicked on the second link, which was to a newspaper called The Sun. He quickly saw that it was a tabloid, based out of a town called Llanview. It held much of the same information, but with much less discretion or regard for the subjects' privacy. The article contained speculation that Maureen was separated from her husband and shacking up with another man, named Aidan Devane. It also implied that Maureen had some sort of connection with the notorious Dr. David Hayward, and that he may have had something to do with her memory loss – a possibility that was likely being covered up by his police chief wife, Anna Devane.

Zach shook his head. He had little respect for tabloids, but in this case he had received a lot more information than from the legitimate newspaper. He wondered what was going on with Maureen. Assuming for a moment that the article was true, why was she rejecting her old life? Her husband and children? Who was this Aidan person, and what was his agenda? Having the same last name, was he related to the police chief? Was he helping her to cover up whatever Dr. Hayward had done to Maureen?

Zach stood up and paced. He knew this would happen. He knew that the minute he went digging around in her life, he would want to do something to help her. But she had told him not to interfere. He sat back down. Before he started barreling back into her life, he needed to know more. The articles were old – from last year – so it was probably best that he at least get an update.

He took out his cell phone and called the private detective, who was still in town getting more detailed dirt on the constituents surrounding Michael's arrest. He gave the PI another assignment, suggesting that he call in his partner so they could give each investigation the attention they deserved. He told him he'd be e-mailing him the articles he just read as a jumping off point for the new assignment. He ended the call and then sent the promised e-mails. He powered down the laptop and got ready for bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he was confused over the fact that instead of a pair of chocolate brown eyes invading his thoughts, he was being assaulted by a pair of green ones.

Several hours later, he was roused by his cell phone ringing. It was the lawyer assigned to Michael. His brother was in the hospital. He was apparently hit on the head by Kendall Hart, and wanted to press charges for assault. She claimed that she had been defending her mother against Michael, and was now in the process of urging Erica to press charges for attempted rape. Zach's blood ran cold as he thought about Michael drinking heavily at the bar, and Erica's television interview. Zach thanked the lawyer and ended the call.

He leaped out of bed, dressed quickly and left the Inn. He called for a taxi and was taken to the hospital. On the way, he ran through scenarios in his head, trying to figure out what actually happened. He refused to believe his brother would have actually raped Erica Kane. The idea boggled his mind. It was common knowledge that Erica was raped as a teenager, and that Kendall was the resulting offspring. Maybe Michael got aggressive and she assumed the worst. It was still an ugly scenario, but the possibility that his brother could be capable of rape made him sick to his stomach.

He went to the check-in desk and asked where to find Michael. The nurse checked her computer, then announced that Michael had left. "He left? Was his doctor okay with this? I thought he had a head injury."

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the lawyer standing there. "Mr. Slater, I apologize that you came all the way down here. When I came back in the building after calling you, everyone had left. His doctor did authorize his discharge. Mr. Cambias will be fine. He left without being arrested. I found out from a nurse that before Ms. Kane filed a formal complaint, she was given some distressing news about the death of a friend, and left the hospital. Maybe she'll be too preoccupied to follow through with her threat."

Zach tapped his finger on the counter. "Or else she realized that getting the charges to stick would be very difficult. Thank you for letting me know. It was good of you to call me. Now I have to try and find out where Michael went."

The lawyer opened his briefcase and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is the address to the condo where Michael currently lives."

Zach took the paper and nodded in appreciation. "Thank you for keeping me informed." He left the hospital and hopped in another taxi. He wondered if he should rent a car. He hadn't really expected to be making the grand tour of Pine Valley. When he was dropped off, he walked through the courtyard and found Michael's condo. There were no lights on, but he rang the doorbell anyway. As he waited, he glanced over at the condo across the way. He could see through the window, and was startled to discover that Michael was inside with Kendall Hart. They were arguing. He glanced at the paper again and verified that he was standing at the right door. Did Kendall live across from Michael? Shrugging, he started to walk across the patio, and paused in shock when he saw that Michael was advancing in a threatening manner, grabbing her roughly around the waist and pulling her towards him. Kendall's look of annoyance turned to terror.

Zach dashed forward and threw open the door. Michael whipped around, and his stormy expression turned into a sneer. "Well geez, big brother, you have lousy timing. Kendall and I were just about to renew our acquaintance."

Zach strode forward and grabbed Michael by the shoulders. "Are you out of your mind? Just how much tequila did you drink? Did you…did you really attack her mother, too?"

Michael knocked Zach's hands away, his expression cold and distant. "So you heard about Erica's theatrics. I was just telling Kendall that her mother is a lying slut. Erica was the one who came on to me. I knew she was just trying to play me, so I was giving her a taste of her own medicine…when this bitch clocked me over the head."

As Michael talked, Kendall was inching her way to the telephone. She had just picked up the receiver, when Michael advanced on her and ripped the phone out of her hand. "You're a liar, Michael! You were going to rape me because you didn't succeed with my mother!"

Before he could lay a hand on her, Zach grabbed him and hauled him against the wall. "What the hell is the matter with you? Where is this coming from? Our father is a ruthless, money-hungry bastard, but he never hurt women."

Michael laughed mirthlessly. "Oh, you think so? You left home at 17, you don't know a damn thing about our father. And you don't know a damn thing about me. What, you think I'm picking on poor, defenseless women now? Its not like that at all. Need I remind you that Kendall and I were lovers not so long ago? She likes it rough. And she likes to hurl insults and accusations. Its foreplay to the Kane women. Or at least, with Erica and Kendall. I don't know about Bianca."

Kendall took a step towards Michael. With Zach holding him against the wall, she didn't feel as frightened. "Don't you dare even say her name, Michael. You will not go near Bianca, do you understand me?"

Michael's eyes glowed with contempt. "You don't give me orders, bitch. You gave up any right to influence me the minute you sided with your treacherous mother."

Kendall shook her head. She looked at Zach. "You see what you unleashed? He was safely in jail until you showed up. You did what you came to do, now do us all a favor and take your brother and get the hell out of this town."

Zach blinked. Usually he didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him, but for some reason he wanted to set the record straight. "Kendall, I wasn't the one who posted bail for him."

She stared at him incredulously. "Why are you lying to me? What's the point? Are you playing games, like your brother?" He shook his head and she put up her hands. "No! I know you're lying! Who else in this town would set this freak free?"

Zach exhaled in frustration. "I don't know. When I left the police station, Michael was still in a holding cell." Michael started laughing uproariously at their exchange.

Kendall shook her head, and was about to speak, when they were interrupted by a new person entering the condo. She blinked in surprise, and then rushed over to give the newcomer a hug. "Aidan! I'm so glad you're here! I'm surrounded by Cambias men and haven't decided yet which is the bigger pig."

Aidan frowned. "Cambias men? The gent holding Michael against the wall is a Cambias?"

Zach spoke up. "_Was_ a Cambias. The name's Slater now. Zach Slater."

Aidan tapped his finger to his chin. "Zach Slater? You're the bloke that owns a chain of casinos, right? A cousin of mine stayed at the one in Monte Carlo last year. She said it was a real class act. You're related to this filthy bugger?"

Zach glanced at Michael, who rolled his eyes. "He's my brother."

Aidan shook his head. "So you're a Cambias. A shame, really. I'm pretty sure Robin was planning on visiting the Seasons in Vegas with some friends. I guess I'll have to recommend she try the Bellagio instead."

Zach stared at him a moment. Aidan wasn't that common a name. Was this perhaps the Aidan Devane mentioned in the Sun article? If that was the case, why was Kendall hanging all over him? He wasn't prepared to ask questions now, and reveal his connection to Maureen.

Michael had a smirk on his face, as if he knew what was going on in Zach's mind. He probably did – they were brothers. Michael had to know that Zach wouldn't be able to resist doing research on Maureen. And he had to know that any research would probably result in Devane's name popping up sooner or later. Zach decided it was time to leave. "We've taken up enough of your time, Kendall. I'll take Michael home and keep an eye on him."

Kendall glared at him. "The best way to keep an eye on him is if the two of you are in an airplane together, heading out of town."

Zach didn't answer. Instead he grabbed Michael by the collar, like he used to do when they were boys, and half dragged him out the door and across the courtyard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

June 13, 2003

Zach pushed his laptop away from him, finding himself unable to concentrate on his e-mails. He especially didn't want to look at all the messages gushing about the grand opening of the Seasons Rio. He had missed the birth of his "baby" because he was stuck in this hick town babysitting a brother that was becoming more of an asshole with each passing day. Michael resembled very little the sweet child and mischievous youth he had been so many years ago. But what kind of brother would Zach be if he was only willing to help Michael when he was being sweet?

Zach stood up and paced the room. He hadn't felt this powerless and frustrated since he was a teenager, desperate to escape the suffocating attentions of his overbearing father. Back then, the responsibility that his father tried to shove on him - that of taking over an empire - had been more than his young shoulders should have had to bear. Now the responsibility that had been placed on him - that of trying to keep his out of control brother out of trouble - was more than _any_ person should have to bear. Shadowing Michael was a temporary measure at best. Zach wasn't sure what ultimately could be done. Michael wasn't exactly crazy, so Zach couldn't lock him up in a sanitarium. He hadn't been thrown in jail again, although Zach felt like it was just a matter of time. Many times Zach offered him the moon so they would leave town together, as Kendall had so emphatically requested. Michael wouldn't budge.

He knew what Michael was cooking up. He found out that Adam Chandler was the one who bailed Michael out of jail. He knew from his spies that Michael was currying favor with Chandler, while at the same time he had secretly met with his father. Michael was once again caught up in a plan to impress his father by handing him a company on a silver platter. Zach had a source on the Cambias board of directors, so he knew that Michael was cut off from any funds or computer access. Whatever he was planning, Alex Senior wasn't on board with it. Michael was not deterred. Adam Chandler had to know that Michael wasn't to be trusted, which meant that he had an end game of his own. Zach shook his head. This was exactly the kind of bullshit he had walked away from home to avoid.

Zach sat down and rubbed his forehead. At least Michael was currently too preoccupied to bother the Kane women. Whenever Zach couldn't be there to personally breathe down Michael's neck, he made sure that his spies were. Michael knew he was being watched and was royally pissed about it. He kept trying to convince Zach that Erica and Kendall had overreacted to the situation. He asserted that Erica was supersensitive based on her past, and that Kendall had a history of falsely accusing men of rape. Michael made a very convincing argument, but two things kept Zach on guard. One was the look in Michael's eyes. It wasn't so much ruthlessness he saw – though it was certainly there, and certainly resembled the look in his father's eyes. No, there was something more… Something almost feral. As if he was willing to take whatever he wanted, without any thought or regard for the consequences. The other thing that kept Zach from trusting Michael completely was the evidence of his own eyes. He had seen the look on Kendall's face when Michael grabbed her that night in the condo. They did not know they had witnesses, so there had been no reason for her to pretend.

Zach picked up the house phone and ordered dinner. He spent most of his time in his room, using it as a home office. He had four casinos now, and was laying the groundwork for a fifth in Johannesburg. He was excited by the prospect – owning five casinos was symbolic. A hand of poker consisted of five cards, and he had won his first casino in a poker game. His casinos kept him extremely busy, so when he wasn't with Michael, he rarely left the hotel. It was probably for the best – he doubted that the townsfolk would have appreciated his presence. He had been here several weeks, and he had yet to encounter Kendall since that night in her condo. He could imagine what her reaction would be upon seeing him again. She had quite the fiery temper to go along with her fiery green eyes.

Zach also had not yet had the dubious pleasure of seeing Maureen's reaction to his presence. He hadn't sought her out, and had no idea if she was even aware he was in town. Two days ago he finally received a full report from the private investigators. It said that that Maureen….Maria…had recovered her memory and was now back with her husband. Oddly enough, this happened the same week that Zach arrived in Pine Valley. Aidan Devane was probably already a distant memory in her mind, and Zach was surely ancient history. What hurt the most was that she couldn't even be bothered to send him a note telling him that she was fine. He understood now why she had disappeared from his life. The private investigator uncovered the whole story. Maria's life had been in danger after her airplane accident. David Hayward saved her with his experimental drug, which had the side effect of erasing her memory. Fearing reprisals, David told Maria a lie that she had killed a man and was wanted by authorities. Zach surmised that a man like Hayward, from what he read about him, would want to retain complete control over Maria. Her relationship with Zach must have had him chewing his fingernails to the quick. Hayward made sure that her past "caught up with her" so that she would leave Zach without a trace.

Zach wasn't sure what to think of Maria. On the one hand, she suffered some pretty horrible things. To lose your memory, and then five years later find out that you had a husband and children that mourned your death…a family that you had no memory of. That must have been both heartbreaking and terribly uncomfortable – they would have been like strangers to her. On the other hand…Zach couldn't help but feel bereft over her cavalier treatment of him. When she found out the truth, she never called him to let him know that she was safe after all. If she had needed someone to lean on, why couldn't it have been him? Instead, she moved on to the next pair of sympathetic arms – Aidan Devane.

Every one of her actions spoke to the fact that she never truly loved him. If she had felt an inkling of what Zach had felt for her… Well, it was no use speculating. Even if she had stayed in _his_ arms, trusted _him_, leaned on _him_, then it was more than likely that Zach would be in Aidan's shoes right now. So he should probably be thankful that she left when she did. Otherwise, he would have had that much longer to love her more deeply, and more deeply feel the pain of her going back to her husband.

Zach was glad that he had not contacted her since coming to Pine Valley. It would have been a colossal and quite embarrassing waste of time. He needed to concentrate on his brother. Zach finished his meal and drummed his fingers on the table. He was sick to death of this room. At the very least, he could venture downstairs to the bar for a scotch.

Kendall rubbed her eyes. Boyd Larraby was very sweet, and she appreciated his desire to take her to dinner and look after her, but all she wanted was for him to go away. She had gone to the hospital to give blood in the hopes that she would perhaps be a match for Jackson. His life was in grave danger if he couldn't get a transfusion soon. She had even called around to get others to come and widen the donor pool. When she tried to be a shoulder for her mother to lean on, Erica had rejected her soundly. Kendall felt humiliated and worthless. She was so desperate for her mother's love and approval, that the more she tried to do, the worse she screwed up.

What was scary was how much her behavior resembled Michael Cambias. Not the actions, to be sure, but the pathetic way they both sought their parent's approval, never to receive it because they could never measure up to the shining example of their sibling. Kendall reminded herself that, unlike Michael, she didn't harbor bitter jealousy towards her sister – at least not anymore. In fact, she was just as desirous of a relationship with Bianca as she was with Erica. Kendall seriously doubted that Michael would ever feel anything but hatred for Zach Slater.

Zach's hazel eyes swam before her vision. Where the hell did that come from? Kendall shook her head. Giving blood must have made her more flaky than she realized. Boyd trying to push a glass of wine on her wasn't helping. She looked up at him, and he stared back with his puppy dog eyes. Oh for heaven's sake. She smiled sweetly. "I'm going to go visit the ladies room, if you don't mind." She started to rise, and Boyd hastily pushed his chair back and stood. He was such a gentleman! Too bad she barely felt a spark for him.

She made her way through the dining room of the Valley Inn and passed through the entrance into the hallway. She was almost to the ladies room when she suddenly felt a little dizzy. Putting her hand out to anchor against the wall, she was startled when she felt fabric instead of wallpaper. She looked up and saw that she had rested her hand against Zach Slater's chest. Mortified, she snatched her hand back. That movement brought on another wave of dizziness, and Zach stepped forward to envelop her in his arms. "Kendall, are you not feeling well?"

She wanted to jerk away, but decided to wait until the dizziness had completely passed. If she swooned a third time, he was likely to sweep her up in his arms and….where was her brain going with this? Just because he was tall and handsome and incredibly virile, and his voice sent shivers down her spine, wasn't any reason to melt into a puddle of goo. Was it? No, no, no. Kendall brought her hands up and gently pushed him away. She attempted a smile. "I'm fine. I gave blood today, so its making me a little flaky."

He frowned. "Didn't they give you juice, or something to eat?"

She waved her hand. "They offered, but I wasn't up to eating anything at the time." She didn't tell him that the reason her stomach was doing flip flops was because of her mother's resounding rejection. Just thinking about it now brought tears to her eyes. Damned if she was going to let him see them. She flipped her hair back behind her shoulder and smiled coolly. "Thanks for the steady hand. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She nodded towards the ladies room.

Zach still looked concerned, but he stepped back. She walked carefully towards the restroom door, and heaved a sigh of relief when she made it inside. She had managed to escape both Boyd and Zach. She was feeling so vulnerable right now, that the last thing she needed was someone like Zach Slater bombarding her senses. Boyd was harmless, and that was part of the reason she found him annoying sometimes. Kendall's throat started to constrict as she thought about Erica once again. She definitely wasn't going to make it out of the bathroom and home to her condo without bursting into tears. She decided that she might as well have her crying jag here and now, where she was alone and could eventually repair the damage in peace. She stumbled into one of the stalls and sat down, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her body.

When she was spent, she came out of the stall and went over to the vanity. She took about as much time trying to hide the evidence of her tears as she had spent crying. When she was forced to be satisfied with her appearance, she reluctantly left the ladies room. When she arrived at the entrance to the dining room, she glanced to her left into the bar. She saw that Zach Slater was seated there, knocking back a scotch. She looked over to the dining room on the right, and saw that Boyd was sitting at their table, fiddling with the silverware. He was probably worried about her.

She glanced again to her left, and saw that Zach had turned around, and was assessing her with his head cocked to one side. Immediately every nerve ending started to vibrate. She tried to remind herself that Michael had swept her off her feet, too. They were brothers, raised by the same man. They were probably just alike. She'd be a fool to think otherwise.

She became aware that Zach's gaze was travelling up and down her body. To her amazement, instead of the usual feeling she got when men ogled her, like they were was undressing her with their eyes, she felt the incredible urge to show Zach what else there was to see of her. Dear God, she was in trouble. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped in fright. Turning, she saw that Boyd was standing next to her, a look of anxiety on his face. "Kendall, all you alright? You were gone for so long, I was worried about you." Kendall didn't know whether to feel relief or intense frustration. She put her hand on his cheek, feeling guilty for causing him concern. "Boyd, you are so sweet. I was feeling a bit woozy, and decided to stay in the ladies room until I was sure I wouldn't pass out in front of all the other diners. I think you should probably take me home. I'm not up for eating anything….I think I just need some sleep." Boyd nodded reassuringly and put his arm around her. They made their way to the entrance of the Inn, and Kendall didn't dare glance back.

Zach tapped his glass for another refill. He recognized the gentleman with Kendall from his file. Boyd Larraby. Enchantment's R&D whiz that developed the anti-aging cream Michael tried to steal. He worked for Enchantment, and here was Kendall cozying up to him. While it was true that Fusion concentrated in cosmetics rather than skin care, her attentiveness to Larraby was certainly suspect. He shook his head. Why did he even care what she was up to? It had nothing to do with him or Michael. He flashed for a moment on the brief interlude in the hallway, when he had held her in his arms. He was definitely attracted to her, that was for sure. Her long curly hair, her fathomless green eyes, that Mona Lisa smile. Yes, she was quite alluring. He admitted to himself that when she looked into the bar at him, he had seduced her with his eyes in an attempt to draw her into the room. He might have succeeded if Boyd hadn't materialized at her elbow. It was probably for the best. Kendall Hart was very possibly a hornet's nest of trouble, and he'd be a fool to think otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

June 24, 2003

Zach wanted very much to fly to Johannesburg to work on plans for his new casino. Unfortunately, he knew that Michael was up to something, and whatever it was would go down very soon. A week ago, Michael was officially hired at Chandler Enterprises. It was no coincidence that when Zach looked online this morning, he saw that someone was buying up Chandler stock. Thus far Zach had been unable to find out what Michael was up to, and whether or not it involved innocent people getting hurt.

Zach's cell phone rang and he saw from the number on the screen that it was the guard who was currently following Michael. He answered the cell, "Slater."

"Mr. Slater, you told me to inform you if Cambias encountered Ms. Kane or her daughters. He is at S.O.S. right now, and has approached Ms. Bianca Montgomery. At the moment he is talking with the woman who came with her. Ms. Montgomery looks very unhappy."

"I'm on my way." Zach hit the end button and pocketed his cell. He grabbed his room key and headed out the door.

When he reached the street, he signaled for a taxi and asked to be taken to S.O.S. The cab driver made small talk by commenting on the extreme heat, and how he was hoping some thunderstorms would come and bring relief. Zach responded that he hadn't even noticed, really, because it was nothing compared to the desert heat in Nevada.

When he reached S.O.S., he went inside and spotted Michael right away. It took only a few seconds to recognize the woman he was talking to. Lena Kundera. An associate of Michael's, she was the one he used to try and steal the skin cream formula from Enchantment. Zach remembered meeting her once when visiting Michael. According to his dossier, Ms. Kundera was now in a romantic relationship with Bianca. Zach scanned the room and saw Bianca sitting in the corner with a worried look. The conversation between Michael and Lena became more agitated, and Bianca leapt up and went over. Lena gave Michael a disgusted look, and the two ladies turned away. Michael smirked and walked to the far end of the room, pulling out his cell phone. Zach knew he wouldn't get answers from Michael right now. He approached Lena and Bianca's table. "Ladies."

They glanced up at him. Bianca's expression was instantly wary. Lena registered surprise. "I remember you! You're Michael's brother. Zach Slater."

Zach nodded. "It looked as if you and Michael were arguing, and I was hoping you could tell me what he said to upset you."

Lena looked mystified, and opened her mouth to speak. Bianca jumped in. "What is this, good cop, bad cop? Michael acts like a jerk, and then you come in and smooth talk us? Lower our defenses?"

Zach shrugged. "Smooth talk you into what? I just wanted to know if Michael was making any threats. I'm aware of the fact that he is stirring up trouble for everyone in town. I want to prevent him from causing more harm, but I can't work in the dark."

Bianca folded her arms. "Michael is a slimy little weasel. As for his father, well...my mother may have teamed up with Alexander Cambias to defeat Michael, but the fact remains that there is something very unpleasant about that man. I find it hard to believe that you aren't cut from the same cloth as your father and brother."

Zach gritted his teeth. He wished that he could disagree with her, but he didn't feel capable of it. He had always felt that escaping his father at 17 had been too little, too late. Zach was more than surprised when Lena put her hand on Bianca's arm and murmured, "Mr. Slater, here, isn't like Michael, or Alexander. He has integrity." Zach raised one eyebrow. Integrity?

She looked up at Zach. "I remember the one time I met you, I barely spoke two words to you. I felt uncomfortable, because at the time I was so mixed up. I was doing things for Michael because…well, the reasons don't matter. The point is, I felt ashamed. I felt like you could see right through me and know that I was not an honest person. Its funny, but I don't feel awkward now. I'm in a better place."

Zach smiled tightly, disquieted with the idea of her looking up to him. "I'm glad you've escaped his influence, Ms. Kundera." He paused. "I really need to know what Michael is up to."

She nodded. "Bianca, I'm going to go talk to Mr. Slater a moment. I will be back soon."

Bianca sighed and shook her head. "Do what you have to do."

Lena stood and followed Zach, who went to the opposite side of the room from where Michael was conducting his phone call. They sat down at a table. She told him about her conversation with his brother. Michael had been angry about her plan to testify against him for the corporate espionage charges. He told her that she would soon no longer have immunity for her testimony. When she told him that he could no longer threaten her mother, he implied that there were others who were vulnerable. Lena glanced over at Bianca.

Zach rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Did he say anything about how your immunity would be threatened?" Lena shrugged. Zach nodded. He handed her a business card. "Well, if anything does happen, I hope you will give me a call. My hands are tied until Michael makes his move." She nodded and shook his hand.

She stood up and went to join Bianca, who was now at the bar, talking to another woman. Zach recognized her from the Fusion ads papered around town and the articles in the business section of the newspaper - Mia Saunders. She was the younger sister of Liza Colby, who was a major investor in Fusion.

Zach stood up and went over to Michael, who had ended his call and was looking quite satisfied with himself. "What are you up to, Michael? What is it you're planning to do to Lena Kundera?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "You just _had_ to come over and kill my buzz, didn't you big brother? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not doing anything to Lena. I expressed to her my disappointment over her disloyalty. She's going to testify against me in court. I think that's a legitimate beef, don't you?"

Zach folded his arms. "Your beef would be legitimate only if her testimony is false. Is it?"

Michael wagged his finger at Zach. "Now, now. My lawyer has advised me not to spill my guts about the charges against me. You want your money's worth, don't you?"

Zach placed his hands on the table and leaned forward. "Stay away from Lena Kundera. Stay away from Bianca Montgomery. I can't forcibly remove you from this town, but I can make sure that you avoid any potential harassment charges."

Michael glared at him. "You're the one who needs to be charged with harassment. You take your big brother role too far. You don't even have a right to that role because you rejected the Cambias name. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that you can't push our father away and still expect to have a relationship with me? It doesn't work that way. You reject one of us, you reject all of us. So you can knock off the brotherly concern and stay the hell out of my business!"

Michael glanced speculatively over in the direction of the bar, and Zach turned to see that Bianca and Lena were saying their good-byes to Mia. Michael waved over a server and murmured in her ear. He handed her some money, and she went over to the bar and spoke to the bartender. Michael stood up and heartily clapped Zach on the back. "Its been a barrel of laughs, but I have to go now. Unlike you, I have a life, and I enjoy living it. Have fun with your spreadsheets and forecasts." Michael walked over to the bar, where the bartender had just set a drink in front of a surprised Mia.

Zach stood up and watched Michael and Mia for a moment. She was smiling at him, and he looked very self-satisfied. Zach shook his head and walked to the door of S.O.S. He'd be damned if he was going to act like a chaperone when Michael hadn't even been charged with harassment, much less attempted rape. Since S.O.S. turned out to be just a few blocks from the Valley Inn, Zach walked back to the Inn. What was he doing here? It was over a month ago that Michael was arrested. Babysitting him had turned out to be a completely pointless task. These women could take care of themselves, Adam Chandler could take care of himself, the whole town was fully capable of dealing with Michael. If Michael was going to behave stupidly, he needed to suffer the consequences. Zach needed to stop pretending to himself like he actually had any control over his wayward brother.

By the time he got up to his room, got ready for bed, and threw back the covers, he was halfway convinced he should leave the next day. His eventual slumber was interrupted by the house phone ringing. He fumbled for the phone. "Slater." It was Lena Kundera. She had been arrested. Someone had made it look as if she was in bed, literally, with a vice president at Chandler Enterprises, and that the two of them were buying up all the Chandler stock. Zach told her he'd be right over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

June 25, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall lowered her head to her desk, resisting the temptation to pound flesh against wood repeatedly. She was never going to figure out a brilliant plan to save the shipment of lipstick. Correction, she wasn't going to be able to _implement_ a brilliant plan because her mother couldn't be bothered to help out her daughter. It wasn't like Erica was doing anything other than hovering like a guard dog at Jackson's hospital door. Kendall didn't know why Erica freaked out whenever Mary Smythe came sniffing around. Surely Erica's inexplicable jealousy of the other woman wasn't more important than Kendall's desperate need to keep her company from going up in flames before it had fully gotten off the ground.

Kendall swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. For the second time this month, she had gone to visit Erica and tried to reach out to her. For the second time she was completely humiliated by Erica's total disregard for her. It was as if Kendall was a nonentity to her, to be acknowledged only when it was useful to her. Kendall closed her eyes, the tears squeezing out and splashing onto the papers littering her desk. Why did she do this to herself? It was only last year that her chief desire in life had been to have her mother thrown in jail. Instead, Kendall had been the one thrown in jail, and would have been convicted if it hadn't been proven that it was her brother who burned down Erica's house.

The telephone on her desk rang, jangling her out of her miserable reverie. She stared at it, wondering who would be calling the office at this obscenely late hour of night. She picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Aidan Devane. "Glad I found you, Kendall. When I couldn't get you at home, I took a shot in the dark that you might be burning the midnight oil. I found out something disturbing that I thought you should know. I stopped by the police station after my shift, to have a chat with Anna, and she told me that Lena Kundera has been arrested. Bianca is there with her, and Anna says that things look very bad. She'd kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but she told me she received a picture anonymously that shows Lena in a compromising position with a Chandler exec. According to the tip, the two of them have been buying up Chandler stock. Anyway, I thought you might like to know that your sister could use a shoulder right about now."

Kendall closed her eyes. This was unbelievable. "Thank you, Aidan. Thank you so much for calling me and telling me this. Of course Bianca needs me. I'm heading down there right now." Kendall hung up and grabbed her purse. As she pushed the button for the elevator, she silently hoped that her words to Aidan were right. Did Bianca really need her? Kendall was convinced she did. Normally Bianca might turn to Erica, but in this situation, her mother was likely to make things worse. Erica didn't trust Lena at all, and has consistently refused to support her relationship with Bianca.

Kendall took the elevator to the parking garage and got into her car. She was entirely skeptical of these new charges against Lena. It was no coincidence that Michael Cambias recently started working for Chandler Enterprises, and now suddenly Lena Kundera was supposedly in bed with one of their executives, buying up stock. Kendall pulled into the police station parking lot and headed directly to Anna Devane's office. "Is my sister still here?"

Anna glanced up from some paperwork. "She left about twenty minutes ago."

Kendall approached the desk. "How was she, was she very upset?"

Anna sat back and cocked her head. "Yes, she was. You should probably go find out where she is and comfort her."

Kendall bit her lip. "I think I should see Lena first."

Anna shrugged. "Well, we have someone who handles visitation. You can go see him - right around the corner, down the hall and to the left." She looked back down at her paperwork, clearly wanting to be left alone.

Kendall didn't need directions, she knew where to go. Heck, it was just a month ago that she visited Michael down there. That was when she met Zach Slater for the first time. She signed in, and was led down the corridor to the holding cell. She heard talking, and realized that someone already had a visitor. As she got closer, she recognized the voices as Lena and Zach. What the heck was he doing talking to Lena? Oddly enough, it didn't sound as if she was telling him to bug off. Kendall slowed down and turned to the guard and put her finger to her lips. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, as if this were a regular occurrence.

"It was a flawless forgery, Mr. Slater, but a forgery nonetheless. I never slept with Mr. Barrett, I never even met the man. I certainly haven't been hoarding Chandler stock."

Kendall heard Zach's deep, gravelly voice respond. "I believe you, Ms. Kundera. Please, call me Zach."

"And please call me Lena. Thank you, Zach, for coming down. After Bianca made it clear that she didn't trust me, I didn't know where else to turn. I have no one left in my life except my mother, and she has been in enough trouble because of my stupidity."

"I love my brother, Lena, but I cannot allow him to continue in this vein. He wants to impress our father so badly, he is willing to do anything and hurt anybody. It's been very hard to reconcile the brother I used to know as a boy, with the man he has become."

Kendall had enough of eavesdropping and stepped forward, going through the barred door into the visiting area. "Michael is not a man, he's a snake. You may not be able to accept that, because he's your baby brother, but its the truth. Bailing him out of jail and babysitting him are not going to change anything. As you can see, he is perfectly capable of damaging lives right under your nose."

Lena looked over at Kendall, startled. Zach gripped the bars in front of him. "Kendall Hart. I certainly hope you aren't here to rebuke Lena on behalf of your sister. I think she's been through quite enough."

Kendall bristled. "You don't know a damn thing about why I'm here."

Zach let go of the bars, and approached Kendall, stepping into her personal space. "Then we're even. You don't know a damn thing about me, either." She looked up at him, more flustered by his nearness than she cared to admit.

She tossed her hair and turned, walking over to the cell. "Lena, I heard about what happened. I can pretty much guess that Michael is behind all this. He wouldn't have been able to frame you like this if he had stayed in jail, where he belongs. We all know who we have to blame for that."

Lena nodded sadly. "Adam Chandler made a fatal error in posting bail. He thought by keeping a close eye on Michael, he'd be able to bring him down. Instead, Michael is on his way to having controlling interest in Adam's company."

Kendall stared at her in shock. "Adam Chandler was the one who let Michael out of jail?"

Lena nodded. "Bianca told me that Mr. Chandler admitted as much to Erica a couple of weeks ago."

Kendall's cheeks flushed. She dared not look over at Zach. "Lena, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get you exonerated."

Lena's eyes widened. "But why would you do this for me? You are Bianca's sister, and she hates me now. She wants nothing to do with me."

Kendall lifted her chin. "You are a fellow victim of Michael. We have to stick together. Bianca will come around. She...she has a hard time trusting in love. Its a Kane woman trait." She glanced over at Zach. "In the meantime, my advice to you is to refuse to see Michael, or anyone _associated_ with him. It will lead to nothing but trouble."

Lena shrugged, as if not sure what to say. Kendall turned and walked out the door, not even acknowledging Zach as she left. She heard him say to Lena that he would be in touch, and Lena's effusive response. Kendall rolled her eyes. She picked up her pace. The last thing she wanted was to be leaving the police station in Zach Slater's company. She quickly signed out of the visitation log, noticing Zach Slater's slash of a signature for the first time. Hearing footsteps, she practically fled down the hall.

As she was passing Anna's office, the chief called out to her. Exasperated that Anna wanted to talk to her now of all times, she reluctantly went into the office. Anna played with a pen. "Did Ms. Kundera tell you anything of interest?"

Kendall gave her an incredulous look. "Nothing incriminating, if that's what you're asking. I believe she's innocent, Anna."

Anna smiled coldly. "I'm not so sure. Of course, I'm not so sure she's guilty, either. Right now I have to go with what the evidence tells me."

Kendall smiled confidently. "Well, the evidence will soon tell you that she is innocent, and that Michael is behind it all. May I go, now? I want to go see Bianca." Anna shook her head and sighed. She waved Kendall out of the room.

Kendall went to the doorway and looked out. Zach Slater wasn't anywhere to be seen. Oh, good. She calmly made her way outside and to her car. It was very dark out, and she fiddled with the keys for a moment, before finally getting the right key in the slot. As she was about to unlock the door, she was startled by a voice behind her. "You know, you really should be more aware of your surroundings this late at night. If I had been a carjacker, you would be dead and your car long gone by now."

Kendall whirled around. It was Zach. She glared at him in exasperation. "A carjacking in the police station parking lot? Please. Don't you have a brother to stalk?"

He leaned against the car. "I was hoping you'd give me a ride back to the Valley Inn, to make up for your false accusations."

She laughed derisively. "For one thing, the hotel is only three blocks from here. You can walk it. For another thing, believing that you were the one who bailed Michael out may have been false, but it wasn't exactly a stretch of the imagination. If Adam hadn't, you would have sooner or later."

Zach cocked his head. "If you had the chance to get your brother, Trey, out of jail...would you?"

Kendall folded her arms. "Trey burned down my mother's house. Someone could have been seriously hurt or killed by his actions. Much as I would like to be given the opportunity to get to know my brother better, he needs to take responsibility for his actions."

Zach nodded. "That's exactly the way I feel about Michael."

Kendall shook her head. "Don't try to pretend that you and I have something in common, that we're alike in some ways. You are a Cambias. That means you aren't to be trusted. I learned my lesson with your brother. Lena Kundera might be fooled by you, but I'm not."

There was a flash of lightning, and immediately after, a boom of thunder. It started to rain - one of those common flash storms that occurred during the summer in Pine Valley. Kendall gasped as the rain quickly started to drench her. She whirled around and pulled on the door handle. It was still locked, and she had taken out the key when Zach startled her. "Damn it!" She fumbled with the keys, and managed to drop them on the ground. They both bent down to pick them up, and touched hands. Flustered, Kendall snatched her hand away, and the momentum caused her to fall back, landing on her bottom.

She sat there, completely soaked, and thoroughly humiliated. Zach reached down and helped her up. As soon as she was upright, she pushed at his hands, which were firmly on her waist. "Okay! I'm up, I'm fine. You can let go." She looked up at him, and he was staring at her. He pushed her damp curls back behind her ear. He blinked, as if snapping out of it, and dropped his hand, slowly starting to step back. To her astonishment, she realized that her hands were gripping the lapels of his suit jacket, preventing him from moving away. After a moment, he brought his hand up again and cupped her face. Gently pulling her towards him, he lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. She felt a shudder go throughout her entire body. Their lips were slick from the rain, and it made the kiss that much more erotic. The wind picked up, causing the rain to blow sideways, pounding against their faces. Zach's lips opened slightly and he tasted hers with his tongue. She opened up to him, shuddering again as the wind and rain battered against them. She should have felt cold, but she didn't. She felt like liquid fire was burning through her.

The sound of a car entering the parking lot startled them, and they pulled apart. It was a police unit, no doubt bringing in another mischief maker for the night. Kendall's hands really shook now, but she managed to find the right key and get it in the slot. Zach stood back, allowing her to open the car door and get in. As she turned on the car, the rain started to slow down. By the time she pulled out of the lot, it had stopped completely. Zach watched the taillights of her car recede into the distance. When she turned the corner and was out of sight, he pivoted in the direction of the Valley Inn, and made his way back to his temporary home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

June 30, 2003

Kendall felt very satisfied with herself. She finally felt some measure of control over a situation. Soon Michael would be behind bars, and she would have Bianca's eternal gratitude for helping to exonerate the woman she loves. She checked her watch. It was almost time to leave and meet Mia and Aidan at the Valley Inn for their little charade. Kendall tried to concentrate on the Fusion spreadsheet, but got distracted by weaving scenarios in her head. She smiled at the thought of her role in the charade, which was to piss off Michael so that Mia could play his defender. It would be a role to relish.

Greenlee walked over to her desk and saw her expression. "What's with the secret smile? Are you daydreaming again?" Kendall frowned. "Again? I don't daydream. When did you see me daydreaming?" Greenlee sat on her desk . "The other day, when we were discussing Mrs. Lacey. I said she had secrets she wanted to be kept secret. You said 'Yeah, don't we all.' and then you went off into la la land for awhile."

Kendall blushed. She remembered what Greenlee was talking about. The secret she had been thinking about was Zach kissing her in the rain. It had been playing an endless loop in her mind, and only her latest scheme to take down Michael had managed to dislodge it for awhile. Now, thanks to Greenlee, it was back. "I wasn't daydreaming, I was actively engaged in strategic thinking. And nothing makes me smile more than figuring out ways to make Fusion profitable."

Greenlee smirked. "So you were thinking about Fusion lip gloss as you stared into space and licked your lips?"

Kendall slammed down the report she was holding. "Of course! I was thinking that our product should contain the very best lip moisturizer - especially as winter approaches. It may be only June, but we have to start thinking about these things now." She checked her watch again. "If you don't mind, I have to go meet with Mia on her current project." She stood up and marched out the door, ignoring Greenlee's chuckle.

Zach went downstairs, and was turning into the bar when he stopped short. Kendall was at the bar with Michael. She was arguing with him, and Mia was standing next to them. Zach felt his cell phone vibrate in his jacket pocket. He knew it was Michael's tail, calling to tell him about what was going on. He could even see the man, sitting in the corner with his cell to his ear. Zach didn't answer because he didn't want to miss anything. The two women started arguing with each other in a very stilted manner. Zach couldn't help but get the feeling that it was staged somehow. The argument between the three escalated, and Kendall pushed Michael.

Zach stepped forward to intercede, but stopped when he saw Kendall and Mia exchange an amused glance as Michael righted himself. I'll be damned, he thought, it _was_ staged. Aidan Devane came up to them and told Kendall to leave. She obeyed and walked towards the entrance. Zach quickly ducked into the dining room. He peeked out and saw that she was waiting for someone outside of the entrance to the bar. Sure enough, a minute later Aidan came out, and they went into a nearby room together. Zach went back over to the entrance to the bar and saw that Mia was tending to a cut on Michael's hand. She was acting flirty. It was a set up of some sort. Knowing from his dossier that Aidan Devane was former special ops, it seemed logical to deduce that Mia was wearing a wire, and they wanted to get something incriminating on Michael.

Zach debated whether to put a halt to the proceedings. On the one hand, he couldn't blame them for wanting to help Lena Kundera. He was working on that as well – though getting nowhere at all. On the other hand, if Michael discovered what they were up to, someone could get hurt - most likely Mia. Zach decided it was time to do some investigating of his own. So far, he had instructed his private investigators to keep things legal in case they found evidence to use in court. Unfortunately, with the way things were playing out, the most important thing was to act quickly.

Spinning a plan in his head, Zach looked inside the bar again. Michael was occupied for the moment. Zach walked to the entrance of the hotel, and flipped open his cell phone. He called the tail and assured him that he got his message, and had been watching from the other end of the room. He told the man to keep him updated on whatever was happening between Michael and Mia. Zach ended the call and then went outside and called a taxi.

When he arrived at Michael's condo, he let himself in and began to do a systematic search of the place. It wasn't long before he found some papers, including a few receipts that told him what he wanted to know. Michael had arranged for Bob Barrett to move to the Grand Cayman Islands. Zach's cell vibrated and he answered it. The tail told him that Michael and Mia had left, and it looked as if they were headed to his condo. Zach thanked him and hung up. He memorized the information on the receipts, then put them back where he found them. He poured himself a scotch, then sat down and awaited their arrival. He'd be damned if he was going to allow Mia and Michael to be alone, when it was obvious that she was not going to be a willing participant in whatever romantic activities he had planned.

They soon arrived, and neither were happy to see Zach waiting. Michael threw his keys on the table. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Zach held up his glass. "I knew you'd have better stuff than what they stock at the Valley Inn. This is from the old man's cellar, isn't it?"

Michael looked over at Mia, who smiled politely. He marched over to Zach and hissed, "In the bedroom, now." Zach shrugged and followed him into the bedroom. Michael paced the room. "I know you must be frustrated because you aren't getting any. It is one of the many drawbacks to this backwater town. The women here are nothing but teases. I'm hoping Mia might be a different story, but I'm not going to find out if my brother is playing chaperone."

Zach just stared at him impassively. Michael adopted a wounded expression. "I know you think I'm some sort of threat, and that really hurts a lot. Wounds me to the core. But as you can see, I didn't have to drag Mia across my threshold. She is here willingly, and from all indications, she wants to do more than just stitch my wound. So do me a favor and get the hell out of here. Go find your own woman."

Zach was annoyed when Kendall and the kiss they shared popped into his head, as it was apt to do a lot these days. He held up his glass. "I'll leave when I've finished my scotch. I'm sure you know that a good scotch should never be rushed. It has to be savored." He walked out of the room, and as he entered the living room, he saw Mia move away from the desk, shoving something in her pocket. He figured she would snoop while they were in the other room.

Michael followed Zach into the room and went over to Mia . "I apologize for my rude brother. He'll leave as soon as he finishes his drink. May I pour you one?" She smiled nervously, and nodded. As Michael headed to the bar, the door to the condo opened and Aidan walked in. He quickly covered his surprise at seeing Zach there, and went over to Mia and hugged her.

Zach watched, amused, as Aidan wove some story about wanting Mia to stay away from Michael and reconsider a relationship with him. Zach wasn't as amused when Mia, going along with the charade, said that she didn't want to be someone he took up with on the rebound from Maria. Aidan pulled her into a passionate kiss, and that was when Zach noticed that the hair comb she had been wearing earlier was now askew. So that was where they planted the bug. It must have stopped working, and Aidan came in to abort the mission and get her out. Sure enough, when the kiss ended, Mia said a quick apology to Michael, telling him that she had to get everything sorted out with Aidan. Michael stared in incredulity at their retreating backs.

When they left, Zach finished the last of his scotch and stood up. He clapped Michael on the shoulder. "I think you're right about the women in this town. My advice to you is to just stay away from them all."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

July 3, 2003 – Grand Cayman Islands

Zach looked at his watch. Aidan and Kendall should be here by now. He was growing a bit bored with Bob Barrett glaring at him and sighing heavily. Zach pulled out his cell phone and started to dial his airline to book a flight, when the door burst open and Aidan strode in. Kendall followed in his wake. She took Zach's breath away, wearing a bikini with a matching wrap, and a badass expression on her delicate features. They both wielded guns. It seemed pretty clear that Aidan and Kendall were planning to enact another charade for Barrett's benefit. Zach was almost disappointed he got to Barrett first.

His disappointment was tempered by the expressions on their faces when they caught sight of him. "Its about time you two showed up. I thought I was going to have to escort Mr. Barrett here to the US myself."

Kendall lowered her gun, incredulous. "_You_ found Barrett?"

Zach shrugged. "It was ridiculously easy. Obviously he isn't a career criminal. I thought it would take a bit longer, and was looking forward to seeing which of us would catch up to him first. Oh well. No wonder the cops are always stuffing their faces with doughnuts. They're bored out of their minds."

Aidan slammed the door. "Is this is some sort of game to you? Lena Kundera could spend the rest of her life in prison, and you're having a lark?"

Zach's expression turned serious. "You're accusing _me_ of playing games? What would you call the two-act play you all were putting on for Michael at the Valley Inn, and later at his condo? I couldn't have been more entertained if Kendall and Mia started mud wrestling right there at the bar. And the kiss you planted on Mia? Well done. I almost believed that you wanted her. She certainly seemed convinced."

Kendall lifted her chin. "Laugh all you want, it got us the information we wanted. We had to do _something_ for Lena, and your method of having your goons follow Michael around certainly wasn't accomplishing anything."

Zach stood up. "Maybe not, but I still got the same information, and I got here before you."

Kendall folded her arms. "Bully for you. What are you going to do now? Make sure that Bob, here, gets hidden away more securely? Stash him away in your casino on the Gold Coast?"

Zach shook his head. "You still insist on thinking that I would enable my brother in his crimes. At the expense of innocent people."

Kendall tossed her hair. "If the Cambias loafer fits..."

Zach stepped right up to her, his nose almost colliding with hers. "The name is Slater, as you well know."

She smirked, pleased to have gotten a rise out of him. "You were born a Cambias. You can't escape that."

He smiled coldly. "And you were born a Fields. Welcome to the tainted gene pool. Care for a dip? You're certainly dressed for it." He looked down at her mostly bare skin, as her expression turned furious.

Aidan bellowed, "Enough! You two seem to have forgotten why we're here." He indicated Bob Barrett, who stared back at them all with a sullen expression.

Zach grabbed Barrett's arm and hauled him to a standing position. "The sooner we get him back to the US, the sooner Lena can be released from jail."

Kendall folded her arms. "And the sooner Michael can be put behind bars to stay. I find it hard to believe you'd be a willing participant in your brother's incarceration. How do we know you aren't going to pull a stunt on the way to the airport?"

Zach rolled his eyes, and grabbed Kendall's arm. "Then I guess you'll have to stick to me like glue, won't you?" He pulled both Barrett and Kendall towards the door. Kendall jerked away from him and darted over to the other side of Barrett, grabbing him by his other arm.

The four of them piled into a taxi and rode to the airport. When they arrived, they were told that there was one last flight out of the Caymans that day, and only two seats left on the flight.

Kendall slapped the counter in frustration. "Damn it, I was hoping we could go together. Aidan, Barrett needs to be on this flight. Lena shouldn't have to spend another night in jail."

Zach spoke up. "Agreed. Aidan, I trust you'll take him directly to Chief Devane? I'll make sure Kendall gets back to Pine Valley on the morning flight."

Kendall stared at Zach. "You want _Aidan_ to escort him?"

Zach gave her an amused look. "You're a tough cookie, but I don't quite have the confidence that you'd be able to get him to the police without incident."

She shook her head. "No, I mean, you weren't going to try and convince us that _you_ should be the one to take him back?"

He shrugged. "Would you have been convinced? I didn't think so. You two may not trust me, but I trust Aidan to get the job done. I'm satisfied with that."

Aidan nodded curtly. "We're all in agreement, then. Barrett comes back with me today. Kendall, you and Slater will take the morning flight."

Kendall gave a mock pouty look. "I just wish I could be there to see the look on Michael's face when he's arrested."

Zach frowned. "I'm sure that would have been vastly entertaining to you. I'm going to go call the hotel and arrange to get my room back."

He walked a few feet away, flipping open his cell phone. Kendall felt a twinge of guilt for her insensitive remark, then shook it off. He couldn't really expect her to be tactful about his brother when Michael had caused such strife in her life.

She turned towards Aidan. "Good luck bringing him in. I appreciate all that you have done. More than you can ever know." She hugged Aidan. With a final glare at Bob Barrett, she turned and walked towards the entrance to the airport.

Zach stepped in her path, and she rolled her eyes. "It was very considerate of you to offer to escort me home tomorrow, but that is quite unnecessary. I'm capable of taking care of myself, which includes finding my own hotel room."

Zach shrugged. "One would think that's an easy task, but apparently not. I've just been told that all the reputable hotels are booked tonight. I was able to get my suite back because I originally reserved it for two nights, and they haven't rebooked it yet."

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "What do you classify as reputable?"

Zach smirked. "Well, I broadened the definition in this case. Reputable includes any hotel that doesn't charge by the hour."

Kendall looked stunned. "You mean to tell me that every type of lodging - anything a step above a no-tell motel - is completely booked? For heaven's sake, why? Its the dead of summer and its suffocating down here. I wouldn't exactly consider this the height of the tourist season."

Zach shrugged. "Maybe this is the height of the money laundering season."

Kendall gave him a smarmy look. "And you wouldn't know, Mr. Casino Man?"

Zach gave her an exasperated look. "Last I checked, I hadn't changed my name to Sonny Corinthos. Look, despite your mouth, I'm offering to let you stay in my suite."

Kendall clasped her hands together in mock gratitude. "Stay in your suite? Oh goody, can I really? I suppose next you'll tell me that the bed is king size, and that we won't bump into each other during the night at all – cross your heart and hope to die."

Zach sighed. "The bed is king size, that's true. But I imagine you as the sort to flail around in your sleep and hog the covers, so I'll go ahead and take the couch in the living room."

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess, the bedroom door doesn't lock?"

Zach raised one eyebrow. "I have no idea. I'm sure that even if it did have a lock, I could still somehow manage to break it down so I could get to you and have my wicked way with you."

Kendall's fingers balled into fists. "That's not funny, considering your brother's history."

Zach waved his hand around. "None of this is funny, Kendall. The maidenly vapors act is wearing thin. Either you'll accept my hospitality, or I'm sure there are some comfy benches here at the airport."

Kendall put her hands on her hips and exhaled. "Fine! I'll stay in your suite. Thank you." She bit the last part out through gritted teeth.

Zach took her bag from her hand, and went to go hail a taxi.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

July 3, 2003 – Grand Cayman Islands

Kendall threw her cell phone down on the bed. She took deep breaths, willing herself not to cry. She just had a terrible fight with Erica and Bianca, and it was as bad as any they might have had last year. They'd been making progress…baby steps. But as usual, she pushed her sister and mother too hard, too fast, and they pushed back.

She had called Erica to let her know that Aidan was on his way with Barrett. Then Kendall asked to speak to Bianca. She flippantly told Bianca that she could thank her any time for helping to exonerate Lena. Unable to handle being the outsider in the conversation, Erica had pushed the speakerphone button, and thereafter their conversation was three way. And what a conversation it was. Kendall wanted approval from the other two, and they were annoyed by her neediness. Erica and Bianca argued with each other over Lena. Their words got more and more heated until Bianca got pissed enough and left. The argument finally ended when Erica reiterated that she could not give Kendall what she desperately needed – her love and approval.

Kendall went to the bathroom and splashed some water on her face. It shouldn't matter. All that should matter is that Michael was behind bars again, and hopefully he will stay there. She glanced towards the door to the living room. She honestly didn't know what to think about Zach Slater or what he might do next on behalf of his brother. Despite the name change, he was still a Cambias. On the other hand, while he had some superficial similarities to his brother, they seemed to be fundamentally different. Michael had seduced her with his charm and his ability to make her feel comfortable. Zach made her feel anything but comfortable – and charm was definitely not in his vocabulary. At least not with her. She had noticed him charming the housekeeping staff earlier. Michael never seemed to notice the existence of the working class, unless they crossed him.

The signs of Michael's true personality had been there all along. Kendall had simply ignored them because he made her feel wanted. Pathetic as it was, all she desired was to feel wanted, needed. Zach didn't seem to want her at all. He kissed her once, but he might have done it out of curiosity. He never took it further. Did he not find her desirable? She looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she was attractive – men were always throwing themselves at her. It was only when she threw herself back at them that they ran away. Her neediness was all too apparent.

Kendall made a face, and turned away from the mirror. It was time to go eat dinner. She paused. Earlier, when they were headed for the airport, she had put on something conservative. Now that she was here for the night, she decided to change into something more festive. It was Independence Day Eve. The islanders probably didn't give a whoop about the upcoming holiday, but she figured the stage was well and truly set to get shnockered and have a good time. She pulled out a slinky little number that she had packed with the remote idea of teasing Aidan with it. The idea of trying to tease Zach with this dress gave her goosebumps. She might just as well jump into the fire, instead of dancing around it. Shrugging, she pulled it on over her head. With this outfit, she would finally have no doubt about whether Zach wanted her or not.

Zach glanced up from his book when the door to the bedroom opened. Oh hell. What was she up to? The dress Kendall was wearing…or not wearing as the case may be - it was the type of garment that, with just a couple of deft movements, would be a mere memory. Zach kept his face expressionless. She was angling for something, and damned if he was going to bite. He sighed internally. If this were any other woman, he would be looking forward to a night of flirtation and smoldering glances. Instead, he was with Kendall Hart. She was incredibly dangerous to a man's well being. One didn't flirt with her. One was consumed by her.

As he closed the book and set it down, he wondered at his restraint. Was he really planning to back down from a challenge? Was he going to fold, just because the stakes were higher? Granted, they were incredibly high. His heart was already severely bruised from Maureen's treatment of him. If he actually fell for Kendall… He mentally shook himself. This wasn't about falling in love. This was about sexual chemistry. If he took a bite of the tempting fruit she seemed to be offering, it didn't necessarily have to have dire consequences. They were both adults.

She walked past him to get her purse, and he admired the fact that there was no material whatsoever covering her lovely back. Dresses like this should require registration and a 24 hour waiting period. She turned to face him, and he didn't have time to school his features. The light that appeared in her eyes told him a couple of things. One, that she had seen the naked desire on his face. Two, that she had wanted very much to see it.

Zach felt the powerful urge to take her in his arms and show her the prize she won for her little game. But something held him back. He suddenly found himself thinking about Michael, and how he had used this incredibly vibrant woman as a pawn in his goal to win his father's approval. Up until this point Zach had looked on Michael with frustration and pity. What he felt now was disgust and fury. It was probably a good thing that Michael was safely behind bars. Otherwise Zach might have felt the urge to pound his brother's head against a brick wall. Zach bent down and picked up his room card from the table. "Shall we go to dinner?"

Smiling the smile of a woman who felt alluring, Kendall went to the door. They decided to walk to the restaurant, which was a block away from the hotel. Fortunately there was a breeze to mitigate the heat and humidity. Kendall took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the ocean. As they entered the restaurant and were taken to their seats, Kendall reveled in the fact that Zach kept finding ways to come in contact with her – her shoulder, her hair, her back. Every touch was a subtle caress, moving her closer and closer to a place that she wasn't sure she should approach. Kendall stared at the menu, trying not to hyperanalyze what might or might not happen. They were on an island. It was probably against the law to think too much.

Zach closed his menu. "I think I'll get the lobster. How about you?"

Kendall bit her lip. "Sounds tempting, but I'm not very hungry." True enough, her stomach was in knots. "I think I'll just have a salad."

Zach smiled. "I will only consent to let you have such a dull entrée if you promise to choose the most decadent and sinful dessert on the cart."

She chuckled. "I will agree to a decadent dessert, but only if you split it with me."

He held out his hand. "It's a deal." Hesitating slightly, she reached out and shook his hand. He did not let go afterwards. The waiter appeared and Zach placed their orders.

By unspoken agreement, their dinnertime conversation consisted only of small talk. Kendall was unable to avoid staring at his hands as he worked on his lobster. He used a firm, but gentle touch. He was apparently so confident of his lobster slaying abilities that he didn't even wear a bib.

As promised, Kendall chose an enormous slice of chocolate cake from the dessert cart. After choking down her blah salad, and watching Zach eat his lobster, she was almost ready to fight him for the whole thing. As if reading her mind, he took his forkfuls at a leisurely pace, and she ended up consuming much more than the agreed upon half. She reached for the last bite, but Zach blocked her path with his fork. With a mischievous smile, he swiftly speared the tidbit. He then stretched out his arm, positioning the fork in front of her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and closed her lips around the morsel.

The gleam that appeared in his eyes signaled to her where this night was headed. That is, if she didn't put a stop to it. As she savored the chocolate on her tongue, she decided that tropical islands such as this should be considered an illegal narcotic. This place was lulling her into dangerous territory. At least, that was what she tried to convince herself – that it was the island making her forget all common sense. How else did one explain that a few hours on the island has made her care not one bit that she has lived the past month and a half with the unshakeable certainty that Zach Slater was just as slimy as his brother?

Zach took care of the check, and soon they were strolling back to the hotel. Once again, Zach took advantage of every opportunity to touch her. By the time they entered the suite, Kendall was trembling. He escorted her to the bedroom, and when they neared the bed, Kendall stopped. Zach, however, kept going. He opened the armoire and pulled out the extra blanket and pillow. Kendall stared at him, bewildered. She watched as he went back out into the living room and put the pillow and blanket on the sofa. She took deep breaths, trying to understand what was going on.

Zach used every ounce of willpower to refrain from taking Kendall into his arms. He knew that she would willingly step into them, but he wasn't quite as confident about how she would react in the morning. As they had walked down the hall to the suite, Zach realized something. The island, his charming manner, and her own loneliness were working together to seduce her into something she would probably regret. The last thing he wanted was for her to accuse him of taking advantage of her vulnerability the way Michael had. He sighed inwardly. Responsibility was a bitch.

He forced himself to walk by her in order to reach the bathroom. She stood there, confused and waiting. He closed the door, stripped down to his black t-shirt and black boxers, then began to brush his teeth. When he finished, he opened the door again. "Good night, Kendall. The bathroom is all yours." He made to walk by Kendall again.

She stepped in front of him, a determined glint in her eyes. "I can't make up my mind. Are you trying to prove that you're just like your brother, or trying to prove that you're better than him?"

He gazed down at her, wondering what she was up to this time. "Care to elaborate?"

She lifted her chin. "Well, Michael would have taken what I had to offer as soon as we got in the door. I suppose you could be playing the gentleman to show how unlike him you are. On the other hand, like Michael, you seem to be fond of playing games. He pretended to show an interest in me, when in reality he was just messing with my head. I can't help but notice the similarities tonight."

He shook his head. "I'm not playing games and I'm not playing the gentleman. I just think it would be unwise for us to get involved, given our situation."

She pointed her finger at him. "You're overanalyzing it. I think that's a carnal sin in a place like this."

He started to put his hands on her shoulders, and thought better of it. "I know why you're doing this. You're right. Michael messed with your head. He used you. Your mother used you. I'm betting your sister wasn't as grateful for your help with Lena as you had hoped. You feel rejected, unwanted. You're hoping that a night in my arms will make you feel desired."

He stepped closer to her, but not too close. "If I took you to bed, if I whispered the right words to you and made love to you all night, you think that would change things? You think that would make you feel alive, and you would wake up to the life that you really want?"

Kendall stared at him incredulously. She had the overwhelming urge to respond, "Yes, yes! God, yes!" to his questions. The notion suddenly struck her as funny. She began to giggle. The giggle turned into a laugh. She sat down on the bed, overcome with laughter. She lay back, and turned to her side, doubling over as her stomach started to hurt. Every time she glanced at his frowning expression, it set her off again.

Zach had no idea what came over her, and he wasn't sure whether to be annoyed. He didn't _think_ her amusement was at his expense. His frown started to melt away as he realized that he had never seen her laugh so freely. He suspected that she rarely laughed like this. He was suddenly struck by the notion that the light of mirth in her eyes drew him in more than the seductive gleam or angry fire had. He was unable to resist sitting on the bed and leaning over for a closer look. As she became aware of his nearness, the laughter slowly died away. She reached up to encircle his neck with her arms. He lowered his head to kiss her. She pulled him down so that every inch of them was touching.

The craving for each other that had been building from the moment they met finally took over completely. The more Zach touched and tasted her, the more consumed he was by the need to keep doing so. He had been right about the dress. It was ridiculously easy to remove. Kendall seemed to have a harder time getting his t-shirt off, as she tugged impatiently at it. The problem was that in order to get the shirt completely off, he would have had to break contact with her delectable body. He simply didn't want to take his hands and lips off her silky skin, even for a moment. Finally, with a growl, she shoved him to the side and pulled off the shirt in one swift movement. He laughed at her triumphant expression. She pulled him to her once again so that their naked flesh came in contact. She sighed with contentment.

She protested when, this time, he pushed her away slightly so that he could divest them both of their underwear. When the final bit of clothing had been tossed on the floor, he gazed down at her. She gazed back at him with her bewitching green eyes. He could get lost in them forever. Her lovely face, with its delicate features, was the kind that inspired poets. How could it be possibly true that she was always being shoved aside, left behind, disregarded? The notion was incomprehensible. She was meant to be cherished. He found himself suddenly wanting to do what everyone else has done – turn away. But only because he didn't feel worthy of her. It wouldn't be his privilege to cherish her forever. He was well aware that his lot was only to have a taste. If that was to be the case, then he would savor the morsel she gave him, the way she had savored the last bite of dessert earlier. He dipped his head and tasted of her. Both of them shivered as they came together naked and, for once, unguarded.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: special thanks to Kay for helping me with the cars. :-P 

Chapter 11

July 4, 2003 – Grand Cayman Islands

When Kendall opened her eyes, she saw that Zach was gazing at her. Flustered, she made a joke to distract him from her increasingly red cheeks. "Well, I knew it would come to this. You said at the airport that you would sleep on the couch. I knew that somehow you'd end up in the bed. I was right." She smiled.

He grinned back. "I was right, too. You do flail around and hog the covers."

She gasped. "I do not!" She grabbed a pillow and hit him with it, twice. Laughing, he defended himself by tackling her in a bear hug. Encased in his arms, she was unable to maneuver the pillow to strike him. She giggled uncontrollably, until she saw the gleam in his eyes. She tossed the pillow, and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his head down till their lips met.

Later, as Kendall was getting dressed, she commented, "I guess this is the first time I've had fireworks the morning of July 4th, instead of in the evening."

Zach smiled widely as he repacked his travel bag. He hadn't felt this lighthearted in awhile. He didn't want to dwell on it too much though, because he had a feeling the bubble would burst soon enough.

They checked out of the hotel and headed to the airport. On their flight, they discussed what they would do when they got back to Pine Valley. Zach told her that he received a call from his lawyer that Michael's bail hearing was that afternoon. Kendall said that she would be there, also. They were quiet for a long time. Zach finally spoke. "If they do set bail for him…I'm not going to arrange for his release."

Kendall looked down. "I never apologized for assuming you posted Michael's bail. I can see now that…while you love your brother…you aren't going to enable his behavior. I'm sorry." Zach squeezed her hand.

When they landed and were processed through customs, Zach led her out to the long term parking lot. Kendall raised her eyebrows when they approached a Jaguar sedan, bottle green in color. She gave Zach a questioning look. He smiled and placed a gentle hand on the hood. "I had it driven over from Las Vegas. I was a little weary of taking taxis all the time."

She smiled. "It's a bit different from the cherry red Porsche boxster that Michael drives."

He rolled his eyes. "He still has that? I bet he's had the transmission replaced several times." He unlocked the passenger door for her and she slid into the buttery soft leather seat. After stowing their luggage in the trunk, he got in and drove them to the Pine Valley courthouse.

When he had parked and they exited the car, Zach looked at his watch. "We still have 30 minutes. Do you want anything to eat?"

Kendall shook her head. "The park isn't far from here. It's a popular place for celebrating Independence Day. Lets go see who all is there." Zach hesitated. Somehow he doubted the townsfolk would be thrilled to see him. But since he didn't want to part company from her just yet, and since she was already setting off in that direction, he followed. As they strolled through the park, Kendall pointed out groups of people that were well known in town, such as the Martin clan.

As they came around a large bush, Zach spotted Aidan talking to a couple with two young children. Kendall called out, "Aidan!" He turned, and the movement brought the mother more into view. Zach slowed momentarily, then reluctantly continued forward. It was Maureen…Maria. She looked utterly aghast when she saw Zach. Her husband was immediately aware of her reaction, and frowned.

Kendall hugged Aidan. "I heard you were successful! Michael was arrested and Lena set free. Thank you so much for all your help, Aidan." She nodded politely to Edmund and Maria. She noted that Maria was staring at something behind her. She turned and saw that Zach was standing a couple of feet away. Confused, she reached out to him. "Zach, let me introduce you to Edmund and Maria Gray. These are their children, Sam and Maddy." She looked back at Edmund and Maria. Maria still looked shell shocked, but she was obviously trying to cover it now. "Edmund, Maria – this is Zach Slater."

Edmund cocked his head. "Zach Slater…where have I heard that name before?"

Zach shrugged. "Maybe we have a mutual acquaintance." Maria looked distressed.

Edmund nodded thoughtfully. "Could be, I don't know. Where do you live?"

"Nevada. Las Vegas."

Edmund glanced at Maria, who was trying to look noncommittal. "I don't have any friends that live out there. Maria, you lived in Nevada for a few years. Did you know Mr. Slater?"

She paused momentarily, then laughed uncomfortably. "Well, Las Vegas is a big town, so that would usually be kind of a stretch to assume that I might know him." She cleared her throat. "But as it happens, I am acquainted with Zach." She looked over at where the children were playing, clearly uncomfortable. Edmund turned back to Zach. "That must be it, Maria mentioned your name. I don't remember in what context, but I do recall the name."

Kendall's eyes narrowed, wondering what the hell was going on. Aidan looked back and forth from Zach to Maria. He spoke up. "Well, Edmund, you might have heard his name in other places as well. For one thing, he owns a few hotel and casinos around the world. You've heard of the Seasons?"

Edmund raised his eyebrows. "I have indeed. In fact, now that you mention it, I did read about the grand opening of the one in Brazil. Congratulations." Zach nodded.

Aidan piped up again. "The other place you might have heard his name is in connection to the Cambias family. He's Michael's older brother. He rejected the Cambias name and fortune when he was a teenager. Made his own fortune."

Maria looked startled. Zach had told her about breaking from his family, but he never told her their names. He had wanted to keep that ugliness separate from their cherished getaway. Edmund turned to Maria. "You never told me you knew Michael Cambias's brother."

She looked flustered. "He never mentioned they were brothers. I guess I didn't know him that well."

Kendall, who had been observing Maria the whole time, suddenly figured it out. They had been lovers. While she had amnesia in Nevada, they were together. Maria was way too uncomfortable for them to have been just friends. Obviously Maria didn't want to elaborate on the nature of her relationship with Zach in front of her husband and most recent ex-lover. As if Kendall didn't have enough reason to despise Maria for breaking Aidan's heart.

Kendall looked at Zach. Somehow she got the idea he had known Maria was in town. He didn't look surprised to see her. He also couldn't take his eyes off her. Annoyed beyond comprehension, she clapped her hands together. "Well! Speaking of Michael…his bail hearing is soon, so we'd better go." She looked pointedly at Zach.

Zach turned to her and nodded. Together, they walked away from the group, heading out of the park. "So, you want to tell me about you and Maria?"

He didn't answer right away. "Not much to tell. We were friends, once. She left town. We never spoke again."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, that _doesn't_ seem like much to tell, does it? I could say those same words about Ryan."

He looked at her. "Ryan Lavery, the man you were once engaged to?"

She chuckled. "Wow, you're thorough. I'd still love to see that file you have on me. I'd also like a peek at whoever else you got in there." He gave her an enigmatic smile.

They arrived at the courthouse, and went inside for the bail hearing. Michael looked surprised and then coolly amused when he saw them walk in together. When the judge came in, Jackson argued strenuously for holding Michael over for trial without bail. The judge scoffed, saying that these were nonviolent crimes, and that withholding bail was unnecessarily severe. The judge also warned Jackson against bringing up rumored violent acts for which no charges had been filed. Jackson had clearly been about to do just that. Taking some pity on him, the judge set bail at an astronomical amount.

When the judge had left, Michael stood up and turned to the audience. He held his hands up. "Any takers? No? I didn't think so. I can assure you, though, that I will be out of here in no time." The guard led him away before he could perform anymore theatrics.

When Zach and Kendall left the courtroom, he was given a piece of paper by the door guard. It was from Maria, asking him to meet her in one of the vacant rooms. He took a deep breath. There once was a time he would have had to forcibly keep himself from breaking into a run to get to her. All he felt now was incredible sadness. But it had to be done – for closure, if for nothing else. He turned to Kendall. "I have to go meet with someone. May I call you later?"

Kendall smiled tightly. "She's been reduced now from 'friend' to 'someone'? Never mind. It's none of my business. Go and have a good time, or whatever." She turned and walked away without having answered his question. He took another deep breath and went to find the room that held Maria.

When he entered the small conference room and saw Maria standing there, he wanted to feel resentment. He wanted to hold on to the hurt, remember how she had disregarded him, distrusted him. He wanted to somehow believe that her actions changed her, made her less attractive. They didn't. She was still achingly beautiful. She still had the same combination of vulnerability and determination that had drawn him to her several years ago. It was as if all the time apart fell away, and they were right back to that moment when he last saw her, when he had kissed her goodbye on his way out the door to go to the casino.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

July 4, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Maria gazed at him with her beautiful brown eyes. "Zach, I never expected to see you again."

He sat down on the edge of the conference table. "That much was clear. I apologize for the way we encountered each other back there. I honestly never expected to hang around this town long enough to run into you."

She looked down. "You knew I was here?"

He nodded. "Only after I had already arrived. My brother tipped me off to the fact that you lived here."

Maria blinked. "I noticed whenever I ran into him that he gave me strange, appraising looks. Now I know what that was about. Michael knew about us?"

He nodded again. "He found a picture of you once and asked around. When he told me he had met you, I finally broke my promise to you and did an internet search. It didn't take long to find out everything."

She looked down again. "I know I hurt you by making you promise not to interfere in my life. I just…I was just so afraid…."

Zach came over to her and put his hands on his shoulders. "You were told terrible lies about your past, by a manipulative bastard who was covering his own ass. You were protecting yourself, and you were protecting me."

Tears came to her eyes. "I didn't want you getting in trouble as an accessory after the fact. You finally had some control over your life and a future to look forward to. I thought I would blow that all apart by dragging you into my mess."

He drew her into his arms. "Maria, I know you were afraid. I just wish you had trusted me. And to be honest, I wish you had come to me or at least called me when you found out the truth."

She pulled away from him, her head lowered. "I know. I know I left you hanging. This past year has been so…its flown by. Things were already so complicated and confusing. I thought about you, I did. But…" She gestured helplessly.

He finished for her. "I would have been just another fly in the ointment."

She winced. "I did love you, Zach. You still hold a very special place in my heart."

He exhaled. "As I'm sure Aidan Devane does."

She fidgeted with her fingers. "Don't you see, Zach…if I had called you, and you came out here… You would have ended up being hurt even worse – just like Aidan. As much as I loved Aidan, and you….Edmund is the love of my life, my soulmate. Once I remembered that, I went back to him – because we belong together."

Zach stood up. "I came to that conclusion, myself. Which is why I haven't contacted you while I've been here." He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Did you tell your husband the extent of our relationship?"

She shook her head. "He's still pretty sensitive about the fact that I kept him at bay for so long while I was with Aidan. I've put him through enough. I think it would be better if he didn't know."

Zach shrugged. "That's your call." As he said this, his cell phone rang. He smiled. "Speaking of calls, excuse me a moment." He took it out and answered it.

His person in charge of details for the Johannesburg casino project, Larry Patterson, informed him about some difficulties that could put a halt to their plans if they weren't taken care of right away. Zach realized that it was something that needed his personal attention. This was just as good a time as any to hop a jet out there. Michael was in jail, and likely to stay there till his trial. Zach told Larry that he was on his way, much to the man's relief. As Zach ended the call, he thought about Kendall. Already he ached to hold her again, discover even more about her.

Looking over at Maria, he smiled. "I think you better get back to your family before the fireworks start. Happy Independence Day." He gave her a hug, then kissed her cheek. He stared down at her for a brief moment, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. Once upon a time he might have fought for her, tried to convince her to leave her husband for him. Somehow, though, he knew that it would only lead to more heartache. He turned and left the room, wondering what to do about Kendall.

When Kendall left Zach, she marveled at her own silliness. For one thing, if Zach was still hung up on Maria, wouldn't he have tried to contact her before now? He'd been in Pine Valley about six weeks. For another thing, why should she even care? So she and Zach slept together, big deal. Okay, it was a big deal. A big, mind blowing, sensational, left her wanting more deal. Fuck. She wanted to know about Zach and Maria, but wasn't about to find out from Zach. He made it pretty clear the subject wasn't open for discussion. Kendall was sure that Maria wouldn't tell her a damn thing, either.

Kendall bit her lip. There was only one other person who might know the story. No, no, no. It was stupid. Michael wasn't going to tell her anything. He would just laugh at her insecurities. Maybe…maybe if she brought up the subject in a way that he wouldn't realize she was fishing for it.

Kendall was determined to banish it all from her mind. She headed towards the doors of the courthouse, deciding to go find where her mother and Bianca were celebrating the holiday. She stopped short when she remembered the terrible argument they had yesterday. Well, she could always go to Fusion. The very thought of working on a holiday was demoralizing.

When she stepped out into the heat, and saw the late afternoon sun starting to dip below the horizon, she suddenly flashed on the island. Zach's hands skimming the length of her body, and the intoxicating scent of his aftershave mixed with the ocean. What was he doing with Maria, right now? Kendall's fingers gripped her purse tightly. Damn it! She turned and went to the police station next door. Gritting her teeth, she marched over to the sign-in desk and asked to see Michael.

When she was led down to his cell, he was sitting on his bunk. He looked up and gave her a feral smile. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me. Especially once you realized who _is_ the better brother." He stood up and walked over to her. "Alex Junior plays at being the ladies man, but he'll never understand women the way I do. I know what you all want, deep down inside, and I'm prepared to give it to you. Men like my brother are too polite, too mannered. He would be disgusted if he knew what you really like, Kendall."

Kendall almost laughed. He didn't know his brother very well. She realized she was out of her mind for coming here, but she decided to play it through to the end. "I would think you're completely delusional, but I know you too well for that. You're saying all this shit to make me angry. You're not interested in sex. You're interested in control. Right now you can't use brute strength, so you're trying to use words. I've got your number, Michael. You don't scare me anymore."

Michael lounged against the bars. "Is that why you're here, Kendall? To prove to me that you aren't afraid?"

She shrugged. "To see the animal in his cage. I didn't get to see you arrested, and the bail hearing was a bit boring. You've amused yourself at my expense, now its my turn."

Michael nodded knowingly. "I understand. You hoped big brother would be more exciting than me, and you found out it wasn't true. See, I was right. The idea of me as a caged animal thrills you, doesn't it. Well, when I get out of here, you'll find out just how thrilling I can be."

She rolled her eyes. "You must have quite an inferiority complex, the way you're always comparing yourself to your brother. Where did you even get the idea I've been with him? Because we walked into court together? We caught the same flight back from the Caymans, big deal."

Michael's eyes grew cold. "Yes, Aidan Devane made a special point of telling me about the part my brother played in my arrest. So, did you and Zach have a nice time in the Caymans?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "About as much fun as I could have with the brother of a man I despise. Yeah, it was a barrel of laughs."

Michael chuckled. "I knew it, he seduced you, didn't he? He said he would, but I didn't honestly think he could do it."

She stared at him. "What the hell are you talking about? When did he say he would seduce me?"

Michael grinned. "When he first came to town, after seeing you here. I asked him, 'Would you seduce the CEO's daughter?' and he said, 'Oh, I would.' I told him you weren't worth it, but I guess he wanted to find out for himself."

Kendall gritted her teeth. "You're a lying pig."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kendall. Can't you see he's been after you from the moment you met? He's very subtle, he likes to lay the groundwork. He was conveniently on hand to rescue you from big bad me. I bet there were other occasions when you coincidentally ran into each other, and he used his eyes and his hands to lull you into a vulnerable state. Oh, yes, he's very smooth. I learned a lot from him over the years."

Kendall strove to maintain perspective. "You have quite the talent for creating drama where there is none. You call it seduction. I call it acting on mutual attraction. So we slept together, so what? This isn't the 50s, where an innocent girl is seduced by the big bad wolf, only to be dumped and humiliated. This was just sex, and I'm just as likely to toss him aside as not. So you can stop the theatrics."

Michael laughed. "I suppose you're right. Maybe I am making it out to be more than it is. I'm glad you haven't formed any attachments to him, because he's really not interested in you as more than a bed buddy. His heart is already taken, and he's just biding his time until the love of his life is free to come to him."

Kendall took a deep breath and pretended nonchalance. "Oh, you mean Maria? Yeah, I already know about her."

Michael looked surprised. "Well, well, I'd never have thought that Zach would show his hand like that. He must be slipping. No way do I believe he _meant_ for you to find out about her. It kills the mood when one girl knows about the other waiting in the wings." Michael smiled slowly. "So you know about Maria. The one that got away. Oh, those are the worst – the ones you fall for the hardest. Nothing makes a man yearn for a woman more than what she won't give him. Which is why you'll soon be history – he already got what he wanted from you."

God, he was such a pig. Kendall took another deep breath. Her cell phone rang in her purse. She gave Michael one last contemptuous look, then headed out the door of the holding area, digging in her purse for her cell. She saw that it was Zach. When she was far enough away, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Kendall, this is Zach. Something has come up and I wanted to talk to you about it. Could we meet somewhere?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. Well that didn't take long. She was shocked. Could Maria have already left her family to be with him? Kendall fumbled for an excuse not to have to talk to him. "I don't have time right now, Zach. I'm meeting some people to see the fireworks."

There was a pause. "I don't have a lot of time, either. I guess I'll just ask you now. I've been called to Johannesburg. I have a new casino project in development there, and some things have come up that need my attention."

Kendall was surprised. It wasn't about Maria after all, it was about his job. "You're leaving town?"

"Just long enough to take care of a few problems. I was hoping…I had the idea that maybe you could come with me."

She was stunned. "Me? Fly to South Africa?" She didn't know what to make of it. He just had his tete-a-tete with Maria, and now he was asking Kendall to go on a trip with him? That certainly belied Michael's assumption that Zach was done with her. But then she remembered he also said that Zach was biding his time until Maria was free. Maybe Maria told him she couldn't be with him, so he called Kendall to keep him company on his trip. Her thoughts were a mass of confusion. What was the truth? "How…how did it go with Maria?"

There was an even longer pause. "I don't really want to talk about that. I'd rather discuss us, and whether you'd like to come with me to Johannesburg."

Kendall swallowed hard. If it was over between him and Maria, wouldn't he have just said so? Why was he so evasive? "Well, Zach, it sounds like it would be fun. But I've got way too much going on here. Fusion is right in the middle of the Sexiest Man contest, and I'm making progress with Bianca in our relationship, and…um…I just think I need to stay right here for now. But, you have a good time. I'll see you when you get back." She quickly ended the call.

She stared at the cell phone. It was better this way. While he was gone, she would have some breathing room and the ability to get some perspective. Michael could be lying through his teeth. He could also just as well be using the truth to taunt her. She blinked back tears as she forced herself not to think of what it might have been like to spend time with Zach in exotic South Africa.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

July 8, 2003 – Johannesburg, South Africa

Zach stared out the window at the inky dark void. Earlier that day, the window had boasted a spectacular view of the African tundra. Now he recalled it to mind, feeling a measure of satisfaction that the view from his future hotel would be even more spectacular. It always amused him to stay in resorts like this while he was working on the plans for his own. It was a convenient way to scope out the competition.

Lightning flashed in the distance, briefly illuminating the landscape. According to the weather report, it was heading this way. According to the Pine Valley Bulletin online, Pine Valley was supposed to get thunderstorms as well.

He shook his head at his own maudlin thoughts. Michael was in prison – he wouldn't be rained upon. He didn't want to dwell on any other Pine Valley residents. Unfortunately, his brain wouldn't cooperate. Kendall had turned down his offer to come with him. Her excuses, while valid, sounded like just that – excuses. She could have come if she really wanted to. She hadn't really wanted to. Zach supposed it was because the spell of the Caymans had worn off. Seeing Michael at the bail hearing must have been like a splash of cold water. Finding out about his association with Maria probably only added to the confusion.

He sat down at the desk, determined to put Kendall out of his mind. Zach reviewed some documentation prepared by Larry Patterson. He wasn't impressed, so far, with Larry's performance. Zach had the feeling that Larry couldn't handle the entire workload. He decided to bring in one of his people from the Las Vegas casino, Bobby Warner, to help Larry. Hopefully fewer mistakes would be made, and Zach would have the opportunity to see what kind of stuff Bobby was made of. He was a young up and comer, and very eager to impress his boss.

There was a knock at the door. Surprised, Zach looked up. He didn't have any meetings scheduled at this late hour, and the front desk should have called up to see if he wanted any unexpected visitors. Perhaps it was housekeeping. He went to the door and peered through the peephole. His blood chilled in his veins as he saw who was standing there. Alexander Cambias. His father. As if on cue, he heard thunder in the distance.

Zach stood there a moment, his emotions washing over him. The initial chill was followed by anger, resentment, and annoyance. He understood why the front desk had not called him. Given a choice of pissing off Zach Slater, a potential competitor, and Alexander Cambias, who would be ruthless in his retaliation, the decision was clear. He wondered briefly whether he should open the door. He shook his head. He wasn't going to hide from his father.

Zach opened the door. His father smiled at him. "Hello, my dear Alexander." Zach turned and walked over to the living area. He neither greeted his father, nor invited him in. He sat down in a chair and waited for his father's pursuit. The elder Mr. Cambias hesitated a moment, then came inside, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the sofa, diagonal to where Zach sat. Alexander leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees. "I know you prefer to be called Zachary, though _why_, I'll never know. Maybe because it is the polar opposite of your real name – instead of A, the first, you have chosen Z, the last. I guess, instead of wanting to be first in everything, you want to have the last laugh. Eh, my boy?"

Zach observed his father, choosing not to respond to his babbling. As if reading his mind, Alexander laughed and shrugged. "Listen to me. I must be getting old, indeed, when I start rambling on about nothing important. You are wondering why I am here. Well, you could say I was in the neighborhood – Africa that is – overseeing a diamond mine belonging to Cambias Industries. I heard you were in Johannesburg, and decided to stop in. I know you told me you never want to see me again, but I couldn't help but feel a bit of hope based on your activities this summer."

Zach raised one eyebrow. This should be interesting. Encouraged by the change in facial expression, his father went on. "Yes, when you went to Pine Valley to guide your brother, it touched me deeply. I know you two have kept in contact over the years, but the way you actively tried to help him with his troubles….that really is the meaning of family. If you were willing to behave like family towards your brother, then it could mean that you might warm up to me, someday. Frankly, I'm hoping that day will be soon. I've been in ill health, and I want to make sure that the future of Cambias Industries is secure."

Zach stared at him. Unbelievable. The old man was still deluding himself that Zach would come to his senses and reclaim his place in the Cambias fold. Zach felt all the old rage and frustration choking at him. He remembered the time he contemplated faking his own death. He had even planned it out in his head and talked to Michael about it. He had not gone through with it, though. He decided to try walking away instead.

Zach stood up and went to go look out the window again. The sky had grown darker from the storm clouds, and the lightning more frequent. He could feel the thunder reverberating through his soul. He found himself hoping that Alexander's claims of ill health were true, and that the old man would die and leave him and Michael in peace.

As a bolt of lightning flashed particularly close, Zach turned and stared at his father, coming to stand behind the chair he just vacated. "Are you really so delusional to think that helping Michael with his problems was one step away from approaching _you_ for reconciliation? I guess it wouldn't occur to you that seeing what Michael has become only makes me loathe you even more. He is willing to do _anything_ to impress you, to gain your approval. And when he doesn't get what he wants, he takes it out on innocent people. I have been forced to come to the conclusion that Michael _needs_ to be in jail so he doesn't do any more damage to himself or others – do you have _any_ idea what that does to me?" Zach gripped the back of the chair, striving for control over himself, while his father sat on the sofa, cocking his head with an expression of polite interest. He maintained that expression whenever he was waiting for someone to finish blathering on so he could get back to what he really wanted to talk about.

Zach pointed a finger at his father. "You did this to him. You twisted him so that he doesn't even remotely resemble the young man I once knew. Why? Was it your disappointment that you were left with the son you didn't care about? Was it retaliation towards me? _Why_ would you destroy your son like that?" Alexander chuckled, as if he found Zach to be ridiculous. Zach took deep breaths, realizing that he was regressing to that 17 year old boy again, furious and powerless. Back then, he had wanted so much to lunge at his father and do serious physical damage to the man. Shocked by his violent emotions, he had run away instead. Neither options were really open to him right now.

Zach came around the chair and sat down again. "I have always cared about my brother, and I always will. That will never translate into a desire to reconcile with you or take over Cambias. Never. Michael is in jail right now. When he is convicted, he will be sent to a state penitentiary for a long time. I'll go visit him, and make sure that he is properly treated. That will be the extent of my involvement with him. If you have any ideas of making me a trustee for him during his incarceration or in the event of his death – you can forget it. You will not be successful in whatever plan you might have to force me to take over Cambias."

Alexander shook his head. "You see, I was right. I knew that if Michael went back to jail, your interest in his welfare would wane. You were actively involved in his life for weeks, and as soon as he was arrested, you left town to tend to your own business. You think that if he is in jail, you won't have to take responsibility for him. My actions are vindicated. As much as I despise taking any involvement in Michael's criminal activities, I knew that the only way you would have a continued interest in his life, was if he were free and requiring your steady hand to guide him. Yes, yes, yes. It was money well spent."

Zach's blood chilled again, as the storm raged outside, and the lightning flashes reflected against Alexander's sharp, haggard face. "What actions? What money? What did you do, father?"

Alexander stood up, chuckling. "The Pine Valley courts don't consider Michael a dangerous man, or else they wouldn't have set bail for him. It was quite a large amount, but I could certainly afford it. I consider it an investment."

Zach felt like he couldn't breathe. He choked the words out. "You posted bail for Michael?"

Alexander looked at him in mock surprise. "But of course! What else is family for, but bailing each other out in times of crisis? I made the arrangements before I flew here. You better go to him, my boy. He needs you. Who knows what kind of mischief he could get up to without you around as a strong and steady influence." Alexander patted Zach on the shoulder, and Zach had to restrain himself from grabbing his hand and throwing him to the ground. His father walked to the door. "I have a flight to catch. The doctor wants me to spend some time in a desert climate. I was thinking I'd head to Las Vegas and stay at the Seasons. I've heard it's the best." Chuckling, he let himself out.

When the door had closed behind his father, Zach bolted up from his chair and reached for his cell phone. He dialed Kendall's number. When she answered, she was half whispering. "Hello?"

"Kendall, its Zach."

"Now's not a good time, Zach."

"Listen to me! Have you run into Michael today?" Zach gripped the cell phone painfully, and closed his eyes.

Kendall sounded bewildered. "How did you know? I found out that Erica was intending to see him in jail, so I went to run interference. He was pretty awful to her, and then the three of us got into it. When Erica and I left, we had an amazing experience in the parking lot. Zach, I…"

He cut her off. "Kendall, have you encountered him since then? Has Erica run into him?"

She sounded annoyed. "What are you talking about? You mean, did we go back to the jail? God, no. If I never lay eyes on him again…"

Zach exhaled a sigh of relief. "Is Erica with you now?"

"Well, yes! I'm at her penthouse. I was trying to tell you, she and I had this amazing experience…"

He cut her off again. "Kendall, I really want to hear about your amazing experience with Erica, but there is something urgent you need to know. My father posted bail for Michael. As of a few hours ago, Michael has been a free man. That's why I called – I wanted to know if he came after you."

There was stunned silence on the other end. "Oh my God, Zach. He's free? Again? No, he hasn't come after me or Erica. But he might have gone after Lena. I should…I should call and make sure she's safe."

"You do that. I'm going to make arrangements to catch the next flight out." Zach ended the call, and then took a moment to calm himself. Kendall was okay. Never had he felt more helpless, being almost half way across the world from a brother that was more than capable of hurting someone, more than capable of meting out whatever punishment his twisted mind saw fit.

Zach picked up the house phone and instructed the concierge to book him on the first available flight to the U.S. He only hoped it wasn't too late.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

July 11, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall walked out of the Hill of Beans café and glanced over at her guard. He had gone to the Donut Shack a few doors down and now had powdered sugar all over his uniform. She sighed in disgust. She turned and almost collided with Jackson. Grabbing his arm, she begged him to find another guard for her – this one was destroying her ability to stay focused on the Sexiest Man contest. Jack barely kept from rolling his eyes at her. He told her he had a meeting to go to. Kendall sighed. "There's got to be a better guard for my body."

She jumped when she heard a voice behind her. "Sounds like a job for Zach Slater."

Kendall turned and saw Zach standing there. It was the first time she had seen him since they parted ways at the courthouse on the Fourth of July. She tried not to stare at him hungrily. She was annoyed to realize that instead of gazing at her, he was looking with longing at her cup of coffee. Then it hit her – he was probably still suffering jet lag after flying in from Johannesburg. "Do you like caramel lattes? You can have mine, if you want. You look like death."

He wrinkled his nose. "I think I can hold up for as long as it will take to get some French press coffee. This is the only place that makes it. Would you mind waiting?"

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. Zach went into the café and placed his order. When he came out, they walked down the street – the morning still cool enough for such activity. Zach jerked his thumb back at the cop following them. "Who's the walking stereotype?"

Kendall took a sip of her coffee. "My guard. Erica and Lena have one too. To protect us against Michael."

Zach was silent for awhile. "I'm so sorry my father unleashed him on you. More than words can say."

Kendall shook her head. "You have no relationship with your father, why should you feel bad about anything he does?"

Zach sipped his coffee. "He did it because of me. He was inspired by the fact that I have been here in Pine Valley looking after Michael, and decided this was the way to force me back into the family."

Kendall stopped and stared at Zach. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that Alexander got Michael out of jail so that you'd have to come back and babysit him again? That's horrible!"

Zach nodded. "Par for the course with Alexander Cambias."

Kendall started walking again. "I can't believe my mother conspired with that man. He's almost as bad as Michael." She looked over at Zach. "I'm sorry, Zach, but as twisted as your father is, I'm inclined to think that Michael is worse."

They arrived at the building that contained the Fusion offices. Zach was still pretty raw from his father's visit, and Kendall's comment about Michael cut deeper than he would have cared to admit. He tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash. "Well, I hope it will be a profitable day for you. Thanks for sharing a coffee and a walk with me."

She blinked. "Um…where are you going, now?"

He looked down the street. "I'm going to find my brother. He seems to have disappeared since he got out of jail. I did some looking yesterday before the jet lag hit me. My spies informed me this morning that they haven't found him, either. Anyway, I need to get back to searching. Take care." He squeezed her shoulder, then walked away.

Kendall stared at his retreating figure. That was strange. He had given no indication of why he wanted to walk with her. He didn't promise to call later. No plans to meet. Nothing. Did she do something wrong? Or was Michael right that Zach was done with her now that he had gotten what he wanted? Her cheeks burned. Well, it wasn't like he pretended their night on the island was anything more than a tryst. And that was what it was, after all - a tryst. They were back in Pine Valley, back to reality. He had asked her to go with him to Johannesburg, but maybe that had simply been a desire to continue their fling at another exotic location.

Kendall walked to the elevator. Their only connection was Michael, and that was certainly not something on which to base a relationship. It was better that she look on the island as a fond memory, and not dwell on it or on Zach anymore. As Kendall ascended in the elevator, she remembered the way Zach had touched her in the elevator at the hotel. She had felt like she was going out of her mind from his caress. She jumped when the doors chimed before opening.

She walked into the Fusion office and sat down at her desk. The other ladies looked at her strangely as she randomly shuffled papers on her desk. She stared at the phone. Sighing, she booted up her computer and opened a file without even looking at the title. She looked at the screen for a few minutes, not able to focus on the data, much less know what to do with it. She glanced at the phone again. She blinked when a hand appeared and picked up the handset. Kendall looked up and saw Greenlee, who held her hand out for Kendall to take the phone. "What are you doing? Who do you want me to call?"

Greenlee waved the phone around. "Whoever it is you need to call so you'll snap out of it. My guess is it's a guy."

Simone stood up and hurried over. "A guy? Have you been holding out on us? Oh! Are you on your way to winning the bet already?"

Kendall rolled her eyes at the reminder that the four of them made a stupid bet to find the perfect man. "Forget the bet! There are no perfect men!"

Mia stood up, narrowing her eyes. "Its Aidan, isn't it. You've managed to get your hooks into Aidan."

Greenlee sat on the desk, still holding the handset in her hand. "Or Boyd. I thought you found him to be a bit boring? Sweet, but not swoonworthy."

Simone laughed. "I've got it! Its that dour dude you were in the park with on the 4th of July. Zach Slater. Michael's brother." The other two ladies burst into gales of laughter.

The telephone started buzzing from being off the hook for too long. Kendall snatched the handset from Greenlee's nerveless hands, and slammed it down in the cradle. "You women are ridiculous. Michael was horrible to me, horrible to a lot of people in this town. Its incredibly tacky to make jokes about him or his brother." She grabbed her purse. "I'm going to lunch."

Mia took a step forward. "But you just got here." Kendall didn't answer her, just walked out the door.

She headed over to the Valley Inn. She needed a drink. She didn't care that it was late morning. She ordered a screwdriver. That had orange juice in it, so it was breakfast-like. When she received her drink, she sipped at it, grateful for the quiet atmosphere in the bar. She felt a presence and looked up to see Mary Smythe standing there. Kendall sighed. What a day this was turning out to be.

Walking away from Kendall, Zach wondered why he had let Kendall's comment about Michael get to him. Maybe because the idea of Michael being worse than their father made him sick to his stomach. As weasely as Michael has acted lately, Zach still loved him, he still wanted to help him deal with his problems. Kendall's only desire was to bury Michael. Not exactly convergent goals. It was probably why she turned down his offer to take her with him to Johannesburg. Or maybe their night on the island hadn't affected her as deeply as it had him.

Zach decided to go walk around the park a bit, to clear his head and try to focus on figuring out where Michael might have gone. He was pretty sure why his brother disappeared - he didn't want Zach breathing down his neck anymore.

On the one hand, it was probably a relief to the town that Michael was gone - if he wasn't around, he couldn't make mischief. On the other hand, it was a lot harder to monitor his movements if one didn't know where he was. Michael could pop up any place and any time. The idea was unnerving. The fact that Michael unnerved Zach was even more unnerving.

Zach rounded a corner and saw Lena in the distance, trailed by her guard. She sat down on a bench, a concerned expression on her face. Zach approached her. "I'm truly sorry that you have put up with a shadow. Michael has certainly made your life hell."

Lena looked up at him sadly. "I've created my own hell, Zach. I took advantage of an impressionable young woman, and now I am paying for it dearly."

Zach sat down. "Problems with Bianca? I thought everything would be okay between you two once Barrett told the truth."

Lena shrugged. "I thought so, too. And it seemed that way for just a little while. Then I saw Bianca today and she was acting very strangely. She was jumpy, didn't want me to touch her, freaked out when the officer guarding me showed up. I've wracked my brain trying to figure out what I could have done wrong."

Zach cocked his head. "It might be because of Michael. She may be worried about her mother and sister."

Lena shook her head. "She said it wasn't him. She wanted _me_ to leave her alone, but she was fine with her mother staying. Its definitely me. I may have been innocent of betrayal this time, but the fact that I did betray her once can never be erased."

Zach put his hand on her arm. "It cannot be erased, but it can be forgiven. That's up to Bianca. If she can't forgive you, then your relationship won't survive."

Lena looked down at her hands. "She said she forgave me for what I did."

"Then there should be healing. Give her time. The wounds are still raw, they're bound to bleed every once in awhile."

Lena smiled at Zach. "Thank you for the pep talk. I'm probably making more out of Bianca's bad mood than there is. I know just what to do. We were planning a trip. I'll make up an itinerary - maybe that will cheer her up."

Lena stood up, and waved goodbye to Zach. He smiled and watched her go. He thought back over their conversation, pondering Bianca's sudden mood shift. The jumpiness, the desire to push Lena away. Bianca may have denied it, but Michael was the source of her behavior. He was causing so many problems for the Kane women, that it stood to reason she would be agitated by the idea of him roaming around.

Zach got up from the bench and walked through the park some more. Something troubling teased at the back of his mind, but he wasn't able to grasp it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

July 15, 2003 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall stood in the corridor at the Valley Inn, feeling like she was floating on air. Erica just asked her to be a bridesmaid. A bridesmaid! And it wasn't because she knew that Erica and Mary were keeping a big secret. Erica wanted her to be a bridesmaid because she cared about her. So much adrenaline coursed through Kendall that she felt like doing laps around the hotel. She had to share the news with someone. She dialed Bianca's cell. It rang and rang, then finally went to voice mail. Frustrated, she ended the call. Kendall bit her lip. Greenlee would likely rain on her parade, and say that Erica would end up hurting her. Kendall wasn't on good terms with Simone and Mia after the Montel Williams fiasco yesterday. Aidan and Mia were in each other's pocket these days. Kendall groaned. Was her life really this pathetic that she had no one to celebrate with?

Suddenly, she had an idea. She marched into the bar and ordered a bottle of champagne. When it was in her hands, she took the elevator upstairs to Zach's room. If he wasn't in, she'd feel very let down. Except for coffee on the sidewalk, they hadn't spoken since he got back from Johannesburg. He hadn't contacted her, presumably because he was busy looking for Michael. She hadn't contacted him because she didn't want to be with him until she knew where she stood in relation to Maria. But she was sick of playing the waiting game. Their night together ran in an endless loop in her mind, and in her current state of euphoria, she wanted an encore.

Kendall knocked on the door and waited hopefully. After a moment, it opened, and Zach stood there. She felt the breath leave her body in a long, silent sigh. The expression on his face was inscrutable. She held up the champagne and two glasses and struck a pose. "Celebrate with me?"

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Celebrate what?"

She smiled seductively. "Let me in, and I'll bare my soul to you."

He smiled skeptically, then stood back to let her enter. She walked in, letting the sway of her hips become a little more pronounced.

She put the flutes on the desk, then sat down on the bed and started to fiddle with the top of the champagne bottle. "I never did get to tell you the amazing thing that happened between Erica and I."

Zach sat down on the bed. "That's right. You sounded pretty excited. Tell me about it."

Suddenly feeling shy, Kendall's hands faltered on the cork. This was a very intimate detail of her life, emotionally speaking. Sensing her mood, Zach took the champagne bottle from her. "We'll open this when you're finished."

She nodded. Folding her hands in her lap, she told him about the night of the storm. Her mother had freaked out because of the thunder and lightening, mentally catapulted into her past - into the night of her rape. Initially she thought Kendall was Richard Fields. Kendall talked her down from her hallucination, and eventually they ended up in Erica's penthouse, where Kendall ministered to her as she recovered from her trauma. "It was amazing, Zach. We opened up to each other like never before. I'll never forget it. I'll always cherish that night."

Zach fingered the champagne bottle. "I'm glad you've found peace with your mother. I'm guessing there's a sequel to this? The reason for the champagne?"

Kendall smiled beatifically. "Erica asked me to be a bridesmaid in her wedding!"

Zach smiled. "That's wonderful! Well, good luck. I've always heard stories about wedding plans driving people nuts, and that's when there isn't a diva involved. May you have nerves of steel."

Kendall laughed. "Hey, that sounded like a toast. We haven't even gotten the champagne open yet." He smiled and began maneuvering the cork out of the bottle. It finally came off with a pop. Kendall retrieved the glasses and Zach filled them. They took a sip and smiled at each other.

Kendall asked, "How was your trip to Johannesburg? Besides the ugly scene with your father."

Zach shrugged. "I accomplished what I needed to, for the most part. It was beautiful down there. Much cooler than here. They're having their winter right now."

Kendall closed her eyes. "Cooler, hmm? I bet that was nice. It is so unbearably _hot_ here."

Zach gazed at her. "I would have enjoyed having you there with me."

They stared at each other for a few moments, anticipation sparkling in their eyes. She started to lean in for a kiss, when there was a pounding on the door. Zach looked at her in exasperation, then went to see who it was. Looking through the peephole, he saw that Adam Chandler stood there. Heaving a sigh, he opened the door. Adam strode into the room. "Unless you want me to go straight to Jackson Montgomery, you better produce Michael right now."

Zach closed the door behind him. "I have my men looking for him. Nothing's been turned up yet."

Adam waved his hand in annoyance. "Don't pretend that you're looking for him, too. I know you know where he is. You have him stashed somewhere. Personally, I don't care if he never shows his face in Pine Valley again. But if you allow him to keep blackmailing Chandler stockholders into giving him their stock, I will personally find him and drag him back here. Believe me, you don't want to know what I'll do to him then."

Zach simply regarded him, conveying his complete unconcern for Adam's threats. Adam sneered at him one last time, then turned to look at Kendall. "Why am I not surprised that you're here? What is this, a little champagne toast? Did you come up with some new way to stick it to Erica? Your plan with Michael didn't work out, so now you're working with his brother. I would have thought by now you'd learn that she not only wants nothing to do with you, but will always triumph over whatever pathetic schemes you cook up. Cream rises to the top."

Kendall stood up, rolling her eyes. "Calm down, Adam. I have no plans to stick it to Erica. Why should I? We're close now. She's even made me a bridesmaid in her wedding." She smiled triumphantly.

Adam shook his head. "We'll see how long that lasts when I tell Erica who you're shacking up with these days. Its bad enough you were the reason that Michael Cambias slithered into this town in the first place. You think she's going to be thrilled that you've now taken up with his brother?"

Kendall pasted a phony concerned expression on her face. "Oh no! You're going to run and tell mommy that I'm hanging out with the wrong crowd? Please, don't, Mr. Chandler! If she sees I've taken out my pigtails, she's likely to turn me over her knee."

Adam chuckled at her theatrics. "I knew it. You act like you want to have a relationship with your mother, but you clearly do not. Anyone with any regard for Erica's peace of mind would not be taking up with the likes of him." He stabbed a finger in Zach's direction. "So go ahead and drink your champagne. Every moment you spend with this man - the brother of Erica's would-be rapist – is one less moment that you'll be spending with your mother. I guarantee it." Adam looked over at Zach. "Put an end to your brother's mischief, before I do." Adam walked out the door and slammed it behind him.

Kendall stood up and went to the window. After a few moments, she came back over to where Zach stood, and slid her arms around his neck. Zach stopped her from pulling his head down. Putting his hands on top of hers, he tugged them away from his neck. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Adam is right. Erica and I haven't even met, but I bet she has just as much good will towards me as you did not so long ago. You have this new and fragile relationship with her. Do you really want to destroy it because we're… amazing together?"

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "You keep asking these stupid questions. We _are_ amazing together. And if I limited myself to activities that don't piss off Erica, I'd be sitting in my room reading the newspaper all the time."

Zach smiled. "I'm serious, Kendall. We started something in the Caymans. I think we came together believing it would be just one night. But now that I've had you, I want more. It was why I invited you to come to Johannesburg with me." As he spoke, his finger lazily traced a path on her collarbone. He stopped and looked up into her eyes. "You turned me down, and I figured that meant we were over as far as you were concerned. Then you show up tonight with a bottle of champagne and a very alluring look in your eye. You even seem willing to throw away your newfound bond with your mother." His hand dropped to his side. "Help me to understand, Kendall."

Kendall sighed. "What's with the hyperanalyzation? I just want to have a good time, celebrate becoming a bridesmaid."

Zach put his hands in his pockets. "I'm all for celebrating. I just want to understand what's going on between us. Why did you really turn down the trip to South Africa?"

Kendall slumped on the bed. "I thought men hated talking about relationships." She looked up and saw that he was waiting for an answer. She shrugged. "You know what they say about trying to ignore the big elephant in the room? Well, we were already dealing with a giant polkadot elephant named Michael. Then I found out you were once with Maria, but you wouldn't tell me any details. Suddenly the room was more crowded than I could take. So I didn't go to Johannesburg with you."

Zach stared at the bubbles in the champagne flute. "And now there's been a third elephant stuffed in the room. Erica."

Kendall bit her lip. "She's not that much of a problem," she said unconvincingly.

Zach spread his hands. "Neither is Maria. Look at that, two elephants gone in an instant."

Kendall shrugged. "And the big, nasty polkadot one?"

Zach opened his mouth to speak, and his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and checked the screen. "I need to take this." He flipped it open. "Slater."

Kendall watched him, wondering if she was being too cavalier about Erica's role in this. Her adrenaline high was slowing down. Her earlier euphoria was gone and she was beginning to think that Adam was right. Erica wouldn't be happy at all that Kendall was spending time with Zach. She might jump to the same conclusion Adam had, that Kendall was plotting again. At the very least Erica would think she's foolish, and Erica did not suffer fools gladly.

Zach said goodbye and ended the call. "I've gotten a lead on Michael. It involves going out of town again. We'll have to do this when I get back." Kendall looked up at him with misgivings. He cocked his head. "Or not. Has the prospect of your mother's disapproval gotten to you?" She looked away. "Kendall, its alright." He took a deep breath. "Some things are just not meant to be. We had a good time, and I'd like to think we're no longer enemies. I hope so, anyway, because you are quite a formidable opponent." She mustered a smile, and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He escorted her to the door, indulging in one last caress of her shoulder as she walked out the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

July 18, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall walked through the park, wondering where Bianca could have gone. Kendall should have trusted her instincts that night she encountered Bianca in the park after the storm – she had known subconsciously that Bianca was unwell. She'd been burning something, and was a total space case. Unfortunately, Kendall had been more annoyed by Bianca's lack of enthusiasm in hearing about her experience with Erica.

Kendall approached the trash can where Bianca had stood that night. Why do I always have to think of myself first? If I had been a little less self-absorbed, maybe I would have insisted on finding out what was wrong with Bianca, and she wouldn't be missing now.

Kendall peered into the trash can and saw a piece of clothing there. Lifting it out, she saw that it was a shirt. Bianca's shirt. Kendall stared at it in disbelief, wondering what it meant. Why would Bianca burn her shirt in the park, in the middle of the night? Kendall felt the hair on the back of her neck rising. She quickly turned and saw a man standing nearby. He was very tall and sophisticated looking. He seemed completely out of place in a park. He spoke up, his accent thick, "You appeared to be troubled. I came over to see if I could help."

Kendall blinked at him. He was very good looking, and the accent was appealing, even if it made him almost unintelligible. She looked at the shirt again, and dropped it back in the can. "I'm looking for my sister. She's packed a suitcase and vanished. The last time I saw her was here, and I'm trying to figure out what's been going on in her head."

The man approached and looked in the can. "What does your sister look like?" Kendall described her. The stranger nodded thoughtfully. "I think I might be able to help you find her." Kendall brightened. She couldn't believe it. Just a few minutes ago she was utterly despondent, and now there was hope.

The man started walking and gestured for Kendall to follow him. She fell into step beside him, glancing over at him every so often. Various thoughts swirled around in her head. Hope that he would be able to find Bianca. Annoyance that her voice mail to Zach, telling him about Bianca's disappearance, had not yet been returned. Irritation that she had even called him in the first place. Apprehension about what Myrtle said that morning - that Bianca did not appear to be eating.

Trying not to get too panicky dwelling on her sister, she attempted to calm herself by thinking of something else. Unfortunately, the only thing that came to mind was the argument she had with the other Fusion women yesterday, when she suggested that they call off their stupid bet. Mia had laughed at her, guessing that Kendall only wanted to call off the bet because she was recently dumped. Kendall glared at Greenlee, appalled that she had spilled the beans about their private conversation regarding Zach. Kendall had confided in her about how she and Zach left things a few days ago, just before he left town to try and find Michael. Greenlee swore up and down that she hadn't breathed a word, and guessed that maybe someone had been eavesdropping on their discussion.

Kendall couldn't get over how petty and mean-spirited everyone had become over this bet. Well, her suggestion to call off the bet had been met with derision, so there was only one other way to make the whole thing go away: win the bet. Kendall glanced over at the stranger again. He gave her a reassuring look. He was such a nice man. Tall, good-looking, clearly rich - judging by the cut of his clothes. Most importantly, he was here, which was more than she could say for Zach. Yes, this man would fit the bill nicely. Kendall gave him her most charming smile. He smiled charmingly in return. This might actually work.

Zach made his way through the park, looking for Kendall. She had left him a voice mail telling him that Bianca was missing, and she was searching the park for her. Zach wasn't sure why Kendall would think Bianca might be in the park. After receiving the message, Zach called his men and set them to work looking for Bianca. Zach tried to call Kendall, but kept getting bumped to voice mail.

Fear curled in icy tendrils up Zach's spine as he contemplated the fact that Michael could not be found, and now Bianca has disappeared. The lead he got a few days ago turned out to be good, but by the time Zach got there, Michael had already left. He was in the wind again. Zach hoped that he had not gone after Bianca. He should have guessed it might happen – Lena had seen it as a possibility when Michael made threats that night at S.O.S.

Zach decided to check the boathouse. He looked inside and was amazed to see Bianca standing there. She was staring into space and shaking her head back and forth. He went over to her. "Bianca?" She didn't seem to hear him. He put his hand on her arm. "Bianca?"

She cried out and shrank away from him. "Don't touch me!"

He dropped his hand to his side. "Bianca, I'm sorry I startled you. Are you okay?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Don't come any closer. Why won't you leave me alone?"

Zach stepped back, "I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't mean to intrude, I'm just helping your sister. Kendall's been looking for you. She's worried about you."

Bianca stared at him in confusion a moment, then something seemed to shift inside her. "Zach?" She closed her eyes, as if in relief. "I…I'm sorry I snapped at you." She sighed and sat down at the edge of the dock.

Zach sat down too, but kept his distance. "What happened to you, Bianca?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing! Not that it is any of your business. I don't know what's going on between you and Kendall, but it doesn't give you any right to intrude in my personal life."

He shrugged. "Nothing is going on between me and your sister."

She rolled her eyes again. "If that's true, then great! There's no love lost between me and Kendall, but I certainly don't want to see her hurt again."

He attempted a half-smile. "Well, she won't be hurt by me. We've decided there's too many elephants stampeding around. It makes for quite a mess."

She stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing. As she was laughing, Kendall appeared with a man that Zach didn't recognize. "Bianca!" She rushed over to Bianca and knelt down beside her. "You're alright! I can't believe it! This man knew just where to find you!" Impulsively, she hugged Bianca.

Bianca pulled away and stood up. "I never asked you to find me! Why are you here?"

Kendall stood up. "Erica is worried sick about you." She glanced over and noticed Zach for the first time. Her mouth hung open. "Zach? What the hell are you doing here?"

Zach stood up. "I just got back to town and got your message. I was looking for you and ran into Bianca."

Kendall threw her hands up. "And you couldn't be bothered to call me and let me know? Instead, you're here yukking it up with my sister?"

He cocked his head. "I just found her. I was going to try your cell again in a minute. The last time I tried it, I got voice mail."

Kendall frowned and pulled out her cell phone. The battery was dead. "I forgot to recharge it. Damn it."

Zach looked at the man standing off to the side, who had yet to say a word. The man smiled nonchalantly, then went over to Kendall and spoke to her. "Now that you have found your sister, I shall take my leave."

Noticing that Zach was looking at him with narrowed eyes, Kendall smiled brightly at the stranger. "Thank you so much for helping me. You were there when I needed someone. I still can't get over that we found her so quickly." The man nodded politely, then turned and walked away. Kendall watched him leave, then turned back with a sigh. "Such a nice man he was, Bianca."

Bianca held up her hands. "Whatever. I have to go."

Kendall put her hands on her hips. "Go to Erica's penthouse, I assume?"

Bianca glared at her. "And why would I do that?"

Kendall folded her arms. "Because she is so freaked out that she is ready to call off the wedding until she finds you."

Bianca's eyes widened. "Oh no! She can't do that! Damn it. Alright, I'll go to the penthouse. Just...just give me a minute." She went over to the far end of the boathouse, where her suitcase sat.

Zach went up to Kendall. "That was emotional blackmail. There is something very wrong with your sister, and the last thing she needs is to feel burdened with the responsibility of making your mother happy."

Kendall turned to him in fury. "Don't you dare presume to understand the dynamic in my family! Bianca is depressed about her relationship with Lena. It has been so stressful to her that she isn't eating properly, which is dangerous for someone with her history. She needs a distraction, something _else _to focus on. Our mother's wedding is something that she has been looking forward to, and it means a great deal to her. I think this is just what she needs to get back on track."

Zach contemplated her for awhile, clearly not convinced. Kendall wasn't exactly convinced either, but she'd be damned if she let him know it.

Bianca came back with her suitcase. Zach turned to her. "Take care of yourself, Bianca."

She gave him an odd, assessing look. "You're really nothing like your brother." After making this pronouncement, she turned and exited the boathouse. Kendall gave him an assessing look also, but she didn't reveal her thoughts. She followed Bianca out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

July 23, 2003 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach entered the Valley Inn, frustrated beyond belief. He had come directly from the airport. After the incident in the park with Bianca and Kendall, he was called to Las Vegas to sort out a crisis at the casino. As soon as he had hit town, he was bombarded by one problem after another. It was only yesterday evening that he was finally informed that not only was Michael back in Pine Valley, he had been there several days. Zach raked more than a few people over the coals for that oversight. He hated to admit it to himself, but Michael's trial couldn't come fast enough for his peace of mind. It made him sick to think that he preferred his brother in prison, but it was the unvarnished truth.

Zach approached the front desk to retrieve his mail. As he was sorting through it, he heard a voice behind him. "Zach?" He looked around and saw Lena standing a distance away. She looked heartbroken.

Zach strode over to her. "Lena, what happened?"

Tears filled her eyes. "Bianca broke up with me this morning. She wants nothing to do with me. There is something very wrong with her, and I think she is pushing me away so I won't find out what it is." Lena wiped a tear away and shook her head. "She loves me, I know she does. When the guard grabbed me at the penthouse, she freaked out. I don't know what to do, Zach. She won't let me in." Zach pulled her to him and hugged her. She cried into his jacket lapel.

Kendall was passing by and saw Zach and Lena embracing. She stared at them a moment in shock. What the hell was that about? Did they decide the Kane women were too high-maintenance and were finding solace in each other's arms? Kendall quickly ducked into the corridor.

She glanced back and them and sighed. Well, it was probably true. Erica called a little while ago and told Kendall that Bianca broke up with Lena for good. Erica was ecstatic, but Kendall was bewildered over Bianca's behavior. Then there was her own bizarre push-pull relationship with Zach. Geez, of all the things that she and Bianca could inherit from their mother, why did it have to be Erica's proclivity for sabotaging relationships?

Kendall went further down the hall. If Zach and Lena wanted to move on to each other, that was certainly their right. She felt a lump in her throat. She glanced up and stopped short. A man was turning the corner at the end of the hall. He looked just like the man from the park - the one that she told the Fusion girls about. Oddly, each of the Fusion women had met a handsome stranger recently. Even more oddly, they had all neglected to get the names of those men. How pathetic could four women be? Well, Kendall was determined to be pathetic no longer. No more pining after the brother of a man she despised. She needed to move on, too. Kendall bolted down the hallway and rounded the corner, but he was gone. She wasn't about to give up.

Zach whispered to Lena. "Why don't we go to my room so you can finish your tears in a more private setting? I can order up some coffee, maybe something to eat?"

She pulled away and looked around, blushing. "I am making a spectacle of myself, am I not? I'm sure the last thing Bianca needs is more fodder for the town gossips." She took a deep breath. "Coffee would be excellent."

He put his arm around her and led her to the elevator. As they waited, he asked about Michael. "I was informed only recently that he was back in town. Has he done anything to hurt anyone?"

Lena shrugged. "No one really tells me anything. I could see that the guard detail at Erica's penthouse was much larger than before, so it is possible he has paid them a visit since coming back to town." Her eyes widened. "Maybe that is why she broke up with me! Maybe Michael came to the penthouse and spewed some lies about me, poisoning her against me."

Zach contemplated the lit 'up' button. "I'm sure that is something he would do, but I have a hard time believing Bianca would listen to him, or take anything he says to heart."

Lena bit her lip. "Its hard to say. Bianca is usually pretty discerning, but when it comes to our relationship, she's very sensitive. Look how easy it was for her to believe I was sleeping with that Barrett person." Her face crumpled in misery.

Zach squeezed her shoulder. "If Michael got to her, then that means there is still a chance we can sort this out. Come on. Lets get some food into you, and discuss strategy." The doors pinged open and he walked her inside the elevator.

Unable to find the mysterious gentleman, Kendall marched back to the lobby. She saw the elevator doors closing, and Lena resting her head on Zach's shoulder. He was taking her up to his room. Kendall felt like she had been punched in the gut. This was ridiculous. She and Zach slept together one time. It was a one night stand! They decided mutually that their situation was too complicated to take it further. Why was she so hurt to see him with another woman? Maybe it was because she was still raw from Michael. Of course. Her romance with Michael shattered into bits when she saw him in bed with Lena. No wonder she was so freaked. It wasn't because she was developing feelings for Zach – it was because seeing him with Lena reminded her of Michael's betrayal.

Having sorted that out in her head, she went up to the front desk. She tried to pry information about the mysterious gentleman from the clerk, but got nowhere. She heard a voice behind her. "Did you ever look this hard for me? You know, I used to be your knight in shining armor. Remember the falling snow in Aspen? Our first magical kiss?" Kendall turned around and saw Michael standing there.

Zach smiled at Lena, as she drank her coffee and nibbled on a biscotti. "Feeling better?"

She gave him a brilliant smile. "Zach, you are very sweet. You have no reason to be so kind and patient with me, letting me go on and on about my relationship with Bianca."

His cell phone vibrated, and he excused himself to answer it. It was Michael's tail. "Mr. Cambias is in the lobby of the Valley Inn, and approached Kendall Hart a few moments ago." Something twisted inside of Zach. He asked the guard to hold on a moment. Looking over at Lena, Zach told her that he needed to leave, but he would be back. The guard had more to say. "Jackson Montgomery just approached them. They're going into the bar and sitting down at a table."

Zach paused at the threshold of the doorway. If Jackson was with them, it should be alright. "If Mr. Montgomery leaves or if the discussion gets heated, let me know right away." He hung up and sat down again. "I won't have to leave just yet. Michael approached Kendall in the lobby downstairs, but now Jackson Montgomery is with them."

Lena's eyes widened at the news, then narrowed speculatively. "What exactly is going on between you and Kendall?"

Zach smiled cryptically. "I'd say the better question is 'What exactly is _getting_ between me and Kendall?' The answer is, 'A great many things.'"

Lena blinked. "I'm not surprised that there would be a lot of obstacles in your path. I _am_ surprised that you and Kendall even made an attempt."

Zach shrugged. "Chemistry. You and Bianca have had your share of obstacles, but you've tried to make it work anyway because of the connection between you."

Lena nodded, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "'Tried' is the operative word. Bianca doesn't want to try anymore."

Zach put his arm around her as she cried some more. She shared with him all about her relationship with Bianca, and how Bianca's sweet and open nature drew Lena out of the hard shell she had created for herself.

There was a knock at the door. Zach went to answer it. It was Michael. Michael strode into the room, and stopped short when he saw Lena sitting there. "Oh Zach. Zach, Zach, Zach. Sleeping with Kendall was bad enough, but now Lena, too? I used to look up to you, bro. And now I find out you're picking up my sloppy seconds. I am crushed. My world view is shattered. I…"

Zach cut him off. "Shut the hell up, Michael. You know damn well that we're just having coffee. I don't know what you think you know about Kendall, but you won't be trashing her, either."

Michael sat in the chair Zach had vacated, and put his hands behind his head. "Let me guess. Maria wouldn't leave hubby for you, so you decided to go trolling for easy prey. Well, I'll hand it to you – you found the easiest, no doubt." Zach walked over and grabbed Michael's collar, his expression menacing.

Lena sprang to her feet. "I must leave. Thank you for coffee, Zach." She fled out the door.

Zach let go of Michael's collar and took the seat Lena abandoned. "How do you know about Kendall and I?"

Michael smiled ferally. "Kendall came and visited me in jail after my bail hearing. She was clearly on a fishing expedition, though she tried to hide it. You apparently did a poor job of keeping your desire to get Maria back a secret. She was all over any information I could tell her."

Zach's expression was stony. "What did you tell her?"

Michael shrugged. "Naturally that Maria was the love of your life, and Kendall was just your bed buddy until you could have the woman you really want. The truth hurts sometimes, but I actually found it a refreshing change of pace."

Zach gripped the arms of his chair tightly. "The truth according to Michael Cambias." He stared at the coffee and half-eaten biscotti. So that was why Kendall decided not to go to Johannesburg with him. He should have known it was more than simple curiosity when she asked him about Maria. Of course he had sidestepped the question, unknowingly fueling Michael's lies. Zach looked back up at Michael. "Why are you here, Michael? Does it have something to do with seeing Jackson Montgomery downstairs?"

Michael raised one eyebrow and tapped his hand on the arm of his chair. "Jackson won't make a deal with me, even though he knows he doesn't have a case. I offered to leave town for good if he'd drop the charges. Idiot wouldn't listen to reason, especially not with Kendall there. Erica and her daughters have him well trained."

Michael leaned forward and adopted a conciliatory expression. "Remember all those times you asked me to come work for you, encouraged me to leave Pine Valley? Well, I want to take you up on your offers. Let's get away from this hell hole. We can go check out your new casino in Rio – I know you're dying to see how things are going. I could help you plan the new casino in South Africa." He smiled encouragingly.

Zach shook his head and sighed. "Michael, you know damn well that you can't leave town. When you were let out the first time, you were only restricted to staying in the country. Because you were arrested for another crime while out on bail, you are now restricted to staying in Pine Valley. I know you've already violated it once. I'm not going to help you skip bail just because you're tired of playing cat and mouse."

Michael sneered. "You probably won't like hearing this, Zach, but you are just like our father. He won't help me, either. I just spoke with him. He can't even be bothered to send his jet. Its not like he's using it. He's stuck in the Nevada desert somewhere."

Zach frowned. "You spoke to Alexander? What do you mean he's stuck?"

Michael laughed. "His limo broke down, so he was waiting for help to arrive. He didn't sound good either, his health is clearly deteriorating." Michael laughed even harder. "It won't be long before he'll kick the bucket and I won't have to ask for the jet – I'll own it."

Zach was known for wishing the old man dead, too, but always saw it as something that would not happen for a long time. For the first time, Zach really began to contemplate the possible ramifications of their father's death. Michael would own _everything_. What he might do with such power was too awful to ignore. At the very least, he could buy himself a 'not guilty' verdict. Zach stared at Michael's incredibly self-satisfied expression, and began to wonder if maybe he should do what he had been groomed to do from birth. Perhaps the only way he could keep Michael from causing unlimited damage was to take what his father was so eager to give him – Cambias Industries.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

July 31, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall lay on her sofa, staring at the pearls which glistened in the lamp light. Mona's pearls. Erica gave them to her tonight. Kendall gently rested the necklace on the coffee table and stretched. Tomorrow was the big day for her mother. She was finally marrying the man who has loved her and cherished her for years. Jack must have an endless reservoir of patience and understanding. If the secret Erica was keeping ever came out, Jack would definitely need to draw from that reserve.

Kendall sighed and stood up to get herself some tea. It wasn't fair, really. She had this new relationship with her mother. She had, against all odds, forged a friendship with Greenlee. Now she was required to keep Greenlee in the dark about the secret that Erica was keeping – that Jack was Greenlee's father. Kendall told herself that she was keeping her mouth shut because it wasn't her secret to tell. It wasn't Erica's secret either. Mary Smythe was the one who sat on this information for so many years.

Kendall rubbed her eyes. She was exhausted. It had been a very hard, emotionally charged week. Besides finding out Erica's big secret, she also filmed a TV spot for Fusion, came to an understanding with Reggie, got into a huge fight with Bianca, ran into Michael twice – ugh! – and didn't see Zach even once. Well, except a week ago when he and Lena were hanging all over each other in the elevator.

Kendall had been tempted to throw that tidbit in Bianca's face. During their argument, Bianca bitterly claimed that Kendall was responsible for bringing Michael to town. Kendall tried to convince her that she was just as regretful for his presence in their lives, if not more. Bianca seemed too upset to care. Then Bianca said that it was too bad Kendall hadn't met Zach first. None of these things would have ever happened if she had brought him to town instead of Michael. Already feeling raw from Bianca throwing blame her way, Kendall had sneered at her and asked her why she thought Zach was any better than Michael. Bianca shrugged and said that she got a very different vibe from Zach. He didn't make her feel threatened or afraid. Bianca added that Lena seemed to like him a lot. Right there was when Kendall wanted to lash out at her with the revelation that Lena more than just liked him. Something held her back, though.

Kendall leaned her forehead against the cabinet. She tried not to think about what might have happened if she had met Zach in Aspen instead of Michael. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her tea and walked back to the sofa. Hearing a knocking sound outside, she glanced out the window. Someone was at Michael's door. She went over to the window and got a closer look. It was Zach. He was now banging on the door. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He disappeared inside for a few minutes, then came back out.

Kendall moved away from the window. He was looking for Michael. Kendall vaguely knew that Aidan, Tad and Boyd had "taken care" of Michael in some way, but she didn't know exactly what they did. All she knew was that they didn't want any theatrics at Jack and Erica's wedding.

She bit her lip and peeked outside again. Zach was talking to someone on his cell phone. He sounded very angry. She couldn't hear what he was saying, but she was mesmerized by the deep drone of his voice. She remembered the way his voice rumbled against her skin when they were making love. Kendall jerked back from the window. For crying out loud, I'm fogging up the glass. Shaking her head in disgust, she turned and took a step towards the sofa.

Zach was furious with Michael's guards. He disappeared from their sight an hour ago, and they have not been able to locate him. When Zach looked around his condo, there was no indication that he had left for good, or even temporarily. Which could mean Michael was up to mischief. Zach's gut twisted at the possibilities. He looked over at Kendall's condo. The guard assigned to her was sitting at the patio table near her door. He raised his eyebrow at Zach. Zach shrugged and looked in Kendall's window. She was standing in her living room, facing away from him. He wondered if she had been looking out the window. There was a smudge on the glass where her breath might have fogged it.

He found himself aching for her more with each passing day. He discovered a clip on the internet of her TV appearance for Fusion, and saved it to the hard drive – playing it back at odd moments. He felt like he'd regressed 20 years. He really needed to concentrate on Michael and whether or not he should reclaim his position at Cambias. He wasn't sure yet that such a drastic move was necessary.

If he did go back to Cambias, there was no way in hell he would ever drag a woman into that mess. Not that he considered himself a catch the way his life was now. As much as he hated to admit it, he tended to be just as consumed by his Seasons empire as his father was consumed by Cambias. Duty was always calling - he'd flown out to Las Vegas yet again this week. But no more trips out of town. Michael's guards were failing at their job, so Zach needed to maintain a closer presence to his brother.

Kendall paused by the sofa. Her brain alternated between willing Zach to come to her door, and trying to think up excuses for inviting him in. Damn it. She turned back towards the window. He was standing across the courtyard, staring at her. Well, that was what she got for not closing her blinds at night.

Kendall felt like she was in a hypnotic trance as she slowly walked to the door and opened it. She didn't say a word, just stared at him, waiting. He crossed the courtyard and entered her condo, stopping next to the kitchen island. She closed the door and turned to him. He was right there, already in her personal space, and he drew her into his arms and kissed her.

She tried to think about all the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this. Michael, Erica, Maria…she even tried to force an image of him with Lena from a week ago. But everything melted away. She just couldn't bring herself to care. All she wanted was to feel his skin against hers. Zach leaned over and hooked his arm behind her knees and lifted her off the ground. He carried her to her bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he pulled back to gaze at her. She could almost feel his eyes burn against every inch of her. Like the time when he was checking her out at the Valley Inn, she found herself wanting to show him more. So she did. He didn't take his eyes off her as she undressed for him. As he watched her, he also dispensed with his clothing.

When they were both fully unclothed, she stared at him, drinking him in. He was so large, everywhere. She remembered the feel of his weight on top of her, and shivered in anticipation. Seeing her tremble, he came over and wrapped his arms around her. As they reclined on the bed, his mouth doing things to her that rendered her senseless, Kendall had the odd sensation that this time was different. On the island, they had been wild, abandoned. They were discovering each other for the first time and reveling in new sensations. This time was sweeter and more intense. They both understood that it would never work out between them, yet they couldn't seem to stay away from each other. Zach slid inside of her and she gasped. All she knew was that she was being led further down a path that she didn't understand.

Afterwards, they dozed for a little while. When Kendall finally awoke, she sat up in bed. She stared down at her hands. Zach sat up also. Quietly, he said, "Those damn elephants are at it again. They won't give us any peace." She lifted one shoulder and dropped it. He contemplated her silence. "Why do I get the feeling another elephant has made its thunderous presence known?"

She shook her head, a tear falling onto her clasped hands. "Earlier I couldn't bring myself to care. I just wanted so badly to be with you. But now, I can't stop thinking about it. About her and what she represents."

Zach frowned. "You're talking about Maria, aren't you? Michael told me that he said some things to you about her. He was just trying to hurt you, Kendall. If you want to know the truth about her, I'll tell you myself."

She looked over at Zach. "I do want to know about Maria. I'm aware that Michael was taunting me. It affected me enough at the time to make me turn you down for Johannesburg. But I wasn't talking about her. I was talking about Lena. You and Lena together last week…and who knows how many times since then."

Zach stared at her, bewildered. "Last week? At the Valley Inn?" He paused a beat, as he cast his mind back. "Of course. You were there. You must have seen me giving her a hug."

Kendall lifted her chin. "I also saw you two walk into the elevator together. I know I didn't have the right to be jealous. We agreed that being in a relationship together was a bad idea. And Bianca broke up with her, so you were both unattached, consenting adults. Its just…I already had the image of seeing her in bed with Michael. It was the first of many times that he hurt me. I harbor no ill will towards Lena. She was used, just like me. But it's something I'll never forget."

Zach put his hand on her chin and gently turned her to face him. "Lena and I had coffee together. That's it. She was devastated when Bianca ended their relationship. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and that was all I offered her."

Kendall blinked at him. "I…I just assumed…"

Zach smiled. "Lena loves Bianca so much, I don't think anyone could possibly penetrate that bubble." He didn't add that he hadn't even thought about another woman since their night on the island.

She shook her head. "And here I've been torturing myself with images all week."

Something stirred inside Zach at her words. He marveled at the idea of her being eaten up by jealousy over him. He tried to squelch it. "Well, as you said, Michael set quite a precedent. And I am his brother, so naturally your mind would go there."

She went back to staring at her hands. Reluctantly, she said, "Tell me about Maria."

Zach lay back down, pulling Kendall down with him and nestling her in his arms. He told her everything. When he finished, she whispered, "Thank you for telling me."

They lay in silence, and Zach contemplated telling Kendall about his idea to reinstate himself as the Cambias heir. He was hesitant, because he hadn't shared it with anyone so far. Telling her would make it real, and he wasn't quite ready to face that yet. He knew he needed to make a decision soon – Alexander was in ill health. Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Kendall?" When she didn't respond, he looked down. She was fast asleep. Kissing her on the top of her head, he shoved all thoughts of his family out of his mind and concentrated on what in the world he was going to do now that she was well and truly under his skin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

August 1, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall smoothed a wrinkle out of her bridesmaid dress, and looked into the full length oval mirror. Bianca walked up and stood beside her, the two of them surveying each other in the mirror. Kendall was glad they had called a truce. Erica walked in, wearing her wedding dress. Kendall melted. "Oh mother. You look exquisite!" Erica gave them one of her blinding smiles. "Oh, look at you two! My daughters, so beautiful!"

Erica gave Kendall an assessing look. "Kendall…I couldn't help but notice your demeanor this morning. You look like…well, like the cat that swallowed the canary. I think I know why, too."

Kendall gave her a startled look, then blushed. "You do?"

Erica grinned. "You finally found that mysterious gentleman you were telling me about. The one that helped you find Bianca. You spent the evening with him last night, didn't you?"

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Oh! No, not him. That mystery has been solved, by the way. His name is Juan Pablo Something or other. He's Argentinian. Turns out he's encountered all of us Fusion women at some point or another. Right now he's pretty taken with Greenlee."

Erica gave her an incredulous look. "Greenlee? That man chose Greenlee over you? Well, who needs him. He has no taste."

Kendall chuckled. "That's very sweet of you, mother. I wasn't really into him anyway. I was trying to find him because I wanted to win that stupid bet."

Bianca piped up. "It was a stupid bet."

Myrtle walked into the room, carrying Erica's bouquet. "Lets not forget this, darlin." Erica gave her a kiss, and Myrtle sat down on the divan.

Erica turned back to Kendall. "So if it wasn't this Juan Pablo you were with last night, who was it? I mean, I hope I'm not being too forward…but I know that look."

Kendall's cheeks turned pink again. "You're right, mother. I was with someone. It was..um…" She swallowed hard. "Zach Slater."

Bianca's eyebrows shot up. Myrtle smirked. Erica stared at her in stunned amazement. "Zach Slater! Are you kidding me? What fresh hell is this?" Here it comes, Kendall thought. Erica paced around a bit. "He's Michael Cambias's brother, for heaven's sake! He came here to town for the sole reason of protecting his baby brother from _us_. What could you possibly be thinking consorting with a _Cambias_?"

Kendall gave her an exasperated look. "You've consorted with Alexander Cambias!"

Erica rolled her eyes. "I've done business with him. I haven't _slept _with him. I'm in shock. Adam Chandler told me he saw you two together, but I thought he was just making trouble. I thought _surely_ my daughter wouldn't be so stupid as to get mixed up with Michael's brother."

Kendall bristled. "He may be Michael's brother, but they are nothing alike. Mother, I thought the same thing you did when I first met him. But I've spent a lot of time with Zach since then, and I know now that I was wrong."

Erica narrowed her eyes. "You've spent a lot of time with him? How did that happen? In the time he's been here, I haven't run into him once. Bianca, how many times have you seen him?"

Bianca shrugged. "Twice."

Erica turned to Myrtle. "And you?"

Myrtle shook her head. "Not once."

Erica looked back at Kendall. "Bianca has met him twice. Myrtle and I haven't run into him at all. Yet you, Kendall, have apparently seen him _lots_ of times. I find that a bit suspicious. It was no coincidence that you and Michael met in Aspen. You were a specific target. And now Zach Slater has set his sights on you, too. _Kendall_. There can be no other conclusion drawn. Zach is working with his brother against you. They've hatched some sort of plot. Michael probably told him all about how easy it was to string you along, and now Zach is doing the same thing…"

Kendall bellowed. "Enough! I will not hear another word. Mother, if you want me to walk down that aisle, you need to show me some respect. I made a mistake. I trusted the wrong man. But so have you on many occasions. You learn, you grow, you move on. Its…its irrelevant that the man I've moved on to happens to be the brother of the one who hurt me."

Erica closed her eyes. "Kendall, listen to yourself."

Bianca came over and put her hand on her mother's shoulder. "Mother….I think you need to let this go for now."

Myrtle nodded. "Yes, I think a cease fire is in order."

Erica took a deep breath and swiped a stray tendril of hair from her forehead. "Fine. You're right, this isn't the time or place. Its my wedding day. Its supposed to be stress-free. Okay, no more theatrics. I'm sorry, Kendall. Truce?"

Kendall smiled tremulously. "I'm sorry too, mother. I suppose every wedding day is supposed to have one big blow up. We've just had it, so that means its smooth sailing from here on out."

Erica held out her arms and Bianca and Kendall came forward for a hug. Myrtle came over and they enveloped her into the hug, too.

Zach took a walk through downtown Pine Valley, enjoying the coolness of the morning. He had given Kendall a ride to Erica's penthouse, so she could prepare for the wedding. He went back to the Valley Inn and hung out in his room for a bit. Feeling restless, he decided to get some fresh air.

Zach was walking past S.O.S., when a man came stumbling out of the alley behind the building and ran into him. The man reeked of alcohol. He gave Zach a terrified look, and slurred, "Ghosts! There are ghosts in the garbage!" Having made this pronouncement, the man lurched off down the street. Zach raised one eyebrow, and glanced into the alley. There was a dumpster there. Zach was about to turn away, when he thought he heard a faint noise coming from within. Zach went into the alley, and the noise got louder and louder as he approached. It was a human voice. Someone was inside the dumpster, and not too happy.

Zach saw that the lid was locked from the outside. He flipped the locking mechanism, then opened the lid. A head came through the opening. It was Michael. Zach stared at him, completely stunned. Michael looked beyond furious. He gripped the sides of the opening and launched himself out of the dumpster. Zach stepped back, the stench was unbelievable. When Michael righted himself, he looked at Zach. The expression in his eyes was even more feral than usual. "Well, its about time you made yourself useful. Quite a coincidence that you happened to come along. Were you tipped off?"

Zach cocked his head. "Yes, by a drunk who thought you were a ghost. How long have you been in there?"

Michael started picking garbage off his clothes. "Too long. A drunk, huh?. I guess those assholes wouldn't have cared if I died in there."

Zach stared at him. "What assholes? Who put you in there? And why?"

Michael shrugged. "Tad, Aidan and Boyd. They had some notion I might try to make trouble at Erica's wedding. As if I want anything to do with that pack of stiffs. Look, I'm starving and I'd really love to clean up, so can you give me a ride back to my condo?"

Zach raised one eyebrow. "I don't think I want you in my Jaguar in that condition. How about we walk back to the Valley Inn and you can shower and change in my hotel room?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Well, I wouldn't want to mar those lovely leather seats."

They walked to the hotel and came in the back entrance where the elevators to the rooms were located. As they waited, they could hear music coming from the direction of the wedding. Michael smirked, and Zach gave him a warning look.

Zach listened to the music, thinking about Kendall. She had shown him the dress she would be wearing as a bridesmaid. He imagined how regal she must look, right about now. She promised she would sneak up to his room after the reception. He'd enjoy taking the dress off her.

But right now he had to take care of his brother. He shook his head. When Michael disappeared last night, he had assumed that Michael gave his guards the slip. Instead he had been kidnapped and throw in the dumpster. Zach felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck at the thought of Michael being treated like garbage. Somehow he felt a premonition that this would be a recurring theme. The idea was ridiculous, but he could not shake it.

When they got to his room, Michael went directly into the bathroom to shower. Zach pulled a few items of clothing out of his closet and threw them on the bed. He asked Michael through the door what he wanted to eat, and Michael asked for pancakes. Zach dialed room service and placed the order. Then he sat down and contemplated this latest development. Michael had pushed the people of Pine Valley, and now they were pushing back. As long as Michael was roaming free in Pine Valley, matters could only escalate.

Michael came out of the bathroom, holding a towel around his waste. Zach gestured towards the clothes on the bed. "You can wear those till you get to your condo."

Michael picked up the shirt and pants. "Nerd clothes, just what I always wanted." He went back into the bathroom. Zach thought about when they were boys and always took every opportunity to rib each other. That was a lifetime ago.

Just as Michael came out, all dressed, there was a knock at the door. Zach answered it, and the room service attendant came in with a tray of food. Michael wolfed down his pancakes, just like he used to do as a kid. Zach wondered why he kept thinking about Michael as a child. The decision whether to usurp Michael's position as heir weighed heavy on him. "Michael…" Zach's cell phone rang. He checked the display. It was Kendall. He frowned. That was odd. Why would Kendall call him in the middle of the wedding ceremony?

He looked up at Michael. "I need to take this." He went into the bathroom and closed the door. He answered the call. "Kendall?"

There was an exhalation of breath. "Oh God, Zach. It was a disaster. Greenlee found out that Jackson is her father, and she crashed the ceremony. Just waltzed right in and dropped the bomb on everyone. Jack was appalled that Erica knew and didn't tell him. He went to go get proof of paternity. We're back at the penthouse waiting for him. Oh, Zach. I don't think he's going to forgive her. And Greenlee….she figured out that I knew, too. She probably hates me now."

He heard the tears in her voice. "Kendall, do you want me to come over there?" He didn't know how the hell he would get rid of Michael, but he would if he had to.

There was a sniff. "I would love you to be here, but I don't think it would be a good idea. Erica is pretty shell-shocked. I don't think she could deal with any more stress. I guess I called you because…because I needed to vent."

"I'm here for you, any time you want me."

"I appreciate that, Zach. I better get back to my mother. Bye." She ended the call.

Zach flipped the cell closed and exited the bathroom. Michael was gone. "Damn it!" Zach left the room. Michael might still think the wedding was on downstairs. Fortunately he wouldn't find anyone there. Zach stabbed the elevator button. Michael's behavior continued to remind Zach of when he was a child, but his game playing was far more harmful this time.

He stepped off the elevator and made his way to where the aborted wedding took place. He heard loud arguing from inside. He looked in the doorway and saw a group of people, Michael amongst them. Bianca was one of the group, and she looked completely shattered. The girl with her arm around Bianca looked pretty shaken up too. Michael was arguing with a woman that Zach recognized as Anna Devane. Next to her, looking with concern over at Bianca, was David Hayward.

Zach entered the room. "What's going on here?"

Michael looked over. "I'm trying to get the so-called chief of police to do her damn job. Maggie Stone over there attacked me with a knife. I want to make a statement, and I want her arrested."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine! Come on. Its not going to make a difference." She led the way out of the room.

Michael looked back. "Are you coming, bro?"

Zach exhaled. "I'll be along in a minute." Michael shook his head and continued out the door.

David frowned at Zach. "You're Michael's brother, aren't you? Get out. You're not wanted here."

Zach exerted incredible control over the desire to throttle Hayward. He looked at Bianca. "What did Michael do? Did he try to hurt you?"

Bianca shook her head, dazedly. "He didn't do anything to me. Nothing."

David put his hand on her arm. "If he did, you can tell us. You know that, don't you?"

Bianca's expression was stricken. "God, won't you just leave me the hell alone?" She stormed out of the room. Zach followed her out the door, then paused. It would be a waste of time to go after her. Maybe he could talk to Kendall, and see if she could find out what happened to her sister. Bianca had been absolutely terrified. He pulled out his cell, and froze when he heard David and Maggie talking from inside the room.

"Maggie? Bianca's secret?" David prompted.

There was a pause. "I promised I wouldn't say anything." Maggie's voice sounded strained.

David sighed. "Of course. I wouldn't want you to go back on your promise."

Another pause. "I have to go find my friend."

A horrible possibility descended upon Zach like a thick, suffocating shroud. Threads of the past couple of months played through his head. Michael attempting to rape Erica and Kendall. Michael telling Lena he would get revenge on her through someone she loved. Guards on Erica, Kendall and Lena, but not Bianca. Bianca disappearing with a suitcase without telling anyone. Her skittish behavior at the boathouse. Michael's guards telling Zach about multiple encounters with Bianca. And now Bianca's friend Maggie defending Bianca with a knife against Michael.

Zach leaned against the wall in the hallway of the Valley Inn, bile rising in his throat. It can't be. Michael couldn't have gone that far. He wouldn't have done something so unspeakable. His hands shaking almost uncontrollably, Zach took his cell phone out and dialed the number to one of Michael's guards. He told him where to find Michael, and stressed to him the importance of staying on him at all times. Zach took a deep breath to quell the nausea. His head started to throb. If Bianca had been raped, there was a reason she hasn't pressed charges. He had to talk to her and discover the truth once and for all.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's note: I pretty much took Zach and Myrtle's first meeting almost verbatim from the show, just changed the setting and circumstances._

Chapter 20

August 6, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach pulled into a spot in the enlarged driveway of Myrtle Fargate's boarding house. In a small town like Pine Valley, one would think that getting ahold of a person would be an easy thing. Granted, Bianca liked to keep a low profile, but it was getting ridiculous. He left numerous messages which she didn't return - not that he was surprised. She didn't know him, didn't have a use for him, and he was Michael's brother. He tried hanging around the public places that Kendall mentioned offhand that Bianca liked to go. Nada. Now he was forced to be more aggressive - catch her where she lives.

As he came up the front porch, the door opened, and a tiny, frail old woman came tottering out with a large plastic container. Zach reached out to take the container. "Here, let me help you."

The woman looked up with a smile, and when she saw who he was, she jerked back. "Oh, take your hands off me!"

Zach withdrew his hands. "I don't want to offend you. I'm sorry. "

She huffed. "You already have. I know who you are."

Zach looked at her in surprise. "Excuse me? "

She put the container on the porch rail. "You're Zach Slater, aren't you? Michael's brother."

Zach nodded. "I am."

She nodded. "The Kane women were talking about you. Erica was none too happy to hear that Kendall has taken up with yet another Cambias. As if those two need another reason to fight like cats and dogs."

Zach shrugged. "I never intended to come between Kendall and her mother. I even warned her that this might happen."

She narrowed her eyes. "Whether you wanted to cause trouble or not is still up for debate. One thing that is crystal clear is the damage your brother caused, and intentionally so."

Zach looked down. "I'm sorry about that. I tried everything to be a brother to him. It wasn't enough." Zach looked off in the distance a moment, trying to keep his overwhelming dread in check. When he looked back at her, he had schooled his features back into one of nonchalance. "I'm at odds here. You know my name. I don't know yours." He had figured out who she was, but he wanted to formalize the introduction.

The tiny woman drew herself up. "Myrtle. Myrtle Fargate. And you had better remember that name, kid. If you ever, if you ever meddle with anyone that I love…"

Zach smiled. "We should all be fortunate enough to have friends like you. "

Myrtle shook her head. "Oh, come off it. Don't soft-soap me. Listen, I know trouble when I see it. Well, what are you doing here anyway? I mean, if you're here to find that creature you call a brother, last I heard he was in a dumpster where he belongs."

Zach cocked his head. "You know Michael?"

Myrtle nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, I do."

Zach looked down at her. "Well, if you wouldn't mind, what's your impression of him?"

Myrtle snorted. "Well, I could certainly give you my impression of him, but I'd have to use language that I don't think I want my boarders to overhear."

Zach took a deep breath. "It would mean a great deal to me if you'd try. I need to find out if my brother is capable of…certain things." He exhaled. "Monstrous…evil -- those are some of the adjectives used to describe Michael."

Myrtle pursed her lips. "That about covers it, in polite language."

Zach pressed on. "So how would you describe him?"

Myrtle looked off to the side. "I would say he is the worst kind of coward -- a puny little man who loves to make himself enormous and powerful by preying on other people."

Zach winced. "And you think his family, his father is responsible?"

Myrtle waved her hand. "Oh, rubbish, rubbish. I mean, that's like -- that's like making an excuse for being born. You look at someone like Erica. Now, her father was a real horror. But she put the past behind her and she rose and she triumphed over it. But Michael? Michael simply indulges his lust for power and for domination. His eyes remind me of something…I remember. It was an act, an act in the carny where I used to work. It was a poor old decrepit dancing bear and its trainer. I used to watch that trainer whip that animal every night to unconsciousness because he liked to and because he could. And that's exactly how Michael looks when he is preying on innocent people -- he feels so great and big."

Zach looked down. She certainly didn't mince words. Myrtle went on. "I tell you something. There's a lot of evil in this world. Now, the strong people, the strong people fight against it. The weak ones -- they sink into it, enjoy it. Michael is one of the weak ones. Now, is that what you want to hear from me?"

Zach nodded slowly. "I wanted the truth. Thanks for being so candid."

Myrtle frowned. "Is that why you came over here? To ask some old lady you never met about your brother?"

Zach's expression was grave. "I came to find Bianca. I believe she lives here?"

Myrtle nodded. "Indeed she does. But she isn't here. I'm hoping she's at the penthouse, with Erica and Kendall. I'm headed over there now with some of my homemade muffins. Comfort food."

Zach nodded. "Would you like me to carry this to your car?" He indicated the plastic container.

She raised one eyebrow. "Why not?" Zach grabbed the container and then extended his arm. She took it, and he guided her down the steps and to her car. He tucked her into the driver's seat and placed the container on the passenger seat. She looked up at him. "I'd give you a lift to go see Kendall, but I'm sure you're aware that your presence wouldn't be appreciated."

Zach smiled ruefully. "I surmised as much."

She frowned. "Why did you want to see Bianca, anyway?"

Zach hesitated. "I had a question for her concerning a surprise for Kendall. So if you wouldn't mind not mentioning to Kendall that I was here…?"

Myrtle narrowed her eyes. She reached into the container and pulled out a muffin. She handed it to him. "Don't consider this a reward for lying to me. Consider it a bribe – if you don't hurt Kendall, there's more where this came from."

Zach smiled ruefully and took the muffin. "I only want the best for Kendall, I promise you."

Myrtle smiled coldly. "Hmm. You'd better, because if you don't, you won't have to wonder whose hand is at your throat." She reached out and slammed the car door.

Kendall reluctantly entered the elevator that would take her to the Fusion offices. Usually she was excited and energized coming here. Today she was too worn out – both physically and emotionally. She had spent the last several days at the penthouse, consoling her mother, who still held out hope that Jack would come to his senses. Kendall had felt obligated to keep her company, especially since Bianca kept taking off for parts unknown.

Kendall couldn't help but wonder if something else was up with her mother. A couple of days ago David came to visit, insisting on speaking privately with Erica. When he left, Erica seemed to be in a state of shock, though she tried to hide it. Kendall wondered if it was some news about Greenlee – since David was her former brother-in-law. After his visit, Erica seemed to sink into a deeper depression. The few times that Bianca came by seemed to worsen it. Kendall was very bewildered.

Holed up with her mother, Kendall had not had the opportunity to see Zach again. She ached for him, needing the intimacy. What was more bizarre than her mother's behavior was Zach's tone of voice the few times they had talked on the phone. It was as if the same metaphysical virus that sucked the life out of Erica was doing the same to him. He tried to hide it, but could not disguise that he was clearly worried and disturbed about something. He frequently asked about Erica and Bianca. She told him about Erica's depression, and the fact that Bianca kept disappearing. Kendall wasn't concerned about Bianca, since she hadn't packed her suitcase and she always came back. Zach asked if she had any idea where Bianca took off to, and she said she had no idea.

The elevator door opened. Kendall walked into the office, feeling guilty for neglecting her employees. An hour ago, Simone had called and icily informed her that she and Mia were the only ones in the office overseeing the Sexiest Man contest. Greenlee was off somewhere, probably with Juan Pablo. Kendall had promised to come down right away.

Simone and Mia greeted her with suspicion. They demanded to know if Kendall had known her mother's secret before the wedding. When Kendall confessed, they were aghast that she could have done that to Greenlee. Kendall insisted that it was not her secret to tell – reminding them that Mary was the one who sat on it all those years.

There was a distinct chill in the air when a delivery man came with a registered envelope for Greenlee. Over the others' protests, Kendall opened it and read the contents. She was horrified to discover that the future of Fusion was once again in jeopardy. Greenlee had neglected to pay the quarterly taxes to the IRS, and they were now in arrears with penalties, to the tune of $500,000.

Kendall slumped down into a chair and shared the news with the others. Simone and Mia were aghast. They made phone calls to Greenlee to try and get to the bottom of everything, but kept getting voice mail. Kendall called Zach and asked him if he could come over. They contemplated calling Liza, but Mia said she was on vacation and refused to bother her with yet another crisis. Into the middle of their fretting walked Michael.

Smirking, he said, "Sure you ladies couldn't use a loan for, say, oh, I don't know -- $500,000? Hmm?"

Kendall looked at him in horror. "Wait a minute -- you did this! You fed us to the -- you fed us to the IRS!"

Michael shrugged. "Well, I only did what any upstanding citizen would do, but the good news is I am in a position to help."

Mia lunged at him, but the other two women held her back. A shouting match ensued. Kendall warned Michael that his brother was on his way over. Michael shrugged and said he could care less. Narrowing her eyes, Kendall picked up the telephone. "I bet you'd care if I called your father." She started dialing.

Michael's expression turned instantly from smug to enraged. He started walking towards Kendall. "Put the phone down, Kendall." The other girls were instantly alarmed. "Put the damn phone down, Kendall." He grabbed her arm. "I warned you, Kendall." He jerked her to him and ripped the phone out of her hand.

Simone and Mia were screaming at this point and Kendall quaked in fear. Michael was jerked backwards, and spun around. It was Zach. Kendall took a shuddering breath, relieved. Her relief turned to amazement when she saw the raw fury on Zach's face. Zach gripped the collar on either side of Michael's neck, holding him in place. His voice was a low, menacing growl. "Its time you and I had a talk, Michael." He yanked Michael towards the elevator.

When the doors had closed on them, Kendall finally broke out of the trance she was in. She had never seen Zach like that. It was like something had snapped inside of him, releasing the violence that bubbled beneath the surface. Kendall realized at that moment that Zach might perhaps do serious damage to Michael. She didn't give two shits for Michael, but she did care about Zach. If he hurt his brother, there would be serious legal and emotional ramifications. She ran to the elevators and stabbed the down button.

Simone stared at her. "Where are you going? Michael's being taken care of."

Mia snorted. "Well taken care of, I bet."

Kendall shook her head. "Don't be idiots! Zach doesn't deserve to go to jail for assault. No one should have to pay for protecting me from Michael."

Simone shrugged. "Oh I don't know. Its kind of like when a gang member goes to jail for offing another gang member – you kill two birds with one stone."

The elevator doors finally pinged open. Kendall stormed inside. "Simone, shut your trap and use your shallow observations for something constructive, like selling makeup." The doors shut on Simone's appalled expression.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the parking garage, Zach gripped Michael's shoulders tightly. "If you ever touch Kendall again, it will be the last thing you do on this earth."

Michael knocked his hands away. "What the hell is your problem? Kendall was being a bitch. I was just showing her that she shouldn't mess with me. You don't honestly think I was going to do anything in front of witnesses. Not that I would have done anything if we were alone. I'm a complete gentleman."

Zach thought about how Myrtle described Michael. He grabbed Michael's shoulders again and shoved him against the side of a car. Taking a deep breath, he whispered hoarsely. "What did you do to her, Michael. What did you do?" His voice rose in an anguished moan.

Michael was in awe of the wrath in Zach's eyes. "I didn't do a damn thing to Kendall! I just grabbed her arm to get the phone away. She was acting like a child."

Zach shook his head. "No, I'm not talking about Kendall. What did you do to...?" He broke off, unable to say Bianca's name as he remembered her terrified expression.

A voice behind them said, "To who?"

Zach turned his head and saw Kendall standing there. She continued, "If you aren't angry with him because of me, then who is this about?"

Zach closed his eyes momentarily, trying to quell his rage. "Kendall, this is between me and my brother."

Kendall stared at them. "Is this about Maria? Did Michael do something to Maria?"

Zach almost told her no, but hesitated. She would demand to know who it was, and he couldn't tell her his suspicions about Bianca. There was no need to freak her out until he knew the truth. "Kendall…I think you should leave."

She felt her heart constrict when he didn't deny it. Zach was ready to beat his brother to a pulp over Maria. Taking a deep breath, she mentally cast her hurt aside. It didn't matter what the motive was, Zach needed to be stopped. "Zach, I'm not leaving. Much as I would love for Michael to be torn to shreds, I'd prefer it be done by someone anonymous. That way I won't care if the person gets thrown in jail. You know very well that Michael will press charges against you. Is that really going to do anybody any good?"

Zach looked back at his brother and glared. The anger was still coursing through him, but Kendall had a point. Michael would recover from his beating and be running around loose in Pine Valley, while Zach would be sitting in jail. Not that he was accomplishing much now. Zach let go of Michael, giving him one last small shove. "I'm going to find out the truth," he said very softly and menacingly.

Michael straightened his shirt. "I always knew you were a traitor to the family – ever since you walked out when I was 14. But at least for a few years you pretended like you gave a damn about me." He turned and walked out of the parking garage.

Zach stood there, motionless. For days he'd been trying to find Bianca so he could learn the truth, and for days she eluded him. He'd been relieved that Kendall was too preoccupied with Erica to notice his withdrawal. He watched as Kendall walked towards him. Even in the poor lighting of the parking garage, she still looked ethereal. She stared up at him with her luminous green eyes. "I don't know what it is you think he did to Maria, but it must have been pretty awful."

He reached up and tentatively touched her arm. "What I care about most is that he doesn't hurt you. I don't want him hurting anybody…but when I saw him attack you upstairs…" He pulled her to him, firmly yet gently. He hadn't seen her in days, and touching her set off something inside him. He started kissing her, consumed with hunger for her. She clung to him. After awhile, he pulled his head back, resting his forehead against hers, his breath ragged. "The Valley Inn is only a few blocks from here."

She groaned, wanting him just as badly. "Simone and Mia are going to kill me for ducking out on them again. Especially in the middle of a crisis. Oh, fuck it. I'll tell them I'm doing field research for the Sexiest Man contest."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

August 8, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach tried to read his e-mails, but he was distracted with thoughts of Kendall. The past couple of days, whenever they could spare a moment, they devoured each other. There weren't many of those moments. A crisis in Johannesburg came up that required him to spend a lot of time conducting video conferences with Bobby and Larry. A few times he had been tempted to fly out to Johannesburg, and take Kendall with him this time. So many things weighed heavily on both their minds. Part of the reason their moments together were so intense was because he knew that at any time everything could end in disaster. He knew one thing, he had to find Bianca as soon as he could. He got a call yesterday from one of his fellow boardmembers at St. Jude's hospital in Las Vegas. His father had been admitted with a heart attack.

His cell phone rang and he checked the screen. It was Lena. "Lena, how are you?"

She sighed. "Zach, I've been better. But I'm not calling to vent this time, I promise. I was calling to return a favor. Remember you asked me if I knew where Bianca spent her time these days? Because you had a question regarding Kendall?"

Zach sat up. "Did you find her? Where is she?"

Lena sighed. "I had a hunch and decided to look for Maggie, instead of Bianca. I found her setting up a new apartment. It turns out that for some reason Bianca doesn't want to live at Myrtle's anymore, so they found a place together. While I was talking to her, Bianca came in and told me that they are…more than friends now." Her voice trembled.

Zach closed his eyes. The fact that Bianca had pushed Lena away was yet another clue to Bianca's possible state of mind. "I'm so sorry, Lena. You don't deserve this."

He heard her take a deep breath. "Yes I do, Zach. But that is not relevant. Here is the address."

He wrote it down. "Lets get together for dinner, soon. I'll call you."

She sniffled. "Thank you. I'd like that."

When the call ended, Zach bolted up and headed out the door. The concierge told him the address was down by the university. When he finally found the apartment, Bianca and Maggie were walking out the door, smiling at each other over a shared joke. For a moment he wondered if he had imagined everything. Bianca looked happy. Maybe she hadn't been violated. Maybe she really had ditched Lena to be with Maggie. Maybe that was why she disappeared so much. But then Bianca caught sight of him, and the wary look came back into her eyes. No young woman as confident and bright as Bianca should have that look. "Bianca…I need to speak with you."

Maggie stepped between them. "We were just about to go get fudgecicles."

Under different circumstances, Zach might have cracked a smile. "Bianca, I will only take five minutes of your time. After that you can go have as many popcicles as you want."

Bianca raised one eyebrow. "Fudgecicles, not popcicles. Is this about Kendall?"

Zach lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. "It does involve Kendall, yes. Please, Bianca. Five minutes."

Bianca turned to Maggie and put her hand on Maggie's arm. "Why don't you go on ahead and make sure the vendor doesn't run out. I'll join you soon." Maggie looked like she wanted to protest, but assented.

Bianca led Zach back into the apartment. They sat on the sofa. Bianca smiled coolly. "Five minutes."

Zach took a deep breath. "I don't know if you knew this, but my brother recently tipped off the IRS to some filing errors that Fusion made, and now the IRS is after Fusion for $500,000. I offered to help, but Kendall told me she wanted to try and work out this problem on her own. Its just one of the many ways that Michael has caused trouble in this town. So far, he's only been arrested for white collar crimes. He'll go to trial soon, but I am not confident that he will be convicted. Even if something more serious were to come to light…such as, if he committed a violent crime…" He watched her for her reaction. She flinched. It was very subtle, but he saw her flinch. He continued. "I'm not positive he'd be convicted for that either. You see, our father is in ill health. He recently had a heart attack, and it doesn't look good. He may or may not be alive when Michael's trial happens. If Alexander Cambias dies, and leaves everything to Michael…my brother will have enormous power. He will be able to buy a not guilty verdict, if it even gets that far. He could make sure the case gets thrown out before it even goes to trial."

Bianca stared at him. "Why are you telling me all this? Are you trying to make it seem more hopeless that Michael will ever be out of our lives?"

Zach rubbed his forehead. "There is something I could do. Something very drastic, something I…I very much do not want to do. It would take away Michael's power. He would not be able to purchase his freedom."

Bianca's eyes widened. "Then do it! Whatever it is! Michael has to be convicted! He has to go to jail so he doesn't…." She looked down.

Zach swallowed. "Bianca, Michael's corporate troublemaking is damaging, but only to bank accounts. If that is the only distress he is causing, then I'm not sure I want to make the sacrifice that I mentioned. I would only take such extreme action if I was concerned that he was capable of something else. If I thought he would hurt someone, do physical harm…then I would do what had to be done."

She gave him a frustrated look. "You know about Erica and Kendall, what he tried to do to them."

Zach steeled himself. "They never filed charges, Bianca. It was never made clear whether they were having an argument that turned ugly, or if Michael really would have crossed the line."

Bianca was trembling with anger. "He would have! If no one had stopped him, he would have raped them!"

Zach stood firm. "How do you know, Bianca?"

She froze, staring at him in sudden comprehension. She knew that he knew. "What do you want from me? What is it you want to hear? The same thing that David and Anna and my mother want to hear? Why? Why would you want me to say it?" Her voice cracked.

Zach's voice grew more gravelly. "I have to know for sure whether my suspicions are correct. I have no desire to expose you in any way. No one else has to know, ever. Just tell me yes or no. That's it, Bianca. I will never bother you again. Please."

She was doubled over at this point, quaking. For a long time she didn't say anything. Finally, she looked up at him. Her answer came out in a hoarse whisper. "Yes."

Zach's breath caught in his throat. He felt dizzy. Pulling himself together, he gazed at Bianca. She was looking down now, tears falling silently onto her clenched hands. He wanted to comfort her, to hold her. But he knew she wouldn't welcome his touch. "Thank you." He stood up. "I'll take care of Michael. I'll make sure he goes to jail and stays there. Goodbye, Bianca."

Zach walked out the door and made his way out the building. He stood in the hot August sun and forced away the awful images in his head. He focused his brain on contemplating his next step. He would have to fly to Las Vegas and meet with his father. When he came back, he would have to end things with Kendall. Once he took over Cambias, he knew that his life would change drastically. He would be consumed by Cambias Industries, his father's legacy. He didn't delude himself into thinking that once his father died he could simply turn the empire into many smaller pieces and sell everything off. His father would anticipate such a move and make sure there were provisions in the will to prevent it. No, Cambias Industries would live on, and it would eat Zach alive – of that he was quite sure. Nobody as vibrant and passionate as Kendall should be a part of that life. He would not be responsible for turning her into a shell of a woman, like his mother had been before she died.

Zach started to go to the hotel to make the flight arrangements and pack a bag, but detoured to Kendall's condo neighborhood. Seeing her car, he parked and headed to her door. When he knocked, no one answered. He tried again, pacing back and forth. On a hunch, he went over to Michael's door. He was about to knock, when he heard voices inside, arguing. One of them was Kendall. Suddenly filled with dread, he flung open the door. He was surprised to see Kendall and Aidan trying to push Michael's safe back into place.

Dumbstruck for a moment, he finally realized what was going on. This was her brilliant plan to get the $500,000 for Fusion. Kendall blushed furiously when she saw Zach. He raised one eyebrow. "Making a withdrawal?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "No. Michael changed the combination."

Aidan gave them an annoyed look. "According to Mia, Michael will be here soon, so I suggest we leave." He headed out the door. Kendall and Zach followed behind him. When they had crossed the threshold, Zach put his hand on her arm. "Kendall, we need to talk." She gave him a sheepish look.

Michael appeared in the courtyard. "What the hell are you two doing on my front step?"

Zach wanted to smash his face in, but instead he forced a smile. "Searching for some single Irish malt. I was very disappointed to find none. Our father stocks the very best whisky and you didn't have the sense to pilfer some? I guess I'll have to raid Alexander's cellar myself." Zach put his hand on the small of Kendall's back and led her swiftly across the way to her condo. He couldn't trust himself to be in Michael's presence for one moment longer, or else he would break him in half.

Once inside, Kendall turned to him. "Before you lecture me, there's something I have to tell you. I know this is going to sound strange, and I don't know what it means." She bit her lip. Zach leaned on the edge of the sofa and waited for her to continue. She twisted her fingers together. "While we were in there, someone called. I thought it was Mia, so I picked up. It was a man's voice, asking for Michael. The caller ID said the number was from Nevada. Zach…I know I wasn't imagining it. The person on the other end sounded exactly like Ryan Lavery."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

August 12, 2003 – Las Vegas, Nevada

Zach sipped his morning coffee. He had been in town a few days now, and he could put it off no longer. According to Paul Zimmerman, hospital administrator at St. Jude's, Alexander's condition was worsening.

Ever since he got to Las Vegas he buried himself in the backlog of work that had not been forwarded to Pine Valley. Mostly they were things that had no deadline, but still needed to get done. In other words, he was procrastinating. He dreaded the confrontation with his father. Scratch that. If it was going to be a confrontation, he would have been ready for it, maybe even looked forward to it. But he was not confronting his father. He was planning to play the role of prodigal son. The very thought made the bile rise in his throat.

Zach set his coffee down. He turned to his computer and clicked onto his personal file folder. He double clicked on the movie file and watched the clip of Kendall being interviewed for Fusion. She looked into the camera, her smile genuine and enthusiastic. Fusion was one of the few things in her life that made her happy, an accomplishment she could be proud of. Michael was trying to destroy it, just because he could.

Before he left town, Zach once again urged Kendall to let him help resolve the IRS problem. She had stubbornly refused. He knew she was frustrated and embarrassed because her plan to steal money out of Michael's safe had failed. She was also preoccupied by the telephone call from someone sounding like Ryan Lavery.

Zach told her that he was going to Las Vegas to see his father in the hospital. He promised to also investigate whether it was indeed Ryan that called, and find out why he would want to talk to Michael. Kendall was suspicious of his motives for going to visit Alexander. She knew Zach wasn't really going to pay his respects, but he remained deliberately evasive. Reluctantly accepting that he wasn't going to tell her any more, she said she would miss him. She paused and gave him a searching look. He knew she was hoping he would invite her to come with him. He simply smiled aloofly and wished her luck in straightening out the Fusion mess. He didn't even kiss her before leaving.

As promised, Zach put out some feelers to find out if Ryan Lavery was in Nevada. So far nothing had come of it. If he was in the state, he wasn't making his presence known at all. Zach sent a terse e-mail to Kendall relaying his findings. He couldn't bring himself to call her with the information. Hearing her voice on the video clip was one thing. Having her soft voice say, "Zach" in his ear would have been too much. How was it possible that she had become so important to him in such a short amount of time? She was probably hurt and angry at his chilly behavior. It would only get worse when he came back to Pine Valley once more to say goodbye Kendall and the small Pennsylvania town forever.

Zach stood up and grabbed his suit jacket. Shrugging it on, he left his penthouse suite. Since his Jaguar was now in Pine Valley, he made arrangements for one of the casino's drivers to escort him to the hospital. He was directed to Alexander's room. When he went inside, Alexander was conversing with a man in street clothes. The man looked familiar somehow to Zach, but he couldn't place him. They looked up at Zach. Alexander's eyes gleamed. "Well, well. This is truly a day of irony. The son who stayed by my side his whole life has refused to come and see me, yet the one who rejected me 20 years ago has now decided to pay me a visit."

The man who was sitting with him smirked. "In the Superman comic books, they call it Bizarro World. You see, everything is backwards in Bizarro World."

Alexander cackled with delight. "Bizarro World! I love it! Ryan, you are a breath of fresh air."

Zach covered his surprise. Ryan! That was why he recognized him. He'd seen Ryan's picture in one of his dossiers. This was Kendall's ex-fiance. The mystery of why Ryan Lavery would call Michael from Nevada had just been solved. He was probably calling on behalf of Alexander to tell Michael about his father's ill health. And from what Alexander just said, Michael must have told him to fuck off.

This was a complication he didn't need. He had no desire whatsoever to kiss up to his father. He certainly didn't want an audience for it. He cleared his throat. "I know you're not really that surprised I showed up. You personally asked to be taken to St. Jude's, knowing I am a boardmember and that I would be told about it."

Alexander smiled. "See, Ryan. What did I tell you about my oldest boy? Shrewd. Very little gets by him. He's very much like me in that respect. I know you hate to hear that, son, but its true. You and I are two of a kind. I named you aptly. You are a junior version of me."

Zach's hands twitched as he envisioned choking the life out of his father. He chose to ignore Alexander's blatant attempt to needle him. Instead he looked over at Ryan. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Zach Slater." He held out his hand.

Ryan smirked, catching the emphasis Zach placed on his name. No doubt Alexander had been filling his ears with tales of his two sons. "I'm Ryan Lavery. Alexander tells me that you've been living in Pine Valley the past few months, keeping your brother out of trouble. I used to live there, myself."

Zach's body went cold as he realized something for the first time. Bianca was raped because Michael made bail after his second arrest. Alexander posted the bail in order to get Zach to do his bidding. He felt dizzy as he contemplated his part in Bianca's rape. Might she have never been touched if he hadn't come to town to try and help his brother? Zach carefully sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed from Ryan. Showing no sign of his inner turmoil, Zach politely asked, "So, how are you two acquainted?"

Raising an eyebrow at Zach's change of subject, Ryan told him about picking Alexander up by the side of the road, where he had been stranded. Zach feigned amusement. "My father on the back of a motorcycle? I hope someone took polaroids."

Ryan leaned back in his chair. "So tell me all about Pine Valley. Have you gotten to know anyone there? I'd be interested in knowing if we have any mutual acquaintances."

Zach cocked his head. "The town hasn't exactly rolled out the red carpet for me, considering that my brother has done nothing but wreak havoc since he arrived."

Ryan smiled. "That doesn't sound friendly of them. Do they have reason to believe you're just like your brother?"

Zach shrugged. "I'm not really interested in what they do or do not believe. I don't plan to stick around. Which brings me to why I'm here, father. May I have a word with you in private?"

Ryan sat up. "Alexander, that might not be a good idea. You said your relationship with him is antagonistic. You don't need any stress right now."

Alexander smiled smugly and patted Ryan's hand. "You are a good man and I thank you for your concern. However, if I were to let one of my sons get the better of me, I deserve to be dead and buried."

Ryan grinned and stood up. Putting a hand on Alexander's shoulder, he said, "I'll be right outside if you need me." Giving Zach a warning look, Ryan came around the bed and left the room.

Zach stood and closed the door. He sat back down and contemplated his father. "Are you aware that Ryan Lavery is a known con artist? He has quite a history of bilking rich people out of their money."

Alexander's eyes gleamed. "Can this be possible, my boy? Are you actually concerned for your old man? I knew it. I knew that if you looked after your brother long enough, that you would eventually get the urge to take charge of the whole family. But perhaps I am getting ahead of you. Please, tell me why you have come to visit me on my death bed."

Zach assessed his father. "I think you and I both know that Michael doesn't have what it takes to run Cambias Industries after you're gone. I realized this while spending time with Michael this summer. Now with your health deteriorating rapidly, I've had to face certain truths that I never wanted to face. Michael would be destroyed if he tried to take over. And if he failed, it would emotionally cripple him." Michael was already an emotional cripple, but that was beside the point.

Alexander tented his fingers. "I've always thought so, but I was not really given a choice, was I?"

Zach took a deep breath. "Well, you're being given a choice now. I have no _desire_ to take over Cambias Industries. I still feel the same way I did twenty years ago. However, I love my brother, and I will do anything to protect him." Or rather his victims, he thought. "If that means becoming a buffer between him and power that he can't handle, so be it."

Alexander smiled slowly. "You know I would love nothing more than for my son to come back and run the empire that was made for him. But Zach Slater is not my son. Alexander Cambias Junior is my son." The glint of challenge was in his eyes.

"If you want me back, _father_," he tried not to choke on the word, "you'll have to settle for the Cambias blood running through my veins. I will not change my name again." Zach spread out his hands. "Its not as if the Cambias name will continue on, anyway. I'm not going to have any children, and neither will Michael."

Alexander stared at him, an expression of unholy mirth on his features. He started to laugh. He laughed so hard he could barely catch his breath. "Oh, my boy, you remind me so much of myself at your age. I was so arrogant. So sure of the future. I had no idea just how powerless I was. _Children_ have a way of humbling you. You'll learn the same lesson, son." He chuckled some more.

Zach shook his head. Either this was some private joke or the old man really had gone round the bend. Either way, he didn't have the patience for it. "So what's it to be, father? Am I to come back as your heir, even bearing the name Slater?"

Alexander sobered up. "Still humbling me, yes indeed. Again, I don't really have a choice, do I? As you said, the blood does course through your veins. I suppose anyone who isn't a first class idiot will know you are my son and that you are in charge – Cambias name or not."

Zach smiled humorlessly. "And don't forget I have the Cambias nose. Maybe not as effective as a cattle brand, but its something."

Alexander leaned his head back on his pillow, a look of supreme satisfaction on his face. "This is a banner day, my son. A banner day. My chiefest desire has finally been realized." He sighed. "The excitement has fatigued me. Perhaps you can come back tomorrow and we'll discuss strategy."

Zach was more than ready to leave. He stood up. "Very well, father." He turned to go.

Alexander raised his hand. "Wait! Please send in Mr. Lavery. I want to ease his fears that you haven't done me in. Thank you."

Zach nodded and opened the door. As he passed Ryan, he jerked his head in the direction of the room.

Ryan shook his head and went into Alexander's room. He closed the door, just as Zach had earlier. He sat down next to Alexander. "How are you feeling?"

Alexander smiled triumphantly. "Wonderful, Ryan. Everything is finally falling into place. My son has finally decided to come back into the Cambias fold. And not a moment too soon. I must call an attorney so that he can be reinstated as my heir."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you want this? After all this time, I doubt he has your best interests in mind."

Alexander's eyes gleamed. "Oh, I'm well aware that he wouldn't give two farthings for Cambias Industries. Which is why I need to make absolutely sure that my company is safe. You, Ryan Lavery, are just the person to help me." Ryan raised his eyebrows, as Alexander chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

August 14, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall studied the ingredients list, and then perused the kitchen counter. She had everything she needed. She shook her head. She should have been disgusted that she could find a recipe online for an odorless, tasteless poison that would be undetectable in an autopsy. Instead, she was eternally thankful. Right here in front of her she had the means for getting away with murder. Eat your heart out, David Hayward.

She busily began measuring and mixing the ingredients. Hopefully she would get this right, she never was much of a cook. It had to work. Michael had to die for what he did to Bianca. A couple of days ago Erica shared her suspicions with Kendall, but she had refused to believe it could be true. She went to confront Michael, but he wouldn't admit to anything. However, based on his attitude, she couldn't deny it to herself. He had raped her sister. The next day Bianca finally admitted it to her mother. Erica called Kendall and told her the awful news. Tears sprang to Kendall's eyes. She was responsible for this. Michael never would have even heard of Pine Valley if it weren't for her. She couldn't erase the damage he caused, but she could make sure he never hurt another person again. Erica was trying to convince Bianca to press charges, but in case she didn't, Michael could not be allowed to roam free. His fraud trial was still too far away.

As she stirred what she hoped was deadly poison, Kendall thought of Zach. He'd been in Las Vegas for days now. Emotionally speaking, he might as well be in Siberia. His leave-taking had been coldly polite. The e-mail telling her that he didn't find anything on Ryan was downright frosty. She found it hard to believe that her attempt to steal money from Michael was what pissed him off. Maybe it was because she refused his help with the Fusion mess?

Kendall shook her head. She had no idea, but it was probably for the best. The moment she knew the truth about what Michael did to Bianca, Kendall realized it was over between her and Zach. Not that she blamed him in any way for what Michael did. But their relationship, if you want to call it that, was not going to survive what Kendall intended to do next. Alive, Michael was a huge polkadot elephant standing between them. Murdered by her hand, Michael might as well be fucking King Kong.

There was a knock at her door. Kendall froze. She didn't have time to get rid of everything on the counter, so she grabbed the most incriminating piece of evidence – the recipe. Folding it and putting it in her pocket, she went to the front door. It was Greenlee, Simone and Mia. Still concerned about the items on her counter, she went outside and closed the door. "So you finally decided to resurface, Greenlee. Did you have fun with Juan Pablo? I bet it was like a honeymoon. Certainly more than what Jackson and Erica got."

Greenlee narrowed her eyes. "Much as I would love to discuss the fact that you betrayed me, we have more important things to talk about. Simone, tell her."

Simone looked ill. Kendall wondered if she had been arrested yet again. Simone proceeded to tell her about the e-mail concerning a transfer of $500,000 into their account. She assumed it was from Liza and approved the transaction. Then she forwarded the money on to the IRS. In a half-choked voice, she revealed that the money had actually been from Michael. The devil must have heard his name, because he came out of his condo and smiled triumphantly.

Zach parked his Jaguar into a visitor space at the condo development. He had come straight from the airport. Even though he dreaded saying goodbye to Kendall forever, he didn't want to wait another moment to see her. He walked towards the cluster of condos where Michael and Kendall lived, and as he entered the courtyard, he heard shouting. He groaned inwardly as he saw Michael surrounded by Kendall, Greenlee, Simone and Mia. They were furious. Michael looked smug. As the screaming reached a fever pitch, Zach roared, "Enough!"

Everyone stopped at once. Kendall stared at Zach in surprise. He wondered what she was thinking, as her expression changed from joy, to sadness, to resolve. He looked at everyone in turn. "Tell me what happened."

Greenlee stepped forward and told him about the transfer of funds from Michael. Zach looked at Michael. "You did this on behalf of Cambias Industries?"

Michael smiled coldly. "Don't I do everything for my father? Fusion will make a nice addition to the empire."

Simone wrinkled her nose. "Ohmigod, you sound like Darth Vader."

Zach cleared his throat. "Don't worry, ladies. I'll take care of everything. Fusion will not become part of the 'empire.' I'll reverse the transfer as soon as possible."

Michael laughed. "What the hell do you think you can do about it?"

Zach's eyes bored into Michael. "I just got back from Las Vegas, Michael. I paid a little visit to St. Jude's."

Michael looked at Zach, his amusement turning to horror as comprehension dawned. Kendall understood it had something to do with Alexander, but she had no idea what. She was just about to ask for clarification when Anna Devane appeared, flanked by two officers. Her expression grim, Anna approached Michael. "Michael Cambias, you're under arrest for the rape of Bianca Montgomery."

As she recited the Miranda rights, Greenlee, Mia and Simone looked on in amazement. Kendall noticed that Zach looked surprised, but not shocked. _He knew_.

Zach was impressed at Bianca's bravery. Not only did she decide to come forward with the truth, but she pressed charges. He looked up at Kendall. It was clear she already knew about Bianca's rape. Maybe that was why she looked sad earlier when she saw him. Whatever their feelings for each other, she wouldn't be able to get past his brother raping her sister. Even if she were able to, it was over anyway. Alexander wanted to position his eldest son at Cambias right away. Zach was leaving Pine Valley.

Anna started to lead Michael away in handcuffs. He resisted for a moment, turning to Zach. "I don't know what you've got planned with our father, but its not going to work. As soon as I get these ridiculous charges dropped, I will do whatever is necessary to take control of what is rightfully _mine_." The two officers stepped forward and took Michael by each arm, dragging him away.

Greenlee, Mia and Simone all started talking at once. Putting her hand to her forehead, Kendall turned towards her condo. The other ladies made to follow, but she held up her hand. "I can't deal with this right now. We'll meet tomorrow morning and discuss the bank transfer. I'll find out from Zach just what he thinks he can do to clean up this mess. Given what just happened here, I'm sure you'll understand if I want to be alone right now."

Reluctantly, the other ladies conceded her point. They left en masse. Kendall extended her hand towards her door, indicating that she wanted Zach to come inside. He went through the door, and she followed after him.

Kendall closed the door of the condo. "You knew. I could tell by your expression out there. You knew what Michael did." She paused, struck by a notion. "That day in the parking garage. When you asked Michael what he did to 'her.' It wasn't Maria, it was Bianca!" Her resolve weakened as she realized that his rage had been on behalf of her sister. She tightened her jaw, determined to get through this. "When did you know for sure? And why didn't you tell me?"

Zach looked out the window. "The day I left for Las Vegas. I swore I would keep her secret if she would tell me the truth."

Kendall shook her head. "I don't understand why she told _you_ the truth when she refused to tell her own family for a whole month."

Zach wandered over to the kitchen. Kendall cursed inwardly. She had forgotten about the poison and various ingredients sitting on the counter. Shit! Zach cocked his head, staring at the bowl of poison. "She only told me because I said I had a way of making sure that Michael would go to jail and stay there. It involved a very drastic course of action that I didn't want to take unless I knew the truth. I had to know for sure that Michael was more than just a corporate predator."

Zach leaned over and sniffed the contents of the bowl. Panicked, Kendall rushed over and grabbed the bowl. Pouring it down the sink, she declared, "You should know better than to go anywhere near my cooking. This stuff could kill a man." Zach raised one eyebrow. For a brief moment, Kendall wondered if the drastic course of action Zach mentioned was the very same course of action she was planning. Setting the bowl in the sink and rinsing it out, she knew that wasn't it. "So don't keep me in suspense. What is your grand scheme for making sure Michael stays in jail?"

Zach strolled over to the couch and sat down. She sat down on one of the chairs opposite. He told her about his visit to Alexander, and agreeing to become the Cambias heir again. She stared at him in stunned silence. She could hardly take it all in. Zach was preparing to re-enter a nest of vipers in order to protect her family. First Bianca's life was destroyed, now Zach's. She shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "Don't do it, Zach. They'll eat you alive."

He exhaled. "Its too late. The wheels are in motion."

She stood up. "Damn you, Zach! Its not necessary! Michael was just arrested for rape. He's going to prison for the rest of his life. He might have been able to buy his way out of conviction for corporate espionage, but certainly not a violent crime. So undo it, whatever you have to do. I don't want to be responsible for wrecking your life!" Her face crumpled in anguish.

Zach stood up also, and put his hands on her shoulders. "Why do you think _you'd_ be responsible?"

Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. "Because I was the reason Michael came to Pine Valley. Its my fault that Bianca was raped. I can't change that. Neither can you, so please stop playing the martyr. Go tell your father it was all a big joke."

Zach shifted his hands from her shoulders to her neck, threaded his fingers into her hair and cupped her face. His voice ragged, he declared, "Kendall, don't ever take the blame for what Michael has done. _Ever_. He used you and threw you away. You are a victim along with everyone else he has hurt. Don't you realize that you were never the target? He wanted Enchantment. He wanted Chandler. And now he has his hooks into Fusion. If he hadn't gotten to you, he would have found some other method of oozing his way into Pine Valley. As far as what I'm doing nowit was inevitable. Whether here or somewhere else, Michael was going to spiral out of control. He needed to be stopped, and I only wish I had done it sooner. Before Bianca was hurt." He grimaced, unable to continue.

Kendall reached up and caressed his cheek. "Zachyou loved your brother. You had no idea what he was capable of." Zach was almost undone by her touch. He leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers. He wanted so badly to kiss her. To take her in his arms and find solace in her. She clearly wanted the same, because she tried to tilt her head so their lips could meet. He raised his head and gently pushed her away.

Stepping away from her, he said, "There's something else you need to know. I found out Ryan Lavery's connection to Michael."

She blinked at him. Still aching to kiss him, she was unable to take in his words for a moment. "Ryan?"

He nodded. "He and Alexander encountered each other in Nevada. Ryan's been hanging out with the old man while he's in the hospital. He called Michael to inform him of Alexander's condition." She closed her eyes, trying to absorb this latest development. Zach continued, "I met him when I visited my father on Tuesday, but he wasn't there yesterday when I stopped by again." He shrugged.

Zach walked around the couch and to the door. He opened it and paused. "I'm going to the Valley Inn to pack my bags and check out. Then I'm off to New York City to take over the reigns at Cambias. I'll make sure that Fusion transaction is reversed." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

She stared at the door. Zach just ended it between them. Earlier she had told herself it was over, because she was planning to kill Michael. But now that he was in jail, it wasn't necessary. So why was _Zach_ ending it? Was it because he couldn't handle the fact that his brother had raped her sister? Of course. That was why he was so chilly to her before he left for Vegas. Bianca had just told him the truth. Kendall sank down on the sofa. Even if he _was_ able to get past all that, it didn't change the fact that Zach was going to throw himself on the family pyre. Cambias Industries, in addition to his already growing casino empire, would consume him. He'd have nothing left for whatever had been developing between them.

Trying to banish thoughts of Zach, she attempted to focus on the news about Ryan. He was in Las Vegas with Alexander Senior. What were the odds? There was a time when she would have jumped the first airplane out there to corner him and resolve their unfinished business. But so much has happened in the interim. So much.

Anger and grief threatened to overpower her as she once again thought about Michael and all he had done. It was a good thing he was in jail now. If everything works out the way it is supposed to, he will stay there for the rest of his life, and she won't have to commit murder.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

August 25, 2003 – LaGuardia Airport

Zach boarded his father's jet and entered the cabin area. Alexander sat on a bench seat, a nurse next to him. He was hooked up to an IV. Zach shook his head. If the old man wanted to hasten his death, Zach didn't mind a damn bit. Unfortunately it seemed as if it was Zach's lot to escort him to his grave.

Zach sat down on the other side of his father. "Tell me again why you insisted on risking your health to go to Michael's preliminary hearing."

Alexander gave him an exasperated look. "Because _you_ are going, and since the media will be there, I want us to enter the courtroom as a united front."

Zach sighed. He was going to be in the same room with his brother and father for the first time in 20 years. That was going to be a barrel of laughs. He tapped his finger on his knee. "So where's your new lapdog?"

Alexander raised one eyebrow. "Are you referring to that nice young man, Ryan Lavery? We both decided it would be best for him to stay in Las Vegas and await my return. He is not yet ready to go back to Pine Valley."

Zach nodded thoughtfully. "Especially when there are so many people there that could alert you to his numerous exploits." Alexander chuckled at the dig.

The jet took off, and Zach pulled some papers out of his briefcase, pointedly ignoring his father. Amused at Zach's silent treatment, Alexander chatted up the nurse.

When they landed in Pine Valley, a limo was waiting to whisk them to the courthouse. When they pulled up to the curb, Zach was reminded that the last time he was in this place, he had arrived with Kendall on his arm.

Exiting the limo, Alexander was tenderly placed in a wheelchair by his nurse, and his IV hooked onto the back. She pushed him through the doors of the lobby, and they were processed through security. When they made it to the courtroom, the waiting area was swarming with reporters and news crews. Zach felt sick to his stomach. Bianca was going to have to run this gauntlet? Kendall and her mother, too?

The reporters saw Zach and Alexander, and rushed over. Cameras flashed, reporters shouted questions. Zach opened his mouth to tell them "No comment," but before he could get the words out, Alexander spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press. My son and I are not here today to support Michael. He has committed a terrible crime, and should be punished. The reason we are here is because I want to proudly announce that my elder sonmy heir and namesakewill soon be taking over the reigns at Cambias Industries. I am in failing health, and I want my son to reacquaint himself with his inheritance as quickly as possible."

The excitement level of the media doubled as they took in the new development. More questions poured forth, in louder and louder tones. Zach needed every ounce of control he had not to either strangle his father or walk out the courthouse that moment. One question in particular caught his ears and he answered it. "No, I am not changing my name back to Alexander Cambias Junior. I am now and will always be Zach Slater." With that, he turned and went into the courtroom. Alexander's nurse pushed him through the doors in Zach's wake.

Zach sat down in one of the seats on the right side of the room. Alexander's nurse parked him next to it. Zach ground out in a hushed tone, "If you blindside me once more like that, I will walk away from Cambias again. You used Michael's hearing - which is already a fucking three ring circus to begin with - as a podium for your self-aggrandizement."

Alexander smirked. "Michael has used me to achieve his own glory on numerous occasions. Why should you care if I'm getting one over on him, eh?"

Zach glared at him. "Because this hearing isn't really about Michael. Its about a young woman getting justice for a violent crime committed against her. This will be difficult enough for Bianca as it is without you indulging in theatrics."

A few minutes later, they heard muffled shouting from the reporters. The doors opened and Kendall came in with her mother, Erica. As they approached, Zach stood up. He couldn't take his eyes off Kendall. She was white as a sheet. It had only been 11 days since he saw her last, but it had felt like an eternity. Burying himself in work at Cambias had not eased the ache. She stared at him with sad eyes. He swallowed and shifted his eyes to Erica. She was assessing him with narrowed eyes. Those eyes held a very clear warning. Shaking her delicate head, she lowered her gaze to Alexander. She smiled politely. "Alexander, I hear you are in poor health. I'm so sorry. I'm not sure why you came here today. Surely Michael isn't worth risking your life."

Alexander smiled smugly. "I heartily agree. Michael isn't worth it. But my other son is! He wanted to be here today, and so I came to support _him_."

Erica lifted her gaze back to Zach. "I see. And why are you here, Alexander Cambias Junior? Still wanting to hold your psychotic brother's hand? Or are you here to finish what Michael started with my daughter, Kendall?"

Kendall looked mortified. "Mother, please."

Zach cocked his head. After a moment, he held out his hand. "I don't believe we've been introduced. The name is Slater. Zach Slater."

Erica narrowed her eyes. "Erica Kane." Without acknowledging his hand, she turned and took a seat on the left side of the room.

Zach lowered his arm. Kendall gazed at him a moment, and without speaking she turned and joined her mother. Zach sat down.

Alexander leaned over. "Erica Kane is quite an amazing woman, and I hear that Kendall takes after her very much. You could do a lot worse than to get involved with a Kane woman. High maintenance, but so worth the price."

Zach's fingers itched to punch his father in the jaw. In a low voice, he said, "There is no way in hell I'm going to ruin a woman's life the way you ruined mother's. Now that I have the yolk of Cambias Industries around my neck, there will be no getting married and absolutely _no_ children. Get used to it, father. There will be no more heirs. The Cambias line dies with Michael and me." Alexander was overcome with laughter, which he tried to suppress. Once again, Zach got the impression that he was indulging in some private joke.

A door at the far left side of the room opened, and two police officers came in escorting Michael. He saw Kendall and Erica first, and leered at them. His eyes perused the rest of the room, and came to a stop on his brother and father. Cold fury suffused his features. Zach glanced at Alexander, and saw that the old man was smiling triumphantly at Michael. Zach indulged in a brief fantasy of finding out the location of the gas chamber and throwing the two of them in it.

Michael spoke to one of the officers and nodded towards his family. The officer consulted his watch and shrugged. He led Michael over to Zach and Alexander. "I suppose it would be delusional of me to think that the two of you are here to support me, like one big happy family. So, Zach, I hear through the grapevine that you reversed that Fusion transaction I arranged. Rather stupid of you. It would have been a fantastic investment for Cambias Industries."

Alexander turned to Zach. "Is this true? I've heard good things about Fusion's potential. Do you mean to tell me that Michael arranged to acquire the little company, and you put a stop to it?"

Zach gazed at Alexander, his eyes cold. "There's something you must realize, _father_. If I am to be head of Cambias, I will run it according to who I am. And I am _not_ someone who deliberately sabotages a company so I can pluck it up when it is most vulnerable. Deal with it."

Alexander turned back to Michael. "The heir has spoken."

Michael took a deep breath, as if striving control – a novel concept for him. "Well, the sweet deal with Fusion may have bit the dust, but I have a few other cards up my sleeve. You will soon see, father, that _I_ am the one who deserves to be at the Cambias helm."

The officer took Michael by the arm and escorted him to his seat. The judge was announced, and the preliminary hearing commenced. The first witness was David Hayward, who had examined Bianca for any signs of forced intercourse. He made every attempt on Bianca's behalf, but Michael's attorney managed to make it very clear that there were no signs. Zach's jaw tightened as he watched Hayward's failure. Alexander leaned over. "You don't like this Dr. Hayward much, do you?" Not about to elaborate on what the bastard did to Maria, Zach simply shook his head.

Throughout Hayward's testimony, Zach kept glancing over at Kendall. She stared at the back of Michael's head, gripping her purse hard enough that her knuckles were white. Erica left the courtroom shortly after the hearing began, so Kendall was all alone. Zach wanted very much to be sitting next to her, a comforting arm around her. Something happened inside of Zach as he looked at her. She was fast becoming very important to him – more important than anything else in the world. The implications of that were dangerous. It made him all the more determined not to involve her in the mess his life had become.

David Hayward was dismissed and Bianca was called to the stand. Everyone turned to the back of the room, and saw Bianca standing there with Erica. They made their way to the front. Bianca looked over at Michael, who gazed at her intently. She faltered for a moment. Zach gripped the arms of his chair, wishing there was something he could do. Erica whispered to her daughter, and Bianca continued forward. Michael's attorney made a sarcastic comment about their slow processional to the front. Finally, Bianca was seated and she began her testimony.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: I did not reproduce Bianca's verbal testimony because it is so long, and I had other things I wanted to tell in this chapter. If you want to read the transcript, click on my name and I will have the link to it in my profile. Its very compelling.

Chapter 25

August 25, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Bianca told the court about how Michael had intimidated her into staying put at the boarding house when she wanted nothing more than to leave. Michael rambled on to her about his life, saying that everything he did was for his father's approval. Michael told her she would never understand because she was the perfect one in the family, just like his brother.

Alexander leaned over and whispered to Zach, "Michael blames me for what he's done to that poor girl! Damn him!" Zach might have agreed with Michael at one time, but he remembered Myrtle's words. Michael was responsible for his own actions, regardless of how he was raised. Zach couldn't help but feel a measure of guilt, since Michael's chief goal had been to surpass Zach in their father's eyes.

The rest of her testimony was so awful, Zach could barely stand to hear it. At one point, a young man stood up, cursing Michael. Zach recognized him as Reggie Montgomery. The judge called for order.

When it was time for cross-examination, Michael's attorney was as slimy as they come. Michael must have found him under a rotting log. He questioned her about her mother's rape, and the allegations she raised that Michael tried to rape her. Then he questioned Bianca about Kendall and her relationship with Michael.

Zach looked over at Kendall, and saw that her cheeks were flaming as Bianca was forced to admit that Kendall and Michael had been sexually involved before he tried to rape her. The attorney insinuated that Kendall was furious with Michael for using her and cheating on her – a motive for revenge. Zach wanted to throttle the attorney. Alexander leaned over once again. "I knew what Michael was doing - using Kendall to get Enchantment." Zach stared at him. He continued, "I should have stopped him." Zach didn't know how much more he could take. Yet as awful as the experience was for him, he couldn't even fathom what it was like for Kendall, Erica and especially Bianca.

The attorney brought up Enchantment and Lena Kundera. Zach looked around the courtroom and finally saw Lena sitting with Boyd Larraby in the back row, her face a mask of agony. Zach also noticed that Maria was there with her husband, Edmund. Edmund was taking notes on a small pad, apparently for a Tempo article. Maria blushed when she caught Zach's eyes. She looked away.

Zach turned back around to face the front. The attorney finally got to his point – insinuating that Bianca wasn't really raped. He conjectured that Bianca was doing this for revenge, because Michael had hurt many of the people she loved.

Then the attorney dropped a bomb. Under the guise of asking Bianca a question, he announced to the entire courtroom that Michael now owned controlling interest in Enchantment. "Son of a _bitch_," Zach whispered. Bianca looked in horror towards her mother, wanting confirmation that it wasn't true. Erica stood up and started screaming at Michael. Jackson rushed over to calm her down. The judge called for order. Erica was escorted from the room. Bianca pleaded to go to her.

Michael's attorney called for a dismissal of the charges. Jackson protested, and the two attorneys got into it with the judge. Michael's attorney demanded proof. Kendall stood up. "Your proof is right here! Your pathetic client attacked me and my mother and he raped my sister!"

The judge ordered her to sit down. She shook her head wildly. "No! No, you cannot let this man walk! If you let this man walk, it would be the biggest mistake you have ever made!"

Zach stood up and went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, attempting to ease her down. She resisted. "Do you hear me? The biggest mistake you have ever made! There is no justice if you think I am the biggest problem in this courtroom!"

Zach put his lips to her ears. "If you don't shut up and sit down right now, you're going to blow this for Bianca!" She turned her head and stared at him, her eyes filled with hurt and anger and frustration. Reluctantly she sat. The judge called for a conference in chambers with the attorneys, and ordered recess for 45 minutes.

A few feet away, Alexander slammed his fist down on his wheelchair arm. "My God! They can't let Michael get away with this!"

Ignoring him, Zach brought Kendall to her feet and escorted her out of the courtroom. When they opened the doors, they were bombarded by the press. "Ms. Hart? Ms. Hart? Ms. Hart, you were once intimately involved with the defendant. Do you have any comment?"

Kendall lifted her chin. "Yes, I do. Michael Cambias is vile. He's _vile_. He thinks he can lie with this and get away with it, but he's not going to. He and his lawyer are both so sleazy, they're full of it."

Another reporter horned in. "I see you left the courtroom with Alexander Cambias, Junior. He's just been re-instated at his father's company. Is that why you dumped Michael? So you could be with the true heir to the Cambias fortune?"

Kendall's jaw dropped in horror. She began to speak, but Zach forestalled her. "No comment!" Taking Kendall's arm, he marched her over to an empty room, and slammed the door shut. Coincidentally, it was the same room where he met with Maria what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Kendall whirled to face Zach. "That son of a bitch - thinking I went from one brother to the next chasing an inheritance. You don't believe him, do you?"

Zach smiled at her. "You weren't chasing an inheritance. I'm filthy rich in my own right." She gasped. He put his hand on her shoulders. "I'm kidding! Relax. You had no reason to believe I would ever be the Cambias heir again. I don't believe you dated Michael for his money, either."

Her shoulders slumped. "I can never relax, Zach. My life has been blown apart. I'm a walking reminder of the worst night of Erica's life, and now Bianca sees me the same way. Oh God, what if Jackson isn't able to convince the judge to go to trial? No, I can't think that way. You heard Bianca's testimony. How could anyone ignore that?"

Zach's expression was grim. "I'll never forget it."

Kendall gazed at Zach. "It must have freaked you out to hear that Michael was talking about you and your father that night."

He shrugged. Looking around in sudden agitation, he said, "I should probably get back to Alexander. He's quite capable of pulling another stunt for the press."

She nodded sympathetically. "I saw his announcement on TV while we sat in the witness waiting room. You looked pretty furious with him."

He smiled weakly. "You have no idea." Briefly touching a tendril of her hair, he turned and walked out of the room.

She didn't say anything, but she did have an idea how he felt. She had been appalled watching his father treating him like a trained monkey. Zach went along with it because he wanted to protect her and her family. It was at that moment, seeing him on the TV screen going along with a father he hated, that she realized how much she truly admired him. She had never met anyone so willing to lay down their life like that. It was breathtaking to behold.

After realizing how deep her feelings were beginning to grow, it had been incredibly hard to walk into the courtroom and face him. The look in his eyes had threatened to melt her into a puddle right there next to her mother. During David's testimony, she felt his gaze burning into her back.

If nothing else, he still felt sexual attraction for her. It was something to start with. Kendall was gaining confidence that Michael would be held over for trial. He would be convicted and sent to prison. He would be out of their lives, and Kendall wouldn't have to dispose of him personally. Zach wouldn't have to take over his father's company. That left a wide, elephantless field open to new possibilities. Whatever objections Zach had to a relationship, she would overcome them.

Zach arrived back at the courtroom and saw that his father was taking some breaths from an oxygen mask. He sat down next to his father. "I think you should get checked into Pine Valley Hospital."

Alexander waved his hand and pulled the mask away. "We will soon have an answer about Michael. I will not miss this." He shook his head. "So Michael finally got Enchantment. That was all he ever wanted, you know. He targeted Kendall for that very reason. When she found out, she and Erica and I turned the tables on him. He got even by raping Bianca. He has shamed this family again." Alexander started wheezing.

Zach grabbed the oxygen mask out of Alexander's hand and pressed it to his mouth. "Shut up and breathe."

People filed back into the courtroom as the recess drew to a close. The judge re-entered the courtroom. She claimed to have been moved by Bianca's testimony, but otherwise was not convinced there was enough evidence to warrant Michael standing trial. The charges were dismissed.

Zach felt like he'd been punched in the solar plexus. Michael was going to walk again. He was free. He heard a commotion behind him. Lena shot to her feet and headed towards Michael, cursing him. Boyd held her back as she threatened to kill him. She broke free of Boyd and made a beeline towards the front. Zach blocked her path. She continued screaming epithets as a guard came forward and grabbed her arm.

Michael laughed. The murmuring of the audience ceased as they turned to face him. "Ms. Kundera can't touch me. None of you can. You know what, the funny thing is each and every one of you has tried, but your pathetic attempts to take me down have failed. And you want to know why? Because I don't stop until I get what I want, and that day has finally arrived. My mission here in Pine Valley has been accomplished. I set my sights on Enchantment, and I got it. As a bonus, I've decided to become Chandler Enterprises' new C.E.O., as well." The murmuring of the audience continued as they realized he had taken control of Chandler. Michael smiled triumphantly. "So I'm sure you're wondering what that all means for you. Well, it means I own this town and everybody in it." He looked over at his father. "So, father. What do you think of your worthless younger son, now?"

Alexander, usually a pale man, became even paler. He clutched at his chest with his right hand. The hand holding the oxygen mask to his mouth dropped to his lap and stiffened. His eyes rolled back in his head. The nurse leapt to her feet. "He's having a heart attack! Call for an ambulance!" Within moments, Maria appeared next to Alexander and began to examine him. She told the nurse she was a doctor and began barking orders. Working in concert, they performed CPR. Zach watched, vaguely aware of the sound of hysterical laughter coming from a few feet away. Michael was enjoying his father's death.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

August 26, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach tried not to choke on the coffee he just purchased in the hospital cafeteria. Maybe he should become a board member at this hospital and lobby for a specialty coffee kiosk like they had at St. Jude's. He made his way back to his father's room. Alexander didn't die in the courtroom. Maria had saved his life long enough to get him to the hospital. Before Zach reached the door, he glanced in the window. Alexander was talking on his cell phone. Zach shook his head. His father was at death's door and he was still giving orders. He cracked the door so he could listen in.

His father's voice was thin and reedy, but still clear enough to make out. "No, I think it best if you stay in Las Vegas until the lawyers summon you to the reading of the will. Yes, I am _that_ sure I am going to die. It would have been nice to say our good-byes in person, but if you came around it would ruin the surprise. I love surprises too much, even though I won't be able to witness this one personally. I must ring off before my son gets back. If we do not speak again, I want to thank you for indulging a dying man his last wish. Goodbye."

Zach closed the door and pondered what he just heard. Alexander mentioned Las Vegas – was he talking to Ryan Lavery again? What were they up to? Why would it matter if the two of them were seen together again, other than the fact that their fast friendship was just plain strange?

Zach felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Maria standing there. She glanced at his coffee. "There's only one reason you'd be drinking that stuff. You didn't get any sleep last night, did you?"

Zach shrugged. "It was touch and go for a long time. I wanted to be around in case it was time for him to go."

Maria narrowed her eyes. "So you could bid him a tearful goodbye or dance on his grave?"

Zach smiled enigmatically. "What do you think?"

She chuckled. "I think I don't want to see inside that head of yours right now."

He reached out and fingered the stethoscope hanging around her neck. "So you're Doctor Maria Grey, again?"

She smiled and nodded. "Just this week I passed the certification."

He smiled. "Congratulations."

Zach took a sip of his coffee and made a face. Maria laughed out loud.

"Glad to see ICU is still a barrel of laughs." They turned to see Kendall standing there. "I know whenever I come here, its all I can do to keep a straight face."

Kendall smiled stiffly at Zach and Maria. The last thing she expected was to see them together – sharing a moment of glee. She took a deep breath. "Zach, may I speak with you a moment?"

Nodding, Zach took one last sip of the coffee and tossed the rest in the trash. He followed Kendall over to the waiting area, which was currently deserted. She turned to him. She looked like he felt – exhausted and discouraged. He wanted to take her in his arms. "How is your family?"

She closed her eyes briefly. "Pretty torn up. I don't know if you know this, but after you went with your father to the hospital, Michael came by and tormented Bianca and my mother. He's threatening to set up shop at Enchantment as soon as possible."

Zach clenched his fists. "Goddamn it. Michael's guards were supposed to page me if anything happened. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Its okay, we had protection. I didn't come here to rat out Michael. I wanted to see how you were doing. Is your father going to make it?"

He shrugged. "Its bad. We're pretty much on a death watch at this point. To be quite honest, I'm not upset about it, I just want it over with. The sooner he's gone, the sooner I can be in control of things. Michael will no longer have his father to obsess about, so I'm sure he'll find some other way to self-destruct."

Kendall looked down, thinking that Michael wasn't going to have a chance to self-destruct. She was planning to take care of that job herself. Because Michael wasn't convicted, she had to go back to her previous plan of killing him. Last night she planted a poisonous snake in Michael's condo. Unfortunately, Aidan caught her in the act and got rid of the snake. Then he slept on her couch to prevent her from doing anything else.

When she woke up this morning, the newspaper had been full of all the news from the day before. She ignored everything except the article about Alexander having a heart attack. She had realized right there that as soon as Alexander died, Zach would go back to New York City and she would never see him again. The revelation had compelled her to come to the hospital to say goodbye one last time.

Kendall looked up at Zach again, and saw that he was gazing down at her. His eyes were red rimmed from lack of sleep, and he was badly in need of a shave. He looked marvelous. Kendall pondered their current situation. She was resolved to kill Michael, but had not done so yet. Zach was resolved to take over his father's company, but had not done so yet. This was their last chance. She had to find some way to convince him to be with her one more time before he left town for good. "Zach, I need you to do something for me."

He raised one eyebrow. "Name it."

She bit her lip. "Michael's guards have been proven to be incompetent on more than one occasion. My guard seems to be more interested in jelly versus custard filling. I don't want to go back to my condo by myself. Michael lives right across the courtyard. Since you're his brother and you're responsible for him, I think you owe it to me to escort me home and make sure my place is secure."

Zach gave her a skeptical look. Kendall was no wilting flower. If she was going to be afraid, she would more likely be afraid for someone else, like Bianca. He was suspicious of her motives, but he decided not to argue. Usually the best tack to take with Kendall was to just go along with her and see where she went with it. "I am at your service."

He drove her car back to her condo. They went inside and Zach proceeded to do a thorough search of the premises. The last place he checked was her bedroom, including the closet and master bath. "All clear."

She started to unbutton her top. "What a relief. You know, being just a few feet from where Michael lives is completely unnerving. I mean, look – I've got goose bumps." She held up her arm, which indeed had goose bumps.

His mouth quirked. "I see that. Maybe its because you're not wearing a top."

She unzipped her skirt. "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I didn't get a shower last night. Aidan slept over. On the couch - he was protecting me." That was true enough – he was protecting her from committing a felony. "Anyway, I didn't feel comfortable showering while he was in the condo. He and I have never…well, he's never seen me naked. I did start to strip for him once, but I don't want to go into that – brings back bad memories of Ryan. Anyway, I feel so skeeved out right now, I just want to wash all the dirt away." By this time the skirt was on the floor and she was unhooking her bra.

Zach narrowed his eyes. "I certainly wouldn't want you to continue feeling so dirty." He jerked his thumb towards the door. "I'll just go ahead and call a taxi so I can get back to the hospital."

Slipping her bra off and dropping it on the floor, she caught his hand in hers. "Oh no, please don't. If you leave now, I'll spend the whole time reliving the Psycho shower scene in my head. Stay here and watch…I mean, _keep_ watch. Please."

He smirked. "Well I suppose its my duty as the brother of the aforementioned psycho to protect you from thoughts of horror movies." He went over and sat down on a chair in the corner. "Have fun."

She hesitated, and then smiled and slipped her panties off. She turned and walked into the bathroom. Leaving the door open, she turned the shower on and stepped inside. Zach took a deep breath and made an effort to think about Cambias stock reports. Clearly she was trying to seduce him again. The big question was why. Or maybe the better question was, why not? It was too late for him. He had already fallen off the cliff, so whatever happened from here on out was geared towards making sure Kendall wasn't hurt.

She was well aware of the fact that when Alexander died, he would be moving to New York City for good. They would likely never see each other again. Maybe that was why she lured him back to her condo. Zach felt paralyzed by the idea of never getting to touch her again.

He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He checked the screen. It was his father. His finger hovered over the green answer button. Alexander probably wanted him to come back to the hospital for one last meeting. A final goodbye on his death bed. Alexander would like nothing more than for his golden son to be right there by his side as he took his last breath. Zach moved his finger slightly over and depressed the red off button. Placing the cell phone on the nightstand, he began to undress.

He heard Kendall start to hum a tune. Smiling, he finished undressing and went over to the bathroom. He decided to give Kendall a taste of her own medicine. Sliding back the shower door, he stepped inside. Kendall turned around, a fake look of surprise on her face. "Zach?"

Smiling nonchalantly, he grabbed a bar of soap. "I got to thinking and realized that I haven't taken a shower, either. I hope you don't mind if I join you. I know from experience that if I wait until you're finished, there'll be no more hot water left." He began to soap up.

Kendall blinked. "Um...er...okay." She finished rinsing the shampoo from her hair. She reached around him for the conditioner.

He took it from her hands. "Allow me." Squirting some onto his palm, he began to slowly and systematically work the conditioner into her hair. She sighed languorously. When he finished, he put the conditioner up and grabbed some shampoo for his hair.

She reached for the shampoo. "Hey, don't I get to return the favor?"

He held it away from her. "It would be too awkward for you to try and reach the top of my head."

She picked up the soap. "Well, you didn't get to finish soaping up, so let me help with that."

Zach took the soap from her. "No, I got enough, its your turn. Where's that little sponge thingy, that you use to lather up? Oh, there it is." He reached around her to fetch it. She leaned into him, allowing her breasts to brush up against his arm. He pulled his arm back and put his hands on her shoulders, straightening her up. "Whoa there, you're off balance. Can't be too careful in the shower."

He tried not to laugh as she gritted her teeth. "Zach..."

He lathered up the sponge and handed it to her. "You better get cracking on this. You still have to rinse out the conditioner. No wonder you use up all the hot water, you're not very efficient."

She took the sponge and threw it on the ground. He tsked. "That's just going to make the floor even more slippery." She put her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down, the expression on her face daring him to resist. Grinning, he allowed her to draw him into a kiss.

Relieved that he was finally going along with her seduction, she molded her body to his. She whimpered as his hands traveled up and down her body. As they stood under the showerhead, the spray of water rinsed the conditioner out of her hair and down her body. The slickness of it against their skin aroused them even more. Zach leaned over to grasp the back of her thighs as he simultaneously lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and he slid into her.

He stood there for a moment, savoring the feeling of being inside her and having her arms and legs around him. Her green eyes were smoky with desire, and something else he couldn't define. He buried his face into her neck, and began to move back and forth. He didn't want to contemplate what he had seen, what might have been mirrored in his own eyes. He felt her spasming against him as she came, and within moments he was right there with her.

They left the shower and toweled off. Moving to the bed, they sought the warmth of the covers. Neither spoke for several hours, as they said with their bodies what they were unable to put in words. As they were lying in each other's arms, in a peaceful daze, the telephone rang. The machine picked up, and the two of them listened as an obnoxious voice identified itself as a reporter for the Pine Valley Bulletin. The voice asked if Ms. Hart had any comment to make on the death of Alexander Cambias.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

August 28, 2003 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall entered her condo and threw her purse on the back of the sofa. She contemplated her latest plan to kill Michael. It had to work this time. He was free. Free to go after Bianca, or anyone else. She went into her bedroom and flipped on the light. She jumped. Michael was sitting on her bed. She glared at him. "Do you want to die? If you don't get out of here right now, I promise you will!"

Michael smirked. "Usually it's the person with the gun that makes such threats." He held up a semi-automatic. "Sit on the bed, Kendall. We're overdue for a long talk."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Kendall went over and sat on the bed. Michael rested the gun on his lap, keeping his hand on it. "I knew you were a fool, Kendall. I'm a bit surprised to realize just how stupid you are. You and my brother both. You underestimated Alex, and he underestimated me. Now look where we are. I hate unpleasantness. I really do. If people would just accept the inevitable…" He shrugged in exasperation.

Kendall stared at the gun. "What about Zach? What unpleasant thing has happened?" She closed her eyes, willing herself not to think about what Michael might have done to Zach.

Michael cocked his head. "Aww, you think maybe I killed my brother? No, no, no. It's so much more fun to torment him if he's alive. No, I want to see the look on his face when he realizes that he hasn't won after all, when the lawyer makes the announcement that I am the sole heir to the Cambias fortune."

Kendall frowned. "Alexander changed his will back?"

Michael chuckled. "Oh, that would have been too much work. I was getting a bit tired of sucking up to the old bastard. It's much easier to go in and make sure all traces of the new will go poof."

If what he was saying was true, Kendall felt relief that Zach wouldn't get shackled with the fate he had so much wanted to avoid. On the other hand, it meant that Michael would have more power than ever. All the more reason he needed to die. She cleared her throat. "Okay, so you've snatched Zach's inheritance away from him. What does that have to do with me?"

He sneered at her. "You don't look too disappointed. And here I was thinking the tabloids had it right for once. Everyone's convinced that you dumped me for Zach because all you're interested in is the money. But you aren't, are you? You're actually in love with him.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Michael glared at her. "Give me a break! You're a goner. Oh, he got you good. You're pathetic. A pawn! Two brothers playing a game of one-up-manship and you got sucked right in."

Kendall looked at him in disgust. "You may like to play games, but Zach doesn't."

Michael laughed. "Alex _started_ the game! He knew how I felt about Hannah, and he had to have her first."

Kendall blinked. "Hannah? Who the hell is Hannah?"

Michael sneered. "The low-class whore who began this whole thing. The upstairs maid at the Cambias mansion, who smiled and giggled, wearing a uniform that was just a shade too tight. I had quite a crush on her, but Alex got to her first. You see, he did the _brooding_ thing. _Poor_ Alex with the domineering father. She spread her legs for him real fast." Michael paused. The deep hatred in his eyes made Kendall shiver. Michael shook his head. "When Alex walked out and disinherited himself, I figured the playing field was now open. I was the heir this time, and I still wanted her badly. Only she wasn't giving it up. The bitch told me that she could see right through me. She told me that Alex might have fallen for the hero worship act, but she knew that I really hated my brother's guts. Gotta give the girl credit, she was right. But I wasn't going to tolerate her saying no. She was a fucking maid. I wanted her to be my first, and so she was."

Kendall stared at him in shock. "You were 14!" Unbelievable. He was a monster, even back then.

Michael smiled widely. "Yep. I beat Alex by three years. And with the same woman." He laughed.

Kendall squeezed her eyes shut. "So what does that poor girl have to do with me? With Zach wanting revenge?"

Michael stopped smiling. "I didn't suspect anything at first. I was amused when I found out you two had slept together. Same with Lena. I figured if he wanted my sloppy seconds, whatever. But then he kept going after you. When I realized that you were really falling for him, that was when it clicked into place. It wasn't enough for him to sleep with the same woman. He wanted to up the stakes by getting you to fall in love with him."

She stared at him. "That's twisted. It's something you would do, not Zach."

Michael shrugged. "It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. The damage is done. Alex needs to be taught a lesson. He needs to understand that getting a woman emotionally involved is meaningless. Who cares whether they're in love? It's how quickly you can get them to submit to you that matters. I've always been superior in that respect. Poor Alex takes weeks to woo a girl into bed. I can have her there in a matter of minutes. I'd say that means I have much more power over women than he does, don't you think?"

Kendall realized what it was that Michael was going to do. He was going to re-stake his claim on her, to prove a point to Zach. And as with Hannah, Bianca, and who knows how many other women – he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Kendall felt a surge of panic. For a brief moment she considered provoking him to the point where he would kill her in a fit of rage. But she couldn't do it. She was a survivor, and she would survive what was going to happen next.

Michael leaned forward and smiled. "I can see it in your eyes. You know what I'm going to do and you're _breathless_ with anticipation." He reached out his hand and ran his finger down her cheek. "Lay down, Kendall."

She gritted her teeth. "Go to hell."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards him. "You're not really calling the shots here, darlin." He pushed her down, but since he was only using one hand, she was able to fight him off. He brought the gun up and pushed it against her earlobe. "I'm not going to kill you, but I have no qualms about maiming you. If you don't cooperate, I will have to put a few holes in that luscious body of yours."

She was so shocked by his threat that when he pushed her down again, she didn't protest. He climbed on top of her and sighed. "That was too easy. I'm beginning to think it's not as much fun with a gun." He extended his hand out and put the gun on the night stand, out of her reach.

Kendall began to fight him in earnest, which was difficult now that he had her pinned down with his body. She screamed. He laughed. "This is more like it." He reached down to lift up her skirt. Kendall heard a thudding noise, and Michael suddenly slumped downward.

She stared past his shoulder and saw Bianca standing there, frozen in horror, a crystal vase in her hand. "Help get him off me, Binks."

Spurred into action, Bianca put the vase down and pushed at Michael till he rolled over. A sob escaped her throat. "Oh my god, Kendall, was I too late? Did he...?"

Kendall stood up and shook her head. "No! He came close, but no."

Bianca stared at the gun, and then picked it up. "He threatened you with this?"

Kendall gasped. "Oh no, Bianca, put that down! It's evidence. We need to call the police and have them arrest Michael. You were a witness, we can get him this time."

Bianca stared at Michael. "Somehow I doubt it. They'll just say we set him up. Lured him in here and cried rape. He's never going to pay, Kendall."

Michael groaned and moved his head. Bianca was so startled that she brought the gun up and fired. Kendall screamed. Bianca screamed and the gun, which had a hair trigger, fired a few more rounds. Michael stopped moving. Soon a pool of blood began to form and grow larger. The two sisters stared at him in shock. Bianca dropped the gun. She took a step forward, and slumped against the bed. "Kendall…" Her eyes rolling back in her head, she slid down the side of the bed until her bottom hit the floor. She sat there, propped against the bed, passed out cold.

Kendall stared at Bianca, unable to take in everything that just happened. She went around the bed and picked up the telephone. Her finger poised on 9, she paused. What would happen if she called the police? Would they believe that it was self-defense? Or would they assume Bianca murdered him? Forensics would probably figure out how everything went down, and know that Michael was in a defenseless position when he was shot. They wouldn't understand that Bianca panicked. Tears filled Kendall's eyes. She wouldn't let Bianca go to jail for killing a pig that deserved to die. Not after what he had done to her sister, and what he had been about to do tonight. Anna would be sympathetic, but she would be required to do her job. Jackson wouldn't be allowed to prosecute, so someone else would come in, a stranger. No, calling the police was out of the question.

Kendall put down the phone and took a deep breath. If she wasn't going to get the police involved, she needed someone else to help her get rid of the body and clean up. She picked up the phone again. Her first instinct was to call Zach. Oh God, Zach! A sob racked her body. She needed him so much right now. But he was the last person she could call to help her. This was his brother, lying dead on her comforter. She knew he was well aware of what his brother had become, and had wanted Michael in jail as much as everyone else did. He might even come to understand why Michael was killed, maybe even forgive Bianca. But Kendall wasn't about to ask him to cover up his own brother's death - to dump the body, dispose of the bed and the gun, etc.

She forced Zach out of her head and tried to think of someone else. Erica would do it in a heartbeat, but she's already been through enough. Plus, she was too tiny to help with the heavy lifting. Aidan was too straight arrow – he'd insist on going to his aunt with the truth. Kendall could think of only one other person who would help her, and not take much convincing. She dialed a number. "Boyd? Oh, Boyd, I need your help badly. Can you come over to my place right away? Don't tell anyone where you're going. And bring the SUV, not the motorcycle. We have to transport a few large items. Thank you."

She hung up and leaned against the wall. She needed a plan. Not only did she need to figure out where to dispose of the body and the bed, but a way to explain Michael's disappearance. And she would need to deal with Bianca when she woke up. She went around the bed and sat down on the floor next to her sister. Putting a hand on her cheek, she whispered, "I'm going to take care of you, Bianca. Michael's dead and he won't ever hurt you again. But our troubles are far from over, little sister."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

August 28, 2003 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall sat next to her sister, growing more and more worried when she didn't wake up. On the other hand, she was afraid to force her to wake up and face the awful scene before her. After awhile she heard a soft knock at her front door. Kendall eased up and quickly went to answer it. Boyd stood there, his expression concerned. She waved him inside and closed the door. "Before I take you back there, I think I better tell you what happened first." She filled him in on the events of the night.

Boyd gathered her into his arms. "Kendall! Oh my God! Why didn't you call the police?"

She pulled away from him. "There is no way in hell I'm letting Bianca go to jail for killing that asshole. I called you here, Boyd, because I need you to help me cover up his death. If you can't be a party to that, leave now."

Boyd lifted his chin. "What should we do first?"

She gave a short nod. "The first thing we need to do is get Bianca out of here. I'm not sure where to take her that we won't be discovered." Kendall saw movement outside the condo. "Hold on."

She crept over to the window and peeked out. To her astonishment, she saw Erica and David standing outside Michael's condo. They were breaking inside. She didn't even want to contemplate what they were up to. She turned to Boyd. "We're taking her to my mother's penthouse. She's not there right now, so we should be fine." She led the way into her bedroom. Boyd paused as he saw Michael's body, and the extensive amount of blood.

Kendall leaned down next to Bianca. She was still out cold. Waving Boyd over, they gently lifted Bianca off the ground. With Bianca draped over Boyd's shoulder, Kendall led the way, making sure they didn't encounter anyone. They put her in the SUV and drove over to Erica's building. Miraculously, they were able to get her up to the penthouse without detection. Boyd placed Bianca on the bed in the guest room. Bianca finally began to stir. She opened her eyes, and when she saw Boyd's tall form in the darkness, she screamed.

Kendall put her arm around Bianca. "Shh! Shhh! Its okay, Bianca. That's just Boyd." She turned on the bedside lamp. "See? He helped me to bring you here."

Bianca blinked and looked around. "I don't understand. Why am I here? Why are you two here? What happened?"

Kendall rubbed Bianca's shoulder. "We thought it was best to get you away from my condo as soon as possible."

Bianca frowned. "Your condo? I was there? Why would you want me away from there?"

Kendall stared at her. "Binks, you don't remember? Michael..."

Bianca blinked. "Michael? He was there? Oh, you mean across the courtyard. I think its coming back to me. I came over to suggest that you move in with me and Maggie for awhile. I was worried about you, being across the courtyard from that monster. How did I end up here with you and Boyd? Did I faint?"

Kendall looked over at Boyd in amazement. She didn't remember. Looking back at Bianca, she stammered, "Um...yes, yes you did faint."

Bianca's cheeks went pink. "Oh dear. Mom's gonna kill me. I haven't eaten much today, I've been so stressed out. But, Kendall, why did you bring me back here? Wouldn't it have been less trouble if I had just crashed on your bed?"

Kendall swallowed, unsure whether to tell her the truth. Looking at her sister's sweet face, she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her that she just killed a man. "Um...well...I had promised Boyd I'd go out with him...and, I uh, didn't want to leave you there alone with Michael across the way...so we brought you here."

Bianca looked sheepish. "I know I should have called before coming over. Who knows what I could have interrupted." She chuckled. Kendall wanted to vomit. She really did have no clue what happened.

Bianca leaned over and whispered in Kendall's ear. "I guess this means its truly over between you and Zach?"

Kendall fought the tears that came to her eyes. "Yes, Binks. Its truly over." Taking a deep breath, she stood up. "How about I make you a snack before we go?"

Bianca waved her hand. "No, no. I can do that. You two go and have fun."

Kendall put her hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Bianca, if you...if you start to feel faint again or need any help at all...please call me."

Bianca smiled. "Of course."

Kendall reluctantly left the room, trailed by Boyd. They left the penthouse and took the elevator back down to the parking garage. "I don't believe this. She doesn't remember?"

Boyd shrugged. "It was too much of a shock to her system. She's temporarily blocked it out."

Kendall shook her head. "I suppose that works to our advantage right now."

They got into the SUV and headed back to her condo. Kendall told Boyd about the refrigerated storage unit she had recently rented with the idea of storing cosmetics for Fusion. "We can keep his body in deep freeze until I am able to research the best way of disposing of it. When I do get rid of his body, I don't want it ever found or identified."

Boyd parked the SUV and they went over to her condo. Kendall stopped short when she saw someone standing at her doorway. She was horrified to realize it was Zach. Had he already been inside? Had he seen his brother's body? Kendall stood paralyzed. Zach caught sight of her and came over. "Kendall, I'm glad to see you're okay. Michael's guards called me a little while ago to tell me that they lost him again. Have either of you two seen him?"

Relief flooded Kendall's body. She shook her head. "No, we're fine. So's Bianca - we just left her. She's in no danger from Michael."

Some of the tension eased out of Zach. " I also came to let you know that my father's body has been released from the morgue. I'm heading to New York for the funeral."

Kendall bit her lip. "Oh. Um...have a safe trip."

Zach looked over at Boyd, and then back to her. "May I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Taking a deep breath, Kendall handed her key over to Boyd. "Here, you go ahead inside and make yourself comfortable. I'll be there in a moment."

Boyd took the key and went in. Kendall waited for Zach to speak, concentrating on not throwing herself into his arms. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly. "We didn't really say goodbye the other day. When that reporter called with the news...I left without saying anything. I wasn't capable of it at the time. I couldn't...I couldn't say the word 'goodbye.' I would have choked on it."

She closed her eyes. "Zach, the whole afternoon was one long goodbye. Words weren't necessary."

He reached out to touch her shoulder, but hesitated. Dropping his hand, he said, "I will be back when Michael goes to trial for fraud charges."

Without thinking, she shook her head and murmured, "That trial is never gonna happen."

Zach frowned. "What do you mean?"

Horrified that she had said that out loud, she scrambled for something to say. "Um...I just find it unlikely that Michael will stick around long enough for that. Even without the Cambias billions to back him, he's going to find some non-extradition country to make his new home. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

He looked over at Michael's condo. "Kendall, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that Michael is put in jail for the rest of his life."

Kendall almost broke down and told him, right there. He didn't deserve to be put in limbo like this. He was going to try and find his brother, and never would because his brother was dead. Zach had hopes of putting his brother in jail, and was sacrificing his life to make sure if it. If Michael had been telling the truth about stealing the new will, Zach would soon find out he didn't inherit his father's empire. And if Kendall's plan went smoothly, Zach would believe that his brother _did _leave the country, and had no intention of coming back. Maybe that would give him peace. Kendall hoped so. She also hoped he wouldn't hate her too much when he found out the big news she was planning to spring on everyone. Kendall tossed her hair, striving for nonchalance. "Well, I'm sure you'll try your best. I won't hold my breath, though." She injected what she hoped was the right amount of careless indifference.

She walked over to her door. "A word of advice. If Michael does decide to skip the country...just leave well enough alone. I don't really care if he's off sipping tequila sunrises on a beach, somewhere, just as long as he doesn't come near my family again. Good luck with your father's company." She slipped inside and closed the door, unable to maintain her cool facade a moment longer.

She leaned against the door. Boyd stood by the window. She whispered, "Is he gone, yet?"

Boyd stared out into the night. "He's leaving now. I don't know what you said to him, but he looks like he's been knifed in the gut."

She straightened up. "Maybe so, but at least I didn't kill him. Two dead Cambias men are enough for one week, don't you think?" Taking a deep breath, she turned to go into the bedroom and start the grisly process of covering up murder.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's note: Most of the dialogue in the airport is from the show – There was lots of good snark that day._

Chapter 29

September 4, 2003 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

As the airplane descended into the Pine Valley airport, Kendall stared at the marriage certificate. Michael and Kendall Cambias. She touched the names with trembling fingers. She wished Boyd were with her, but they had decided he should take a separate flight. She contemplated their last conversation before she boarded the airplane.

"Kendall, do you really think anyone is going to believe that you would actually marry the man who raped your sister?"

She had gazed at him with a look of steely determination. "I'll make damn sure that every single person will at least consider it a possibility. To be honest, the only people that really need convincing are the police. Everyone else can go to hell."

Boyd knew she was bluffing. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You know that the people who do believe your story will hate your guts. Your sister, included."

She squeezed her eyes shut. Based on her most recent conversation with Bianca, she still had no memory of the night she killed Michael. Clearing her throat, Kendall responded, "I can take it, Boyd. Its only what I deserve, anyway. I brought Michael to town. If I hadn't have done that, he never would have come after Bianca. She never would have been forced to kill him. She wouldn't be in danger of going to jail. I have to protect her, and if my punishment is that the whole world hates me, so be it."

She couldn't help but be reminded of that conversation she had with Zach when he first came to town. She told him that she didn't know what lengths she would go to protect someone she loved. She'd already been put to the test once recently - when Erica wanted her to keep quiet about Greenlee's paternity. She had chosen her mother over Greenlee, and subsequently lost Greenlee's friendship. Now she was choosing between two other people she loved. Bianca and Zach. She had come to face the truth - she loved Zach. Now she would have to lie to him. She desperately hoped it would work in his favor. If he believed her lie, he would think that Michael was gone for good. And if Michael was as weasely as his word, then hopefully Alexander's new will naming Zach as the heir was in a trash heap somewhere. The old will, with Michael as heir, would make her a very wealthy woman. Cold comfort.

The airplane touched down. Kendall thought about the moment she realized she loved Zach. She and Boyd had come back to the hotel after enacting their wedding charade. They were in the lobby, and came very close to running into Ryan Lavery. It was a shock to see him. Not entirely unexpected - Zach had mentioned seeing Ryan with Alexander. The shock came because it was the first time she had seen him in the flesh since he roared out of her life the previous year. Her initial instinct was to duck out of sight, so he wouldn't see her and find out what she was up to. Once she was safely hidden, she peeked out at him and realized something momentous. She was over him. The reason she was over him was because she met someone who far surpassed him. Ryan was a good man. Zach Slater was one of a kind.

Kendall snapped out of her reverie when she saw that her fellow passengers were standing up to get their stowed items. She stood and joined the line out the door. When she entered the gate, she saw a group of people that she recognized. What the hell were they all doing here? Tad, Aidan, Anna, David, Liza, Mia and Simone. Were they all waiting for her? If so, that meant it was showtime.

Zach waited patiently as the other first class passengers crowded the aisle in their desire to deplane. His cell phone burned a hole in his jacket pocket. He wanted so much to call Kendall and tell her he was in town. He really did not expect to be back here so soon. At his father's funeral, his lawyer said that Alexander wanted his will read in Pine Valley, not New York. Zach had no idea what Alexander had been up to, but he figured it had something to do with the surprise he mentioned to someone - perhaps Ryan - over the phone. Alexander's lawyer asked him to be there on the fourth, and the will would be read in a reserved conference room at the Valley Inn.

So here he was in Pine Valley again, aching to go see Kendall. It would be a mistake. They said their good-byes. In fact, the last time he saw her, Kendall had seemed rather anxious that he go away. Boyd was with her. Maybe she was just ready to move on with her life. Their afternoon of passion, the day after Michael's preliminary hearing, had apparently been enough for her and she was ready to cut him loose. Zach told himself that was what he wanted, and he should be glad that he hadn't hurt her. Unfortunately it didn't make his pain any less. He had once again allowed himself to feel intense emotions for a woman who didn't remotely feel the same. It was rather pathetic, actually.

The other first class passengers finally shuffled off the plane, and Zach followed in their wake. He made his way past other gates towards the limousine parking. He started to circumvent a group of people and stopped short when he saw they were surrounding Kendall. He recognized most of the people in the group. He saw Anna Devane tell Kendall she wanted her to come to the station for questioning. What? Then he heard Mia Saunders ask, "Did you do something to Michael?"

Kendall held up her left hand, which was sporting a very large diamond ring. In a cocky voice, she said, "I sure did. I married him."

Zach tried to comprehend what she just said. If Kendall had performed an interpretive dance it wouldn't have made less sense. Did she just say she _married_ Michael? She spoke into the ensuing silence. "Well, don't everyone congratulate me at once."

David tipped his head back and roared with laughter. "This is a farce! No one here believes you married that monster."

She flashed the ring and asked if everyone could see it. Simone said, "Who can miss it?"

Kendall smirked. "No one, I hope! My husband wants everyone to know I'm his."

Everyone continued to express their disbelief, and Kendall rolled her eyes. "What is it going to take to convince you guys this is real? What, do you want me to consummate my marriage right here in the terminal?"

A man that Zach believed to be Tad Martin said, "Well, if we're going to take a vote..." Kendall gave a long-suffering sigh, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Anna, declaring it to be her marriage certificate.

As Anna scrutinized the document, people all started talking at once. Zach kept his distance, still trying to process this. It had to be another charade, another stunt. But _why_? Echoing his thoughts, he heard Liza Colby ask Kendall the same thing. She responded, "My husband may not be the most popular man in town, but he sure is rich—filthy, filthy rich!"

Anna handed the certificate back to Kendall and asked the whereabouts of Michael. "I told him to stay behind in Las Vegas. He was up 4,000 bucks at the craps table."

Tad once again snarked, "I knew there was crap in this story somewhere."

Anna informed Kendall that Michael skipped out on his bail, and was now wanted by the police. She told Kendall that she needed to come down to the station for some questioning. Kendall shrugged. "What new bride doesn't love to talk about her wedding?"

The crowd of people parted so that Anna could lead Kendall towards the exit. They stopped short when they saw Zach standing there. Kendall stared at him in horror. Everyone else was frozen in place, waiting to see what would happen next.

Zach didn't know what the hell was going on. Every instinct screamed that David was right - it was a farce. If it was indeed a farce, Kendall was going to a hell of a lot of trouble to make it seem real. Zach was so shell shocked by the whole thing that he kicked into auto-pilot. Striving to maintain control over his voice, he said, "Try not to keep her at the police station too long, Chief Devane. The reading of my father's will is this afternoon, and I'm sure my new sister-in-law won't want to miss it. The Valley Inn, conference room two, at three o'clock." With that, he turned and went out to where a limousine was waiting to take him to the hotel.

Zach checked in and put his overnight bag in the room. Going back downstairs, he bypassed the dining room and went straight for the bar. He downed two scotches before he was able to think coherently. He probably should have gone to the police station, but he hadn't trusted himself. If she didn't show up for the reading of the will, he would know that he needed to go down there. Why, Kendall? Why pretend to marry Michael? She had joked to Liza that it was because of his money. Well, if that was all she wanted, she could have thrown herself at him, not his brother. He was the one that was going to inherit the Cambias billions. Michael was rich in his own right, but he wasn't the jackpot. Not that Zach believed for a second that Kendall was motivated by greed.

Just before Zach went back to New York to oversee his father's funeral, Michael had disappeared off the radar yet again. He was still missing, and apparently the cops had caught onto the fact that he skipped town. Anna had been waiting for Kendall at the airport, which meant she knew something. Had Michael really gone with Kendall? Was he really in Las Vegas as Kendall claimed? He remembered when he said goodbye to Kendall, she said she believed Michael would skip town. She told Zach that she didn't care if Michael ended up on a beach somewhere, as long as he didn't come back. Had she told him that because she was planning some scheme to lure Michael out of town? What would she use as bait?

The scotch burned a hole in Zach's stomach as he began to consider a horrible possibility. Maybe she had married Michael. If she married him, he would be able to skip town and still have access to his bank accounts through her. But would getting Michael to leave town permanently be enough of an incentive to take such drastic measures? No, it would have been easier to simply wait for Michael to go on trial for his crimes and be convicted and sent to jail. Maybe if Michael had still been in line to inherit Cambias, an extra incentive would be to get Enchantment back for her mother. But Michael wasn't going to inherit. Zach would soon have control, and he planned to sell Enchantment and Chandler back to their rightful owners.

Kendall had no strong motive to marry Michael, for real or otherwise. There was something else missing, some other piece of the puzzle. Zach went back up to his room and called his private investigator. He wanted every effort made, no expense spared, to find out two vital pieces of information: whether Kendall was really married to Michael, and where Michael was hiding.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

September 4, 2003 - Pine Valley Pennsylvania

Zach checked his watch. It was almost time for the reading. He went downstairs and found the door labeled "Conference Room Two." He heard a loud discussion from within. One of the voices was the Cambias lawyer, Bill Masters. The other one sounded familiar. After a moment, Zach realized it was Ryan Lavery. He remembered his father using his cell phone right before he died. He told the person to wait until the lawyers sent for him. Zach had speculated it was Ryan, and he had been right. Ryan didn't sound too happy at the moment. Zach reached out to turn the door handle, but it was locked. He rapped on the door. "Masters?" The argument stopped and he heard some shuffling.

The door was unlocked and Masters opened it. "I apologize Mr. Slater. I wanted some privacy before the reading, and I lost track of time." He waved Zach into the room.

Zach walked in and saw that the room was empty. "I heard someone else in here with you."

Mr. Masters laughed nervously. "That was one of my associates. He left out the other door. Running an errand."

Zach regarded the door on the far side of the room. "You two seemed to be having quite a disagreement."

Mr. Masters looked grave. "Oh, well, unfortunately a problem has come up. One that has never occurred before in all my years of practice. I'm actually quite distressed about it."

Before Zach could quiz him further, two of the Cambias boardmembers walked in - Bob Hawthorne and Mark Raymond. Masters nodded at them. "Thank you for coming, gentleman. Now all we are waiting for is Michael Cambias, and we can begin."

Zach shook his head. "I don't think Michael is going to be here. Something has happened which you should know about." Before he could continue, Kendall walked in - escorted by Anna Devane.

Mr. Masters looked at the two of them in bewilderment. "Er, I think you might have the wrong room."

Refusing to look at Zach, Kendall tossed her purse in a chair and focused on the other three men. "Oh I'm in the right place. The reading of Daddy Cambias's will? Yep. Michael wanted me to sit in for him. He's having too much fun in Vegas to be bothered."

Mr. Masters regarded her down his nose. "And what gives you the authority to take Mr. Cambias's place for an important legal matter such as this?"

Kendall smiled smugly. "This wedding ring," she held up her left hand and waved the diamond, "And this power of attorney," she held up her right hand and waved a piece of paper. Masters was momentarily distracted by the ring, but quickly snatched the document and perused it.

He looked up. "You're married to Michael? Oh dear, this just gets more and more complicated. Alright, I guess you can stay. What's your story?" He looked at Anna.

She flashed her badge. "Anna Devane, chief of police. I would like to sit in for two reasons. One, despite what she says, there's a possibility that Michael might show up here. If he does, he'll be arrested for skipping bail. Two, Ms. Hart...er...Mrs. Cambias...made some claims down at the police station that I want to verify."

Masters raised an eyebrow. "What claims might those be?"

Anna glanced over at Zach. "She said that Michael told her _he_ was going to inherit his father's fortune, not his brother. If that is true, then Michael would either need to stay in the country to claim his inheritance...or have someone here representing him. Either way, it would be a great help to our investigation to know the outcome of the reading of the will. May I stay?"

Masters threw up his hands. "By all means. In fact, it might be helpful to you if I gave you the contact information for the police in New York City. They are looking into the recent burglary of our downtown office."

Everyone stared at Masters. Anna spoke first. "What was stolen?"

Masters sat down with a thump in one of the chairs. "Well, let's see... The copy of Alexander Cambias's new will that was stored in the office safe _and_ the key to the safety deposit box where the copy of the will was stored. Also any notes that I took, draft copies, pretty much any evidence whatsoever - except for the memories contained in my own head - that Alexander made a new will this past month, naming his son Zach as heir in place of Michael."

Masters rubbed his face with his hands, while everyone else looked on in shock. "I have no idea when the theft occurred. There was no trace of a break-in at all. I only discovered everything missing this morning when I opened the safe to retrieve the will for our meeting today."

He picked up a thick document and held it up. "After I left the investigation in the hands of the police, I only had time to grab this and catch my flight here. _This_ is Alexander's previous will. Until we can either find the new will or come up with something else, this will is considered the legal version. I think you all have a pretty good idea what it contains."

Kendall stared at the document, trying not to visibly wilt in relief. Her gamble paid off. Michael _had_ been telling the truth. He stole the new will so that he would remain heir. Zach would not be forced to carry the burden of his father's empire. Kendall was all the more glad for her charade. Michael likely did not have a will of his own, which meant that if his death is ever discovered, the next of kin would inherit the Cambias fortune. Zach would have been the next of kin, but now Kendall held that position.

Masters quickly went through the reading. It was pretty straightforward. Michael inherited everything. When he was finished, Anna turned to Kendall. "Well, you were right. Michael did indeed inherit his father's fortune. Did he tell you it was because he broke into the attorney's office?"

Kendall held up a finger. "_Allegedly_ broke in. And no, he didn't go into specifics. For all I knew he visited his dear old dad in the hospital and warmed the cockles of his heart. I didn't care, as long as it got me what I wanted - Enchantment and Chandler back where they belong and Michael as far out of town as humanly possible. Oh, and the endless stream of cash flow doesn't hurt, either."

The sinking feeling in Zach's gut hit rock bottom. There was the other incentive he had been thinking about, earlier. Michael told her he would inherit, so she married him to get Enchantment back for her mother. God, she really did it. She married _Michael_. Under any other circumstances, he might have loathed her for marrying his brother. On the surface she looked like a greedy, cold-blooded little bitch. But that wasn't the story at all. She was sacrificing herself for her family. She had shackled herself to a man she loathes because she was trying to right the wrongs she thinks she set into motion. But it didn't have to be this way. Why couldn't she have trusted him?

Zach closed his eyes. Well, why should she? He'd been in town since May, and still had not managed to do a damn think to keep Michael in check. Granted, he'd had no idea of what Michael was capable of, and only so many resources at his disposal. Kendall apparently got fed up with Zach's failures. In the end, even the drastic move of restaking his claim on the Cambias empire hadn't been enough. Maybe when Michael told her he stole the will, or whatever it was he told her, that was the last straw. She decided to take matters into her own hands. Zach wanted to shake the life out of her for doing something so dangerous and foolish. He also wanted to sweep her off somewhere and show her how much he desperately loved her beautiful heart.

Mr. Masters spoke up. "Mr. Slater, I think you should know that if you decide to contest your father's will, you stand a very good chance of winning. I will personally testify to the fact that your father called me to Las Vegas and met with me on several occasions with the intent of making _you _the heir. I drew up the new will and was there when your father signed it. I remember the two people who witnessed the signature. Just say the word and we can get the process started."

Hawthorne whispered to Raymond, and Raymond nodded. Hawthorne stood up. "We think that is an excellent idea. We can also testify to the fact that Alexander already started the ball rolling. Mr. Slater was at headquarters for over a week acquainting himself with everything. We had already made plans to vote him in as CEO. We can still do that, of course..."

Kendall stood up. "The hell you can! _Michael_ owns everything now, and he wants _me_ to be CEO until he decides to come back."

Raymond sneered at her. "With the charges hanging over his head, that's never gonna happen. I'm still not convinced you're married to the little shit, Ms. _Hart_. From what I've read, you hate him just as much as anyone else. And even if its true, even if you _are_ married to Michael, that doesn't mean we're going to accept your bid as CEO. Running a multi-national corporation like Cambias is a far cry from hawking lipsticks and blushers."

Zach clenched his fists. They were planning to eat her alive. As tough as she was, he wasn't sure she was a match for them. Goddamn it. When Masters suggested he overturn the will, he had wanted to laugh. Michael was gone for good - he certainly wasn't playing craps in Vegas as Kendall claimed. With Michael never coming back, the original reason for Zach to take over his inheritance was gone. But now Zach realized that if he walked away from Cambias again, this time _Kendall_ would be consumed by it. "Mr. Masters, I will take you up on your offer to contest the will. Mr. Hawthorne, I will submit myself for consideration as CEO."

Kendall turned on him in fury. "What the hell is the matter with you, Zach? You never wanted this at all. You only set things in motion so Michael wouldn't be free to terrorize us anymore. Well, it doesn't matter now. He's gone. He's never coming back. I _promise_ you, Zach. Don't shackle yourself to what you hate..."

Zach approached her and gripped her shoulders. "So instead I let _you _get shackled to the behemoth? Let _you _sacrifice yourself on the altar of Cambias? Not a chance."

Kendall paled. He was doing it again - trying to protect her. God, she loved him. But she'd be damned if she was going to let him get away with it. "You're going to contest the will because of me? Because you have some idea of _saving_ me from billions of dollars and all the power I could ever dream of?" She forced a harsh laugh. "I don't think so, Zach. You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you stand in my way. Mama needs a few new thousand pairs of shoes." She wrenched away from him. "I think its time I lawyered up."

She grabbed her purse and left the room. Zach caught up with her out in the corridor and took her arm. "Kendall, I just have one question. Please." She paused and glared at him. She was amazed to feel a slight tremor in his fingers as he loosened his grip and slid his hand up and down her arm. "When you married Michael, did he demand that you... Were you required to... Did he hurt you?"

Kendall squeezed her eyes shut, unable to endure the tortured look on his face. She swallowed hard. She opened her eyes again. In a tiny voice she said, "He didn't hurt me." She pulled away from him and hurried off down the hallway.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

September 15, 2003 - Johannesburg, South Africa

Zach sipped his champagne and smiled tightly at passing well-wishers. He should be feeling immense satisfaction right about now. He was at the groundbreaking ceremony for his newest project. On this very location they would soon begin construction on his fifth casino. His hand of poker. What had been a dream of his for years was now a reality. He set the champagne glass on a nearby table.

It was entirely possible he might have fucked up his life even more if he had gone through with his plans to fake his death when he was a teenager. He wasn't sure how. Here he was planning to go to court to win his father's legacy, which he didn't even remotely want. All so he could protect the woman that he loved, who didn't seem to like him very much right now and happened to be his sister-in-law. His father was finally dead, thank God, but his brother was nowhere to be found and could pop up like herpes at any time.

Zach was struck by an image of Kendall standing next to him as he dug the ceremonial chuck of dirt out of the ground. Wearing a diamond ring that _he_ gave her. Bearing _his_ name. Running their casinos together. He shook his head and lectured himself about having his head in the clouds.

At the first opportunity, he slipped out of the party tent and went over to the office trailer. He sat down at one of the computers and logged into his e-mail. Just what he was looking for, there was an update from his private investigator. One of his men had been in Las Vegas, at the hotel where Kendall and Michael stayed. After conducting many interviews, he positively identified Kendall and Michael as having been there, staying in the same room. The couple gave every appearance of being happy newlyweds. Zach frowned. He supposed they put on a charade so that they couldn't be accused of marrying for fraudulent reasons – so that Michael could skip bail and still have access to his money. But the idea that they shared a room together made Zach ill. Michael could have easily taken advantage of the situation. Kendall denied to Zach that Michael hurt her, but it so easily could have happened.

The PI also found a video clip online, very poor quality, that he thought Zach would find interesting. Zach downloaded the clip. It was of Michael, and it appeared to be a message to the Cambias stockholders. He was saddened by his father's death, and wanted to reassure them that the change in leadership would not cause any problems for the company. He also mentioned his lovely wife Kendall, and how she has brought such hope and joy to his life. Zach shook his head. If Michael had really understood what a treasure Kendall was, he never would have let her go in the first place. The clip was indeed very poorly made. The sound quality was terrible, and was not aligned correctly with the video. Something about the video didn't sit right with Zach. It wasn't just that Michael was giving a snow job, there was something else.

The PI also said that multiple calls a day were made from Michael's cell phone to Kendall's. Michael had done a very good job of retriangulating the signal so that it was impossible to pinpoint where he was calling from. Dammit. Michael was harrassing Kendall. As if she needed to deal with that on top of all the other censure she was facing. She was fighting tooth and nail for everyone to acknowledge her marriage to Michael, and co-ownership of Cambias Industries. People either didn't believe she married him, or hated her if they did. Nobody seemed to get why she did what she did, least of all the people who should get it the most - her family. Zach heard through the grapevine that Erica slapped Kendall when she found out the news.

Lastly, the PI said there was nothing to report regarding Zach's latest assignment – finding out where Ryan Lavery was and what he was up to. Alexander had wanted him to be at the reading of the new will. Apparently Bill Masters told him ahead of time that the will was stolen, and that was why Ryan didn't bother to stay. Zach didn't have a clue what significance Ryan played in Alexander's new will. If he was simply to be the recipient of a chunk of cash, Alexander would not have made him stay in Las Vegas, and he wouldn't have said anything about a surprise. Since the new will was gone, Zach might never know what Alexander had in store.

Zach's cell phone rang, and he looked at the screen. It was Lena. "Hello, Zach. I'm returning your call. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm at the groundbreaking ceremony for my newest casino."

"Congratulations! I know you must be very proud."

"I am, Lena. At least I'm trying. I left you a voice mail because I wanted to know how you are doing. We haven't talked in awhile, and I know things have been rough."

There was a pause, and then a sniff. "Oh, Zach, you are the sweetest man. I wish I could say that I am doing well, but I am not. I went to see Bianca the other day and it was so awkward. I hate to say it, but I think she's still keeping something a secret. I cannot imagine what, but it is a feeling I have. Whatever it is, she cannot confide in me. It made me realize once and for all that it is over between us."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yes, well, I also realized that no matter what, Bianca has many supporters. Especially her friend Maggie. I think they share secrets the way that we could not. I am glad that Bianca is at least able to open up to someone, even if it is not me."

"That is a healthy attitude, Lena."

"I do not feel healthy. I feel like my world is crashing down. Anyway, enough of that. I can wallow in self-pity anytime. How are you doing, really? Are you still planning to contest your father's will?"

Zach sighed. "The wheels are in motion. Kendall is none too happy, she's fighting me every inch of the way."

"I hope your brother is positively furious. He needs knocking down a peg. Many pegs. I think taking away his inheritance should just be the tip of the iceberg."

Zach chuckled. "You're pretty bloodthirsty."

Lena sighed. "You have no idea, Zach. Well, I will let you get back to celebrating your casino. I will talk to you later." She rang off.

Zach put down his cell phone and contemplated Lena. The end of her relationship with Bianca has effectively severed her ties with Pine Valley. She also didn't have a job at Enchantment anymore. Zach could certainly use her financial wizardry at the Seasons corporate offices in Las Vegas. She might even thrive in Sin City. Zach checked his calendar. He was due to head back to New York on the 22nd. He decided to make a side trip to Pine Valley and offer her a job.

September 22, 2003 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall and Boyd drove over to the Pine Cone to see Lena. Kendall was determined to do something constructive with her new role as corporate mogul, that would benefit both herself and others. Most of the time these days she seemed so caught up in her identity as "the bitch who married Michael," that sometimes she felt like it was necessary to remind herself that she wasn't all that bad.

She sighed. Just that morning she had sparred with Adam Chandler. She had every intention of selling his company back to him, as soon as the will situation was sorted out with Zach. Adam was impatient, and wanted her to at least put him in charge of Chandler until such a thing could happen. Unfortunately, Adam tended to rub her the wrong way. She was still pissed at him for his treatment of her that time in Zach's hotel room. She got high-handed with Adam and threw him out when he told her that there was no way she could run all those companies under the Cambias umbrella by herself. Afterward, she realized he was right, so she decided to do something about it.

Lena's business savvy had very much pleased Erica, before Lena got on her wrong side by becoming involved with Bianca. She knew a great deal about Enchantment, and had previously worked for Michael at Cambias. Add to that the fact that Lena was one of the few people that has not treated her like a pig since her wedding announcement, and Kendall was definitely inclined to look favorably upon her as a prospective employee.

Boyd had come in just as Adam was storming out, and Kendall shared with him her idea of hiring Lena. He was on board with it, but reminded her that when they were finished meeting with Lena, they needed to go take care of the problem developing in regards to Michael's temporary resting place. Kendall wanted to bang her head against the steering wheel. So much was happening these days that she had not had the opportunity to research the best way to permanently dispose of a body. Michael was still swinging from a hook in that refrigerated storage unit. Unfortunately, they just got news that the building was being torn down. If she wasn't careful, one of the balls in her juggling act was going to slip out.

Things seemed to pile up exponentially. Her hard-won new relationship with her mother was now over. Erica hated her guts, refusing to understand why Kendall did what she did. Bianca still had no memory of killing Michael, so as Boyd predicted, she was horrified by Kendall's supposed marriage to Michael. Kendall tried to assure her that Michael was out of their lives for good (leaving out the part that it was by Bianca's own hand), but Bianca was just too freaked out. That was when her sister dropped a bomb - she was pregnant.

Kendall parked the car and got out. She and Boyd went over to Lena's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Odd, she had seen Lena's car in the lot. Kendall knocked harder. The door opened a little. She and Boyd looked at each other. Boyd pushed open the door and saw Lena lying unconscious on the bed. They went over to make sure she was okay. Kendall spotted a box next to her and saw that it was insect poison. Some of the tablets were missing. "Oh my God! Is she crazy?"

Kendall ran to the phone to dial 911. As was typical at the Pine Cone, the extension wasn't working. "Damn it, I left my cell phone in the car. You know what, fuck it. By the time the ambulance comes across town to get her and take her back to the hospital, it could be too late. The free clinic is just around the block. Lets carry her to the car."

She and Boyd started to try and lift her off the bed. Kendall felt deja vu from the night they carried Bianca out of her room. They had managed to get her upright, and her arms around their shoulders, when they heard a voice from the door. "What happened?"

Kendall looked up, flabbergasted to see Zach standing there. "She took poison, Zach. We need to get her to the free clinic."

Without a moment's hesitation, Zach strode over and bent over, grabbing Lena by the waist. Standing up, with her draped over his shoulder, he headed for the door. Boyd muttered, "Well, I coulda done that."

When they were outside, Kendall grabbed Boyd's arm. "This could take a long time with Lena. You need to go to the building and talk to the demolition foreman." She handed Boyd her car keys. Then she got into the back of the limousine where Zach had just stashed Lena.

As they whisked over to the clinic, Kendall tried not to stare at Zach. She hadn't seen him since the reading of the will, and that was two weeks ago. She had seen his picture in Business Week the other day, wielding a shovel at the groundbreaking ceremony in South Africa. Surrounded by other suits, he had looked so lonely. She mentally inserted her smiling face next to him in the picture. Throwing the magazine in the trash, she had cursed herself for her maudlin behavior. She was pretending to be his sister-in-law, and waging a legal battle against him for a company that neither of them wanted. She only pretended she wanted it to keep up the charade of being Michael's wife - she had to appear to be looking out for his best interests. Meanwhile, Zach was trying to take it away to protect her, but he was just making life harder on her. Why was he here, anyway? She glared at him as he held Lena in his arms, trying to get her to wake up.


	32. Chapter 32

_Author's note: The conversation between Kendall and Bianca is from the show._

Chapter 32

September 22, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

The limousine pulled up to the clinic, and Kendall jumped out. She called for someone to bring a gurney. She was startled by how quickly her request was met. Zach gently laid Lena on the gurney, and she was wheeled into the clinic. David approached and asked what happened. Kendall showed him the box of poison. He shook his head and glanced at Zach. "For heaven's sake, when is it going to end?" He, of course, meant the fallout from Michael's actions. David and the other doctor asked Kendall to leave the examining room. She pleaded with them to save Lena, or else Bianca would be devastated. Zach gently took her arm and pulled her from the room.

Kendall pulled her arm away from Zach and stormed over to the tiny waiting area. "Lena is such a coward. To do this now when Bianca's had so much to deal with and still so much ahead of her."

Zach shook his head. "I don't understand. I spoke to her last week. She was upset, but coming to terms with things. I tried calling her to let her know I was coming to see her, but her cell phone was off."

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here, anyway? You came to Pine Valley just to visit Lena?" She clenched her fists, trying to ignore the jealousy that flooded her.

Zach cocked his head at her. "I was coming to offer Lena a job. I figured she had nothing left here."

Kendall's eyes widened. "I was there to offer Lena a job, too! Well, you don't have the authority to hire her on behalf of Cambias, and you never will. It's _my _company, and _I_ will be the one to hire Lena." She folded her arms and glared at him.

Smirking at her, Zach responded, "I wasn't going to hire her for Cambias. I want her to oversee my casinos while I'm occupied taking over the company that my father wanted me to have."

Kendall clenched her jaw. "Casinos? What does Lena know about casinos? She's much more familiar with Enchantment and Cambias, and that is where she belongs."

Zach leaned back in a careless pose. "Lena is an incredibly intelligent and talented business woman. She may not have direct experience running a casino, but I am fully confident that she could shine wherever she is placed."

Kendall stood up. "I guess Michael thought the same thing, because he had her do a lot of things for him, including warm his bed."

Zach stood up, too. "I don't think you have to worry about that happening again, _Mrs. Cambias_. Lena hates him, and no longer has to worry about him blackmailing her to do his bidding. From now on, Lena will be under my protection."

Kendall frowned. "Under your protection? What are you gonna do, are you gonna marry her? Is that the position you're planning to offer her, as your wife? Was that why you came all the way to Pine Valley?"

Zach gave her an incredulous look. "Why are you bringing up marriage? What gave you that idea? Because you recently became a bride? I guess I've heard that newlyweds always want to see other people married, but this is ridiculous. I have no intention of ever taking a wife. I'll be too married to my work. Cambias will be my only bride."

Her heart wrenched at the cynicism in his voice. "Never. You will never have Cambias. So please, Zach, just go back to your casinos and pick up the life you were living before you ever came to Pine Valley."

David approached and explained that Lena needed to go to the hospital. They pumped her stomach, but she needed to go in for observation. Kendall said she would take care of getting Lena admitted. She glared at Zach, daring him to object. Zach didn't appear to be paying attention; he was staring beyond her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Bianca walking in the door with Maggie. Kendall whispered urgently to David and Zach, "I don't want Bianca finding out what Lena did!"

Bianca approached. David said she was early for her appointment. Kendall frowned. "Are you okay?"

Bianca tried to smile reassuringly, but failed. "I feel fine." All at once, Kendall understood why she was here. The other day, Kendall walked in on Erica trying to urge Bianca to terminate her pregnancy. Kendall had flipped out; hurt beyond belief that her mother wished Kendall had never been born. They also argued about Kendall marrying Michael. It just went on and on, and Kendall was now mortified that she had put Bianca through that. It was obvious that Bianca had made the decision to terminate her pregnancy - she wanted David to do it.

Feeling guilty for her behavior the other day, Kendall wanted to assure Bianca that she understood. "Bianca, I need to speak with you a moment." Maggie objected, but Bianca agreed. They went over to the waiting area and sat down. Bianca asked her about Michael, and Kendall shook her head. "Please don't worry about him anymore. He's out of our lives for good, I promise." Kendall apologized to her for the scene she made at Erica's. "You have to know that the way things have happened between Erica and me, the way things have turned out has nothing to do with you, nothing. Especially now. Especially right now."

Bianca assured her it was okay, but Kendall went on. "I shouldn't have taken all my hurt out on you. Least of all, to scream at you about how you should handle what happened to you. The way I was conceived -- it's just something that I've had to deal with. Like other people deal with other things. But what I went through doesn't compare to what you've suffered. So I had no right." Bianca thanked her for her apology.

Kendall grasped her hand. "There's something else. For so long, I didn't believe that God existed. I just thought it was something made up because, really, in my experience, I -- nothing could ever be that good. But getting to know you, watching the way you live your life and how you are, I'm pretty sure that I've been wrong. Very wrong. You are such a good person, Bianca. You are so good. At first, I actually used to envy that. But now I just admire you. You're beautiful. I admire you. I wish I could be you. I know. I know. I know how I sound. I know how I sound. I do. I know. Just -- please, let me say this, ok? I already feel silly as it is. Just let me say this. I don't have a lot to be proud of. But I'm so proud of you. And I'm so proud to be your sister. You need to know that. I love you. You do what you need to do, Bianca. You do what you need to do." They hugged.

Zach watched as Kendall stood up and walked away, tears streaming down her cheek. Unable to help himself, he went over to Bianca. "Kendall is upset. Did you lie earlier about feeling fine?"

Bianca took a deep breath. "I really am fine, Zach. The two of us and my mother had a raging fight the other day and she was apologizing." She gave him an assessing look. "Zach, I think maybe you should know something..." She paused, and then bit her lip. "No, it's going to be all over soon, anyway." She looked confused, as if she was unsure of something. Shaking her head, she gave him a quizzical look. "I'm sorry, um...you know, I just realized I have no idea why you and Kendall are here in the first place."

Zach paused, trying to think of an excuse. "Believe it or not...competing charitable contributions. I found out Kendall was making a sizable donation to the clinic on behalf of Cambias, and I couldn't be outdone, so I showed up to increase the ante. It's a corporate ego thing." She narrowed her eyes, and then laughed.

Shaking her head, she said, "That reminds me...are you aware that your father sent me a check while he was in the hospital? He said he wanted to make up for what Michael did. He also sent a matching donation to a women's shelter."

Zach raised one eyebrow. "Most of the time his philanthropy was all an act. But he did have his odd moments of humanity. As ruthless and morally corrupt as he was, I think even he was shocked by how Michael turned out. Kendall told me once that she thought Michael was worse than my father. I didn't agree at the time, but I do now. His evil surpassed our father's - but they were both terrible men."

She cocked her head. "And yet, you aren't terrible at all. In fact, I think you're pretty cool. If I were just looking at your father and your brother, I would say that the Cambias genes are pretty noxious. Yet you don't suffer from the same poison."

Zach shook his head. "I might beg to differ. I've managed to screw up my life pretty badly. As far as genes go, I don't know what to say. Kendall's father was a rapist. Her brother is in jail for arson. Yet Kendall is an amazing woman with a heart as deep as the Amazon. I guess in both of our cases, we were lucky enough to take after our mothers, instead of our fathers."

David came over. "Bianca, I have a room ready for you." He gave Zach a significant look, tilting his head slightly in the direction of Lena's room. He wanted to get Bianca out of the way so they could transfer Lena to the hospital.

Zach smiled gently at Bianca. "I hope everything goes well for you, Bianca."

David led Bianca away and Maggie came over. "Kendall asked me to give you a message."

She handed him a slip of paper. It read, "Could you please take care of our friend? Something has come up and I couldn't stay."

Zach looked up. "Did she say anything else?"

Maggie shrugged. "When I asked her where she was going, she said she had to see a man about a building."

Zach arranged for Lena's transport to Pine Valley hospital. He also wrote a large donation to the clinic. David Hayward may work there, but it had other things going for it. When Lena was all settled into a room at the hospital, Zach sat with her until she woke up. When her eyes fluttered open, she stared at Zach for a long time, frowning. Comprehension lit her eyes, followed by deep anguish. She whispered hoarsely, "It didn't work."

Zach put his hand on Lena's. "Tell me Kendall was wrong about it being a suicide attempt. Tell me that it was something else…Michael forced you to eat the poison or something."

She gazed sadly at him. "It was me," she croaked.

He lowered his head so that his forehead rested on her cold, pale hand. He looked up again at her. "What happened? You were sad when I talked to you before, but trying to stay positive."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand. "I don't want you straining your voice. They stuck a tube down your throat to pump your stomach."

She winced. "Glad I wasn't awake."

He glared at her, and produced a pen and paper from the side table. "Something happened since I last spoke to you. Tell me."

She took the writing implements and laboriously scribbled her answer. At one point during her writing, tears started to fall down her cheeks and she sobbed quietly. She finally finished and thrust the pad at him, dropping her head back against her pillow to stare at the ceiling.

Zach read the scrawled message. "I overheard Bianca and Maggie talking at the boathouse. Bianca is pregnant with Michael's child, and planning to terminate the pregnancy. Then Maggie said I should suffer for bringing Michael into Bianca's life. She was right. All my fault."

Zach stared at the words for a long time. That was the appointment Bianca had with Hayward. She was having an abortion. He flashed for a moment on his words to his father, that the Cambias line would end with him and Michael. Alexander had laughed at him. But, he couldn't possibly have known. Zach shook his head. All he cared about was that Bianca find peace. He also wanted Lena to have peace. "Lena, this is not your fault. Kendall has blamed herself too, and frankly so have I. But the fact is that the only person to blame is Michael. If you weren't there, he would have used some other woman to infiltrate Enchantment. He's a twisted rapist punk that takes and takes and destroys what he takes. You can't let what he did destroy you, Lena. Hasn't he already done enough? Please promise me you won't do something like this, again."

Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. "I promise."

They sat in silence for a moment, trying to collect themselves. Sniffling, she picked up the pad and wrote something. "Why were you and Kendall in my room?"

He took a deep breath. "It was Kendall and Boyd at first. I walked in and discovered them hoisting you up. Oddly enough, we were both there for the same reason. I was planning to offer you a job at the Seasons headquarters in Las Vegas."

She gave him a lopsided smile. "Oh, Zach."

Zach looked down at the pad. "I'm beginning to think, though, that Kendall's plan to hire you might be better. Its going to be awhile before I can win my lawsuit, and until then Kendall is trying to run Cambias all by herself. She needs as many people in her corner as she can get."

Lena took the pad. "I will be happy to work for Kendall. Marrying Michael was an odd thing to do, but I think she had the right motives. Michael is gone, and that is all that matters."

Zach smiled at Lena. "That's what I like about you, Lena. You're not quick to assume the worst about people."

She shrugged and wrote, "I do not have the right to cast stones."

Zach chuckled. "Since when has that ever stopped anyone?"

Lena gave him an assessing look. She wrote some more. "You should be right there with Erica and the others, hating Kendall for what she did. Yet it grieves you to see them shun her. You are in love with her."

Zach sighed and ripped the page from the pad, crumpling it. He threw it in the trash. He couldn't bear to see the words written there. "I think I should let you rest some. I'll go get a cup of coffee."

Lena gave him a brief reproachful look, which turned to one of understanding. Zach kissed her on the cheek, and then went out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

September 26, 2003 - Long Island, New York

Zach stood at the window, looking out over the grounds of the Cambias estate. He spent his childhood in this house. Every good memory with Michael and his mother…every bad memory perpetuated by his father. All of it flooded him and filled him with incredible sadness. Even with his plan to take over Cambias, he had never intended to set foot in this place again. He was here because Bill Masters and the police wanted to search the house on the off chance that Michael might have stashed the will here after stealing it from the Manhattan law office. Masters had a key and could have opened the place for the cops. But only Zach had memories of where possible hiding places might be.

It was a long shot. Michael was not stupid. He would not hide the document in a place where Zach could find it. Of course, if one assumed Michael wasn't stupid, then the whole thing was a waste of time - surely he would have destroyed it?

Zach turned and watched as people systematically took every book off the shelf in the library and sifted through it before stacking it on the floor. Zach had hired a large team of people to come and help in the search. The cops just didn't have the manpower required to check every nook and cranny of the mausoleum. Thomas, the butler, stood off to the side, his complexion pasty as the team tore apart his master's home. Periodically he glared at Zach. Zach didn't give a damn what the butler thought of him. Thomas had been enduringly loyal to Alexander, and Zach had hated him.

Growing up, anytime Alex snuck off to do something that wasn't on the approved list of activities - such as going with his friends to see the latest slapstick comedy at the theater - Thomas had gone straight to Alexander. Objectively, one might be given to admire Thomas for his dedication to his employer. He was the embodiment of a faithful servant. All he represented to Zach was the means by which Alexander suffocated the life out of a young boy.

Masters came into the room, frustration etched into his features. He strode over to Zach. "Have you thought of any more possible hiding places?"

Zach shrugged. "I remember a few times hiding something behind one of the bricks in the fireplace in father's study."

Masters rubbed his hands together. "Come show me."

They walked out of the library and across the hall to the study. When Zach entered the room, he felt a wave of nausea. His father's lair. The most oppressive room in the house. To distract himself, he looked over at Masters. "I still think all this is a waste of time. Michael wouldn't have kept the will. I'm not sure why you want it so badly when you've already said that I could successfully contest the old one."

Masters glanced at him. "You will win the lawsuit, of that I am sure. However, there were some provisions in the new will, codicils that only I am aware of, that would not go into affect with the lawsuit. The court would only have my word that Alexander wanted these things to happen, and it wouldn't be enough. I want Alexander to be able to have every one of his desires, not just the chiefest desire, which was to have you inherit."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "And what were these other desires?"

Masters shook his head. "One of Alexander's instructions was that I keep everything in strictest confidence until the will was read."

Zach cocked his head. "I suppose I can respect that. But surely you don't think I would be uncooperative in carrying out Alexander's wishes, if you told me what they were. If he left some money or property to someone else, I certainly wouldn't deny that person what Alexander wanted to give him or her."

Masters regarded Zach with extreme discomfort. "Mr. Slater, I really don't think we should be discussing this. I am Alexander's attorney, and I am only representing you in this lawsuit on his behalf. I simply cannot tell you anything at this juncture - not while there is the slightest possibility that the will could be found."

Zach laughed harshly. "As you wish." Masters's reticence confirmed Zach's suspicions. Alexander had made Zach the heir, but had included something nasty in it - possibly as an attempt to teach Zach a lesson for his naughtiness. Whatever it was, Ryan Lavery was involved.

Zach's investigators had tracked Ryan to Pine Valley, but there is where the trail went cold. He was apparently hiding out. What was the little weasel up to? Zach told his men to keep an eye out on Kendall. He'd be damned if Lavery caught her up in Alexander's game.

Zach knelt down by the fireplace and removed the brick. He pulled out something made of hard plastic. At first he couldn't figure out what it was. Then it dawned on him. It was several green army men that had melted into one mass. He shook his head. Not very bright of him to stash those in a fireplace. But now that he remembered, he had been in a hurry that day - desperate. He and his friend Brian had been secretly playing with them. Alexander didn't approve of army figures because Cambias men didn't serve their country - they owned it. Thomas had come and fetched the two of them - ordering them into Alexander's study. Alex hid the figures in his pocket, and when Thomas left them in the study to wait for Alexander, he hid the toys in the fireplace. When Alexander came in, he informed them that Brian's father had just been arrested for tax evasion. Alexander was scornful of the other man's incompetence, and ordered Brian to leave, never to return. Alex had been so crushed that he completely forgot the toys in the fireplace.

Alex ran to his mother and asked her to let him see Brian again. She had lifted her frail hand and caressed him on the cheek. In a weak voice she said she would see what she could do. Of course she could do nothing. Her cancer was spreading rapidly, despite all the best care money could buy. At this point she could not even get out of bed. Since Alexander could not be bothered to come see his wife - seeing as how he despised weakness - there would be no opportunity for her to intervene on Alex's behalf.

Zach tossed the melted green conglomerate in the trash. "I'm out of ideas, Masters. If Michael hid the will here, it's not going to be any place I can think of."

Zach turned and started to walk out the door. He paused, and turned back. He gazed up at the wall behind his father's desk. On it hung a family portrait. Alexander stood, and next to him was Alex, his father's hand on his shoulder. Seated in front of Alexander was Zach's mother, and on her lap was Michael. Zach had been seven in that picture, and Michael was four. It was right before his mother had been diagnosed. The portrait had a slight, very slight bulge behind where Michael sat on his mother's lap.

As if in a trance, Zach walked over to the portrait and took it down. Laying it face down on the desk, he examined the back. Taking apart the backing, he pulled upward and saw a thick document taped to the back of the canvas. Without a word, he lifted it out and handed it to Masters. Masters quickly perused the paper and then looked up at Zach, a triumphant gleam in his eye. "The will." Zach had a feeling he was going to deeply regret his actions.

His cell phone buzzed and he glanced at the screen. It said "PVPD." Pine Valley Police Department? He pushed the green talk button. "Zach Slater."

It was Derek Frye. Derek was the acting chief since Anna Devane resigned and moved to Paris - without her husband. Derek informed him that his brother was dead. Acting on an anonymous tip, the police searched a refrigerated warehouse being rented by Kendall Cambias. Inside they found Michael's body wrapped in chains and hanging on a hook. Kendall was currently at the police department being questioned.

Zach didn't speak for a long time. A small part of Zach could not help but see the irony of him receiving this news as he stood in his father's study. It was here that his father told him that his mother had passed away. It was here where he faced off with the old man one last time before walking out the door for good. Now, here he was receiving the news of his brother's death, with the possibility that the woman he loved murdered him. Had she murdered Michael? She could go to jail for the rest of her life. Pennsylvania had the death penalty – she could get lethal injection. The floor threatened to rush up to meet him, so Zach sat down heavily on Alexander's chair. In a strained voice he informed Derek that he would be on the next airplane out. He depressed the End button.

In a quiet tone, Zach told Masters the latest news. The lawyer stammered, "I'm...I'm sorry, Mr. Slater. You go and take care of your brother's remains. I'll make sure the will is processed through as evidence and then returned to me as quickly as possible. The reading is supposed to take place in Pine Valley, anyway."

Zach forcefully pushed back the chair and stood up. The chair rolled backwards and banged against the wall. "Fuck the goddamn will, fuck Alexander and fuck you!" He came around the desk, grabbing hold of the portrait as he went, and flinging it towards the fireplace. The frame made a resounding crack against the brick as Zach stalked out the door.

Kendall sat in the police station, feeling more lonely than she had ever been in her life. She was afraid to call Bianca, because she had no idea what her reaction would be when she heard that Michael was dead. Kendall dreaded her sister recovering her memory and realizing that she shot Michael. Erica hated her guts now, so Kendall couldn't call her. Zach would probably hate her guts as soon as he heard the news. Lena was still in the hospital, and probably in a fragile state of mind. The Fusion girls thought Kendall was off her rocker for having married Michael. She couldn't even call Boyd because she didn't want to clue anyone in that he had been her accomplice.

She took a deep breath. She had to remain calm. Everyone would soon know that Michael was dead. They had no proof of when he died. She could still maintain that she married him, and he died sometime later. He had plenty of enemies – most of Pine Valley alone wanted him dead. She'd come up with some excuse as to why he was found in her warehouse. She could say that she rented it on behalf of Michael, and that he was going to meet someone there – probably the killer. It would be okay. There wouldn't be enough evidence to arrest her, much less convict her. No one would ever know the truth. Kendall would do everything she could to remain free, but if it came down to the wire and it was her or her sister, the choice was clear.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

September 30, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach woke up, and for a moment he did not recognize his surroundings. Then it hit him. He was in Michael's bedroom. Last night he was feeling extremely fed up with the Valley Inn and not being able to find Kendall, so he decided to sleep in his brother's condo. He was hoping he would see the Widow Cambias either here or in her condo across the courtyard. He had a lot of questions for her.

He got up and went out into the living room. Looking through the blinds, he saw no movement at Kendall's place. She still managed to elude him. Ever since he got into town the night of the 26th, he'd been looking for her. He called her family. Erica made it clear she didn't care where Kendall was, and if she did know, she certainly wouldn't tell him. Bianca sadly told him that she didn't know where Kendall was either.

When he wasn't searching for Kendall, Zach helped Lena check out of the hospital. He helped her move her meager belongings into the apartment that Kendall had set up for her when she hired her. Lena admitted to Zach that she wasn't at all sorry that Michael was dead. Zach told her that in a way he was relieved too, though he would always mourn the boy Michael had been.

Zach got dressed and had breakfast. As he ate, he stared through the window at Kendall's door. "Where are you, my darling girl?" He looked at his watch. It would soon be time for the reading of the will. Bill Masters had been very glad the NYPD let him borrow the will from evidence, and had immediately scheduled the reading. The attorney was very anxious at this point to get the event over with. Frankly, Zach was, too. He hoped Kendall would be there.

Zach turned on the news to see if the media knew about the new will resurfacing. He was startled to see a live report in front of the PVPD. Kendall was standing next to a reporter, wearing all black - complete with hat and veil. She told the reporter that she was offering a reward for any information leading to the arrest of Michael's murderer. $10 million. The reporter asked her if she was intending to go to the reading of Alexander's will. Kendall shrugged and said that as far as she was concerned, the will had already been read. She was confident the new one would not differ significantly.

Zach shook his head. That was his Kendall, brassy as could be. He had no idea if she killed Michael. He was more doubtful by the moment that she had ever married him in the first place. Yet here she was putting on the act of her life, selling it for all it was worth. Zach turned off the TV and straightened his tie. She was probably on her way to the Valley Inn now. He'd waylay her and get some answers before the reading began.

Kendall arrived at the Valley Inn. Soon she would see Zach. If the reading went as predicted, Zach would finally have possession of Cambias, and he would spend the rest of his life paying for his brother's blaze of destruction. All of her efforts over the past month to keep Cambias away from him would be for nothing. She was no longer in a position to save Zach, but she prayed that she could still save Bianca.

Kendall got out of her car and walked into the hotel. She headed towards Conference Room Two. As she passed Conference Room One, the door opened, and she was unceremoniously yanked inside. When she saw it was Zach, the scream died on her lips. Before she could say a word, he snatched the hat off her head and tossed it away. Pulling her to him, he kissed her, devouring her with his lips and tongue. She clutched at his shoulders to stay upright, since her legs no longer seemed to work.

His hands seemed to be everywhere. When she recovered from her initial shock and was able to stand, she moved her hands from his shoulders to the buttons on his shirt. Shakily getting a few undone, she reached her hand inside to feel his naked flesh. Meanwhile he had pulled her blouse out of her skirt and was skimming her torso, sliding her bra out of the way to gain access to her breasts. He tore his mouth away from hers for a moment. "This was not my intention. I was planning to grill you about Michael's death."

Not taking her burning eyes from his, she reached out and locked the door. "Looks as if you'll be drilling me, instead." She grabbed his loosened tie and pulled him towards her, and his mouth came down on hers again. He picked her up and carried her over to the large conference table, He sat her on top of it and stepped between her legs. She wrapped them around him. She nipped him on the ear, then whispered, "Remember those panties I showed you with the convenient slit in them? I thought of you when I got dressed this morning."

"Jesus," he groaned. He pulled down his zipper, and taking her use of the word "drill" to heart, he slid into her hard and fast – over and over. Covering her mouth with his, they were able to keep their moans muffled as they both came quickly. Shaking from the release, he collapsed back into one of the plush armchairs surrounding the table, taking her with him. She held onto him, breathing heavily.

After awhile, when their heart rates were almost back to normal, she slid off him and stood up. She began the process of straightening her clothes. He stared at her in fascination. He had never lost control over a woman like that. As soon has he had put his hand on her arm and pulled her into the room, he had snapped – once he started touching her, he couldn't stop. Kendall was like a fever in his blood.

For a fleeting moment he had a hope that maybe, now that Michael was dead, he could shed his inheritance and he could be with her. They could get married and eventually forget the word Cambias ever existed. But the moment passed. He had allowed Alexander to get his hooks into him, and he knew the old man would be damned if he was ever going to let go. Alexander _was_ damned – Zach was quite sure he was in hell. He was probably running the place. Michael was surely sitting there at his right hand.

Shaking his head to clear away the waking nightmare, Zach stood up and started to straighten his clothes, too. Kendall took out her compact mirror and lipstick. Before she could apply her lipstick, Zach put his hand on her arm. "Wait. One more kiss." He drew her to him and tenderly kissed her. It was long and soft and wet. When he finally pulled away, Kendall was trembling all over.

Zach looked at his watch. "I guess there's no time for those questions I had planned. Except one: why have you been avoiding me?"

Kendall opened her eyes and gazed at him warily. She was brought back to reality with a resounding crash. She thought about throwing out a sarcastic retort, but it just wasn't in her. She decided to settle for honesty. "I didn't want to see the hate in your eyes. Everyone else has already tried and convicted me of Michael's murder. I didn't want to hear you ask the questions, and I still don't. If you had opened your mouth to grill me as you said, I would have walked out the door."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "Guess my instincts served me well. You seem to think that believing you capable of killing Michael is the same as hating you."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Isn't it?"

He stepped back into her personal space and put his lips next to her ear. "I think it's entirely possible you murdered Michael. And entirely possible someone else did." He kissed her again, soft and sweet. He finally stepped away and turned to the door. "Put your lipstick on before we go for round two." He unlocked the door. "I'll see you next door."

He slipped out and went to the next door down the hallway. He opened it, and felt déjà vu. Bill Masters was there with Hawthorne and Raymond. There was a new addition. Ryan Lavery. He realized he probably should have warned Kendall that Ryan might be here. As Zach sat down in one of the chairs, he hoped he didn't smell too strongly of sex.

Kendall walked in at that moment, not a hair out of place. However, her lips looked more swollen, and her cheeks had a rosy flush. Her eyes zeroed in on Zach. Her cheeks got even rosier. Her eyes shifted over to the other men in the room, and locked on Ryan. The rosiness faded a little. Zach glanced at Ryan. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes. Having been in a relationship with her before, Ryan probably knew the telltale signs of when she had been kissed thoroughly. Ryan's gaze shifted to Zach. Zach gave him a nonchalant look, wondering if any traces of her lipstick was on him. Kendall chose a chair a little farther away from everyone else. It could have been a defensive posture. It could also be because she definitely still smelled of sex. Zach was getting hard again just thinking about it.

Bill Masters cleared his throat. "All the most relevant parties are here today. There are a few people who will receive minor bequests, such as several of Mr. Cambias's loyal servants, but it was not necessary for them to be here. I'll get right to the point, and I'll be sure to use layman's terms." Masters looked pointedly at Kendall, as if she were a twit. Zach made a mental note to fire Masters at the first opportunity.

Masters opened the document that Zach had recently found behind the family portrait. "Alexander was very happy that his eldest son was willing to become his heir again. However, Mr. Slater, he was also a bit wary about your motives. Having achieved your goal of preventing Michael from inheriting all that money and power he couldn't handle, what was to stop you from completely dismantling the company? On the other hand, Alexander bristled at the idea of putting you in charge, and then tying your hands. What if in a particular situation, selling off a part of the company was the right thing to do? The only way he could feel secure that any major decisions made were for the good of Cambias, was if there was someone working alongside of his son that had veto power. That is why Mr. Lavery is here today. Alexander Cambias Junior…I'm sorry, sir, that is what Mr. Cambias has written here…will inherit all the stock held in Cambias Industries and all personal assets of Mr. Alexander Cambias. Ryan Lavery will act as trustee of the estate. All decisions made regarding business or personal property of any value above the amounts outlined in the will must obtain Mr. Lavery's approval before they can be finalized."

There was a long silence. Zach cleared his throat. "In other words, if I wanted to, say , sell Chandler Enterprises back to Adam Chandler…or if I wanted to sell the mansion on Long Island…..Lavery would have to agree."

Masters nodded. "That is correct. There are two other provisions in the will. If, for some reason, Alexander Cambias Junior should decide that he no longer wanted to run Cambias, then Michael….or, in this case, his widow…would get the company, the personal assets, and Mr. Lavery."

Ryan gave Kendall an assessing look. "Oh, please let Slater decide he doesn't want Cambias."

Masters gave him a quelling look. "The last provision concerns grandchildren. If at any time in the future, a grandchild of Alexander Cambias appears in the picture, that grandchild will automatically move up the food chain and directly inherit everything. In such a case, Alexander Cambias Junior or Kendall Cambias would only be allowed to act as trustee to the estate until such time as the grandchild is old enough to take over. Again, with Mr. Lavery overseeing the trusteeship."

Zach narrowed his eyes at Ryan. "And what happens if the much-regarded Ryan Lavery kicks the bucket himself?"

Lavery smiled. "Well, I have a younger brother getting his MBA who would probably be _very_ honored to take my place."

Masters shrugged. "Mr. Lavery is correct. He is free to bequeath his position of power to anyone he chooses."

Kendall stared at Ryan. "What exactly went on between you and Alexander out in Nevada? How did you suddenly become his bestest friend that he trusts more than his own son?"

Ryan shrugged. "We just bonded, that's all. I took him at face value. I didn't judge him because of his money or power, or any bad blood between us."

Zach regarded him coldly from the other side of the table. "Sounds like you sized up your mark real well. Congratulations on the con of a lifetime."

Ryan folded his arms. "He wasn't a mark, he was a friend. And I respected him a hell of a lot more than you did - his own son."

"Alexander was a sadistic son of a bitch who deserves to rot in hell for what he did to his family."

Zach wondered if he perhaps threw his voice unintentionally. The words in his head came out of Kendall's mouth. She looked just as startled that she had said them. Ryan stared at her. "What do you know about Alexander, Kendall? And why should you care about the Cambias family at all?"

Kendall stared at Zach a moment. She found herself wanting to declare her love for him right then and there. But she didn't dare - this wasn't the time or the place. Instead she raised her chin and glared at Ryan. "Are you aware that Alexander was the one who posted bail after Michael's second arrest? And that Michael went straight from the police station to Myrtle's house and raped my sister? Do you know why Alexander did that? Not because he gave a damn about Michael, but because he wanted to stick it to Zach. If I ever hear you defend that sick asshole again, I will rip your head off and stuff it down your neck."

There was complete silence in the room. Zach fought to keep from grinning. It was too bad there were others present, because he would have loved to break in this conference table, too.

Ryan adjusted his tie. "You always had a flair for the melodramatic, Kendall. But for your peace of mind, I won't bring up Alexander again." He looked over at Masters. "You forgot the last condition of the will. About Cambias headquarters?"

Masters gave a dignified sniff. "I was just getting to that. Mr. Cambias decided that in order to make up for all the problems Michael caused, he wanted Cambias headquarters to be relocated to Pine Valley. He decided it would be a great boost to the local economy to have it here."

Kendall glared at Ryan. "What a crock of shit. He did that as a favor to you, so you could shove your new power in everyone's face on a daily basis."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Kinda like the way you've been playing Grand Dame around town ever since you _supposedly_ married Michael?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I did marry Michael. We would have had a good and lasting marriage if he hadn't been cut down in his prime." She adopted the woeful widow look.

Ryan laughed. "And too bad for you, not getting the big payoff. But look at it this way - with Michael conveniently dead, you can now marry his brother. He's the one you really want anyway, right?"

Kendall froze. After their lovemaking earlier, Kendall had been daydreaming about just that possibility. But if she married him now, it would look like a very good motive for murder - not just for her but for Zach, too. In fact, given his lawsuit to have the original will overturned, he would look very suspicious to the police. She felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't let anyone think that her and Zach were still involved. What was the best way to deflect Ryan from the truth? Only one thing came to mind.

Feeling like a contender for the Academy Awards, she brought forth some crocodile tears. "You insensitive bastard! You come back into my life after all this time, and throw accusations at me as if you really know me! You never knew me at all! If you did, you'd realize that I had a fling with Michael and then moved on to his brother because I was _dead_ inside. You broke my heart when you left Pine Valley. I hate you, Ryan, I hate you! And I still love you more than life itself." She stood up and ran out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

October 10, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach was given a tour of the refurbished building in downtown Pine Valley. It sat alongside the various corporate office buildings – Enchantment, Chander Enterprises, Fusion – two of which were owned by Cambias. Apparently, the day after Zach visited Alexander in Las Vegas, Ryan traveled to Pine Valley to scout out prospective places to hold the Cambias headquarters. He found this building, empty and run down, and had gone back to Alexander with the idea of giving it a makeover. In full philanthropical mode, Alexander had loved it – saying it would revitalize the downtown area. Ryan completely bought into his benefactor's generous attitude. He had no idea that Alexander loved playing Rockefeller when it suited him. His civic-minded displays were calculated to garner praise and respect. Alexander had been quite successful when it came to Ryan Lavery. The former con artist had been well and truly conned.

Zach looked around at what would be his domain. It was ostentatious and imposing, with the intention of generating awe in anyone walking into it. Alexander to a T. Ryan strolled in. "So, what do you think?"

Zach shrugged. "It's just like the one my father had in New York."

Ryan smiled. "In other words, you hate it."

Zach looked around. A prison cell never looked so sumptuous. "Its perfect for Cambias. I might make a change or two. Maybe get a different frame for that painting…what is it called? Ah, 'Eviscerating Eagle.' I suppose I should be glad it's an abstract. Anyway, the frame has too much gilt, don't you think?"

Ryan turned to look out the window. "Decorating expenses are too small for me to care about. Do what you want. Hey, this is a very nice view of the mountains. My office faces the Fusion building. The one that got away. It's too bad, I would have enjoyed working with Greenlee and Kendall. I suppose I could still work with Kendall if you ever decide that all this isn't your cup of tea."

Zach regarded him with his head cocked. "Didn't your relationship with both of those ladies end badly?"

Ryan shrugged. "There are no hard feelings between Greenlee and I. She went on to marry my best friend, and they were very happy together. Both of us have lost spouses, so we've bonded a lot these past couple of weeks. As for Kendall, well, apparently it didn't end too badly if she is still madly in love with me."

Zach narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. "You _believed_ that declaration at the reading of the will?"

Ryan gave him a smile that told Zach he would believe anything that suited his purposes. "I think it is entirely within the realm of possibility. Before my father died, he told me all about how Kendall would drive him crazy for information about me. Always wanted to know where I was living, what I was doing. She'd bug him for my phone number. It was a good thing Chris wasn't easily harassed, or else she would have been on my doorstep a dozen times."

Zach sat down at the plush armchair behind the desk. "And yet when I told her you were in Vegas with my father, she was so thrilled at that piece of information that she didn't even so much as glance in the direction of the airport."

Ryan's new assistant entered the office, looking worried. "Mr. Lavery, I'm so glad I found you! Derek Frye called. He's issued a warrant for your apartment. He says he'll tear the place apart if you won't give him what you have."

Ryan looked exasperated. "Barbara! What have I told you about giving me private messages in front of others?"

She flushed deeply. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Lavery. I was just so relieved to find you that I didn't realize Mr. Slater was in the room." She turned and hurried out of the office.

Zach gripped the arms of the chair. "What is Chief Frye looking for?"

Ryan shook his head. "That's none of your business."

Zach stood up. "If it has to do with my brother's murder, it is very much my business."

Ryan walked towards the door. "Well, then, as far as you know, it has nothing to do with Michael's murder. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure the cops don't damage my tuxedo. I'll need it tonight for the Fusion party. Are you going? I'm not sure whether you've been invited."

Zach went to the window. "I've been invited." Ryan nodded disinterestedly, and walked out the room.

Zach looked at the mountains. He wasn't sure yet whether he should go. Part of him wanted to go and see Kendall. She would be dressed in something fabulous, smiling, laughing, enchanting all her guests. He imagined that on some level she would be feeling just as happy as she appeared. Fusion was very important to her, and their ad campaign was a huge success. On the other hand, she had to be completely stressed out. The police were keeping a close eye on her, searching for evidence that she killed Michael, and that she had never married him. Zach frankly had no idea what was real and what wasn't. Had she married Michael to protect her family? Or had she pretended to in order to cover up the fact that she killed him? Was she still in love with Ryan, or had she said that to cover up something else? For over a month, she had done nothing but toss out red herrings. But, what would she have to gain by making such a statement?

As Ryan said, it was entirely possible that she was still in love with him. She had never given any indication to Zach that he meant more to her than a really good time in bed. True, she had seemed jealous of his connections to Maria and Lena, but that could have just been more about her insecurities than any proprietary feelings towards Zach. He told himself that he shouldn't dwell on it. He may be deeply in love with her, but they could never be together.

Shaking his head, he walked out of the room. He stopped next to his assistant's desk. "Gwen, I'd like you to call a decorator and get my office redone. I'll trust your judgement, just keep in mind that I'm a businessman, not a warlord."

She gave him an amused smile. "Yes sir, right away."

He continued out into the hallway and pushed the button for the elevator. He decided to go back to his new place and get ready for the party. He was renting a loft in the same building where Jackson Montgomery and Greenlee du Pres lived. He had decided against staying at Michael's condo. Living across from Kendall would have been torture. After the reading of the will, he decided not to try and question her about Michael's death. For one, he was pretty sure she wouldn't tell him a damn thing. For another, he wasn't sure he could keep his hands off her. Living just a few feet from her would shred his self-control quite effectively. Going to the Fusion party was different. He felt relatively confident that he could behave in a roomful of people.

Kendall looked around at the crowd, hoping to see Zach somewhere. She had invited him to the party, giving the excuse to the other Fusion ladies that he was now a prominent local businessman, and, after all, he had saved their asses from belonging to Michael Cambias. She didn't know why she wanted him there so badly. It wasn't like they could be together. The cops were already breathing down her neck with a long list of reasons why she would want to kill Michael. The last thing she needed was to give them a trump card in the form of Zach. Conspiracy theories would be dancing in front of their eyes. She suddenly found herself hoping Zach wasn't coming after all. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stay away from him, and the assistant DA, Justin McCoy, was walking around with a perpetually narrowed gaze.

Kendall spotted Ryan walking in. He was a few feet away from Justin. She made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ryan! I'm so glad you're here!" She planted a kiss on his lips.

When she pulled back, Ryan had an amused gleam in his eyes. "Hollywood producers must be sorely disappointed that you decided to become a cosmetics queen. I'm very impressed with your performance."

Greenlee appeared next to them. "I'm not! You know as well as I do, Kendall, that you aren't still in love with Ryan, so cut the act."

Kendall clenched her jaw, hoping that Justin hadn't overheard her. "Zip it, you little twerp! Why should you care about what I do with Ryan? You have Juan Pablo Blahdiblah Blah eating his overheated Latin heart out over you."

Greenlee laid a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Ryan is a friend. I don't want him to get hurt because you have this twisted need to play games."

Ryan covered Greenlee's hand with his. "Ladies, ladies! Enough. Greenlee, I can take care of myself. Kendall…" Removing his hand from Greenlee's, he reached out and ran a finger down Kendall's cheek. "Don't you have other guests to mingle with?"

Aware that Justin was watching, Kendall gritted her teeth and put her hand over Ryan's. "I'm not giving up on us. Now that you're in town to stay, I have the chance to make you mine again." She shifted her face and kissed his fingers. Then she turned and walked away, amused at Greenlee's furious expression. The amusement died when she saw that Zach was standing there. What had he seen? She swallowed, telling herself it didn't matter. She turned in yet another direction, and blindly made her way over to where Simone and Mia were chatting with a reporter. Pasting a smile on her face, she said, "Its time to announce the winner of the Sexiest Man contest."

Zach watched as Kendall, Simone and Mia went over and grabbed Greenlee, then walked up to the stage. They announced the finalists of the contest, cheering and catcalling as the men came up on stage. The whole thing was ridiculous, but the girls were working it for all it was worth and the crowd was eating it up. He found himself smiling as he watched Kendall shine. He felt some of the tension that had taken hold of him earlier seep out. He had come in the door just in time to see Kendall practically brand Ryan as belonging to her in front of Greenlee. Ryan had mentioned earlier that he was bonding with Greenlee. Was Kendall jealous, and therefore anxious to stake her claim? He told himself it didn't matter.

After the winner was announced, Zach watched as Kendall exited the stage. A man came up to her that Zach recognized as the assistant DA who had taken a personal interest in Michael's murder investigation. The enchanting smile faded from Kendall's face, replaced by anger as McCoy said something to her. She angrily responded. Smirking, he said something back to her, then walked away. For a few moments, she looked panicked. Then she schooled her features into one of unconcern and walked out of the room.

Zach started to follow her, but was detained by Adam Chandler. Wearing a phony jovial expression on his face, Adam clapped Zach on the shoulder. "Congratulations on your inheritance, Slater. As a long time citizen of this town, I am pleased that our economy will receive a boost from the relocation of your company. I must say that I admire what you did for Fusion. It was quite reprehensible of your brother to trick those fine ladies, and you were a true gentleman to undo the damage."

Zach knew where this was going, and he was not in the mood. He wanted to go see Kendall. He saw Ryan extract himself from Greenlee and go in the direction where Kendall had disappeared. Hell. "Adam, how about I head you off at the pass? You want me to do the same with Chandler. I'm in agreement with your desire, but it is entirely up to Ryan Lavery whether you get your company back. Do you think he will be amenable to that?"

Adam's jovial mask slipped. "Ryan Lavery hates me. He's probably looking forward to dangling my company in front of me. If you have any integrity, Slater, you won't let him get away with it."

Zach shrugged. "Integrity, eh? I guess you're shit out of luck." He circled around Chandler and went in the direction that Kendall and Ryan had gone. He was unable to find them. He turned and went back into the party, and threaded his way through the crowd to the elevator. He was unable to banish from his mind the idea of Ryan comforting Kendall, and the two of them eventually succumbing to passion.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

October 20, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach read the e-mail from his mole in the police department. The cops received some evidence from Michael's condo, however no one but Derek Frye knew who was the source. Zach suspected it was Ryan, though why the man was sticking his nose in the investigation was anyone's guess. Ryan's self-importance seemed to rival even Alexander's ego.

Zach read more. A couple of days ago, Frye arrested David Hayward for Michael's murder, but Hayward was quickly given an alibi by none other than Erica Kane. She claimed they were making love all night long.

The cops had narrowed down the day of death to the 28th of August. That was the night that Zach left town with his father's body to see to the old man's funeral. He stopped by Kendall's condo that night, and she had arrived with Boyd. Much as he hated the possibility that they might have spent the night together, it would certainly be a convenient alibi for her.

Ryan walked into Zach's office. "I just wanted to let you know I scheduled a meeting between us and JR Chandler. I think we should offer him a job as CEO to Chandler Enterprises."

Zach gave him an incredulous look. "Or….we could sell Chandler back to Adam, and let him decide whether he wants his son to be CEO."

Ryan shook his head. "I don't see the point. With JR running things, it will still be in the family. You don't know Adam like I do – he deserves to be cut off at the knees."

Zach leaned back in his chair. "You're right, I don't know Adam as well as you do. Which is why I can remain impartial."

Ryan sat on the desk. "No, I believe I'm the one who's impartial, here. Chandler Enterprises makes a very nice addition to Cambias Industries, and selling it makes no business sense at all. You're the one who wants to play Mr. Fixit and undo everything that Michael has done."

Zach said quietly, "I can't undo _everything_."

Ryan waved his hand. "Exactly. So just leave Chandler and Enchantment alone. They are fine where they are."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "You want to keep Enchantment as well?"

Ryan shrugged. "I was all set to give it back to Erica, but she decided she wants nothing more to do with the company. She said it was time to move on to something else. Start fresh, a new beginning. I admire her spunk. The world is her oyster and she is determined to experience it all."

Zach cleared his throat. "_You_ were all set to give it back to her? I thought your role was to approve or disapprove _my_ transactions, not initiate ones of your own."

Ryan shook his head. "My impression from Alexander was that it would be more of a two-way street. Obviously I can't finalize anything without your approval."

Zach gazed at him coldly. "So you see it more as a partnership rather than owner-trustee?"

Ryan beamed. "Exactly. If that doesn't sit well with you, I'm sure it would be no problem for you to step down. I bet Kendall is champing at the bit to get her hands on all that money. Plus, we've established a new rapport with each other. After that asshole, Justin McCoy hounded her the night of the Fusion party, I convinced her that I'm there for her, no matter what. I think she trusts me again, it's a good sign."

Zach cocked his head. "I guess you left out the part where you handed over evidence on Michael's murder to the police, and that is the _reason_ they are hounding her."

Ryan shrugged. "Look, I want Kendall's name to be cleared, and the only way that is going to happen is if the real killer is found."

Ryan's assistant, Barbara walked in. "Excuse me sir, here is a message that I just received. I thought you might want it right away." Glancing at Zach, she diffidently handed a note to Ryan.

Ryan read the contents, and his eyes widened. "Oh my god. Greenlee and Carlos were in a car accident. They're alive, but in bad shape. I have to go." He stood up and strode out the room.

Kendall curled up into a ball on her bed. She didn't want to go to work today. Too many things kept turning up that moved everyone closer and closer to the truth about Michael's death. Aidan and Mia, the interfering shits, had quizzed Maggie about her statement that she saw something the night of the murder. She remembered seeing two people carrying a large heavy sack through the courtyard, and realized one of them was Kendall. Kendall managed to convince Maggie, at least, that the other person had been Michael and that they were carrying a lot of stuff for Michael to travel with as he made his escape out of town. She didn't think Aidan bought it. Why wouldn't he leave it alone? Ryan, too, for that matter.

After Kendall was pounced on by Justin the night of the Fusion party, Ryan had come after her and convinced her that he was there for her, and only wanted to help. He just didn't seem to understand that the best way to help was to leave her the hell alone. Things were spinning out of control. She should have burned Michael's body along with the mattress and sheets, but she had wanted to do that research. She just never got around to it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Well, if worse came to worse, she'd do the time for her sister.

At least Erica didn't hate her anymore. Probably because she was convinced Kendall offed Michael and she considered that a good deed. Kendall and Bianca were bonding as well. Kendall found it hard to take solace in all this. Everyone was being affected by the murder investigation. Erica told the police she was making love with David the night of the murder. That had to have killed Jackson. Soon there would be more suspects, and people's lives or reputations could be ruined by it. Not that Kendall really cared what happened to anyone else, as long as Bianca was protected. Bianca and Zach.

She hadn't seen Zach since the night of the Fusion party. When she came back from her tete a tete with Ryan, he was gone. From what she heard, he spent all his time at the new Cambias offices. God, Zach, why can't you just walk away from it? It was because of the damn clause in the will that said if Zach turns down the inheritance, it would go to her. If Bianca had decided to keep her baby, it would have gone to the little one. Kendall wasn't sure whether that would have been a good or bad thing. It seemed odd that Alexander put that extra clause in his will. It wasn't as if he had known Bianca was pregnant. Was he that optimistic that Zach or Michael would have had children one day? Well, Michael was dead, and Zach had such a doomed outlook on his future that he didn't seem to want to even get married, much less have children.

The telephone rang. Kendall sighed deeply and ignored it. The answering machine came on, and it was Ryan's voice telling her to pick up. He sounded pretty insistent, so she reached for the telephone. "Could I possibly charge you with harassment?"

Ignoring her, he told her there was bad news. Greenlee and Carlos was in a car accident and were in bad shape. She quickly sat up. Shocked, she told him she would go right to the hospital. He told her he was already there. She flew around the room, getting dressed. Oh Greenlee! What else could go wrong?

She flung open her front door, and was surprised to see Zach there. He saw her stricken face. "I guess you've heard about Greenlee? I'm here to take you to the hospital."

She flew into his arms. "Oh, Zach, thank you so much for coming! How did you hear the news?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "Ryan was in my office when he was told. I know you and Greenlee are friends, so I decided to come here."

She sniffled. "We're not exactly friends right now, but I still care about her a lot."

He squeezed her shoulder. "Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."

She clung to him as he walked her to his Jaguar. She had her hands on his arm as he drove to the hospital. Then she clung to him some more as he walked her into the ER. She was so scared about the whole murder investigation, and now Greenlee was hospitalized, she felt on the verge of a breakdown. Zach was like a lifeline and she never wanted to let go.

Ryan came up to them. He narrowed his eyes momentarily at her and Zach together, but his obvious concern for Greenlee overshadowed any comment he would have made. He told them that Greenlee was in a slight coma. If she woke up in the next few hours, she would be fine, so they were hoping for the best.

Kendall's grip on Zach's arm tightened. Then she caught sight of Derek. At first she wondered why he was there, then she remembered that the cops were involved because it had been a car accident. But the reason didn't matter – if he saw her and Zach together, he might get suspicious about their relationship and start formulating motives.

When he turned in their direction, Kendall acted on instinct. She pulled away from Zach and flew over to Ryan. Throwing her arms around Ryan, she moaned. "Oh Ryan, I'm so worried about Greenlee. What if she doesn't wake up?" She pulled back and took his hands in hers. "We have to go see our friend. Will you take me to her?"

Ryan was clearly not thrilled with her act, but he apparently decided it wasn't worth calling her on her bullshit. He gave her a rueful smile and pulled his hands out of hers. "She can only have one visitor at a time, and I was planning to be next. You can go right after me, though."

Kendall put her hand on his arm. "I'll be right behind you." He nodded slowly, then turned and went down one of the corridors. Kendall was relieved to see that Derek was now gone. She pivoted and saw Zach standing there, an unreadable look on his face. Oh god. He probably thought she was a first class bitch, always running hot and cold. Unable to face him, she went over to a waiting room chair and slumped down in it.

The temperature in the room was frigid. Kendall rubbed her hands on her arms. She felt something being draped over her, and looked up to see that Zach had put his suit jacket around her. Her face crumpled. Why was he being so nice to her after she just snubbed him like that? He sat down next to her and put his arm around her as she broke down in tears. It was too much. There was so much she had to deal with, and the only person she could trust with her secret was Boyd. Boyd had done so much to help her, but he couldn't be her rock. She really wanted Zach to be her rock, but he was too close to the situation.

"Kendall!" She looked up. Simone and Mia had arrived. She stood up and they had a group hug. Simone gripped Kendall's arm. "I just got word about Carlos. He needs to go in for surgery, and the only one available to do it is _Maria_! She's an amnesiac, she's not qualified! What if she blanks out during surgery?"

Zach appeared beside them. "Maria is more than competent to perform the surgery. Her memory loss was about people and events, not medical details or motor skills."

Simone stared at him incredulously. "What the hell do you know about Maria?"

Zach cocked his head. "I spent some time with her in Nevada while she still had amnesia. I once watched her stitch up a gaping wound for one of my casino employees. It was beautiful work. I have faith that she will do very well."

Simone tossed her hair and looked at Kendall. "Why is he here? Does he even know Greenlee or Carlos? I thought you two had broken up."

Mia shook her head. "Are you sure they were ever even together?" Simone gave an exaggerated shrug.

Kendall folded her arms. "Whatever was between Zach and I is over. But he is still my brother-in-law, and was nice enough bring me here to see Greenlee. That's what family is for. Greenlee has probably mentioned that Ryan and I are rekindling our relationship. I'm very hopeful that this time around it will work out. That reminds me – Ryan is in with Greenlee now. I want to go see her."

She turned and, without looking at Zach, headed down the corridor. Simone, Mia, and Zach followed behind. Kendall opened the door to Greenlee's room, and froze when she saw that Ryan was sitting on Greenlee's bed, and Greenlee had her arms around him, kissing him. Simone and Mia crowded in next to Kendall, their mouths agape. Zach observed from the doorway.

Kendall felt a headache coming on. Under normal circumstances, she might have felt glad that Greenlee was awake. She also wouldn't have cared less that she and Ryan were kissing. But Kendall just got through putting on a charade – not once, but twice – pretending that her and Ryan were an item. All her desperate plans seemed to come crashing down upon her. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she turned and pushed her way past Simone, Mia and Zach.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

October 30 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach filled his glass with scotch, wondering why he was even bothering with the formality. Something held him back from swigging it straight from the bottle. Maybe because that would have been undignified. If he had nothing else, he still had his dignity. He laughed uproariously to himself.

"At least you have a sense of humor." He looked up and saw Myrtle Fargate standing in his doorway. He frowned. She shook her head. "I'm not in the habit of coming into people's homes without permission. I knocked several times and the door swung open."

Zach shrugged. "You're welcome anytime, Mrs. Fargate. You don't have to stand on ceremony with me."

She tottered into the apartment and closed the door. "In that case, call me Myrtle. You and I may not know each other very well, but I have the feeling we might get the chance."

Zach took a large gulp of his scotch. "You mean because I'm staying in Pine Valley for awhile?"

Myrtle sat on the sofa. "That seems to be the understanding of everyone around town. Despite the fact that you do not and never did want to run Cambias, that has become your lot in life."

Zach smiled cynically. "How do you know about what I want?"

She smirked at him. "Young man, I may be old, but I still keep up with the times. I've read articles about you on the internet."

This time the grin was genuine. "So you've been googling me, eh?"

She laughed heartily. "Isn't that what everyone does these days? There's quite a wealth of information about you if one knows where to look."

He shrugged and took another swallow of scotch. "Okay, Myrtle, you got me. I never wanted to be in the position I'm in now. So what does that have to do with the price of tea in China?"

Myrtle's eyebrows shot up. "Everything, since Cambias owns a tea company in China." She gave him a wicked smile, and he laughed. "There, that's better. A man as handsome and charming as you should have no reason to be sitting in the dark, alone and unhappy."

His laugh turned into a rueful smile. "I may be handsome and charming, but I'm also apparently self-destructive."

She shook her head. "No, that's more Kendall's modus operandi. Or at least it was...I'm not so sure anymore. After all, she had the good sense to fall in love with you."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "You aren't as up on the town gossip as I thought. If you were, you'd know that Kendall is still in love with Ryan."

Myrtle scowled. "Hogwash! Whatever would give you that idea?"

Zach thought about Kendall declaring her love for Ryan at the reading of the will, of her throwing herself in Ryan's arms on more than one occasion, of her running out of Greenlee's room crying after she saw Greenlee kissing Ryan. "The evidence of my own eyes and ears, Myrtle."

Myrtle shook her head. "Then you're deaf, blind and dumb. I thought better of you than that."

Zach cocked his head. "You and I have only spoken on one other occasion, and I lied to you at that time. Why do you think you know me at all?"

Myrtle snorted. "Because my eyes and my ears don't deceive me as yours do. Yes, you lied to me. I realize now that you were looking for Bianca and asking me about Michael to find out what your brother did to her. You see, Bianca and I talk alot. She told me that you wanted to know so you could do something _drastic_ to keep Michael away from her. Cozying up to your father was what you were talking about, eh?" Zach didn't say anything. She nodded. "I also visited Lena when she was in the hospital, and I received quite an earful – she's certainly a fan of yours. And I have been in the same room with you many times. I was at the preliminary hearing. I was at the Fusion party. Oh yes, I kick up my heels when I'm feeling up to it. I've watched you, Zach, and I think I have a very good idea what is going on in that head of yours. And I know Kendall _very_ well. Well enough to know that nothing is as it seems, especially when it comes to her marriage to Michael…and his death."

Zach shook his head. "I could have told you that."

Myrtle smiled triumphantly. "See! See, I knew it. You had every reason to despise her as Erica has despised her. Yet you don't - you _can't_. You love her, and you know her as no one else does. It's because the two of you are very much alike. Stubborn, prideful, and willing to do absolutely anything to protect the people you love. And the two of you are being shredded to bits for your efforts. It breaks my heart. Not only because the two of you are suffering. But also because the two of you feel like you have to suffer _alone_."

Zach stared down at his drink. He couldn't answer her. He couldn't explain to her his life with a father that was so consumed by his work, that he couldn't be bothered to give a damn about his wife – not even when she was dying of cancer.

Myrtle patted his hand and stood up. "Well, I've lectured you enough for one afternoon. It is your turn, next time, to visit me. I look forward to getting to know you in the years to come."

Zach shook his head and took a gulp of scotch. "Years to come. I never would have thought I'd spend more than a few months in this town. My father had other ideas."

Myrtle chuckled. "Darlin, it wasn't your father that chained you to this little town. It was your heart. Ms. Hart, to be precise." She gave him a wink and made her way to the door.

Kendall felt like she was taking a roller coaster ride. She had just caught Bianca red-handed with a baby book and sonogram. A sonogram of the baby she didn't abort. Kendall's niece. _Zach's_ niece. Bianca had also given her a song and dance about how she was planning to go abroad for the last few stages of her pregnancy, and then come back with a newly "adopted" baby girl. She said it was Kendall's fault, because Kendall had shown her that children of rapists didn't have to be monsters. Kendall wanted to shake her and hug her. Slap her and hug her some more. As if life wasn't complicated enough already.

Kendall supposed she couldn't blame Bianca for wanting to keep her child's parentage a secret – although Kendall had grave doubts that it could remain so. Things had a way of coming out. Kendall's plan to keep Michael's death a secret lasted all of a few weeks. Now she was working overtime to keep the _cause_ of his death a secret.

She stared at the sonogram. "I wonder if she'll have your eyes and your beautiful dark hair. You got that gorgeous raven hair from our mother. I got boring brown."

Bianca shook her head. "Not boring at all! Those curls are fantastic – I'm sick with envy."

Kendall laughed. "Don't be! It's a nightmare to keep tamed."

Bianca gazed at Kendall. "I know what you're thinking, but you don't want to say out loud. You're wondering how much she might look like Zach. Will she have his hazel eyes? His chin dimple?"

Kendall whimpered. "Oh Binks, did you have to bring up the chin? Anyway, it doesn't matter. Zach's not a part of my life anymore."

Bianca put her hand on her abdomen. "But he's a part of her life. Oh god, Kendall, I didn't think of that until just now. If I keep her parentage a secret, Zach will never get to have a relationship with his niece."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Binks! Alexander's will! If the world knew that your baby was Alexander's grandchild, she would inherit _everything_. As Michael's widow, I would run the company until she was old enough to take over. Zach would be off the hook!"

Bianca shook her head. "I told you I'm not going to reveal who she is. Besides, I don't want my daughter involved in that mess."

Kendall's shoulders slumped. "I'm pretty sure Zach wouldn't either. He took over the reigns of Cambias for the sole reason that he doesn't want _me_ running the company. He'd probably walk over hot coals before saddling his niece with the same responsibility that he tried to escape all those years ago. I'm betting if you went to him and asked his opinion, he would tell you to deny to the world that she's Michael's daughter, even if it meant he would never get to have a relationship with her."

Bianca put her hand on Kendall's hand. "You seem to know Zach pretty well."

Kendall smiled ruefully. "Oh, there's a lot about him that I don't understand at all. But sometimes I feel like I can look right into his soul and know exactly what he's thinking."

Bianca smiled warmly. "I think that's because you're kindred spirits. You love him, don't you?"

Kendall's eyes widened. "No! No, of course not! Bianca, I never got over Ryan. When he came back into town, my feelings for him came rushing back. I had a good time with Zach, and now we're nothing to each other but in-laws."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "You accuse me of being a bad liar, and then you try and sell me that load of crap. I hope you're doing a better snow job with everyone else."

Kendall lifted her chin. "I don't know what you mean."

Bianca chuckled. "Well, for starters, if you want people to believe you're ga ga over Ryan, you might want to try bringing him up in conversation. I hear Zach's name coming out of your mouth a lot, but rarely Ryan's. And if someone else brings up Ryan's name, you have to make your eyes sparkle."

Kendall gave her an exasperated look. "What the hell are you talking about? Make my eyes _sparkle_?"

Bianca grinned. "Yes, like they do when someone says 'Zach Slater.' See! There it is!" Bianca pointed at her eyes.

Kendall batted her sister's hand away. "Okay, just stop it. You're driving me crazy. Sparkling eyes? Come on!"

Bianca laughed. "Okay, I'll stop. I have no idea why you want the world to think you're in love with Ryan when you really love Zach. But considering the whopper I plan to lay on the world, I have no room to judge. I guess we'll just have to keep each other's secrets and work together to fool everyone."

They hugged. Kendall held her sister tight. To herself she thought, I'll fight to keep your secret Bianca, as hard as I can. I'll even keep it from you.

Kendall's cell phone rang. Wiping a tear from her eyes, she checked the screen. It was Aidan. "Hello?"

"Kendall, I thought you might like to know that Ryan is in the hospital. I found him and brought him to the emergency room. The doctors think he's been poisoned."


	38. Chapter 38

_Author's note – some dialogue, such as some of Bianca's words, are directly from the show._

Chapter 38

November 5, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach opened his apartment door and retrieved his newspaper. Going back inside, he sat at his breakfast table and removed the rubber band. Unfolding the paper, he was startled to see Kendall's face on the front page. The headline read, "Erica Kane's Daughter Arrested for Attempted Murder." Zach felt the blood rushing to his head. He had a sudden image of Kendall being strapped in for lethal injection. He had to quell the nausea that threatened to engulf him. But, then he reread the headline and realized that it said _attempted_ murder. What? He read the accompanying article.

According to the Pine Valley Bulletin, Ryan Lavery became deathly ill when he ingested some rat poison that had been added to a bottle of allergy pills. Zach knew that much. Maria had called and told him the news - she was Ryan's attending physician. Zach went down to the hospital to visit Ryan, but unsurprisingly, Lavery didn't want to see him.

Zach continued reading. The police department arrested Kendall Hart Cambias, claiming that she gave Mr. Lavery the bottle of pills. They would not state what evidence they had to back up their claim, and Mr. Lavery was vehemently denying the allegation.

Zach threw down the newspaper. Fuck! This was all his fault. Ryan probably would have never come back to town if Zach hadn't tried to take control of things, _again_. It seemed every time he tried to help people he loved, someone ended up getting hurt. Zach took deep breaths and stood up. He needed to go to the police station right away.

When he got to the PVPD, he quickly found out that Kendall was being questioned by Frye and McCoy without her attorney present. Through the window, he could see that she was being harassed. He barged into the room. "Get the hell away from her!"

Frye glared at him. "Who the fuck let you in here?" He went to the door and called to a group of uniformed officers. "One of you get in here and take this asshole away. And I don't ever want to see this happen again."

A beefy-looking cop came over. Kendall shot out of her chair. "Yeah, go ahead and drag my lawyer away. Then I'll be able to walk out of here on a technicality." They all turned and stared at her. Zach raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. "You did know he has a law degree, right? I mean, everyone knows all billionaire's sons go to law school. They have no choice, really. Except maybe whether it will be Harvard, Yale or Princeton."

Zach stared at her, trying not to laugh. It had finally happened – she went completely round the bend. Frye and Justin were now looking at him for confirmation. He shrugged. "Yale." He wondered if they would remember the salient fact that he denounced his father at the age of 17 – a little young to have gone to law school. Truth be known, Yale had indeed been part of his father's plan for his son.

Frye glared at Kendall. "I'm inclined not to believe you. But then, why would you be stupid enough to make something like that up?"

Kendall shrugged innocently. She wasn't about to tell him that she just lied through her teeth because she desperately wanted Zach to stay with her. Until he barged in, Derek and Justin had been bombarding her with questions and threats, and her attorney was nowhere in sight. Zach came around the table and sat next to her. The look he gave her promised revenge for the little charade she forced on him. He regarded Frye and McCoy with a steely look. "What evidence do you have against my client?"

Justin narrowed his eyes. He clearly thought the lawyer claim was bullshit. "Chief Frye and I went to your brother's condo and found Mr. Lavery and Ms. Hart having a heated argument. She made threats against his life and then walked away. After he was found unconscious by Mr. Devane, we recovered this from Michael's condo." He opened a folder and tossed over a photograph. It was the allergy pill bottle. "Ms. Hart's fingerprints were on the bottle, overlapping Mr. Lavery's. Although he denies it, the evidence shows that Ms. Hart gave him those pills. Considering she had just threatened his life, it's too much of a coincidence for her not to have known those pills were laced with poison."

Zach stared at Justin. "You mean to tell me that your charge for attempted murder is based on a lover's quarrel my client had with Mr. Lavery, and her fingerprints on an over-the-counter medicine belonging to her deceased _husband_? Does Mr. Montgomery know that you're making a laughingstock out of his office?"

As if on cue, Jackson came into the interrogation room. "What the hell is going on here? I go for a cup of coffee and I come back and find out that Kendall's lawyer is still not here, and now you're questioning Zach Slater? What does he have to do with all this?"

Kendall watched in growing horror as a gleam came into Derek's eyes. He was now regarding Zach, a smirk spreading on his face. "What indeed does Mr. Slater have to do with all this? Now that you mention it, Zach Slater's hand is all over this. First, Michael Cambias is murdered. Then someone tries to kill Ryan Lavery. Who would benefit from their deaths? Zach Slater. Both his brother and Ryan have stood in the way of him claiming ultimate control over his father's company. In fact, now that I think about it, maybe Alexander Cambias didn't die of natural causes. Mr. Slater, here, was with him when he had his heart attack." The wheels were turning in the cop's head.

Kendall shot to her feet. "Zach was nowhere near Michael when he was murdered! The same goes for Ryan's poisoning!"

Zach turned to Kendall. "Shut up, Kendall!" he ground out.

Justin's smile was feral. "And how would you know that, Ms. Hart? Were you the one who murdered Michael and poisoned Ryan? Did you do it on Slater's behalf?"

Bianca came into the room at that moment. "Stop it right this instant!"

Jackson rushed over to his niece. "Bianca, honey, why are you here? You have to leave."

Bianca pulled away from him. "I'm here for my sister, and I'm not leaving until she comes with me."

Already at the breaking point, Kendall moaned. "Bianca, listen to Jackson. You have to take care of yourself, especially _now_."

Bianca asked Jackson why Kendall was being held. Jackson explained about the fingerprints on the bottle. Bianca shook her head. "There's some other explanation. She'd never poison anyone! Especially not Ryan Lavery—she loves him! She's always loved Ryan, forever!" Kendall put her head in her hands. Now Bianca was lying for her! God, would it ever end?

Justin put his hands on his hips. "So you think maybe Slater did it? Because he was jealous that Kendall loves Ryan? Plus, he would finally be rid of the guy who's been a thorn in his side at Cambias."

Kendall slapped her hand on the table. "Don't be an idiot! Zach was the one who dumped me. He was using me for sex, just like his slimy brother. And getting rid of Ryan wouldn't get rid of the thorn in his side. According to the will, Ryan could bequeath his trusteeship to anyone he chose. And while we're at it, Zach had no reason to kill Michael. It was clear to everyone that Zach was in line to inherit. Even when Michael stole the new will, the lawyer said that Zach would easily be able to contest the will. Your motives are as flimsy as tissue paper."

Justin came over and put his palms on the table, leaning over. "Okay, so maybe Slater doesn't have motive. That still leaves you. Your motives to kill Michael could fill a book."

She folded her arms. "I'm not under arrest for Michael's murder."

Justin sighed. "Oh you had plenty of motive to kill Ryan, too. Ever since he came back into town and acquired new wealth and power as trustee to Cambias Enterprises, you've been throwing yourself at him every chance you got. As you said earlier, Slater, here, dumped you. Michael was dead, and your marriage to him to latch onto his billions went up in smoke when the new will was found. You were running out of wealthy options and Lavery started to look real good to you. But he wasn't returning your advances. On the contrary, he was cozying up with Greenlee du Pres. You tried one last time to seduce Lavery and one last time he rejected you. Maybe it was the last straw and you sought revenge as a scorned lover. Or maybe you thought that offing him would get you back into good graces with Slater. Either way, you had means, opportunity, and plenty of motive."

Bianca shouted for Jackson to do something. Maggie and Lena walked in and tried to get Bianca to leave. She shook her head. "No, we have to do something! Kendall needs protection. Look at them! They think she's just like her father – cold-blooded, cruel and greedy. They don't know what we know, Kendall; they don't know that the children are innocent!" Zach frowned. That was an odd statement for her to make. Maggie tried again to urge Bianca to leave, but she shook her head. "I'm not going to leave without you, Kendall! I'm going to protect you this time. I love you, and I can't do this without you." She rushed over and hugged Kendall. Do _what_, Zach wondered.

Lena stepped forward. "Stop this! Kendall didn't poison Ryan."

Derek frowned at her in exasperation. "And how would you know?"

Lena took a deep breath. "She didn't put the poison in the pills—because I did!"

Zach wondered if maybe _he_ should confess to the crimes so that no more lives would be destroyed by the chain reaction of events started by his freakshow brother. He stood up. "Chief Frye…"

Lena glared at him. "Sit down, Zach, I'm not finished!" Zach gave her a surprised look, and sat down. She told everyone about wanting Michael dead and putting the rat poison in his pills. When he disappeared, she had hoped that it meant he crawled off and died somewhere. She looked at Bianca and asked if she could forgive her. Bianca grimaced and said she didn't want Lena going to jail for her.

Derek spoke up and said that he had some more questions for Lena, and everyone else needed to leave. He glared at Zach. "Unless you're planning to represent Ms. Kundera?"

Lena gave Zach a quizzical look. Trying not to look sheepish, Zach said he was confident that Jackson would treat Lena fairly. Taking Kendall's arm, he escorted her out of the room, followed by Bianca and Maggie.

Bianca threw her head back and regarded the ceiling. "Please don't let Lena go to jail because of me. I couldn't stand it." She swayed and put her hand on her forehead. The sudden movement with her head had made her dizzy.

Zach caught her as she was about to take a header to the floor. "Bianca!" He led her over to a chair and sat her down. She put her head between her legs. "Bianca, are you okay?"

Kendall shooed him away with her hand. "She's fine, Zach. She's just stressed about Lena and she probably hasn't eaten. Did you have breakfast at all, Bianca?"

After a brief hesitation, Bianca shook her head. "I saw the newspaper and came right over."

Kendall slapped her hand on her leg. "I knew it. Erica's going to draw and quarter you if I don't do it first."

Zach looked around and saw a box of doughnuts sitting on a counter. He plucked out a glazed and held it in front of Bianca. She glanced at the pastry, and gave it a look of revulsion. He chuckled. "Don't tell me you're a health food nut."

She grimaced. "No, I usually like doughnuts, but not right now. I couldn't stomach it." Zach frowned. There was something going on with Bianca, and it involved more than her worry over Lena's plight.

The door to the interrogation room opened. Jackson came out and went over to Kendall. "Kendall, there's a chance that Lena can be exonerated of attempting to murder Michael. She told us that she put the poison in the pills the night of August 28th. Now, that was the night you supposedly flew to Las Vegas with Michael. If what you say is true, then Michael was still alive when Lena doctored the pill bottle."

Kendall nodded. "We did go to Las Vegas. Maggie can testify that he was alive. She saw us leaving the condo together."

Everyone looked at Maggie. She shrugged. "I can say for sure that one of the people I saw was Kendall. The other one could have been Michael."

Derek stepped forward. "Kendall, Lena can't be charged with attempted murder if Michael died before she entered his condo and doctored his pills. If you were lying about being with Michael that night, you need to tell us now so Lena can be exonerated."

Jackson put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "You won't be implicated in anything if you tell us you lied about marrying Michael. Maybe you didn't see Michael at all that night, and your alibi for his murder is that you went to Las Vegas with some other man who was pretending to be Michael."

Zach narrowed his eyes. Kendall had been with Boyd that night. Did she do what Jackson was suggesting? Did she and Boyd enact a big charade in Vegas so she could pretend to marry Michael? Why would she do that? If Michael was alive, why would she go through the trouble of pretending to marry him – a claim that he could easily dispute. He hoped the thought didn't occur to anyone else.

Kendall regarded Bianca's hopeful expression. If she told that part of the truth now, her elaborate hoax would crumble, and everyone might find out the other part – that Bianca killed Michael. She cared about Lena, but Lena wasn't her sister. The choice, though difficult, was clear. She lifted her chin determinedly, feeling completely loathsome for what she was about to do.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

November 5, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Feeling like a complete louse, Kendall said, "I wish I could tell you what you want to hear. But I can't. I married Michael. He took off after signing the marriage certificate and power of attorney, and I didn't care where he went as long as he was gone. He must have come back here. Maybe he forgot something, I don't know. But someone took advantage of the situation and killed him."

Zach hoped Frye didn't see the holes in her story. His private detectives told him that she was at the hotel for a week rooming with a man identified as being Michael. If, as the cops claimed, Michael died on the 28th, then the man she was with was not Michael. If she was honeymooning with a fake Michael, likely Boyd, then she might have also married a fake Michael. The question went back to why she would fake a marriage, and Zach didn't like the possible answer – that she had murdered Michael, and wanted to cover it up.

Jackson threw up his hands. "Well, that was the only chance Lena had. According to Kendall, Michael was alive the night of the 28th. We'll have to charge Lena with attempted murder." He strode back into the interrogation room, followed by Derek and Justin.

Kendall felt like she was punched in the gut as she watched Bianca's shattered expression. "I'm sorry, Binks." Tears started welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Bianca was clearly conflicted. She looked over as Lena was escorted out of the room by Frye and taken down to booking. Bianca gave Kendall a pained look, then followed after Lena, Maggie alongside of her protesting that she should go home.

Kendall's tears turned into sobs. Zach put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away. "Leave me alone! Haven't you taken enough punishment? How many times do I have to reject you? How often do I have to spit in your face before you get it? I'm a train wreck! A roller coaster ride straight to hell. Just get off while you still can."

Kendall was reaching hysteria. Zach bent over and picked her up, draping her struggling body over his shoulder. He turned and addressed the beefy-looking cop. "This might be considered kidnapping, but the alternative is that I leave her here." The cop raised his eyebrow, then turned and chose a doughnut out of the box, leaving his back turned to them. Zach nodded once, and proceeded out the door of the police station. Her voluble cursing attracted the attention of many pedestrians, but since most people recognized who she was and knew of her volatile personality, it never occurred to anyone to rescue her.

He dumped her into the seat of his car. She tried to bolt out of the car, but he blocked her exit. "I'm going to have some answers, Kendall, once and for all. Now either you can cooperate and let me ask _you_ the questions, or I can go find your sister and pry the information out of her. Which is it?"

She stared at him in shock. "You wouldn't dare! She's been through enough!"

He shrugged. "It's either you or her. You both are keeping secrets, that much is clear."

She threw her hands up. "Fine! I'll go with you. Just leave my sister alone." She reached out and started to pull the door shut. He leapt out of the way as she slammed it closed.

Zach went around to the other side and slid into the driver's seat. As he maneuvered the car into traffic, they remained silent. When it was clear that he was heading out of town, she finally broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

He glanced over at her. "A cabin up in the mountains. I learned about it when my assistant was researching sites for an executive retreat. One of those ropes course things. Can you see Ryan falling back into my arms as a test of trust?" Kendall turned her head away so he wouldn't see her smile.

A half hour later they were pulling up to a beautiful little cabin. He entered a code into a lockbox next to the door, and pulled out a key. When they were inside, Kendall tried not to look impressed with it. The décor was very charming, but not cutesy or stereotypical. There wasn't a set of antlers or gingham curtains in sight.

Kendall threw herself onto the sofa. "So ask me your damn questions, like I don't know what they already are."

Zach sat down too. "And I have a feeling I already know your answers."

Kendall smiled caustically. "Exactly, so what was the point of bringing me up here? Other than the fact that you just love opening up the throttle on that Jaguar of yours."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "Are you cold? I'm cold. How about I light a fire?"

Kendall rolled her eyes. "This place looks modern enough to have central heating."

Zach stood up and began to put wood in the fireplace. "That's boring. If Cambias is going to have an executive retreat, we need to do it right. What would Ryan do without his s'mores?"

Kendall exhaled. "Would you shut up about Ryan?"

Zach turned to her. "Are you really in love with him?"

She lifted her chin. "Yes."

He gazed at her in wonder. "You're lying."

She tossed her hair. "How would you know?"

His mouth twitched. "Because your lips moved."

She threw a throw pillow at him. He easily blocked it with his arm. "Watch it, I'm about to light a fire over here."

She snorted. "You wish." He waggled his eyebrows and flipped a switch on the wall. Flames instantly leapt into existence. Kendall shook her head. "Don't think it's always that easy."

He came back over and sat back down. He cocked his head. "Did you really marry Michael?"

Kendall polished the diamond on her left hand with the edge of her shirt. "Yes."

"On the night of the 28th of August?"

"Yes."

"And he left you that night and apparently came back to Pine Valley?"

"Apparently."

"And you spent the next several days after your wedding, in Las Vegas, touring the strip with a man that witnesses thought was your husband, but couldn't have been, because Michael came back here and was murdered on his wedding night."

She stared at him. She'd forgotten the honeymoon charade she and Boyd put on. Now that the cops had narrowed down Michael's day of death to the 28th, her activities in Las Vegas seemed very suspicious. She frantically tried to think of an excuse. "Michael had to leave Las Vegas sooner than he expected. I decided that while I was in town, I would live it up a little. I called Boyd and he caught a flight out. We spent a few days together getting to know each other a lot better. All on Michael's dime."

Zach regarded her thoughtfully. "So you honeymooned with Boyd instead of Michael?"

She shrugged. "It was a marriage of convenience. I could get my kicks on the side."

He nodded slowly. "Or, you didn't marry Michael at all. It was a cover up for murder."

Her eyelids flickered. "I didn't kill Michael."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "I think I'm getting the hang of this. I'm starting to tell when you're lying and when you aren't. You didn't lie just now."

Kendall folded her arms. "I haven't been lying at all."

He shook his head. "Most of it has been lies. But if you didn't kill Michael, the charade was for someone else's benefit. You're covering up someone else's crime. Who?"

Kendall was furious. "Stop it, Zach. Stop trying to make this out to be something it isn't. I'm not lying to you, so just drop it."

Zach cocked his head. "You went through a heck of a lot of trouble, so it must be someone you care deeply about. Your mother? Was it Erica?"

Kendall reached out and pushed on his chest. He didn't move. "I said, enough! I didn't kill Michael. Erica didn't kill Michael. He had a thousand and one enemies. Someone else got to him and I have no idea who it is because I was in Las Vegas with Boyd!"

Zach reached up and encircled her wrists with his hands. "I'll find out the truth, Kendall. One way or another."

She tried to pull away from him. "I'll keep giving you the same answers, Zach, even if you torture me."

He smiled slowly. "Torture, eh? It's come to that, has it? Maybe torture _is_ the best way to get what I want."

Before she realized what was happening, he had shifted forward and placed his lips on her neck. He reached out his left hand and wrapped it around the nape of her neck, so that she couldn't pull back. She was too startled to pull back, anyway. "Zach…" He trailed soft kisses up and down her neck until she was so breathless that she couldn't verbalize a protest. Meanwhile his left hand was softly squeezing her neck and shifting down to her shoulder and squeezing there, too. She wondered what he intended to do with his right hand. Oh my. His right hand was teasing the neckline of her blouse, and skimming the line of her collarbone.

Zach lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "Do you really love Ryan?"

She blinked. In her dazed state, she decided that this particular lie was unnecessary between the two of them. "No."

Zach's lips glided over the planes of her face, the feather soft touch melting her bones. He stopped next to her ear. "Why have you been pretending to be in love with him?"

She sighed deeply. "To divert attention away from you. If it seemed like you and I were involved, the cops might think we conspired to kill Michael."

He stared at her. "You were trying to protect me?"

She nodded. "It didn't work. Today they came very close to making you their prime suspect. I was so afraid."

His hands were massaging her shoulders, and she felt all the tension seep out of her body. "Why were you so afraid, Kendall? Why were you protecting me?"

She came very close to telling him the truth – declaring her love for him. But something stopped her. She didn't know how he felt about her. She knew he cared about her, but he cared about other women as well – Bianca, Lena, Maria. She would feel pretty pathetic if she told him she was in love with him, and he gave her the Lets Be Friends speech. "I…I..was afraid for myself. As I said before, the cops might think we conspired to kill Michael. We would both go to jail. As long as the police are too confused as to what is fact and what is fiction, and keep following red herrings, maybe I can stay out of the slammer."

Zach wasn't sure what he had hoped to hear. Maybe in his wildest dreams he heard her say she loved him, as Myrtle seemed to think she did. But in reality, he had to accept that she might care for him some, and was very attracted to him – but that was it. "I want you to stay out of jail, too, Kendall. Tell whatever lie you have to, I don't care. Just promise me you'll stay safe." She nodded.

Zach stroked the side of her face. She pretended to be in love with Ryan to protect _him_. No one had ever done anything like that before. He lowered his head and tasted her lips. She gave a little sigh, as if she had been waiting for him to kiss her. She put her arms around him and pulled him closer. His hands still on her shoulders, he shifted her gently until she was in a reclining position. He forgot all about questioning her as he slowly explored her body.

Unlike their last time, which was hard and fast and mind-blowing, their lovemaking was slow and tender and achingly sweet. He savored every inch of her, slowly peeling away each article of clothing to reveal the treasure underneath. By the time he had fully unclothed her, she was a quivering mass. As she tugged his shirt off his shoulders, she gazed at him with a look that he wanted to define, but didn't dare. She shivered again and he wondered if she was cold. He slid off the couch and spread a throw blanket next to the fire. He lifted her off the couch and set her down on the blanket. The glow of the fire quickly heated their bare skin. He gazed into her amazing green eyes, which reflected the dancing flames. She was bewitching. Zach cherished every touch, every sigh; the taste and smell of her; the expression on her face when she climaxed. Afterwards he gathered her in his arms and they slept.

At one point, Zach woke up to hear Kendall softly weeping. She sounded utterly broken. Her tears tore at him. He had done this to her. He had kidnapped her, interrogated her and then seduced her. He felt just as slimy as she had pretended him to be at the police station. When he determined that she had fallen back asleep, he eased off the sofa and dressed. He wrote her a short note and then slipped out the door.

When Kendall woke again, she realized that Zach's warm body wasn't next to hers. Instead, on the blanket next to her, was a note and Zach's car keys. She read the note. "Dearest Kendall. It was wrong of me to bring you here. You've been through so much and I've distressed you further. Take the car back to town. I'll find my own way down the mountain. - Zach"

She frowned. Distressed her? She realized he must have heard her crying. She'd been unable to contain her misery over their situation. It had been bad enough that she was lying about the circumstances of Michael's death, but now she was going to have to lie to him about Bianca carrying his brother's child. The police now had formulated a suspicion about her and Zach together involved in Michael's death. The last thing they could do is have a relationship that would feed that suspicion. Zach apparently misinterpreted her tears and thought he had hurt her. She crumpled up the note and threw it in the fire, frustrated beyond belief. "You did hurt me, you bastard. You stole my heart. See if I let you get your Jaguar back."


	40. Chapter 40

_Author's note: Bianca and Myrtle's monologues are straight from the show._

Chapter 40

November 13, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall sat down on a folding chair with a thump. This whole week so far has been a disaster. Zach went off to Rio to handle a crisis at his newest casino. When she went to his office to return his Jaguar (realizing that the cops would be suspicious that she was driving his car), Ryan, of all people, told her he was gone. He had been sitting in Zach's chair as if he owned the place – his excuse being that some of the boardmembers were visiting and Zach's office was more suited for such meetings. God, he was full of it.

Then Kendall got the call that Michael's body was finally being released. They had finished narrowing down the time of Michael's death, and no longer needed it for the investigation. Of course the cops refused to tell her what they had concluded. She could only pray that the medical examiner's findings were inaccurate. Because Zach was in Rio, she decided to take charge of Michael's remains. She ordered the fanciest funeral money could buy and charged it to Cambias Industries.

The funeral director's name was Mr. Flowers (snort) and he was currently hovering around the casket. Kendall stared down into the hole, absently scanning for random pearls scattered throughout the dirt. Erica had just left, after throwing a hissy fit over the fact that Michael's grave was right near where Mona rested. Kendall felt awful. She truly had not known about it. She had let Mr. Flowers make all the arrangements. Erica had been further enraged that Kendall was wearing the pearl necklace that once belonged to Mona. Her mother ripped the necklace off Kendall, breaking the strand and causing pearls to go flying everywhere. Broken - much like their relationship.

Aidan and Jackson showed up at that point, and Jackson led Erica away. Aidan told a distraught Kendall not to worry about the location of the casket, that everything would be properly disposed of. She had no idea what he meant, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Kendall stood up and smoothed out her red silk dress. When she walked past the frenzied media, she had been wearing a black coat and hat. Now that she was away from the eyes of the press, she intended to dance on Michael's grave. She wondered if Zach would show up. She had tried calling his cell phone, and was always bumped to voice mail.

Mr. Flowers appeared and told Kendall that some other mourners have arrived. She bit her lip. Zach? But Zach was not among the group of people that appeared. Lena, who was now thankfully out of jail on bail, followed by Myrtle, JR, Opal, Ryan and others. More and more people came in and sat down on the folding chairs. Bianca was the last to arrive. Kendall stared at her, terrified that the funeral would trigger a memory in Bianca. Flustered, Kendall ordered Mr. Flowers to start the service, and he gave her a startled look and told her that she had said there was to be no service. Kendall didn't want to waste anymore words on Michael, so she asked if anyone present wanted to say something.

Myrtle tottered up to the front. "As a matter of fact, I do." She regarded the casket. "It's not like me to speak ill of the dead, but you got what was coming to you, mister. And now you can't frighten or scare my girls ever again. God may forgive you, but I never will."

One by one, people came forward and cursed Michael. Lena's only comment was to spit on his coffin. Finally, Bianca came up. "Michael, I want to say thank you. Thank you for the gift that you have given me." Kendall's eyes widened. Was she about to announce her pregnancy to the whole group? Bianca continued. "You know, for so long, all I could think about was what you took from me on that horrible night. And all I could see and feel and taste and touch was your rage and my fear and the pain. And I thought that those feelings might be with me forever. But then something happened, and in one moment, I started to see past the terror and the hurt. And what I saw -- it saved my life. I saw love and all the people in my life offering up their love to me in so many different ways. And with every hug and with every kind word, you -- you helped bring me out of the darkness and away from the pain. I've always known that I was loved. But not like I do now. And I never really understood the power that love has to heal. But now I know. And not only that, I'm proof of it."

Kendall broke down in tears. She would do anything for Bianca. _Anything_. Myrtle suggested that they all say a prayer. Everyone bowed their heads. "Dear God, today, Bianca stood before us and gave us hope. In spite of the terrible pain that Michael Cambias inflicted on this lovely young girl, her family, her friends, she was able to reach deep into her heart and find love. God, let us take Bianca's brave words to heart. Let us all find the strength to heal." They all said amen.

Just as Mr. Flowers was about to lower the casket, a voice from the back called. "Wait!" Everyone turned. It was Zach. He strode forward. He gave Kendall the once-over, taking in her red dress. She lifted her chin, defiantly. He spoke softly, "I came straight from the airport."

Ryan stepped forward. "We've already given Michael the send-off he deserves. It would be in bad taste to mourn for your brother in front of all the people he's hurt."

Zach gave him a cool look. "I'll be sure to give you the same advice when _your_ rapist brother, Braden, is murdered."

Ryan clenched his jaw, but stepped back. Zach stared at the casket. He reached inside his jacket pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. He lifted the top half of the casket, which was facing away from the congregates. He stared inside it for a long moment, then put the item inside and closed the lid. He nodded to Mr. Flowers, who flipped the switch for the casket to be lowered. Once it was at the bottom, all those in attendance took turns shoveling dirt into the hole. Zach stood off to the side and watched.

Soon, the cemetery had emptied out except for Kendall, Bianca, Zach and Ryan. Zach led Kendall off to the side. "I'm pretty sure I can guess the reason for the red dress, but what I don't understand is the rocks in Michael's coffin. What did you do with his body?"

Kendall stared at him, her eyes wide. "What do you mean 'rocks'? His body wasn't in there?" Zach shook his head. She put her hand on her mouth. "Aidan…"

Zach narrowed his eyes. "What about Aidan?"

Kendall bit her lip. "Nothing. I have no idea what happened to Michael's body. I'll..I'll ask Mr. Flowers about it."

Zach gave her a skeptical look. "You might get more answers out of Aidan. And Tad. And Boyd."

She looked up at him apprehensively. "You think they did something with the body?"

Zach looked down and closed his eyes. "I seem to recall them dumping an alive and very angry Michael into a garbage bin the night before your mother's wedding. I wouldn't be surprised if they used the same modus operandi today."

Kendall nodded her head. "The garbage – that's where Michael belongs. He certainly doesn't belong so close to Mona. I was mortified when Erica told me about it." Zach opened his eyes and gave her an inquiring look. Kendall pointed out her headstone. She took a deep breath. "How are you feeling?"

Zach looked over at the fresh mound of dirt. "The last time I saw my brother was when he was laughing at my father's heart attack in the courtroom. I wanted so badly to walk away from them both at that moment. Just like I did when I was seventeen. This time I stayed and helped my father live long enough to make it to the hospital. It was too little, too late. My father was dying and I couldn't bring myself to care. Michael was beyond hope. I stayed up all night while the doctors tried to stabilize him, and all I kept thinking of was 'too little, too late.' Now I show up at Michael's funeral, _after_ the service is over. My baby brother is dead, and I can't even make it to his funeral. But like with my father, I can't bring myself to care. Ryan was right. This town gave him a more proper send-off than I ever could." Zach looked away, his eyes shining with tears. "I can't reconcile the boy I loved with the man I found repulsive. They are both jostling around inside me. I can't…I can't bring myself to rejoice in his death. And yet I'm completely sympathetic towards the people who do."

Kendall looked at the mound of dirt, and then back at Zach. "May I ask what you put in the casket?"

Zach took a deep breath. "When I was helping Masters search the Cambias mansion for the will, I came across some old artwork that Michael had done as a child. There was one from when he was about seven. It was a drawing of Michael and Alexander. There were some footprints drawn behind Alexander, and Michael was stepping on them. The caption said, 'I want to follow in father's footsteps.' Even back then he worshipped our father. I had no idea how deep it went. I did nothing to block the way, in fact I conveniently stepped aside so the hero worship could reach a fever pitch. I put the drawing in Michael's casket as a message to Michael that he got his wish – he followed Alexander straight to Hell. It's also a message for myself – a reminder that I set the stage for Michael's downfall. By removing myself from the picture, I led Michael to believe he had a chance at winning his father's love and approval."

Kendall stepped up to him and put her hand over his mouth. "Stop it, Zach! Michael was a monster even before you left! There was nothing you could have done to redeem him."

Zach placed his hand over hers and gently pulled her fingers away from his lips. He looked at her with agony in his eyes. "How could you possibly know that? Michael was a sweet boy who looked up to me, and I left him. I left him in Alexander's hands."

Kendall hesitated. Should she tell him about what Michael said the night he died? Only if she didn't reveal the circumstances under which he told her. She glanced over at Bianca, and was alarmed to see that she looked extremely pale. "Bianca!" She rushed over just as Bianca's eyes fluttered shut and she started to slide to the ground.


	41. Chapter 41

_Author's note: Bits and pieces of the dialogue are from the show._

Chapter 41

November 13, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Ryan caught Bianca in his arms. Kendall glared at him accusingly. "Ryan, what did you say to her?"

He gently lowered her to the ground. "Nothing! I was just saying I thought her speech was beautiful."

Kendall caressed her sister's face. "She must not have eaten, again." She cringed, hoping that she wouldn't have to use that excuse too many more times – people would start thinking Bianca's eating disorder had returned. "I better take her home."

Bianca opened her eyes and looked around in bewilderment. "My handkerchief. Where is it?" Ryan and Zach both stooped at the same time. Over Bianca's protest to leave it be, Zach picked up the handkerchief, and something fluttered out of it. Ryan caught it in his hand. Kendall was mortified to realize it was Bianca's sonogram.

Kendall tried to grab it away from him, but Ryan held it back. Staring at it, he then looked at Bianca. "Are you _pregnant_? Oh my god, are you carrying Michael Cambias' child?" Desperate, Kendall told him that was a sick question. Ryan shook his head. "If you are carrying Michael's child, it changes everything."

He proceeded to tell an overwhelmed Bianca about the codicil in Alexander's will about grandchildren automatically inheriting everything.

Remembering that Bianca had terminated her pregnancy, Zach stepped between Ryan and Bianca. "Knock it off, Lavery."

Ryan smirked at Zach. "What's the matter, Zach? Don't want to find out the truth? Are you envisioning all that money and power slipping through your fingers?"

Zach clenched his jaw. "The only thing that's going to slip through my fingers is your neck if you don't leave her alone."

Ryan tried to step around him. "Bianca, I owe this to Alexander. Is the baby in the sonogram a Cambias?"

Bianca was clearly horrified. "No!" She ran away, over to Mona's grave, and sat down on a bench, her face in her hands.

Ryan asked why Bianca was so upset over his questions. Kendall angrily explained to him that Bianca _had_ been pregnant, but terminated her pregnancy. Ryan asked Kendall why Bianca was carrying around a sonogram of an aborted baby, and Kendall wasn't able to think of a response.

Seeing that Bianca was distressed about something, Kendall ran over to her. Shaking like a leaf, Bianca said she just had a vision of Michael. "Michael was here, and he knows about the baby. Kendall, you have to help me - he wants the baby! He wants the whole world to know it's his, and I can't let that happen!" She started sobbing. Kendall held her. "Michael is _dead_. He's not going to hurt you or the baby. I _promise_ no one will know. You have my word, I'll take care of everything."

Ryan went over to them. Zach put a restraining hand on his shoulder, but Ryan shrugged him off. "Bianca, I need to know the truth. I made a promise to Alexander and I won't go back on a dying man's wish."

Kendall glared at him, reaching the end of her rope. "Leave her alone, you son of a bitch! This has nothing to do with her. She didn't drop that picture, _I_ did. _I_ married Michael Cambias. _I _was the one that spent a wild night in Vegas with him. This sonogram…this baby…_does_ belong to Michael Cambias. But it's not Bianca's - it's mine!"

Everyone stared at her. Ryan frowned. "This is _your_ baby?"

Kendall sneered and held up the sonogram. "Don't you see the resemblance? It happened the night I married Michael. He wasn't the only one who got lucky in Vegas."

Bianca looked at the stunned expression on Zach's face and protested. "Kendall, stop! It's not true."

Zach looked at Bianca's anguished face and misinterpreted it. "Of course it isn't true. I asked Kendall if Michael hurt her, and she assured me he didn't."

Kendall tossed her hair. "I wasn't lying. He didn't hurt me. It was completely consensual."

Bianca put her hands up to her face. "Stop! I can't listen to this. Everything's out of control!" She ran away.

Kendall started to go after her, but Zach grabbed her arm. "Tell me this is another lie, Kendall. Tell me this is some scheme you've cooked up."

She jerked her arm away. "Oh, I'm cooking alright. And in about six months, I'm going to be the proud mother of Alexander Cambias' only grandchild." She patted her flat stomach.

Zach felt a stab of pain behind his eyes. "Kendall, we need to talk. _Alone_." He gave Ryan a significant look.

Ryan shook his head. "No, I need to know this information, too."

Zach ground out, "You'll get your turn, _later_."

Ryan laughed. "As if I'm going to leave her here alone with you. Who knows what you'll try to convince her of so that you don't have to lose out on the Cambias fortune."

Kendall had enough. "Ryan, get the hell out of here. I'm not going to say another word with you present, so you might as well leave." Ryan gazed at her thoughtfully for a few moments, then turned and left the quad.

Zach rubbed his face. "Please tell me this is another _lie_, Kendall."

Swallowing hard, she held up the sonogram. "This is Michael's child. She's alive, and she's growing."

He saw the truth in her eyes. He flinched. "You slept with Michael in Vegas."

She looked away. "I would do anything for my sister. It was the only way to get him to leave town. It's not as if Michael and I had never slept together before. It had to be done if everyone was going to be convinced that the marriage was real."

He turned away from her and started to pace. He stopped. "How can you be sure it's Michael's? You told me that you invited Boyd to Vegas, and you two got to know each other a _lot_ better. Then there was you and I…both before and after… This could be my child, Kendall." He took the sonogram from her hand and stared at it.

Kendall gritted her teeth. "I'm fully aware that my bed has been like a revolving door. That's why I had a blood test done recently to check the DNA."

Zach frowned. "Blood test?"

She nodded. "I read about it and asked my doctor. It's a fairly new procedure." Kendall pointed to the sonogram. "She is, without a doubt, Michael's child."

Zach stared at the gray and white blob. In a gravelly voice, he said, "_She_. You already know the gender?"

Kendall shrugged. "It hasn't been confirmed, but I feel it in my bones." She stared at the picture. "This is definitely a Kane woman."

The softness in her voice and eyes as she spoke of the baby was nearly his undoing. She wouldn't have been able to fake the warmth in her eyes. God, how could it be true? Zach strove to continue. "How long have you known?"

She avoided his eyes. "A couple of weeks after I got back from Vegas. When I realized I was late."

"Why didn't you say anything to…anyone?"

"Well, as you astutely pointed out, there were…several options for the paternity. I wanted to know for sure who the father was before I said anything." She looked up at him. "There was no point making you or…or Boyd go through what ifs for several months."

Zach took deep breaths in and out. "When you found out it was Michael's, why didn't you terminate the pregnancy, like Bianca did?"

She forced a laugh. "Are you kidding me? You know what this child represents? Not only is she the perfect piece of proof that I _did_ marry Michael in Vegas, but now she's my meal ticket for the next 50 years! As Alexander's granddaughter, she will get _everything_ – and _I_ get to run it for her until she's old enough."

Zach was incensed. "You would do that to an innocent child? You would force the life of a Cambias on her? Teach her how to buy and sell companies along with hundreds of people's destinies, all over lunch cocktails? Pick up a phone and topple a decent-sized country, not even feel badly about it? Is that what you want for your daughter?"

Kendall's eyes flashed. "You think I would be just like your father? Turn my child into a monster?"

"Well, you seem determined to make yourself out to be a money-grubbing, power-hungry bitch! Why not don the cloak of calculating, cold-blooded parent as well? I don't believe any of this! I don't believe a damn word coming out of your mouth. Whatever the hell this sonogram means, I don't know. I just know that this bullshit you're trying to shovel is _not_ the truth."

Kendall folded her arms. "What are you going to do about it? Kidnap me? Seduce me, again?"

Zach cocked his head. "No one seduces you, Kendall. You do whatever the hell you want. I _am_ guilty of giving you mixed signals. But, I've learned my lesson. You aren't going to let me in on your secrets. You don't trust me, and I guess I never gave you any reason to. Maybe when Ryan questions you, you'll give _him_ some answers. You once loved and trusted him with your life. Maybe old habits die hard." He turned and walked away.

Kendall burst into tears and knelt down beside the mound of earth covering Michael's grave, wondering if there was any coming back from this.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

November 27, 2003 - Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach regarded the raven, which pecked enthusiastically at a chunk of rotting meat. Zach was fairly sure the scavenger wasn't feeding off Michael's corpse. Tad didn't seem the type to be into dismemberment. It had only been two weeks since Michael was laid to eternal unrest, so Zach probably could have found his brother's body if he really wanted to. But what was the point? This was where the Cambias men fit in. With the trash and the garbage and the filthy waste of it all.

Zach noticed that the sun was starting to set. The colors were spectacular - probably an effect caused by the methane gas. Zach took a swig of tequila, hoping to deaden his senses against the horrific smell.

There was a rustling noise, and then Bianca appeared, followed by a cop. "Zach! It _is_ you! What in god's

name are you doing in a landfill?"

Zach lifted his bottle. "Celebrating Thanksgiving with my family! Well, not exactly true. Alexander is in the Cambias plot on Long Island. And I didn't invite Kendall and my unborn niece to this little picnic. It's better if she's eased into the Cambias family traditions."

Bianca told the officer he could go now – she would take care of Zach. Since everyone in town knew Bianca and what she had been through, the officer decided not to argue. He left.

Bianca found a relatively clean spot next to Zach and sat down. "I was at the police station and heard that someone reported a green Jaguar parked at the city landfill. It's closed for the holiday, so the cops wanted to send a patrol car to check it out. Since you're the only person I know with that type of car, I asked to come along. I've been calling you all afternoon and keep getting voice mail."

Zach gazed off in the distance. "I think I recall hearing my cell phone go off a few times. It's over there, somewhere. The ravens fly away every time it buzzes."

"Zach, forget the ravens! All hell broke loose today and you need to know what's going on!"

Zach looked around. "All hell broke loose? Did my father and brother escape? That would be a real pain in the ass."

Bianca grabbed Zach's shirt. "Damn it, Zach, snap out of it! God, you're stinking drunk. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Zach sighed deeply. "Something bad happened today and you tried to call me. Why? When have I ever made anything better? I seem to just fuck it up even more. The best thing to do is _not_ call me. Pretend I don't exist. I've been doing that all day."

Bianca put her head on Zach's shoulder. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Zach. I know none of this is easy on you."

Zach shook his head. "Don't pity me. After everything that's happened to you? And Kendall, too. The hell my brother put you both through... My life is a cake walk compared to yours, so please don't pity me."

Bianca winced. "I'll admit that life is hard to deal with these days. But that makes it all the more difficult to see others suffer. I want people to be happy. Kendall really did a number on you when she announced she was pregnant. First she married Michael. Then his body showed up in her warehouse. You seemed to take those in stride. But the pregnancy really knocked you for a loop. Why?"

Zach took a deep breath. "It was the lies, Bianca. I don't know what's real and what isn't. I convinced myself she couldn't really be pregnant – that it was all part of a scheme. But the test Hayward conducted yesterday seems to indicate she's telling the truth. Or at least that she's pregnant with _someone's_ child."

Bianca swallowed. "She showed Ryan a DNA report, but he said it could easily be forged. He's requesting another test be conducted."

Zach watched as the sun dipped further down the horizon. "I hope its Boyd's."

She cocked her head. "You don't want it to be yours?"

Zach laughed ruefully and took another gulp of tequila. "If Kendall were carrying my child, I think I would be the happiest man on earth. But, I would have to take them as far away as I could to escape the Cambias empire. There is no way I could ever saddle my child with that life. I would do anything to shield him or her from it."

Bianca's eyes shone with tears. "I know exactly what you mean, Zach."

Zach sighed. "That's the part of Kendall's pregnancy that I don't get. I could see her doing anything to protect you and your mother from Michael – marry him, sleep with him, _anything_. What I don't understand is why she would want to expose her baby, my _niece_, to such a legacy. Kendall isn't greedy, I know she isn't. So her plan to claim the Cambias fortune is bullshit. It's some sort of whitewash, but for _what_? What am I missing? Who is she protecting?"

Bianca stared at him. "You're so sure that something else is going on? You refuse to take things at face value? Sometimes the simplest explanation is the right one."

Zach smiled cynically. "Okham's Razor? Okham would have thrown his theory out the window if he met Kendall. Simple is not in her vocabulary. I know Kendall. I know that everything is not what it seems. This may be hard for you to believe, Bianca, but Kendall loves you deeply. She would do anything for you. And Erica, too. Please don't hate her. On the surface it may seem that you have every right to loathe her. But we don't know the whole story."

Tears were streaming down her face. "Stop it, Zach! Just stop! I can't take this any more. I don't understand – you sit there and tell me you have so much faith in Kendall's innocence, yet you've been avoiding her for two weeks. She's convinced you hate her now, that you are totally disgusted by what she's done."

Zach squeezed his eyes shut. "I've been avoiding Kendall because she doesn't deserve to have me in her face, forcing her to keep lying to me. It's pretty clear at this point she's not going to tell me the truth. She doesn't trust me, doesn't want to open up to me, doesn't want me to make things worse, I guess. I don't blame her. So, I'm just staying out of her way."

Bianca wiped at the tears. "You're killing me here, Zach. It isn't because she doesn't trust you. It's not _her_ secret to tell. And you're right – she does love me and would do anything for me."

Zach frowned. "What are you saying, Bianca?"

She sniffed. "I'm only telling you this because you said you would do anything to keep your child from taking on the Cambias legacy. I believe what you said. You, more than anyone else in the world, would understand my motives."

He stared at her. "Bianca...? That _was_ your sonogram. You didn't have the abortion."

She shook her head and laughed. "You managed to figure it out with the two brain cells you have left?" She took the bottle of tequila from him. He was too flabbergasted to care.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "You decided to keep the baby…and you're keeping it a secret."

She nodded. "Kendall found out by accident, and I begged her to keep it a secret. I never realized how far she would go, though. Oh, Zach, it was awful. Kendall showed up at Thanksgiving dinner, and our mother was furious and completely hateful to her. It was so hard to watch."

Zach was still trying to take it all in. "You're carrying my niece. Does that mean you're the one I need to take away as far as I can?"

She laughed. "That's very sweet of you, but no. I'm covered. I have plans to go study abroad for awhile. When I come back, I will have _adopted_ a beautiful baby girl."

Zach nodded slowly. "I see. Who else knows besides Kendall?"

Bianca shrugged. "David, obviously. He's our medical go-to guy through all this. Also, Maggie and Lena."

Zach smiled. "I'm glad you told Lena. She loves you so much. It hurt her that you've kept her in the dark on so many things."

Bianca looked down. "Like the way Kendall has kept things from you. I love Lena. She doesn't deserve to be kept in limbo, but with all the things I've been through – I haven't known how to deal with it all _and_ her at the same time. Our relationship was still getting off the ground when all this stuff hit. It was like we never stood a chance."

Zach reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "I can relate."

An owl hooted and Bianca jumped. She looked around apprehensively. "Zach, I've heard rumors about where Michael is really buried. Is it true?"

Zach nodded grimly. "You don't need to be here, Bianca. You should leave."

She nodded, shivering. "Good idea. Let's go. I'm looking forward to driving your sweet ride."

She got to her feet, and pulled Zach up. After taking a few moments to steady himself, he gave her a quizzical look. "Bianca…now that my head is clearing up a little…I just realized I have no idea why you're here. You said something earlier about all hell breaking loose. Was that Kendall clashing with Erica, or did something else happen?"

Bianca put her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my god! I forgot, can you believe it? The police executed search warrants for the homes of a bunch of different suspects in Michael's murder case – I think your apartment was one of the ones raided. The cops apparently found something in Kendall's condo to implicate her, because they came to the Valley Inn during Thanksgiving dinner and arrested her. Zach, she's been charged with Michael's murder!"

Kendall sat in the jail cell. Once again she had been charged with a crime she did not commit. Once again it was actually a sibling who committed the crime. Once again Ryan was full of promises to find out the truth so she could get acquitted. Except _this_ time, she didn't want the truth to come out. It would have been funny if the death penalty wasn't staring her in the face.

Kendall laid down and curled into a ball. She ached for Zach. So many times before she thought that he would hate her for her supposed actions. First when she "married" Michael and then later when his body was found and everyone, including Zach, suspected that she killed him. Yet he didn't hate her. Even her very public charade of pretending to still be in love with Ryan didn't drive him away. He took the hits, and kept right on coming. But she had gone too far by pretending to carry Michael's child. Kendall had not seen or heard from Zach in two weeks. He didn't even show up at the well-attended pregnancy test that David staged. He no longer wanted anything to do with her.

It was probably for the best. If he came rushing in now to support her in her darkest hour, that asshole Justin might revisit the theory that Zach was in on Michael's murder. Once again one of her lies was serving, tenuously, to protect two of the people she cared about most in the world.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

December 4, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach checked his watch again. In about fifteen minutes, he could leave to go to Kendall's arraignment. He leaned back in his chair, fiddling with a letter opener. He didn't even bother to try and concentrate on work.

Lena walked through the open door and sat down across the desk from him. He narrowed his eyes. "If you're here to try and convince me to not go to the arraignment, you can forget it. You and Bianca may have shown me that it wasn't a good idea to visit her in jail, but I'll be damned if I miss this. I have a legitimate reason to be there, since this is about my brother's murder."

Thanksgiving night, when Bianca drove Zach home in his car, she called Lena over and the two of them fussed over Zach until he was cleaned up and sobered up. When he was feeling halfway human again, he had wanted to go straight to the PVPD to see Kendall. Bianca told him it was a bad idea. "Remember when Kendall was arrested for Ryan's poisoning? When I walked in, Justin McCoy was ready to throw you in jail along with Kendall. She had to convince him that you weren't involved. I asked her later about it, and she admitted that such a scenario was why she pretended to be in love with Ryan. She didn't want Justin to get his claws into you."

Zach stared thoughtfully into his coffee. "She said as much to me, emphasizing that any conspiracy theory would make things worse for her."

Bianca nodded. "Exactly. So the last thing you need to do is rush to her side and show those vultures just how much you care about her. She's going to have to fight to overcome all the evidence they have piled on her now, without you going in there and making their case that much tighter."

Lena sighed. "McCoy would just love to have two convictions under his belt, especially two prominent people such as yourself and Kendall. The man is bloodthirsty and craves the spotlight."

Bianca put her hand on Zach's. "I know you want to help her, but it's going to have to be behind the scenes."

Zach had been unable to gainsay their arguments. As much as he wanted to go to her, he had remembered the gleam in Derek and Justin's eyes as they contemplated the possibility that Zach was involved in Michael's murder. If it was just himself, he wouldn't have given a damn that they were suspicious of him. But he did not want to be responsible for hurting Kendall's defense. He promised Bianca and Lena that he would stay away from Kendall's holding cell.

It turned out that their concerns had merit. Zach stopped by Jackson's apartment early this morning and asked him if there was anything he could do to help Kendall's case. Jackson stared at him speculatively for a moment, as if deciding whether to trust him. Finally reaching some sort of inner conclusion, Jackson said that McCoy and Frye have been conducting a side investigation to determine whether there was any merit to making a case for conspiracy to commit murder. He said that if Zach involved himself in Kendall's defense, it would throw fuel on the fire.

Zach checked his watch again. Ten more minutes. Lena cleared her throat. "I'm not going to try and talk you out of going. I am here because Bianca has come up with an idea almost as crazy as something Kendall could concoct."

Zach raised one eyebrow. "This should be interesting."

Lena smiled ruefully. "When I heard her idea, I told her she was being ridiculous, but you know Bianca. And I, of course, cannot refuse her anything."

Zach folded his hands. "I'm all ears."

Some color came into Lena's cheeks. "She thinks that just staying away from Kendall won't be enough to avert suspicion from the two of you. Kendall's plan to pretend to be in love with Ryan isn't working out. The whole town has seen him going after Greenlee, and even though she's supposed to be dating Juan Pablo, she has shown a great deal of interest in return. Anyway, Bianca said that Kendall's idea did have merit, it just couldn't get off the ground without Ryan's cooperation."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "If you're about to ask me to convince Ryan to pretend to be in love with Kendall, I'll tell you not to waste your breath."

Lena gave him a startled look. "Oh no! Not at all! No, that ship has sailed. Bianca's idea has to do with you and I."

Zach's eyebrows shot up. "You and I?"

The color in her cheeks deepened. "Yes…well, lots of people know that you and I have become good friends since you came to town. They also know that Bianca and I have broken up, at least, that is what it looks like on the surface. She thinks…she thinks you and I should pretend that we are an item now. It would give the press something to chew on, and distract the cops from putting together any ideas about you and Kendall."

Zach's lips twitched. "You're right. Bianca is just as crazy as Kendall."

Lena shrugged. "So you won't do it? I didn't think you would. I'll tell Bianca to forget it."

Zach stared thoughtfully at the letter opener he was still holding. He was enormously frustrated by his inability to help Kendall. He couldn't even show his support. The last thing he wanted to do was parade around town putting on an act. But it was _something_ he could do, and it clearly would mean a lot to Bianca. Sighing inwardly, he wondered if he was so desperate that he was actually considering this farce.

Zach leaned forward. "Would it make you uncomfortable to enact such a charade? Would it be too reminiscent of what Michael asked you to do at Enchantment?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. That was completely different. If I did feel any discomfort, it would be because the lies just seem to keep piling up. Kendall is pretending to be pregnant, while Bianca is pretending _not_ to be pregnant. If you and I go around acting like a couple, it would be just another wing on the house of cards we've built. Lies have a way of coming to light." Lena sighed deeply. "But on the other hand, whatever we could do to help Kendall, I am willing to try. I don't know if she murdered Michael, but whoever did doesn't deserve to be punished."

Zach nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose we could try it. I guess I'll just have to force myself to pretend I'm in love with a beautiful woman such as yourself." He grinned. Lena laughed. He leaned back in his chair. "Will Kendall be in on the secret? It might not matter to her one way or another if she thinks I've moved on to someone new, but I don't think I would like pretending to her."

Lena raised her eyebrows. "Bianca is planning to tell her. Why do you think Kendall wouldn't care if you were dating me? Her heart would be broken!"

Zach gave her an incredulous look. "Heartbroken? I know Kendall has warm feelings for me, but all her love is wrapped up with her family – especially Bianca and the tiny life she has growing inside her. Whatever was developing between us had to take a backseat to those priorities. Under different circumstances, Kendall might have… Well, too many elephants got in the way."

Lena looked at him compassionately. "I understand all too well about those elephants. Well, let's go, _lover_. It's time to put on a show for the media." She stood up and held out her hand.

Zach stood up and came around the desk. Ignoring her outstretched hand, he slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he looked towards the doorway. "Next time you come see me, darling, you should close the door. We can have more privacy that way."

Lena turned and saw Ryan standing there. Giving them a speculative look, Ryan shook his head. "Don't you know it's in very poor taste to conduct office romances, especially with your subordinate? Whatever, man, it's not my problem. I'm heading over to Kendall's arraignment."

Zach casually draped his arm around Lena's shoulders. "We're headed there, too. I want to make sure that Michael gets justice for what was done to him."

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "You cold-blooded bastard. I knew it. You never gave a damn about Kendall, you just wanted a piece of what your brother had. Well, Kendall still has me in her corner, even if everyone else in her life has turned their back on her."

"So you're not going to drive off in a cloud of exhaust again? But that was your best move. Why change a good thing?"

Lena cleared her throat and gave a brittle smile. "Gentleman, we're going to be late if we don't leave now."

Kendall sat at the defendant's table, her hands gripped tightly together. She kept glancing back at the door to see if anyone new had arrived. She really didn't expect that Zach would come, but the hope was still there. She told herself not to be a fool. He didn't visit her in jail, why would he come to her arraignment? Bianca said during one of her visits that Zach was staying away for Kendall's own good, but she never explained herself - Bianca said the walls had ears. As if Kendall didn't have enough problems, now her sister has descended into paranoia.

She looked back at her sister, who was sitting in the gallery behind her. Kendall initially protested Bianca's appearance, but now she was glad Bianca was here. She needed all the support she could get. Erica was sitting next to Bianca. Earlier her mother brought her a change of clothes. Kendall had initially been suspicious, but she realized that Erica believed she murdered Michael, and approved of her actions. Kendall had to keep from laughing out loud when Erica said, "If you risked your own freedom to protect your sister, of course that would change things between us." Erica had no idea just how far Kendall has gone to protect Bianca.

Kendall heard muted voices coming from the lobby, and when the doors to the courtroom opened, the shouts were almost deafening. It was the press, in a frenzy about something. The bailiff who opened the door stepped aside. Zach and Lena walked into the courtroom. Kendall heard some of the questions asked. "Mr. Slater! How do you feel about your ex-girlfriend killing your brother?" "Mr. Slater! How long have you and Ms. Kundera been seeing each other?" "Ms. Kundera, did you feel pressured to go out with Mr. Slater, since he's your boss?" "Ms. Kundera, are you hoping that your ex-girlfriend's sister will be _convicted_ or _acquitted_ of your ex-lover's murder?" The bailiff closed the door. Lena looked white as a sheet, and Zach put his arm around her and whispered encouragingly in her ear. He kissed her temple, and led her to some empty seats behind the prosecutor's table.

Kendall barely heard Erica's voice dripping with contempt. "Don't stare at them, girls. They are disgusting and don't deserved the attention."

Kendall shifted her gaze over to Bianca. Bianca was turning back around in her seat. Surprisingly, she didn't look distressed. She didn't even look surprised. "Bianca, did you know that Zach and Lena are together? When did this happen?"

Bianca gave her a remorseful look. "I was going to tell you as soon as I knew for sure, but…" She glanced at Erica, "I guess I'll have to explain later."

Erica gave her an incredulous look. "Explain? Bianca, it's not your job to answer for the actions of those two. They are a couple of users that toyed with the affections of my two girls. They don't deserve the time of day, much less any concern at all that they decided to take up with each other. Good riddance." Erica tossed her hair.

Bianca shrugged and mouthed, "Later."

The judge was announced, and the arraignment began. Kendall barely heard Jackson as he worked hard to get her bail. The new special prosecutor, Alan Singer, was more slick and experienced than Justin McCoy, but he was every bit as much a slimeball. Kendall couldn't resist glancing over at Zach and Lena. They kept _whispering_ to each other. On several occasions, Kendall caught Zach staring over at her. On one of those occasions, he frowned and whispered something to Lena. She glanced over at Kendall, and shook her head, whispering something back. Kendall felt like she was ready to boil over. She wanted to slap Zach and rip Lena's hair out. How long have they been together? Have they slept together yet? Another glance and she saw Zach had his hand on Lena's thigh, and was moving it back and forth. Kendall's hand shot out, and she accidentally knocked over her glass of water, getting Jackson's legal papers all wet. Fuck!

The judge granted bail at $2 million. The session was adjourned, and everyone stood up to stretch. Zach started to walk towards Kendall, but Lena forestalled him. Clenching his jaw, he said, "I want to make bail for her – there's no way she can raise that kind of cash."

Lena shook her head. "You know how that would look. I'm sure someone else will make bail for her."

Ryan walked up and slapped Zach on the back. "I've got it covered, Slater. I got a nice little bonus when I was made trustee of Cambias." He walked over to where Kendall stood talking to Bianca and Erica. He said something, and Erica beamed at him. Kendall glared over at Zach and Lena, and then smiled beatifically at Ryan.

Lena glanced up at Zach. Trying to distract him, she said, "That was a nice move with your hand earlier. McCoy got quite an eyeful when he looked back at us."

Zach took a deep breath. "Are you sure Bianca told Kendall about our charade? She looked less than thrilled with our performance."

Lena shrugged. "I'm sure Bianca said something. If Kendall looks upset it's because she's got a murder trial hanging over her."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

December 15, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall boarded the elevator that would take her to Bianca's apartment. When the doors closed, she hiked her dress up and adjusted the small flat pillow in her granny underwear. She was going to have to come up with something better than this – it kept slipping. Maybe she should strap some duct tape around it. She sincerely hoped the charges against her would be dropped – Jackson said the trial was over a month away, and even then it would probably drag out forever. She didn't have forever to keep pretending to be pregnant. She wanted a "miscarriage" and she wanted it now.

Kendall needed reassurance from Bianca, badly. As if Bianca needed her insecure sister breathing down her neck, but Kendall couldn't seem to help herself. After Ryan posted bail for her, she and Bianca had a long talk. Bianca told her that she told Zach the truth about the baby. Kendall should have been surprised, but she wasn't. If there was anyone Bianca could trust, it would be Zach. Kendall wanted to trust Zach, but most of the lies she had been telling have been on Bianca's behalf. Kendall felt relief that Zach knew the truth, at least about one of the lies. The look in his eyes when she was lying about sleeping with Michael had been too hard to take. Then Bianca told Kendall about insisting to Zach that he shouldn't visit Kendall in jail. That seemed logical too, but Kendall couldn't help but wish that he had found a way to come see her, anyway. The last piece of news was the most surprising of all. Bianca had asked Zach and Lena to pretend to be an item – and they decided to go along with it. And here Kendall had thought that she was the only one who came up with crazy, melodramatic schemes. Who knew?

The problem was that Zach and Lena were playing their roles a little too well. Kendall couldn't help but worry about two possibilities. One, that Zach and Lena were only pretending to pretend, and that they had been together all along. Kendall knew she was being ridiculous – Michael was the one who had been sleeping with Lena, while pursuing Kendall at the same time. Zach wasn't even remotely that slimy, but jealousy was rearing it's ugly, ugly head. The other possibility was that in the course of their pretense, Zach and Lena were really falling in love, and would soon make the romance real. That scenario was definitely more of a possibility, and who could blame them? Neither Kendall nor Bianca have given any indication that they wanted any sort of commitment from Zach or Lena.

Until today, Kendall hadn't shared her private fears with Bianca – she didn't want to burden her sister with her own petty jealousy. But this morning had been the last straw. At Fusion, Kendall had been indulging in her usual snarkfest with Greenlee. Their relationship continued to be schizophrenic – close as sisters one moment, at each other's throats the next. Anyway, Greenlee decided to rub it in Kendall's face that on Saturday night she had attended the Cambias Industries Holiday Gala as Ryan's date. Kendall had shrugged and said big deal. Greenlee smiled wickedly and said that Zach was there with Lena, and neither had been making any secret of the fact that they were together. She and Ryan were both disgusted by their public display, considering that she was supposed to be his employee. Greenlee went on and on about how Zach couldn't keep his hands off Lena, and that they actually were a very striking couple. Kendall told her that she was lying.

Mia cleared her throat and held up today's newspaper. The society page was littered with pictures taken at the gala. There was one of Ryan and Greenlee (which made Greenlee squeal with delight), and several of Zach and Lena. In one shot, they were posing for the camera, apparently having just arrived. They did look striking. Zach wore a black suit with slate gray shirt and dark gray tie. Lena was wearing a gorgeous gown in muted shimmery silver. She was practically velcroed by his side in the pose. In another shot, they were dancing – apparently a slow dance. Their foreheads touched as they gazed into each other's eyes. In the last shot, they were sitting at a table, laughing uproariously. She had her hand on his thigh, and his hand was on the back of her neck.

Kendall couldn't help herself – she crumpled the newspaper into a tight ball. Greenlee protested that she wanted to cut out the pic of her and Ryan, and Kendall threw the wad at her, then stormed out of the room. Fighting tears, she drove straight over to Bianca's apartment. She told herself that Bianca needed to know about this. If Bianca was starting to feel close to Lena again, she needed to know about the dangerous possibility that Lena could be falling for Zach.

When Kendall arrived at Bianca's apartment, she was relieved to see that Bianca was home. When Bianca opened the door, she commented to Kendall that there was a funny smell, and it had been going on for awhile. Too late, a warning bell went off inside her head and Kendall realized there was a gas leak. Just as she was about to tell Bianca they should evacuate, there was an explosion, and they both found themselves flying through the air.

Everything that happened afterwards seemed to occur through a fog. Kendall found Bianca and was dizzy with relief that she was still alive. The paramedics came, and the sisters worried that their secret about the pregnancy would be found out. When they arrived at the hospital, Kendall was examined and quickly determined to be without injury. When she went to go find Bianca, she was cornered by Derek, who suspiciously asked her if her baby was okay. When she was able to duck him, she found Bianca and discovered that her sister was pretending to be Mrs. Cambias. Smart move! Much to their relief, the baby was fine.

Kendall sat down wearily in one of the waiting room chairs while Bianca was finished being examined. She almost laughed to herself as she realized that her little pillow was missing. It must have gotten knocked loose in the explosion. Probably a good thing, as the paramedics would have found it quite odd. "Kendall!" She looked up and saw Zach rushing towards her. She stood up, and he put his hands on her shoulders. "I was in my car and heard the news about the explosion in Bianca's building. I came right over. You look like you were there. My God, were you hurt?"

She clutched at his arms, reaction setting in at the concern in his voice. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Yes, I was there, but I'm okay. Bianca and I were shaken up pretty badly, but we're both fine." He took a shuddering breath and pulled her to him. She cried, so glad to have his comforting arms around her. Eventually she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She reluctantly pulled away from Zach and saw Derek standing there. Oh God.

Derek cocked his head. "You look quite upset, Mrs. Cambias. Is Bianca alright?"

Kendall wiped her cheeks. "She's fine. I'm just still shaken up that's all. It was a very terrifying experience."

Derek eyed Zach. "Nice of you to rush right over and comfort your sister-in-law."

Zach regarded him coldly. "Well, she _is_ carrying my niece. I wanted to make sure the baby is okay."

Zach gave her a questioning look. She put her hand on her stomach. "She's doing fine, Uncle Zach. No worries."

He nodded. "Well, I'd like to go see Bianca, if that's okay." He gave Derek a dismissive look. "Nice talking to you, Chief Frye." He took Kendall's arm, and they turned towards Bianca's room.

They were just about to Bianca's room, when Kendall came to a halt. Glancing back, she saw that Frye was gone. "Zach, we haven't talked since my arrest and there's something I need to say. Bianca's probably still being examined, and this will only take a minute." She looked down, and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for the lie about Bianca's pregnancy. When Ryan picked up that sonogram and started going off about Alexander's will, I lost it. I was desperate. When he left, I should have told you the truth, I know I should have, but Bianca had sworn me to secrecy. She's intent on keeping the truth from everyone, and I just want her to be as stress-free as possible."

Zach gripped her shoulders. "Kendall, I understand. You did what you had to do to protect Bianca. I respect and admire you for that."

She placed her hands over his. "There's more. I'm…I'm sorry for making you think I was still in love with Ryan. I kept you in the dark about that for too long. I was only in the dark about you and Lena for the length of the arraignment, and it drove me crazy. Even knowing the truth, it still makes me nuts."

Zach stared at her, incredulous. "Why would you be upset over Lena and I? That would indicate you have strong feelings for me."

Kendall dropped her hands, and so did Zach. "Yeah, well, I guess that's why I didn't think I needed to tell you about my ruse with Ryan. I figured you didn't care one way or another. At worst, you'd think I was a complete flake."

Zach cleared his throat. "Well, I was glad when you did finally tell me the truth. Even if I did have to force it out of you."

She gave him a reproachful look. "You didn't use force, Zach."

He shrugged. "Maybe not, but I did use coercion. For which I'm deeply ashamed."

She shook her head. "Why should you be ashamed of wanting some answers? Wanting the truth?"

Zach put his hands in his pockets. "Because I don't have the right to demand _your_ secrets from you, just like you didn't feel at liberty to reveal Bianca's secrets. She told me about the pregnancy because it was something she wanted to do. You have the right not to tell me yours. Especially when, as you say, it shouldn't have mattered to me whether you were still in love with Ryan. It _did_ matter to me, but that was my problem, not yours. And by the way, if the cops want to throw me in jail, that is _my_ problem, not _yours_. The only reason I'm not turning you over my knee and giving you a good spanking is because your lie was about protecting yourself as well. _That_ is the only reason I'm pretending like I don't give a damn about you; the only reason I'm making an ass of myself with Lena." His voice was increasingly shaky at this point. "You're in grave danger, Kendall. When I think about what's ahead…the trial…I go a little out of my mind. I find myself wondering what things I might try to do to protect you from being convicted."

Kendall was suddenly filled with dread. "Zach, please don't do anything crazy. I'm under enough stress as it is without worrying about you."

Zach lifted his hands and rested them on either side of her face. Touching his forehead to hers, he said, "Kendall, if at any time you think you're not going to be able to beat this…just say the word. I'll take you far away, someplace they could never find you."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "I couldn't leave Bianca…"

He lifted his head and tilted it towards Bianca's room. "We could take her with us. She's planning to go away to have the baby, anyway. I don't care, I just want you to be safe. Remember that, Kendall. It _is_ an option."

She nodded her head, wiping her eyes. Laughing shakily, she said, "Boy, wouldn't Ryan be pissed if he lost that bail money. I'll keep it in mind, Zach. I want to stay here for now and fight, because I love Pine Valley, I love Fusion…I've made a life here. But if I think I'm not going to be proven innocent, I'll definitely take you up on your offer."

Zach looked relieved. Kendall felt overwhelmed by what just took place. He did care about her, a lot. He'd been jealous of her with Ryan. He even said that his charade with Lena was tiresome. Most importantly, he was willing to go away with her, do anything to protect her. Kendall felt more lighthearted than she'd been in ages. Wanting to hold his hand, but not daring to in case Derek came back, they turned and entered Bianca's hospital room.

It was empty. Bewildered, Kendall grabbed the chart on the door to make sure she had the right room, and saw Kendall Cambias on the file. She looked at Zach. "She must have heard Derek talking to us and panicked. She was pretending to be me because of the pregnancy, and was terrified of being caught. Zach, she's in no shape to be on her own. We have to find her."

Zach took her by the arm and they slipped out of the hospital. Getting into his car, they sped off to Bianca's apartment. About halfway there, Zach got a cell phone call. He didn't recognize the number. "Slater."

"Yes, hello, I'm a friend of Bianca's. She's here with me now and she's okay."

Relieved, Zach passed the news on to Kendall. He handed her the phone. "Hello, Binks? Are you okay? You're in big trouble for scaring me like that!"

"Kendall, this isn't Bianca. I'm a friend of hers – I found her. She knew you didn't have your cell phone with you at the hospital, but she saw you with Mr. Slater and asked me to call his number. She's doing fine, she just needs some peace and quiet."

Kendall took a deep breath. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She said goodbye and hit the end button. "Wait a minute, I just realized I didn't get her name." She checked the display. "There isn't a name to go with the number. How odd. Well, it doesn't matter. The important thing is that Bianca is safe. The woman told me she just needed some peace and quiet."

Zach made a U-turn. "That sounds exactly like what you need. I'm taking you home so you can rest."

Kendall leaned back in the seat. "I guess it would be kinda stupid to go back to Fusion at this point."

They arrived at her building, and Zach escorted her to her condo. He ordered her to lay down on the couch, and he gently tucked her throw blanket over her. Then he made her some tea, and arranged some snacks on a plate. He set everything down in front of her, and then gazed down at her. She looked so beautiful and vulnerable as she sipped her tea.

She glanced up at him. "You look like you're on the verge of leaving. Are you going to leave me?"

He didn't say anything for a long moment. Then he went around the couch, towards the doorway. He pivoted around the back of the couch and reached for the blinds. Drawing them closed, he then came back around and sat next to her. He drew her to him and gently kissed the top of her head. "Rest, Kendall. I'll be here for as long as you need me."


	45. Chapter 45

_Author's note: I couldn't resist adding some of my favorite Zen moments from the show._

Chapter 45

December 24, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall knocked on Bianca's door. Her sister had asked her to come over and hang out with her and Lena - they said they had a gift for her that would not be appropriate to unwrap in front of the family in the morning. That piqued Kendall's curiosity. Maggie was apparently hanging out with Jamie Martin tonight - they had recently become friends. Kendall sighed. Part of her didn't want to come over; she was just going to feel like a third wheel. But she could tell by Bianca's voice on the phone that she really wanted her to be there.

The door opened, and Bianca beamed at her. "Kendall! I'm so glad you came. Look who's here!"

Kendall walked in and saw Zach lounging on the sofa. Her cheeks turned pink. "Was this the gift you were telling me about? You're right, it wouldn't be appropriate to unwrap him in front of the family."

Zach gave her an evil grin. Bianca laughed uproariously. Kendall raised an eyebrow. If it weren't for the fact that Bianca was pregnant, Kendall would wonder if she'd been imbibing some holiday cheer. It struck Kendall that Bianca was high on life.

Lena walked in from the kitchen. Giggling, Bianca put her arm around Lena, and told her what Kendall just said. Lena started laughing. Kendall's cheeks got redder. "It wasn't that funny." But she didn't mind her sister's mirth at her expense - Bianca looked happy and that was all that mattered.

Bianca came back to Kendall and took her coat. "Your gift is under the tree, but you can open it later. Have a seat. You want something to drink?"

Lena piped up. "We have both eggnog and hot cider - spiking is optional."

Kendall smiled. "Cider - unspiked." Kendall had a feeling that she didn't need any alcohol to encourage possible foolish behavior. She wasn't sure why that would be such a danger - all she knew was that seeing Zach sitting on the sofa was already sending her into a tail spin. Maybe it was the intimate conversation they had at the hospital last week, followed by his tender ministrations to her that same evening. Maybe it was because with everything going on, she was feeling more and more vulnerable with each passing day, while her love for him grew stronger and stronger. A dangerous combination.

Then there was the fact that he didn't put the moves on her that night. He stayed with her until she was to the point of nodding off, and then he went back to his place. She didn't know what to make of that. The next day he flew to Johannesburg as soon as he got word that there had been an accident at the site for his newest casino.

Lena gave Kendall a cup of cider, and Kendall sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Zach. She hated herself for feeling so insecure. Smiling politely, she inquired, "So, when did you get in?"

Zach smiled slightly. "A couple of hours ago."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, you must be pretty jet-lagged."

He shrugged. "I'm used to it." His eyes were heavy lidded, making her insides turn to jello.

Kendall cleared her throat. "How did it go at the construction site?"

Zach gave a heavy sigh. "One of the workers had to have his leg amputated." His expression was grave. He was clearly unhappy about it.

Kendall put her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry, Zach. That's awful."

Zach contemplated his mug of cider. "I made sure to get him the best treatment available. Any specialist that he needed, I had brought in. I can't help but feel like it wasn't enough. The man lost his leg. He was a very experienced contractor who worked hard and produced excellent results. Now his career could be over."

Lena came over and sat down. "You've done all you could - more than most employers." She looked over at Kendall. "He ordered a state-of-the-art prosthesis, and top-notch physical therapist. He's instructed his lawyers to offer Mr. Briggs a very generous work compensation settlement. Zach was at the hospital every day, sitting with the family while Mr. Briggs was being treated. _And_ he practically bought out an entire toy store so that his four children could have a terrific Christmas morning."

Zach looked exasperated. "Lena! Where did you hear all this?"

Lena was sheepish. "I have made friends with my counterparts over at the Seasons headquarters. They love to talk about you." She turned back to Kendall with a smile. "When the Cambias employees heard through the grapevine how Zach treated this incident, they were amazed. They said Alexander would never have been so compassionate."

Kendall gave Zach an assessing look. "Well, Alexander may have been his father, but they are nothing alike. Their approach to business is just one of the many ways they're different. I'm confident that Zach will transform Cambias Industries, instead of the other way around."

Lena glanced at Zach. "The employees certainly hope so. Apparently morale has never been higher."

Zach got up to refresh his cider. "I'm sure the move away from New York City to a more pastoral setting has had a lot to do with it. So, you have Ryan to thank for the happy workers."

Lena gave Kendall a skeptical look and rolled her eyes. Kendall had to stifle a snort.

Bianca reached under the Christmas tree and retrieved a package. "Kendall, here is the gift I was telling you about. I'm so excited! Lena and I picked it out together."

Kendall took the package, and gave it a wary look. "Okay, I'm a bit concerned about what you've got in here. The remark about not being able to open it in front of the family has caused my imagination to run wild." She glanced in Zach's direction. "Can you give me a hint as to what it is?" She shook it.

Bianca giggled. "Well, I'll tell you this: It _is_ something you wear under your clothing."

Bianca and Lena screamed with laughter when Kendall gave them a look that should have turned them to ashes. Zach sat back and smiled wickedly.

Face flaming, Kendall opened her package. Expecting silk and lace, she was surprised to find foam and velcro. It took her a few moments, but she realized she was looking at a fake pregnancy belly. Bianca and Lena laughed anew, and Kendall wadded up some wrapping paper and threw it at them. Zach doubled over in laughter, and Kendall threw the bow at him.

"This is...this is definitely the most unique gift I've ever received. I guess this means I can go shopping for new clothes, too. Thank you, Binks."

Bianca took her hand. "Thank _you_, Kendall."

Kendall good-naturedly agreed to strap on the prosthesis and parade around. She stretched her snug blouse over the protruding belly as best she could. "Well, how do I look?"

Zach gazed at her. "You look like you're going to have a baby." There was a slight, very slight tremor to his voice when he said it.

Bianca gasped. "The baby is moving. Kendall, come quick!" Kendall came over and put her hand on Bianca's tummy. She felt a flutter, and then the softest, tiniest little jab. She laughed in delight.

Lena reached over and put her hand on Bianca. She smiled. "Oh, Bianca, what a wonderful sensation."

Bianca looked over at Zach. "Come on, Uncle Zach. It's your turn."

He hesitated a moment, and Lena stood up, indicating he should take her place. He came over and put his hand on Bianca's abdomen. Kendall moved slightly over, so he would have room, but she couldn't bring herself to remove her hand. As Lena had said, the sensation was too wonderful.

Their fingers touching, Zach and Kendall sat for a few minutes, reveling in the animated movements of their tiny niece. Bianca put her hands over theirs. "Talk to her. I want her to know her aunt and uncle's voices."

Kendall bit her lip. "Hey there, little one. It's too soon to get you a Christmas present, but when the time is right, I know the perfect gift for you. Your very own pound puppy. What do you say to that?" Kendall laughed when she felt a tiny jab. She looked up at Zach.

Zach cleared his throat. "Your mother might be annoyed if I show you flash cards and play Austrian music while you're still inside her. But as soon as you're out, you and I are going to take on the world. There's this restaurant in Northern Italy that makes the best pasta I ever tasted. Everyone knows that babies love noodles. At least I think so. You always see pictures of babies with spaghetti all over their faces."

He looked at Bianca, quizzically. She nodded, grinning widely. "Yes, when they are older and can eat solid foods, noodles are a very popular choice."

He looked heavenward. "Whew! Glad I got that right. I'd hate to start screwing you up from the very start, little one. But your mother will straighten me out. She's your mom and moms know everything."

Kendall stifled a yawn. Zach smiled at her. "Hey, I'm the one with jet lag – why are you so tired?"

She smiled wanly. "It's been a long week."

He reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "Why don't I drive you home?"

She blinked. "But my car is here."

Bianca piped up. "I'll drive it over tomorrow and pick you up to go to the penthouse."

Kendall agreed, and after hugs and kisses all around, Zach escorted her out the door.

They drove back to Kendall's condo. After hanging up their coats, Kendall went over to the couch and sat down. Groaning, she leaned back. "I have so many aches and pains; you'd think I really was pregnant."

Zach sat down on the couch. "It's all the stress. Your muscles are bunched up all the time, and it eventually takes its toll on the body."

He reached down and lifted her foot. As he slid off her shoe, Kendall protested. "Hello? You're…you're touching my foot."

Reaching behind him, he gave her a gentle shove backwards. "Shh. There are pressure points in the foot that connect to every part of the body."

She closed her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. I know about reflexology." The last word was drawn out into a moan. He was working magic on her foot. The tension started to seep out of her. She opened her eyes and gazed at the back of his head. His hair was getting longer, shaggier. He had obviously been too preoccupied in South Africa to get it cut. Unable to resist, she reached out and ran her fingers through it. Reveling in the silky tendrils, she started to feel a warm sensation throughout her. She wanted to touch him in other places as well.

He reached up his hand and stilled her fingers. "I'm not going to be able to concentrate on this if you distract me. I'm supposed to be ministering to you."

She sighed. "Why does it always have to be about me?" She paused and then smirked. "Did I just say that with a straight face? What I mean to say is, when do _you_ get looked after?"

His fingers tightened on her foot. "I'm not the one trying to beat a murder rap." He lowered her foot and reached into his pants pocket. "I have a gift for you." Pulling out a small box, he handed it to her.

She sat up. "I didn't get you anything. I didn't think you'd be back in time for Christmas."

He shook his head. "I didn't know if I'd be here for Christmas either. I didn't get it specifically for the holiday. I saw it in Johannesburg and wanted you to have it."

She opened the box. Inside was a jeweled pin in the shape of a dragonfly. "Oh Zach…It's incredible. A dragonfly?"

Zach shrugged. "I don't know, I just like them. Because people are scared of them. They're pretty harmless, just nature's gentle reminder that things aren't always as they seem."

Kendall laughed ruefully. "I can see why you thought of me when you saw it. I guess that pretty much sums up my life right now." Kendall wiped away a tear that had fallen. "Zach, where are you spending Christmas, tomorrow?"

Zach smiled. "Well, since my invitation to Erica's Christmas celebration got lost in the mail, I'll be going with Lena to the airport to pick up her mother, and having brunch with the two of them."

Kendall pursed her lips together for a few moments. "Will you be spending Christmas evening with them as well?" She tried to keep the snark out of her voice.

He shook his head. "Bianca wants to see Mrs. Kundera, so she plans to sneak over there and have dinner with them."

Kendall relaxed. "Would you like to come over and have dinner with me?"

He caressed her cheek. "I would love to."

She put her hand on his. "Would you also like to have an early breakfast with me? To tide you over until your brunch?"

He looked thoughtful. "That sounds good. Although all this back and forth seems pretty inconvenient. Maybe I should have moved into Michael's condo after all."

She cocked her head. "Well, you could always stay here tonight." She stood up and held out her hand.

Smiling his pleasure, he took her outstretched hand and she led him back to the bedroom. He raised his eyebrows. "Wow, you've redone your bedroom. New bed frame, comforter, the works."

Kendall stopped short. She had almost forgotten – Zach had not been in her bedroom since before Michael was murdered. Not content to just get rid of the mattress and sheets, she had literally reduced her bed frame to firewood that night. She took a deep breath, trying to quell the ghosts that threatened to overpower her.

Zach leaned over and kissed her on the neck. "I like it. You've always had marvelous taste."

His tender kisses quieted the ghosts. She turned and leaned into his arms, giving herself up to the pleasure and her overwhelming love for him.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

December 31, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach was coming out of his office and punching the code to lock it, when he saw Ryan walking towards his own office, muttering to himself. "Planning to work on New Year's Eve?"

Ryan looked over at him. "I forgot my PDA. I need to make a few calls." He entered the code to unlock his door.

Zach put his hands in his pockets. "Forgot your PDA? That doesn't sound like you."

Ryan opened the door to his office. "Yeah, well, I've been a little preoccupied lately."

Ryan went into his office. Zach strolled over to Ryan's doorway. "Preoccupied with what? Kendall's trial? Whether her baby is the Cambias heir?"

Ryan grabbed his PDA off his desk. "While those are certainly worrisome issues, they are not as urgent as what's happening with Greenlee."

Zach frowned. "Greenlee? What's going on with her?"

Ryan sighed. "It's none of your business, Zach."

Zach moved out of the way so Ryan could exit his office. "Maybe not, but she is Kendall's friend. Kendall is already under enough stress as it is. Whatever. You don't have to tell me." He shrugged.

Ryan tapped the key pad, entering the lock code and then leaned back against the door. "Greenlee has been involved with that guy, Juan Pablo Ruiz – Carlos's brother. Some very dangerous men have been after the two of them. The Calatravas. They were the ones who caused the car wreck. They sabotaged Carlos's surgery so he didn't make it. Now they want Juan Pablo dead. So what does Greenlee do? She makes plans to go off with Juan Pablo to some remote cabin where they'd be sitting ducks. I had to stop her. She hates me for it, but I had to keep her safe."

Zach sympathized with him, but didn't show it. "What did you do?"

Kendall walked up just then. "I'll tell you what he did. He tied her up."

They both looked over at her. Ryan narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that?"

She gave him an irritated look. "Because I just got through untying her. You didn't feel your ears burning? For someone so petite and feminine, she can certainly do a great impression of a 250 pound sailor."

Ryan raised his fist to his mouth and bit down on his knuckles. "You…you _untied_ her? What the fuck were you thinking?"

Kendall folded her arms. "That I was rescuing a kidnapping victim. It's time to take off the shining armor, Ryan, and realize that Greenlee doesn't want you to be her hero. She wants Juan Pablo."

Ryan ran his fingers through his hair. "She doesn't want Juan Pablo, she wants to bury her pain over losing Leo. But hey, I guess she'll get what she wants after all. When the Calatravas people kill her, she'll really get buried – _and_ she'll be with Leo again." He shook his head. "Goddamn it, I can't believe you untied her." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Edmund, Greenlee got away. She's probably headed to the lodge to meet Juan Pablo. She's already there? Damn it. I can't let this go, Edmund. I know they're well-guarded, but so was Carlos. The Calatravas got to him, didn't they? Yes, I'm going up there. I'm not going to sit at home, twiddling my thumbs, while my best friend's widow goes to join him. Bye." He hung up the phone.

Kendall frowned. "Edmund? Edmund Grey? What does he have to do with all of this?"

Ryan glared at her. "Edmund's been helping Juan Pablo. But there's only so much he can do."

Kendall bit her lip. "Greenlee really is in danger, isn't she?"

Ryan threw his hands up, shouting. "Haven't you been paying attention? Carlos _died_ because the Calatravas got to him. He was murdered. These men aren't playing around!"

Zach stepped between Ryan and Kendall. "Hey, hey, hey. Back off. Kendall's had her own problems to worry about. She didn't know how bad it was."

Ryan shook his head. "I gotta go. I have to get up to that lodge."

Kendall blinked, her eyes filling with tears. "Is there anything I can do to make up for setting her free?"

Ryan gazed at her thoughtfully. "Maybe you could come with me and convince her to leave with us. She sure as hell isn't going to listen to me."

Zach shook his head. "Absolutely not. If the situation is as dangerous as you make it out to be, I'm not letting Kendall get into the line of fire."

Kendall whirled around. "You're not _letting_ me? Nobody tells me what to do. I do what I want."

Zach smirked. "Oh, honey, I already knew that. I was hoping I could _persuade_ you not to be an idiot."

She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to Ryan. "We better get going."

Ryan nodded and headed towards the elevator, Kendall right after him. Sighing deeply, Zach moved to follow them. "I call shotgun." He thought of the lobster and champagne that was probably being delivered to his apartment at that very moment.

The drive to the lodge was made in silence. When they entered the building, they saw a very romantic backdrop of candles, flowers, Latin music, and a sumptuous-looking dinner for two. Juan Pablo was in a tuxedo. Greenlee was wearing a pretty dress. Aidan and Mia were wearing jeans, sweaters, and sheepish expressions. Greenlee glared at the newcomers. "Oh great, now the party can _really_ get started."

Kendall winced. "Jeez. First Ryan makes me feel like a shithead for untying Greenlee. Now I feel like a shithead for interrupting what looks like a really nice evening."

Zach regarded the bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket. "Yeah, it's a pretty nice setup. Very similar to the one in my apartment."

Kendall gave him a startled look, which turned to chagrin. "God, I'm stupid."

Mia came over and patted Kendall's arm. "I feel pretty lame, myself. I saw a woman get into Aidan's car at the Pine Cone and assumed the worst – so I followed them. Turns out he was driving Greenlee here so she could have an evening alone with Juan Pablo."

Ryan waved his hands around. "Hello! Don't let the candlelight and caviar fool you. Did you forget the armed guards out front?"

Aidan folded his arms. "I sure haven't. Mia got past them without any difficulty, which means the Calatravas could do the same."

Greenlee looked heavenward. "Wow, you guys really know how to kill the mood."

Kendall stepped forward. "I'm sorry Greenlee. Ryan made it sound like you were in grave danger. Maybe we should leave."

Aidan headed for the door. "I'll go check first to make sure everything is all clear."

Greenlee glared at Kendall. "So what if I were in grave danger? If you were in my shoes and Zach was in Juan Pablo's, would you chicken out and stay away from him?"

Mentally, Kendall shouted, 'Hell no!' But they were still pretending that they had nothing to do with each other. She shrugged. "In that situation, I wouldn't go anywhere near Zach, not with my baby to consider. Anyway, I wouldn't care if he got killed. If that happened, Cambias would go to me." She gave Zach a contemptuous look. He narrowed his eyes at her, and she hoped she was the only one who could see the gleam hidden there.

Greenlee rolled her eyes. "Still acting like you and Zach aren't ga ga over each other? Well, then, tell me who it is that's responsible for the silly grin you've been wearing on your face the whole week since Christmas? Not to mention the classy bling you've been wearing every single day, whether it matched your outfit or not." Greenlee pointed to the dragonfly pin.

Kendall fingered the pin. "I told you, I bought it for myself. Someone once told me that the devil used the dragonfly to weigh the bad in people's souls. I figure if I wear one, Satan will forget he has a pitchfork with my name on it."

Greenlee waved a hand dismissively. "No one buys that kind of jewelry for themselves. It's reserved exclusively for sentimental slobs." Zach tried not to laugh. That was one label no one had ever given him before.

Ryan shook his finger at Zach. "Now that you mention it…I did notice Slater has been exhibiting some odd behavior this week. Like he was about to break into a rendition of 'Zippedy doo dah' at any moment." He rubbed his chin. "So did the thing with Lena go up in flames, or was that completely fake to begin with? Why are you and Kendall working so hard to act like you don't care about each other?"

They were saved from answering by Aidan's return. "The snow has gotten pretty bad out there. The guards think we would be nuts to try and leave. Looks like we'll be bunking here for the night."

Greenlee groaned. "What else can go wrong?"

Right on cue, there was the sound of an explosion. Zach grabbed Kendall and pulled her to the ground. Everyone else dove for cover as well. Ryan and Juan Pablo left the room to go investigate. When they came back, they announced that the furnace just blew. They were going to be without heat until a repairman could come in the morning.

Greenlee put her head in her hands. "That's it! I'm going to bed and crawl under about 50 blankets. Juan Pablo, are you coming?" He smiled and took her hand. They went off in the direction of the stairs. Ryan stared after them. Aidan draped his arm over Mia's shoulder. They made their way to the stairs, too.

Zach, Kendall and Ryan all looked at each other. Ryan smirked at them. "Are you two next? Will you finally admit that you're together? It's only a matter of time before the whole town finds out that you're an item, so you might as well give up the fight right now."

Zach's fingers twitched, itching to curl into a fist and smash Ryan's face in. He turned towards the staircase and called over his shoulder. "Goodnight, you two."

As Zach disappeared up the stairs, Ryan gave Kendall a mock inquiring look. "It's just us two, now. You know, I think it's going to get really cold in here tonight. Maybe we should share a bed so we can generate body heat and stay warm. What do you think?"

Kendall folded her arms. "This might sound juvenile, but I want to make sure you understand my meaning: Eat shit and _die_." She stomped up the staircase.

She looked down the hallway at all the doors. Which room contained Zach? She opened a door at random. Aidan and Mia were inside, sitting on the bed talking. "Oops! Sorry." She started to close the door, but Aidan told her to wait.

He whispered something to Mia, and then stood up and came to the door. Mia didn't look pleased. "We need to discuss what you told me about the minister who married you and Michael."

Kendall rolled her eyes, but nodded. They went out the door, and ran into Ryan. He raised one eyebrow. Making a disgusted sound, Kendall opened a door at random. Seeing no one inside, she went in, Aidan following. Before she closed the door, she saw Ryan go into the room with Mia. She turned to Aidan. "Look, I told you what I know about Fred Lomax. He conducted the ceremony, and then disappeared back into the woodwork. I have no idea where he is, and I don't care." Aidan tried to quiz her some more, and she got fed up with him. "Aidan, you've been a wonderful friend, but you really need to butt out. Go find Mia before she's converted to the Church of Ryantology."

Aidan folded his arms, as if he planned to stay all night. Sighing, Kendall turned and left the room. She picked another door at random. This time she saw Juan Pablo sitting alone on a bed. His tux looked rumpled, but still intact. "Where's Greenlee?"

He gave her a depressed look. "She is gone. Greenlee has decided that my life is too dangerous for her, and she doesn't want to risk falling in love again, only to lose another man. I cannot say that I blame her."

Kendall came over and sat on the bed. "She was pretty devastated when she lost Leo. I can't imagine what it would do to her if she lost another husband." Juan Pablo nodded sadly. Kendall patted him on the hand. "Someday you'll meet a wonderful woman for whom life isn't so fragile." Juan Pablo put his hand over hers, and smiled his appreciation for her sympathy.

The door opened and Ryan walked in. "Greenlee…." He stopped short when he saw that Kendall was there, instead. Chuckling, he said, "_Wow_, Kendall. You move pretty fast. Tell me, should I take a number, or just wait for you to come to me?" Juan Pablo got up from the bed and went over to Ryan. Before Ryan realized his intention, Juan Pablo's fist had connected to Ryan's nose. Kendall burst into laughter. Ryan held his hands to his face. "Son of a _bitch_!"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

December 31, 2003 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach yanked his tie out of his collar. He took off his shoes. The temperature was dropping, so he figured he should stay fully clothed. He didn't relish the idea of sleeping in his suit. It was too bad he wasn't wearing the jeans and cable-knit sweater that Kendall gave him after their Christmas dinner. She had joked that she never got to see him in casual wear, so this was her not-so-subtle hint to wear something more laid back. He was surprised she was able to purchase such items on Christmas day, when everything was closed. Kendall smirked and said that as a Fusion executive, she had an inside track at Lacey's department store.

The door to his room opened, and Greenlee walked in. Her eyes were red-rimmed. "Sorry, should have knocked. I thought maybe this was one of the empty rooms." She looked around. "Where's Kendall?"

Zach sat on the bed. "Last I saw her, she was downstairs with Ryan."

Greenlee gave him an incredulous look and sat down on the bed. "You've got to be kidding me. What the hell is the matter with everyone in this town? Kendall's going around spewing lie after lie, and everyone can't get enough of her. She might as well have all the knights of the round table slaying dragons for her. Aidan, Boyd, Ryan, you, Jackson, David, Bianca – every last one of you are her personal cheerleading team. Even Erica is being nicer to her now that she thinks Kendall killed Michael. It's disgusting how she's got you all snowed.

Zach narrowed his eyes. "Why are you jealous of a woman who's going to trial for murder, and could very well get the death penalty? Are you really that desperate for attention?"

Greenlee bristled. "Normally I wouldn't care if she were getting a lot of attention. But I can't stand the fact that everyone is fawning all over her when she's lying her ass off."

Zach rubbed his face with his hand. He was already fed up, and he was getting more so. "Look, why do you really care? Haven't you got your own life to deal with? It seems to be pretty swell. You've got people concerned for your life. Most of the people here tonight are here because they are worried about _you_. Shouldn't that get you feeling pretty good? You've got two men fighting over you, doesn't that make you feel self-important? Or are you such an egomaniac that two men isn't enough? If it will get you off Kendall's back, maybe I'll try to sweep you off your feet. How would that do? Do you like lobster and champagne? I've got a ton of it going to waste at my place back in town."

Greenlee's face contorted in outrage. Zach waited for her to let loose on him. He could see that she dearly wanted to fire off an impressive stream of invective. Instead her eyelids started blinking rapidly. She was trying to hold back tears. Oh for God's sake.

She looked heavenward, clearly despising her own moment of weakness. She cleared her throat. "You say I've got two men fighting over me. _Right_. Juan Pablo claims to be head over heels in love with me, yet he can't let go of this stupid vendetta with the Calatravas so that he won't be in danger anymore. He thinks I should take a risk, but I can't. I already took that risk with Leo and his psycho mother, and I _lost_. And then there's Ryan. He's been such a good friend to me lately, and I find myself thinking how easy it would be to fall in love with _him_. But I don't know where I stand with him. If Kendall really is carrying the Cambias heir, then she'll replace you at the company and her and Ryan will spend loads of time together. He left town because Kendall broke his heart. Is he still in love with her? She pretended she was still in love with him, but now she seems to have backed off. What if she had been sincere, would he have taken her back? Would they be together right now? Would I even matter to him? What if he's paying so much attention to me because I'm the consolation prize? Why am I saying all this to you? I don't even know you!" Greenlee put her head in her hands.

Zach wasn't sure whether he should comfort her or not. She seemed rather lost and pathetic, but he knew what kind of person she was. Kendall had told him all about her behavior at Jackson and Erica's wedding. She was vindictive and self-absorbed, and she could do a lot of damage to Kendall.

The door opened, and this time Ryan stepped in. "Greenlee! I'm so glad I found you." He was blotting blood from his nose with a handkerchief. He stopped when he saw she was with Zach. "What the hell? Is everyone playing musical beds tonight? How did I manage to get left out of this bonanza?"

Greenlee glared at Ryan. "I'm still pissed at you, Ryan, so go away!"

Ryan shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here with this guy."

Greenlee folded her arms. "Well, I'm not leaving."

Zach sighed heavily and picked up his shoes and tie. "I'd say 'Get a room,' but it looks as if you already have one. So I'll just get out of your way." He shouldered his way past Ryan and chose a door down the hall. Kendall was inside.

She looked up at him and gave him an exasperated look. "Oh thank _God_! Lock the door behind you, please! This place has been Grand Central Station." Zach smiled and turned the lock, applying the chain as well. He put down his shoes and tie and then sat on the bed. Kendall snaked her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her cheek to his. "Mmmmm. Do you forgive me for my rash decision to follow Ryan here?"

Zach turned in her arms and rubbed his nose against hers. "You were worried about your friend. I hate that you were willing to put yourself in danger for her, but I admire the sentiment."

She gave him a disappointed look. "I've been daydreaming about the lobster. Why didn't you tell me about it before we got in Ryan's SUV?"

Zach laughed. "Are you saying you would have ditched Greenlee if you knew about the spread back at my place?"

Kendall chuckled. "Okay, maybe not. But regret sure does have a full-sized rearview mirror." She started to kiss him. "At least we still get to be together tonight."

Zach checked his watch. "It's ten minutes to midnight."

Kendall started unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh goody. We'll get to ring in the new year with a bang."

"Mmmmm, well, let's do our banging under the covers. It's freezing in here."

She gave a sultry laugh. "I think it will be too awkward for both of us to disrobe under the covers. We'll have to get undressed really quickly and then dive in."

Zach grinned. "First one undressed gets to be on top. On your mark…..GO!"

"Hey! No fair!" Kendall giggled as she furiously worked to get her dress off. Zach was much faster, even though he had more articles of clothing. Kendall was laughing too hard to be able to reach the zipper in the back of her dress.

Zach scrambled under the covers. "Done!" Kendall lay on the bed, doubled over as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard.

Zach leaned over and moved her hair out of her face. "Would you like some help with your zipper?"

Kendall took a deep breath. "You are such a magnanimous winner. Yes, please."

He unzipped her dress. "You laughing like that just now reminded me of the first time we made love. On the island, remember that?"

Kendall stripped off her dress, and then slipped under the covers, too cold to finish with the underwear. "I'll never forget it, Zach."

Zach reached around to unhook her bra. "I never found out why you were laughing so much that night. What was so funny?"

Kendall smiled as she trailed her hand up and down the side of his body. "It was that question you asked. The one with the obvious answer. Something about…would making love with you all night long make me feel better. Guess what? It did. Made me feel like a million bucks."

Zach disposed of her panties. "I asked the question because I didn't think spending the night with me was what you really wanted or needed. I wanted you to be sure of what would really make you happy."

Kendall took his hand and lifted it to her breast. "Having you touch me here certainly made me extremely happy."

Reveling in the sensation of his thumb rubbing her nipple, she didn't tell him that she had been guiding his hand to her heart. Maybe when the trial was over and she knew her fate, she would tell him she loved him. Right now it was enough that he wanted to be with her. "Happy New Year, Zach."

He gave her a lingering kiss. "I will do everything in my power to make it so."

The heat they were generating led them to shed most, but not all, of their blankets. Kendall figured Zach made the perfect blanket for her, but he probably needed something to warm his backside. He pulled the covers up over their heads. She giggled again, and Zach turned it into a gasp when he slid inside of her. They had made love often this past week, but it always took her breath away when he entered her. She wondered if it would always be like this. She wondered if they would have the chance to find out.

It was too dark under the covers to see his face, so she brought her hands up and outlined his features with the tips of her fingers. She was glad he won the race. There were times she liked to be on top, in control. But Zach had the type of physique that made a woman relish being dominated. He was tall, broad-shouldered, with powerful arms. When he was on top of her, pressing her into the bed, thrusting into her - she felt overwhelmed and incredibly aroused by his sheer maleness. She wrapped her arms around him, caressing the wide expanse of his back, purring as his mouth did incredible things to her neck and earlobe. His tongue darted into her ear, sending her over the edge. She let out a loud keening sound, forgetting that they weren't alone in the lodge. She wrapped her legs around him, arching against him, and his orgasm came just as forcefully, and just as loudly as hers.

The next morning they reluctantly crawled out of the warm bed and quickly dressed. They briskly went down the stairs, encountering the others. Ryan, Greenlee, Juan Pablo, Aidan and Mia all gave them sullen looks. Kendall stared at them in confusion, wondering what their problem was. Maybe they had been too cold to sleep. As they all grumpily contemplated each other, there was a knock on the door. It was Edmund. "Good news, folks. We have someone here to fix the furnace. You'll have heat in no time."

They distracted themselves from the cold by making and eating breakfast. The general mood matched the temperature in the room. Finally, Kendall had enough. "That's it, I think it's time to go."

Aidan stood up. "Not until we have the go ahead from the guard."

Kendall rolled her eyes and marched out into the lobby. Everyone followed. She opened the door. "Hasta la vista, baby!" There was a sharp pinging noise, and a thud as the doorframe was hit by bullets. Zach launched forward and dragged her to the ground, kicking the door closed. Mia and Greenlee screamed. Ryan covered Greenlee, and Edmund pulled Mia down as Aidan and Juan Pablo hunched down and sidled over to the window. Aidan attempted to peer out the window, and there was a tinkling noise as one of the panes was shot out. Mia screamed.

The Calatravas used a megaphone to make an announcement. They were holding a hostage. It was Maria. Kendall felt Zach seize up next to her. Edmund moaned. "Oh God, Maria!" Then worse news came: The Calatravas revealed that there was a bomb in the basement.

Everything after that was a blur. The men barricaded the door and then split up – Aidan and Ryan went to find the bomb, while Edmund, Zach and Juan Pablo went to try and take down the Calatravas. Kendall, Mia and Greenlee hid behind some furniture, and managed to subdue one of the henchmen who snuck in. Ryan and Aidan appeared again and told them the bomb was diffused. Kendall was relieved that one danger had passed, but she was worried sick about Zach. He and the others had been gone a long time. Aidan and Ryan took off to find them.

After a few minutes, Kendall tried to leave the lodge, but Mia and Greenlee held her back. They heard gunshots in the distance. "Where are they? What's going on? Please let me go."

A short time later, Aidan came in with Juan Pablo and started looking around. "I need a flat board of some sort. And sheets for bandages. Quickly!"

Greenlee gripped Kendall's arm tightly. "Someone was hurt? Who was hurt? What happened?"

Juan Pablo looked apprehensively at Kendall. "One of the Calatravas aimed his gun at Maria and Edmund. When he pulled the trigger, Zach dived in front of them and was hit. He's losing blood quickly, so we have to hurry."

Greenlee and Mia flew into action. Kendall stood there for a few seconds, frozen, then raced out the door. She ran in the direction of where she had heard the gunshots, towards an outbuilding. She followed the sound of voices, and reached the doorway. Zach was lying on the ground, blood seeping out of a wound in his midsection. Maria had her hands pressed against the wound and was barking orders at Edmund and Ryan. Zach's eyes were closed. "Zach!" Kendall staggered over and knelt down next to them. "Zach! Ohmigod, can you hear me? Open your eyes so I can see you're still alive!"

Aidan appeared with the board, Greenlee and Mia behind him with ripped sheets. "Juan Pablo is starting the SUV so we can transport him."

They gathered around Zach. Maria indicated Kendall. "Someone get her out of here, she's in the way."

Ryan took hold of her shoulders and tried to tug her back. She shook him off. "Zach, listen to me. Open your eyes. Please!" Ryan used more force to pull her back. "Leave me alone!" Ryan leaned down and picked her up. She kicked at him, but he held her fast. "Zach!"

Juan Pablo pulled up in the SUV, and Ryan dumped her into the passenger seat. Having detached the backseat to increase the cargo area, the rest of the group hoisted Zach onto the board and loaded him into the back. Maria and Edmund climbed in after, and Juan Pablo peeled off down the mountain. Kendall stayed turned towards the back the whole ride, stroking his head with her shaking hand and whispering. "Please open your eyes, Zach. Please."


	48. Chapter 48

_Author's note: Yes, I do seem to make a habit of taking ideas from the show and making them my own._

Chapter 48

January 1, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach was vaguely aware of voices. Maria's voice, strong and commanding. Then he heard Kendall's voice, urging him over and over to open his eyes. He wanted to do as she asked – she was clearly terrified. But a part of him understood that opening his eyes would require a level of consciousness that he was just not ready to face, yet. Soon, my love. I will open them soon.

He felt himself being lifted and carried. They're taking me somewhere. The hospital. It must be serious. Was he going to die? He wasn't ready to die yet – he had to make sure Kendall was safe. Zach felt caressing fingers in his hair, and knew it was Kendall. He felt calmer, and slipped into a deeper sleep.

Zach was standing in Alexander's study. The old man was behind his desk, flipping through a photo album. It contained pictures of young Alex and Michael. Alexander shook his head. "I used to accuse your mother of indulging in sentimental drivel by making these things. I'm glad now, that she did it. Here we have a record of the mistakes I made, where I went wrong with the two of you. Look at you. I had you wearing a suit, even as a young boy. Father's little junior executive. Did you ever smile? Ah. Here you are, smiling at your mother. I was so afraid you'd turn into a mama's boy, that I pushed you even harder. I also made sure Michael had no real relationship with her. No wonder he grew to hate women. I'm not ashamed to admit that I had the wrong business plan. The objective was the correct one, but it was poorly executed."

Alexander got up and went to stand by the window. Zach followed and saw two boys playing soccer on the endless lawn. "Children are the ultimate power. The key to the future. I didn't realize for a long time just how valuable and rare a commodity they can be. But it is not too late. I still have the chance to make a lasting impression on the next generation."

Zach's fist clenched. "You will not get your hands on Bianca's baby. Bianca and I will make sure that the world never knows she is a Cambias."

Alexander laughed. "You think you can keep a secret like that? Not a chance. My granddaughter will eventually take her rightful place as my heir. The genetics, the birthright -- those are inescapable. Not only is she a Cambias, but she is also a Kane and a Montgomery. Marvelous, marvelous genes. She is guaranteed to become the head of Cambias some day, over and above the other grandchildren."

Zach stared at him. "You're still nursing delusions that there will be others? Michael is dead, and I have told you more than once that I will not have any." Zach swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at that depressing thought.

Alexander gave him the same laugh that he had on the two previous occasions when they had this discussion. "Haven't you learned by now that such blanket statements will always be proven wrong? You originally said that Michael would never sire children – well, now you know that he has. He didn't plan for it, but it happened."

Zach regarded him coldly. "Very true. I'm pretty sure Michael wasn't thinking about having children when he raped Bianca. Tell me something, father. How did you know? When you put that codicil in the will, how did you know that Bianca was pregnant with Michael's child?"

Alexander shrugged. "I didn't."

Zach ran his hands through his hair. "Then why the codicil? Did you put it in on the off-chance that someday either of us would have children and want to raise them as a Cambias? Or did you think that when Michael heard about the codicil, he would feel motivated to produce an offspring so that he could get his hands on the company?"

Alexander laughed. "You think that Michael is capable of the simple task of _purposefully_ conceiving a child and bringing it into the world? In Michael's case, he lucked out. Even idiots can win the lottery.

A voice behind them exclaimed, "You can't admit, father, that I produced an heiress that not only has the perfect genes, but a mother who will raise her up to be strong, confident, and dynamic."

Alexander and Zach turned around to see Michael standing in the doorway. Alexander sneered. "Best of all, the child won't have her deadbeat father around to muddy the waters."

Michael adopted a hurt expression. "Deadbeat father? I would not have run out on my child." He walked into the room. "I would have made sure to be involved in every aspect of my daughter's life – especially if it gave me an inside track to her gorgeous mother, and all that money and power. What a sweet setup. Unfortunately, being murdered put a stop to that possibility." Michael came around the desk and sat in his father's chair, propping his feet up. "Admit it, father. I gave you what you wanted, and Alex failed."

Alexander gave his younger son an irritated look. "Alexander will step up to the plate once he realizes the value of children and can plan his strategy." Alexander turned to Zach. "My recommendation to you, son, is to move forward in your relationship with Kendall Hart. She may not have both the Kane and Montgomery genes, like Bianca, but she is still an amazing woman."

Michael sneered. "Swamp Girl, an amazing woman?" He laughed uproariously. "Kendall was only good for one thing. And not even that good."

Zach put his hands on the desk. "Do not say her name, you twisted rapist punk." Ignoring his brother's sputtering, Zach turned his gaze to Alexander. "You still haven't told me why you put the codicil in the will."

Michael rolled his eyes. "He's completely clueless!"

Alexander shook his head. "Think about it, son. Do you really think I would create that codicil based on a pipe dream that you may _someday_ sire a child? I never leave anything to chance. When Bianca decided to keep her child, my plan became far more successful than I could have ever dreamed. But even if Bianca had chosen to abort, I would have still gotten what I wanted in the end: A legacy. An imperfect one, to be sure, but I was going to leave it up to you to purify it into gold. I have confidence in you, my son."

Zach felt disoriented as his father's study began to dissolve around him. He had forgotten that he was dreaming. Everything seemed so real. He became aware that someone was talking. It was Kendall, going on about something. He wasn't able to understand most of what she was saying. The fog cleared some more, and he was able to hear her next words. "I love you, Zach. I do. I love you so much." It was another dream. A much lovelier dream, from the sound of it. But why could he only hear her? He wanted to see Kendall's face as she voiced the words he longed for. Zach struggled to open his eyes, but they refused to work. He tried opening his mouth, turning his head, moving his hand, anything to convey the message that he wanted her to keep saying it, over and over again. But he could sense that she was no longer there.

Zach felt soft hands touching him briskly. He was being examined. Zach groaned. He wanted Kendall back. A voice murmured, "He's in pain. Increase the dosage…"

The words faded out, but he could tell it was Maria. Was this part of the dream? Zach became aware for the first time that he _was_ in pain. A great deal of it. But the pain was starting to fade, along with his awareness of Maria's voice and hands. Just before darkness fully claimed him, he managed to say, "Kendall."

Kendall paced back and forth as she waited for Zach to get out of surgery. She had caused a scene earlier when she found out Maria was going to perform the surgery. Kendall had screamed at Dr. Martin that he should find another surgeon. Maria had performed surgery on Carlos, and he had died. Plus, Kendall declared that Maria would not be objective, since she and Zach were former lovers. In hindsight, Kendall was a bit embarrassed that she had blurted out that particular tidbit in front of Edmund.

Juan Pablo tried to assure Kendall that Carlos's death was a result of sabotage, not Maria's handiwork. Kendall yelled at him that she wasn't going to take his word for anything, and it was all his fault that Zach was here in the first place.

Ryan, Greenlee, Aidan and Mia arrived and Kendall pointed at them, saying they were to blame too, and if Zach died there would be hell to pay. Mia tried to console Kendall, but Kendall slapped her hand away, telling everyone to get out of her way and she never wanted to see their miserable faces again. With a final, "I hate you all!" she turned her back on them and started sobbing.

She eventually heard Ryan's voice next to her ear. "Zach is the most stubborn son of a bitch that I have ever met. I think he's more bullheaded than you, and that is saying a _lot_. I know he's going to pull through this, because there is no way he's going to let me have Cambias and you all to myself."

Kendall turned and glared. "You're damn right about that. He's going to make sure you rue the day you ever met Alexander Cambias."

Ryan smirked. "I look forward to being put in my place on a regular basis." Kendall's face crumpled, and Ryan pulled her to him and let her cry on his shoulder. Off to the side, Greenlee fumed at the touching scene they made.

After awhile, Derek Frye came by to get statements about the shootings. Kendall pretended that she was just part of the crowd, and that she didn't have any special interest in hoping that Zach would recover.

Derek left, and Maria finally came into the OR waiting room. "Zach's in recovery right now. He has every chance of healing completely, but with the type of injuries he sustained, he's going to have to be on bedrest for awhile. We'll know more when he wakes up."

Kendall gave her an incredulous look. "Bedrest? Zach? Are you kidding me?"

Maria smiled involuntarily. "I know that's a tall order. But if he's a good boy and does what he's told, he'll be as good as new in just a few weeks. If he doesn't cooperate, it will take even longer, and any setbacks could have severe consequences."

A determined gleam came into Kendall's eyes. "He'll stay in bed if I have to duct tape him there. When can I see him?"

"He's in recovery right now, and they're preparing him a room in ICU."

Kendall lifted her chin. "I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. I was really scared for Zach. I'm especially sorry for letting the cat out of the bag in front of Edmund."

Maria sighed. "Edmund and I are at a much better place than we were six months ago. I think he'll be okay with it now."

Kendall nodded. "Thank you for saving Zach's life."

Maria smiled. "Well, he saved mine and Edmund's. I think we're even."

Kendall went up to ICU and paced the floors until she was told that Zach was settled into his room. She told the nurse on duty that she wanted to see him. The nurse glanced up from her workstation. "Are you a family member?"

Kendall nodded. "I'm his sister-in-law."

The nurse frowned. "Sister-_in-law_? I don't think that counts as immediate family."

Kendall glared at her. "Zach has no immediate family. They're all dead. I'm the only one he has."

The nurse shrugged. "I'll get in trouble if I make an exception."

Kendall tapped her foot. "What about his niece? Would she be able to get in to see him?"

The nurse looked thoughtful. "I guess that would work. She would be a blood relation."

Kendall smiled triumphantly and patted her stomach. "You hear that, peanut? You get to go see your Uncle Zach. Thanks so much, nurse." Kendall walked past the blustering nurse and into Zach's room.

When she saw him laying utterly still on the hospital bed, tubes sticking out of him and machines beeping around him, she almost collapsed into a blubbering mess on the floor. Zach was the strongest, most dynamic man she knew, and here he was looking so vulnerable. Kendall closed the door and went to sit next to Zach, scooting the chair up as far as possible.

She took his hand. "You could have died today, Zach. I mean, all our lives were in danger, but at least I had the sense to stay barricaded, and only fought back when I absolutely had to. You…you dove in front of a bullet! What the hell were you thinking? What, did you think because Edmund has two children that his life was worth more than yours? I know how you think, and I'd lay odds in Las Vegas that you put yourself into the line of fire for that very reason."

Kendall wiped a tear from her cheek. "Well, let me tell you something, Zach. Edmund's life is _not_ more valuable than yours. Because, you see, _Maria_ is not going on trial for murder. _Maria_ is not pretending to carry a rapist's baby. _Maria_ is not throwing her life down the toilet just so her sister doesn't have to suffer anymore. Therefore Maria doesn't need Edmund half as much as I need you. So next time you think about sacrificing yourself for someone else, _don't_. You need to learn how to be more selfish. I'll be happy to teach you – I'm an old hand at it. Are you listening to me? You know, it's very rude to have your eyes closed like that when someone is talking to you, so open your eyes, Zach. Please. What can I say to make you open your eyes?"

Kendall leaned over and rested her head gently against his. "I love you, Zach. I do. I love you so much." Kendall thought she saw movement beneath his eyelids.

There was a knock at the door, and Maria stuck her head in. "I'm here to check on him. I'm afraid you'll have to leave for a little while."

Kendall kissed Zach on the top of his head, and reluctantly left the room.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

January 1, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

When Kendall entered the hallway, she saw Bianca waiting for her. "Binks!" Kendall flew into her sister's arms.

Bianca held her tightly and stroked her hair. "How's Zach doing?"

Kendall sniffled. "He won't wake up. I mean, that's not a bad thing _yet_ – but it freaks me out to see him lying there so still. I need him to look at me with those expressive eyes of his, you know?"

"Oh Kendall, he'll be fine. I know he will. Look at you – you're ready to pass out. Why don't we go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat."

Kendall shook her head. "I couldn't eat anything."

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "I seem to recall one morning, a few weeks ago, you told me, and I _quote_, 'You better choke down that muffin and orange juice or I will turn you over my knee.' Payback's a bitch, Kendall. Let's go." Kendall chuckled, and meekly obeyed.

On the way down to the cafeteria, Bianca told Kendall that Lena was getting her a change of clothes from the condo. Kendall moaned. "I will owe her for life. I feel like I'm covered in about three inches of crud."

When they got to the cafeteria, Kendall watched in dismay as Bianca piled a tray with various food items. She was never going to be able to eat all that. To her surprise, though, she finished it off. Bianca did help some – she had more of an appetite these days.

Lena arrived and handed Kendall an overnight bag. Kendall was directed to an available room where she could take a shower and change. She had just joined Bianca and Lena, when she heard her name over the intercom. She was being asked to pick up a white courtesy phone. Kendall rushed over to the nearest one. "Hello?"

"Kendall, it's Maria."

Kendall's grip on the phone tightened. "What is it? What happened? Is Zach okay?"

"Calm down, he's fine. He's in a lot of pain, but we're keeping him as comfortable as possible. He hasn't woken up yet, but he did call out your name once."

Kendall melted. "He did?"

"I think your talking to him was beneficial. It might be good for him if you keep it up."

"Of course! I'll go see him right now!" Kendall hung up and turned to Bianca and Lena. "That was Maria. She said Zach is fine, but that he is calling for me. He needs me, Bianca."

Her sister smiled at her. "Then go to him."

Kendall rushed down the hall to ICU. When she entered Zach's room, he looked exactly the same as before. She sat down and took his hand. "Zach?" She bit her lip. "I guess I shouldn't have tried to make you open your eyes earlier. Maria says you're in a lot of pain, so maybe 'awake' is not the best state for you to be in right now. Maybe if you just squeezed my hand?" She paused. There was no movement. She sighed. "I guess I'm being selfish, wanting you to reassure me that you're alright, when you should be allowed to rest." She chuckled. "I can't believe I was lecturing you before. Some Florence Nightingale. I should be telling you a bedtime story.

I only know one story, and it's not very soothing. It's more like a thriller, but I really want to tell it to you. I call it 'The Truth.' I know you've been waiting to hear it awhile. You've been so patient and understanding, and all I've done is push you away. I realize now, I finally get it. I have nothing to fear from you. I know you won't resent me or Bianca for what happened. You won't use it against us. I trust you, Zach. I trust you with my life, and my sister's life. You have to promise me, though, that you won't say anything to Bianca. She doesn't remember, she's blocked it out." Kendall rolled her eyes. "What, am I an idiot? You can't make that promise, you're unconscious."

Kendall sighed and put her forehead on Zach's hand, summoning up the courage to tell him everything. "I promise." She looked up in surprise. Zach was staring at her. "I promise."

Overjoyed, she leapt out of the chair and enthusiastically but gently rained kisses all over his face. He laughed weakly. "Kendall, I promised, so you have to tell me."

Kendall kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and gazed at him adoringly, then she kissed him again. He gave her an exasperated look. Kendall sat back down and sighed. "It isn't very pretty, Zach. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Zach nodded solemnly. "Of course it isn't pretty – it involves my brother. But I'm more than ready to hear what happened."

Kendall swallowed. She leaned in and spoke in a low voice. "That afternoon, I came home and Michael was waiting for me…on my bed. He had a gun. He made me sit down, and proceeded to tell me all kinds of vile things." She took a deep breath. "One of the things he said was that the new will was no longer an issue. I figured he must have taken it or something. Anyway, he was very angry with you and me and…he decided that we needed to be taught a lesson. He was planning to rape me." She stopped, disconcerted by the expression of dread on Zach's face, and how his grip on her hand tightened. "He didn't succeed! He came very close. He...was on top of me and…and had my skirt pulled up. But then Bianca showed up, looking for me. She was worried. Turns out her instincts were right. She hit Michael over the head with a crystal vase, knocking him unconscious."

Zach closed his eyes in relief. Then he nodded slowly. "That explains the skull fracture in the autopsy report."

Kendall raised her eyebrows. She wondered how he had gotten ahold of that information. "Bianca helped get him off me, and I stood up, planning to call the police. Michael had set his gun on the nightstand, saying it was more fun to subdue me in other ways." Kendall shivered at the look in Zach's eyes. "Bianca picked it up, asking me if it was Michael's. I told her to put it down, that it was evidence. At that point, Michael started to wake up. When he moaned, Bianca was so freaked out that she brought the gun up and fired it. I…I think one of us screamed or something, because it startled her again and the gun went off a few more times. Bianca didn't do it intentionally, Zach. It was like the damn thing had a life of it's own."

Zach nodded again. "The ballistics report said the gun was a semi-automatic. Those things have a hair trigger. What you described is common when someone is holding it, who doesn't know what they're doing." He sighed. "The police report speculated that the shooting was a crime of passion, based on the number of bullets that were in him. In reality it was simply a very frightened girl." Zach shook his head. "My God, Michael held that gun on you. He could have shot you if you had so much as bumped him while he held it."

Kendall shivered again. "Bianca was so horrified by what happened that she passed out. I started to call the police again, but then I realized that no one would believe it was an accident. Bianca couldn't claim self-defense because he was lying face down on the bed! They would think for sure that it was intentional because she had plenty of motive. He raped her and got off scot-free. I couldn't let her go to jail, there was no way in hell…" She stopped, wiping away more tears.

Zach spoke quietly, "You didn't think I would understand?"

She shrugged helplessly. "I wasn't exactly thinking clearly, I was scared out of my mind. I wanted to call you…so badly. But I kept looking at the situation from your perspective. Your brother…the man you grew up with…was lying dead in a pool of blood on my comforter. The thought of asking you to come over and help me dispose of his body and all the evidence…there was just no way I could have involved you in that."

Zach shook his head, exasperated. "You were trying to spare my _feelings?_ Wonderful. So you called Boyd instead?"

Kendall nodded. "He helped me take Bianca to the penthouse. While we were there, she woke up and had no memory of what happened. I decided it was for the best, so I made up some story about what happened. Boyd and I went back to my place and you were there, waiting."

Zach looked thoughtful. "You had to get rid of me so I wouldn't find my brother's corpse in your bedroom. Some of the things you said that night make sense now."

She nodded. "Once you left, we took the body to the refrigerated storage unit, and then found a remote location where we burned the mattress, bedding, and even the headboard. We tossed the gun in a lake, and then hopped a flight to Vegas. The rest is history."

"So the brand new bedroom suit was to replace the one you burned?" She nodded. "Maggie witnessing you carrying something large – that was Michael's body?" She nodded. "The phone calls from Michael's cell was Boyd…the crappy video to the stockholders was dubbed. And I came very close to the truth up at the cabin. I thought you were protecting Erica. I completely dismissed Bianca as an option because I figured she would never let you take the rap for her. She would have stepped forward."

Kendall nodded. "She definitely would, if she remembered. Which is why I'm glad she doesn't. I get to control the situation, I'm in charge. Although I seem to be doing a really shitty job of it."

Zach caressed her hand. "You weren't able to cover up his death for long, but your main objective has been wildly successful. No one has a clue that Bianca did it."

She lifted her chin. "And it's going to stay that way."

Zach smiled. "You finally trusted me with your secret, Kendall. I'm going to honor that. No one will know Bianca killed Michael. Not even Bianca. I will tell you one thing…I'm not going to let you sacrifice your life. If it looks like you won't be found innocent, I am taking you away with me."

She smiled ruefully. "That's fine with me! I don't want to go to jail. I don't want to die. I've been so scared, Zach. It's such a relief to finally tell you."

Zach's voice was rough with emotion. "Thank you for telling me." He held on to her hand, rubbing her fingers in between his palms. "I had some strange dreams while I was out. Sometimes I got them mixed up with reality." He cleared his throat. "I dreamt that I was visited by my father and brother from beyond the grave. For awhile I thought they were really ghosts, but then I realized it was a dream. Then I heard your voice, you were talking to me. Then I heard Maria's voice."

"Maria performed surgery on you. She saved your life. When you heard her voice, it was probably when she came to check on your recovery."

"Was that you I heard before she came?"

Kendall blushed. "I was there. I'm afraid I lectured you for playing hero. Some bedside manner I have."

Zach smiled. "Most of what you said was gibberish. What did you say right before you left?"

Kendall swallowed. "I…um…I think I said I'd be back. I kept my word." She smiled tremulously. She couldn't bring herself to repeat her words of love from earlier. She'd already dumped a lot in his lap, he didn't need to be burdened with the depth of her feelings for him, especially if he didn't share them. Their relationship was growing, she didn't want to blow it by coming on strong. Zach needed to concentrate on his recovery. She was already starting to feel guilty for spilling her guts to him.

"Hey, hey…that better not be regret I see in those beautiful green eyes."

She smiled sheepishly. "I don't regret wanting to tell you the truth. But my timing sucks. You need rest, not stress, and I just piled a great deal of it on you."

Zach squeezed her hand. "Believe me, Kendall. I will rest a lot better now that I know the truth."

Kendall stood up and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "Then rest! I will be back later." She waved and then walked out the door.

Zach rested his head against his pillow. So the declaration of love had been a dream. Ah well. It was still a wonderful feeling that she had finally told him the truth.

Maria walked in and beamed at him. "I see Kendall's tender loving care has woken you from your slumber."

Zach smiled. "I feel like a new man!"

Maria laughed. "You're lying. You feel like shit."

Zach chuckled. "Can't get anything past the doctor. So what's the verdict, Doctor Grey?"

Maria bit her lip. "You're not going to like it…"

"Come on, come on, don't drag it out."

Maria sighed. She explained about where the bullets entered Zach's body, and the injuries he sustained. "Surgery solved most of the problems, the rest is just in the healing. With these types of injuries, it is a slow process, and requires that no stress be put on them at _all_. In other words, you will have to be on complete bed rest for the next three weeks."

"Three… I'm supposed to stay in _bed_ for three _weeks_?"

She nodded. "Longer if you push too hard before you're fully healed."

He shook his head. "I can't do that. There's no way, I'd go nuts."

Maria gave him a pamphlet. "Here is a little blurb that is meant to reassure you that bedrest doesn't have to be a prison sentence. We also have people you can talk to…" Zach gave her a mutinous look, so she leaned over him. "Let me put it this way, Zach. If you don't follow orders, you could still die from your injuries. So if you break the rules, that means you're saying you don't have anything to live for. Is that a true statement?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. She nodded her satisfaction.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

January 8, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall walked into Zach's apartment. There was a hospital bed set up in his living room. A rolling table was next to him, containing his laptop computer and his cell phone. There were also various other items within reach – the Wall Street Journal, a few books. Right now he was in the middle of his physical therapy session. His therapist made sure he got enough movement in his limbs to keep the blood flowing, but not too much to aggravate his injuries. "Hey, Bonnie! How's the patient doing?"

Bonnie, who looked like she belonged on the German wrestling team, gave Zach a stern look. "When I came in, I caught him out of bed retrieving a pen from the floor. His assistant was just in the other room – he could have easily called for her."

Zach was exasperated. "I wasn't going to drag her in here just to fetch a pen for me."

Kendall tapped her finger on the table. "Fine, then we'll make sure you have multiple pens."

Bonnie nodded and gave Kendall a speculative look. "I found out that you've been sleeping in Mr. Slater's bed at night. I don't think that is a good idea."

Kendall's jaw dropped. "That's none of your business."

Bonnie folded her arms. "I am his physical therapist. Any physical activity he does is my responsibility."

Kendall also folded her arms. "All we're doing is _sleeping_."

Bonnie snorted. "Mr. Slater is a virile man. So far he has obeyed doctor's orders, but the longer he is forced to refrain from sexual activity, the more tempted he will be to break the rules. Especially when you are lying in bed next to him, most likely snuggled up against him in a thin, skimpy nightgown."

"Bonnie!" Kendall was mortified, as it was completely true. Zach burst into laughter, and tried to cover it up by coughing.

Bonnie shrugged. "I am a plain-speaking woman, Ms. Hart. I have to be in my profession. All it would take is one round of vigorous lovemaking to give him a severe setback."

"Okay! Okay! Would you stop! I give in!" Kendall's face was flaming.

Zach folded _his_ arms. "I'm not giving in. Kendall sleeps with me. I'm perfectly capable of handling any…temptation. Her presence at night is one of the few things keeping me from going stir crazy in this bed."

Kendall beamed. Bonnie looked unconvinced. Kendall waved her hands. "How about I promise to wear wool granny gowns from now on?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I will be back tomorrow."

As she left, Zach chuckled. "She always reminds me of Arnold Schwarzenegger when she says that." He narrowed his eyes at Kendall. "Were you careful coming into my apartment? No one saw you?"

Kendall shook her head. "Nope. And if someone sees me come in the building, I always have the excuse that I'm coming to see Jackson or Greenlee."

She came over and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek. Zach wasn't going to let her get away with that, and slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her head down for a deep, wet, plundering kiss. When he finally let go of her, she glanced down at his track pants. "You're going to get me in trouble with Bonnie."

Zach grinned. "Yes, I want to see Bonnie punish you."

Kendall shook her head. "You're sick. You have too much idle time."

"Well, look what my idle time has produced." He tapped a few keys on his laptop, then pointed at the screen. "Write this down. I didn't want to e-mail it to you and leave a paper trail. She's a DNA specialist that has agreed to work with us in rigging the baby's DNA test."

Kendall stared at him. "I was just about to tell you that Alan Singer spoke to me today. He's demanding that a DNA test be done. How did you know?"

Zach shrugged. "After Ryan demanded one, I knew it was only a matter of time before Singer would want one, too. It's easy to blow off Ryan, but not a special prosecutor."

Kendall copied down the information. "Done. I'll be sure to swallow this piece of paper once I've memorized it." She smirked. "Now what are you going to do about the fact that this info is on your hard drive?"

Zach smiled wickedly. "The laptop is well-encrypted. It also has a fail-safe device. If the wrong person tries to get access to the files, a virus is released that erases everything and corrupts the hard drive. The data is regularly backed up to a remote server, so I'm not worried about losing anything."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Very sneaky. Oh, did you know that Jackson and Erica have been served as witnesses for the prosecution?"

Zach nodded. "So have I. I'm guessing Bianca, too."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Oh god! What if she remembers on the stand?"

Zach shook his head. "Unfortunately we have no control over that. There are drugs out there that can keep memories suppressed, but that is clearly not an option in this case."

Kendall shuddered. "So what else have you been up to today?"

Zach shrugged. "Ryan came over and we discussed a major purchase he wants to make that would require my approval."

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "Is it really a good idea to let him be in charge? You can do work from here. Not that I want you to bury yourself in work, but I guess I just don't trust Ryan."

Zach chuckled. "Why should I care what he does with the company? I never wanted it, still don't want it. If Ryan gets greedy and tries to find a way to usurp me, I'll be cheering him on."

"He _is_ trying to usurp you by focusing on the grandchild codicil. He thinks he could control me and the baby."

Zach smirked. "Yeah, well, you're going to conveniently miscarry when the trial is over, so the whole thing is moot."

Kendall lifted her chin. "Hmmph. I just hate that he might be trying to lord it over you while you're on bedrest."

Zach laughed. "He does needle me whenever he comes over. But I simply remind him of why I'm here. He can't stand it that I saved Edmund and Maria's life."

There was a knock on the door. Their dinner had arrived. Kendall moved his laptop to a side table and unpacked their meal. Then she got in bed next to him and they ate. "I set up an appointment for Livia to come over and meet you."

Zach chewed thoughtfully. "Why?"

She pointed a fork at him. "Because you keep harassing me about the fact that I hired Derek Frye's sister to represent me. I figured if you met her and talked to her, it would set your mind at ease. It was either that or slap you silly the next time you brought it up."

Zach grinned wickedly. "The second option sounds good, depending on where it was that you slapped me."

Kendall gave him a stern look. "Get that idea out of your head. You want Bonnie to come in here? She probably has radar or something."

Zach asked her about Fusion, and she talked about her day. "I'm a little concerned about Greenlee. She seems increasingly cold to me. More than usual, anyway."

Zach shared with her the conversation he had with Greenlee at the lodge, and his concerns about what she's capable of. Kendall sighed. "What a brat. She needs to concentrate on her own life. Now that Juan Pablo is out of the picture, she and Ryan can go ride off into the sunset."

"From her point of view, she's only got his divided attention. You and the baby and your trial are also occupying his mind."

Kendall scoffed. "Okay, I know it's not realistic that he'll back off the baby thing – he's obsessed with Alexander's last wish. But is it too much to ask that he lay off about the trial? Aidan, too. They're driving me nuts. Boyd is really pissed off that Aidan is looking for Fred Lomax."

Zach cocked his head. "Wouldn't the preacher's testimony help your case?"

Kendall shook her head. "If he were a reliable witness, yes. But he isn't. The man is a can of Cheese Whiz in search of a cracker. Singer could probably pick him apart on the stand. I think Aidan's more concerned with finding Lomax before anyone else, and making sure he stays hidden from the cops."

Zach raised an eyebrow. "And you trust Aidan?"

She nodded. "Now that his auntie is no longer chief of police. Plus, like most of the rest of Pine Valley, he doesn't want me going to jail for doing the world a favor."

Kendall cleared up the remains of dinner. There was another knock on the door, and a gorgeous young woman came in. "Hi, Mr. Slater. I'm back from my dinner break." She noticed Kendall and smiled. "Hi. My name is Kelly. I'm Mr. Slater's nurse."

Kendall stared at her, then looked at Zach. "What happened to Victor? When did he turn into Victoria?"

Zach cocked his head. "Victor went to another assignment. He was specifically requested by another patient."

Kendall folded her arms. "Well, I'm going to specifically request him to come back." She turned to Kelly. "Thank you so much for coming down, but we're going to get Victor back. He was Zach's nurse for almost a week, and Zach needs consistency. I'm sure you understand." She escorted a bewildered Kelly to the door.

Turning to Zach, Kendall jerked her thumb behind her. "Where did they get that girl? Hefner's mansion? There's no way that chick was going to be giving you sponge baths."

Zach grinned his delight as Kendall got the number to the visiting nurse agency from his PDA. She dialed the number and asked to get Victor back. They refused, saying that his specialized skills were needed for another patient. "Well, then, if you're going to send over another nurse, I want another male. None available? Do you have any nurses named Bertha, with 12 grandchildren? Hello? Goddamn it, they hung up on me! We're getting another agency, that was completely unprofessional."

Kendall went into his office to get the telephone book. When she came out she asked, "What are all those boxes in there? Did you decide to have some work sent over after all?"

Zach cleared his throat. "Those are my father's personal files from the Cambias mansion. I had them sent over so I could look through them. I figured this was the perfect time, when I've got nothing else better to do." Zach didn't think it was worth telling her that his dream from a week ago had left him uneasy. He wasn't sure if there was anything to be found, but he knew he had to make sure.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

January 14, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach checked the display on his cell phone and answered it. "Marty! Tell me you have good news."

"Mr. Slater, I finally have good news. I got into the old man's files. I swear he is just as paranoid as you are about encryption. A few times I came close to wiping out everything, but I managed to break through without doing damage. My next personal project will be to find out who set up this system for him, and fall down in rapture at his or her feet. Anyway, I loaded everything onto a zip disk and overnighted it to you."

"Perfect! I love you, Marty. You're the man of my dreams."

"And I love the fact that you pay me so well to do something I love. Actually, in this situation I think I should get some hazard pay. That butler, Thomas, is a real nasty piece of work. He was not thrilled that I was hacking into his master's computer."

"It's yours, Marty. A big bonus for putting up with that ghoul."

"Awesome! Hey, I gotta go. Looking forward to your next job."

Zach pressed the end button, satisfied that soon he might make more progress. For the paper files covering the past few years, Zach noticed they often had reference numbers that pertained to a corresponding electronic file on Alexander's personal computer. Zach commissioned Marty to go extract the files, and it had taken him nearly a week to access them. Zach had been through most of the paper files, and found only a few interesting items that he put aside. The most significant item he came across was a file marked "Hannah Nichols." The documents inside were twenty years old.

Zach hadn't thought about Hannah in a long time. He lost his virginity to Hannah. She had been an intimidated, homesick maid in his father's mansion. She was his age, and just as inexperienced. At first, they bonded over their mutual loathing of Thomas. Zach spared her from the butler's wrath on more than one occasion. The more they talked, the more intimate their relationship became, until they took that final step. Zach worried that she would think he was just "sleeping with the help." She laughed and assured him that she didn't see him that way. She also had no expectations of a relationship. They were a comfort to each other, and that was all she wanted. When he had his final blowup with his father, she had been the one to encourage him to do whatever it took to get away from his father.

Zach wondered why Alexander would have a file on her, and none of the other employees from that time. He soon found out why. When he opened the file, he found a stub from a cashier's check in the amount of $100,000. It was made out to Hannah. Written in the margin of the stub was a note that the check was voided by the recipient. Attached to the stub was an envelope postmarked from England. Inside the envelope was a short, handwritten note.

"It suited my purposes for you to send me back to England. I will not accept your hush money. It is unnecessary, because I will never tell anyone what happened to me. I don't know how you found out I was pregnant, but you can rest easy. For obvious reasons, I had an abortion. There is no reason for you to ever contact me again, so leave me alone."

Zach stared at the letter in amazement. He had gotten Hannah pregnant. He had also apparently gotten her fired. Zach was willing to bet that Thomas found out one of his maids had slept with the master's son, and promptly told Alexander. Zach's father, fuming that Zach had left home, probably fired her in retaliation. Because she was in the U.S. on a work visa, she had gone home to England. She had been homesick, so that was probably what she meant in the note about it suiting her purposes. When did she know she was pregnant? How did Alexander find out? Probably also through Thomas.

Hannah had been seventeen and her family was poor. Zach was also seventeen and no longer had a penny to his name. She must have felt she had no choice but to abort – the "obvious reasons" she spoke of. Would she have kept her baby if Zach had not denounced his inheritance? Would she have wanted to raise him or her if she had been guaranteed of financial and emotional support from Zach? He remembered Hannah loved children, and dreamed of being a school teacher or owning her own nursery school. Zach wondered whatever happened to her.

The letter had one of the computer reference numbers on it, which meant that Alexander, in recent years, revisited this letter and produced new information. Zach hoped that Alexander did not harass Hannah again after all this time, but he wasn't optimistic. In his dream, Alexander said he didn't realize for a long time what a valuable and rare commodity children were. Twenty years ago, Alexander would have seen the pregnancy as an embarrassment, and that is why he would have given her hush money - to make sure she didn't claim the child was a Cambias. He was probably vastly relieved at the time to find out she had an abortion. Later, however, he might have had a change of heart and realized that he missed out on a possible Cambias heir. Especially since neither of his sons showed any signs of settling down and having families.

Zach shook his head. He couldn't believe he was analyzing his father's words as if they were real. It had been a dream – a figment of Zach's subconscious. Alexander wasn't trying to convey a message from beyond the grave. But Zach did not dismiss the dream entirely. The subconscious contained a goldmine of information that the conscious mind did not consider important. Maybe there was something going on below the surface that needed to be examined. At the very least, the dream had led him to look through his father's files, and led him to this curious turn of events. He would soon learn more.

Bianca came to visit in the afternoon. She looked around. "I am just amazed at the setup you have here. How are you doing? Going crazy, yet?"

Zach smiled. "I've had my moments. Fortunately I've been able to keep occupied. Having visitors helps, as well as Kendall being here at night. The most frustrating times are when I can't be on the scene, like the motion hearing today. How did it go?"

Bianca gave him a thumbs up. "The judge agreed that a blood test would be sufficient for determining the baby's DNA." She put her hand on her abdomen. "You hear that, sweetheart? No poking needles in you just yet." She looked up at Zach. "I can tell you I'm relieved. I got queasy every time I thought of that big needle. Thank you, Zach, for finding Dr. Lossin. She is a wonderful doctor…and woman."

Zach squeezed her hand. "I'm glad."

Bianca sighed. "There's something else you should know. Uncle Jack figured out that I am still pregnant. When he confronted me with it, I couldn't lie to him. He promised not to tell anyone, but I feel awful that he'll have to keep it from mom. I just…I just can't deal with her drama if she knows the truth. Although…a part of me _is_ curious as to why Uncle Jack could figure it out, but my own mother still has no idea."

Zach shrugged. "From what Kendall has told me, Erica wouldn't be able to handle the truth. So whatever clues you might be giving out that Jackson picked up on, she is refusing to see them for what they are."

Bianca exhaled. "Well, don't be surprised if you get a visit from Uncle Jack. He wanted to know who else was in on the secret, and was surprised when I mentioned your name."

"Let me guess…he thinks I have an agenda? Don't worry, I can handle him." Zach noticed that Bianca seemed wan. "Is something bothering you? You seem preoccupied."

She shrugged. "I'm just not getting a lot of sleep these days. I keep having more and more bad dreams as the trial date approaches."

Zach gazed at her thoughtfully. "Would you like to tell me about them? It might help."

Bianca bit her lip. "Well…ever since Michael raped me, I've had nightmares about him. But they normally involve him being alive, tormenting me. Recently, though, the dreams have changed. Instead of being alive, he's dead and lying in a pool of blood. He never moves or opens his eyes. He's just lying there, and I hear this screaming. Then I wake up and realize that I'm the one screaming."

Zach strove to maintain a calm façade. "I'm so sorry you're going through that, Bianca. I guess you're worried about Kendall. The images of his murder are a reminder of the threat that faces her."

Bianca nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. But there's one aspect of the dream I don't understand. Michael was found hanging in a walk-in freezer. Nobody knows where he was actually killed, but in my dream, he's lying down. I almost think he's in a bed, but I'm not sure why I think that. It's the same every time. Why do I have that particular image in my head? Why not Michael slumped over in a chair, or in a car, or on the floor? It's always the same."

Zach feigned nonchalance. "I'm guessing you saw such a scene in a movie or a TV show, and the image really resonated with you. Your subconscious chose that scenario for your nightmare." He hoped she wouldn't see he was grasping at straws.

Bianca nodded slowly, then smiled sheepishly. "Listen to us, hyperanalyzing my dreams. You must be pretty bored to humor my silliness."

Zach covered her hand in his. "Bianca, if it is causing you distress and you are losing sleep, it isn't silly. Maybe the specifics of the dream are unimportant, but the fact that they are tormenting you _is_ important."

Bianca stood up and kissed Zach on the cheek. "I have to go. I'm glad we could catch up."

She opened the front door, interrupting Jackson's attempt to knock. She smiled smugly at him. "Hoping to make it a surprise visit? Well, too bad – I've already warned him you were coming. I just didn't think it would be so soon." Jackson gave her a stern look. She laughed and went out the door.

Jackson strolled in. "Do you mind another visitor?"

"Of course not. Whatever will keep my mind off the desire to get out of this damn bed. Have a seat."

Jackson sat down. "I don't envy you. I'd probably need a straightjacket by now."

Zach smirked. "Well, I've managed to keep myself occupied. There's a lot going on right now."

Jackson nodded slowly. "True. In less than a week, Kendall is going on trial for your brother's murder. My niece is carrying your brother's child and planning to keep his or her paternity a secret. How do you feel about these things?"

Zach raised one eyebrow. "How do I _feel_ about it? Practicing psychiatry while you're taking a break from the DA's office?"

Jackson chuckled insincerely. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm unconcerned about your role in all this. You've been in town nine months, and have established yourself quite firmly in our little community. You've become a very important person to some people that I care about a great deal. I'm not the type of person that is immediately suspicious of newcomers, but given the precedent set by your _brother_, I admit to being rather wary."

Zach shrugged. "What do you want me to do, Jackson? Tell you with a pious expression that I have only the best of intentions towards Kendall and Bianca? Would you believe me?"

Jackson narrowed his eyes. "How about you give me a direct answer instead of being so cagey? I didn't come in here swinging a noose. I do, in fact, want to know explicitly what your intentions are regarding Kendall and Bianca."

Zach had to control his expression to keep from grinning. Jackson certainly didn't pull any punches. "You don't have to worry that I'll be swinging any nooses, either. I don't know if Kendall killed Michael or not, but I do know that I don't want her or anyone else going to jail for his murder. He may have been my brother, but he was evil…even worse than our father. I only wish I had recognized that sooner…a lot of awful things might have been prevented."

Jackson shook his head. "None of us realized just how far he would go. You were at a disadvantage because you loved him. So you won't be siding with the prosecution during this trial?"

Zach shook his head. "I will pretend to, because that is what Kendall wants. But when I am called as a witness, I am not going to make Singer's job easy. You've been called as a witness, too, I believe."

Jackson nodded and smiled. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve for when I take the stand. How about Bianca's pregnancy? You've assured her that you will keep the paternity a secret. Does it not occur to you that you won't be able to have a relationship with your niece or nephew?"

"Bianca is a friend. I could be an honorary uncle to her baby."

Jackson rubbed his chin. "That might work if you could maintain a _casual_ connection to the child. But he or she will be your family, your flesh and blood. Do you really think you would be able to keep a hands-off approach?"

Zach threaded his fingers together in his lap. "Consider my motivation, Jackson. This isn't just about Bianca wanting to protect her child from the stigma of rape, although that would certainly be enough right there. Unfortunately, my niece's father is not just a rapist - he's a Cambias. There is no way I am going to force Bianca's child to take on the Cambias name and all that it entails. All of Cambias Industries would rest entirely on _her_ shoulders. The very idea of it makes me sick. I will gladly forego any relationship with my niece to prevent that from happening."

Jackson gazed at him thoughtfully. "You've already demonstrated your contempt for your father's estate by walking away from it and changing your name twenty years ago."

Zach nodded. "And I tried to get Michael to do the same, but he didn't want to."

Jackson raised his eyebrows. "Couldn't resist all that money and power, eh? I'm not surprised, given his character."

Zach frowned. He had always looked at it from the perspective that twenty years under Alexander's influence was what shaped Michael's character into something twisted and ugly. Jackson seemed to think that Michael was already that way. Whatever – he wasn't going to argue with Jackson about his brother.

Jackson tapped his fingers on his knee. "Just so we're clear… You don't plan to take an active role in the life of Bianca's child, that might give rise to any suspicions about his or her parentage?"

Zach spread his hands. "What would be the point? She will have everything she needs from the Kane and Montgomery clans. I have nothing to offer her. My influence would probably do more damage than good. It's better if I just stay away."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

January 16, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach rested his cheek against the top of Kendall's head, listening to her even breathing. She was already asleep. Bonnie had been right. As time went on it was harder and harder to keep from making love to Kendall. His love and desire for her was so strong – greater than he had ever experienced, even with Maria. As a man, he had certain needs. He was discovering that as a man in love, he had _big_ needs. His three weeks were almost up. He was supposed to take it easy after that. Not _that_ easy.

He was going to be damned if he missed Kendall's trial. It started on the 20th – a day before he was to be examined by Maria so she could give him the green light. He had already warned her that she was either going to have to make her determination on the 19th, or he would disobey doctor's orders. She drolly said she would check her schedule.

His desire for Kendall wasn't the only thing keeping him awake. Today he discovered information that completely rocked his world. Yesterday morning he received the zip disk, as promised by Marty. Unfortunately he was not able to look at it yesterday, because he received numerous visitors. First Aidan dropped by, supposedly looking for Kendall, but he really wanted to size up Zach to see what his intentions were. After the fiasco at the lodge, Aidan had realized that Zach and Kendall were not as estranged as they tried to appear. He also guessed correctly that Kendall had confided everything in Zach. Aidan wanted to make sure that Kendall's trust was not misplaced.

Zach received a similar visit from Boyd in the afternoon. Boyd was the only other person who knew the truth about Michael's murder. Zach was glad that Boyd came to visit him, because he was contemplating sending for him, and he knew that would have put Boyd on the defensive. It was much better that Boyd was on the offensive, so that Zach could subtly question him and get the information he wanted, without giving anything away himself. When Boyd left, Zach was struck by the fact that a number of people knew bits and pieces of the truth, but no one other than Kendall and himself knew _everything_ – both the truth about Michael's murder, and the truth about Bianca's baby.

Myrtle came to have lunch with Zach, and they played a rousing game of cards. She had made several similar visits in the past couple of weeks, and their friendship was growing closer and closer. Zach deeply admired her – she was an amazing woman. Her wisdom and experience were boundless. Her discernment was sharper than anyone else he knew. Like Aidan, she had surmised that Kendall had told him everything, and she was enormously pleased. Gazing at him with narrowed eyes, she asked, "Am I correct in thinking that Kendall's lies are for the greater good?"

Zach nodded soberly. "The greatest good."

Myrtle bit her lip. "I have my suspicions….but I won't burden you with them. I always knew that girl had the potential to be just as big-hearted and selfless as her sister. Usually I have no use for people that cause trouble – but in Kendall's case I was furious with her, because I knew she could rise above all that nonsense. Did I tell you that when she came back to town, intent on making sure Erica went to jail, I paid her a visit? Slapped her right across her face and gave her what for." Zach laughed. Myrtle told him many other stories, and he listened with pleasure. He also told her a lot about himself.

Zach found himself wishing that Myrtle had come by today. After making his discovery, he was in need of advice. When Kendall came after work and they had dinner together, Zach was tempted to tell her what he found. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. As her trial date approached, she was more and more on edge. The cops were looking for Fred Lomax. Bianca was having nightmares which Kendall feared would trigger her memory. Greenlee was becoming increasingly furious with the attention paid to Kendall by Jackson, Ryan and numerous others. Mia was also angry about Aidan's focus on Kendall, and so egged Greenlee on. Kendall was constantly worried that McCoy and Singer would discover that she was coming to see Zach, but she refused to stay away from him because she was also worried about his health. Her stress levels were through the roof. There was no way Zach was going to burden her with this bomb that was dropped in his lap. He knew that she would encourage him to go to England once he was better, and investigate. He was not about to leave town during the most important period in her life. His investigation into Hannah's revelation could wait.

After Zach extracted his father's files from the zip disk, it had taken him awhile to sort through it all and figure out his father's system. He was finally able to locate the information that had been referenced on Hannah's letter. A couple of years ago, Alexander paid a detective agency to find Hannah. He also tasked them with checking hospital records, starting with the date she flew back to England, up to a year later, to obtain proof of either a termination of pregnancy or the birth of a child. The detectives found Hannah and provided her contact information to Alexander. They also reported that they had not found any evidence of a termination or birth under the name Hannah Nichols, in or surrounding London. Alexander tasked them with searching the hospitals all over the country for the information, and told them to take note of Jane Does as well. Clearly, Alexander was suspicious that Hannah had lied about having an abortion. Were his suspicions legitimate, or was he simply desperate for an heir?

While the detectives continued their search, Alexander e-mailed Hannah and lied to her, telling her that he knew she didn't have an abortion, and that he had concrete proof. Her first e-mail back called his bluff – stating that he was a doddering old fool if he was under the delusion that she would have kept the child. He wrote her back and said that he knew, of course, that she wouldn't have kept the child. She would, however, have given him to someone else to raise. He demanded to know the name of the couple. Zach shook his head – his father was quite the gambler. Not only did he take a guess at the gender, but that she would have put the child up for adoption. His second bluff worked. She wrote him back and told him that he would never find his grandson.

Zach had stared at the screen, shockwaves pouring through him at the news that he was a father. Somewhere out there, he had a son. Clearly Alexander never found him, or else he would have specified him by name in his will. Instead, he had left the codicil open-ended. He probably hoped that news of the will would travel the world and pique the interest of someone out there – Hannah, the adoptive parents, perhaps the boy himself – who knew that he was a Cambias. It was a long-shot. Most likely the only person who knew the truth was Hannah, and she clearly had no interest in her son obtaining his birthright.

Alexander wrote Hannah back, stating that it was only a matter of time before he found his grandson, and if she cooperated in the search, she might have some control over the outcome. Son of a bitch. She wrote back, one last time, and stated again that Alexander would never find his grandson. She had given birth using a fake name, and gave her child to a couple that had no discernible connection to her.

Then, a little over a year ago, there was more information. Alexander was alerted to news about Hannah's death. She had been diagnosed with cancer, and succumbed to it only months later. Zach felt incredibly sad when he read this. She met the same fate as his mother. Alexander made sure his detectives were at the reading of her will, in case any information came to light. Hannah had apparently counted on that, because her lawyer recited an announcement to her family and friends at the reading. The detective took notes. "Many years ago I gave birth to a son, and gave him up for adoption. While I have kept tabs on him growing up, I have stayed away because I did not want his father's family knowing where he was. There is only one person in that awful clan whom I trust. If he wants to know where my son is, I have information regarding his whereabouts in a safe place. I do not name this gentleman, because I do not want him contacted by any of you. I would prefer it if he could live his life in peaceful ignorance, away from the awful legacy that he was able to escape. But if what happened to me does come to his attention, then I have made it possible for him to find out whatever he might want to know. I know this is all very secretive and mysterious, but I would do anything to protect my son."

Zach sat back. Amazing. Hannah, knowing she was going to die, made sure that Zach would be given a clue about his son, if he ever found out his existence. She must have assumed that Zach would be able to figure out the safe place. Zach pondered the times that Alexander laughed to himself when Zach said that neither he nor Michael would ever have children. He had known the truth, and kept it to himself. Why? Most likely because Alexander knew that if Zach found his son, he would have made sure that Alexander never got his hands on him. With only a hapless adoptive couple protecting the boy, Alexander stood a better chance of finding him and claiming him.

But when Alexander was dying, surely he would have realized that he was never going to find the boy, and it was better to tell Zach the truth. No, of course not – that would have been giving up control, and Alexander never gave up control. He still pulled the strings from beyond the grave. The codicil was a last ditch effort to bring the boy out of the woodwork. With Hannah dead, he had to have been counting on the possibility that the adoptive couple knew who the father was, and would be greedy enough to make the claim on behalf of their adoptive son.

Zach thought about his son. He was probably in college, by now. He was born in England, perhaps he was still there. He wondered what he looked like. Hannah had been a tall, willowy girl. Zach tried to clear his mind of such thoughts. He needed to make a decision. With Alexander gone, there was no one actively searching for the young man to impose the Cambias legacy on him. But if Zach went looking for him, then there was the possibility that Ryan would get wind of it and "do his duty" on behalf of Alexander, the way he was trying to do with Kendall's "baby." His son was probably perfectly content with his life. Imagine if Zach came up to him and said, "You are my son. By the way, you can't tell anyone and we can't have a relationship, because I don't want you inheriting billions of dollars and a Cambias curse." That probably would not go over well. Better to let the secret stand.

There was one problem with that. A couple of problems, actually. What if Alexander didn't take this secret to his grave? What if he told Ryan, and even now Ryan was actively looking for Zach's son? Or what if the adoptive couple _did_ know their son was a Cambias, and were imminently planning to reveal him to the world? In either case, Zach would be taken by surprise, and Zach hated an ambush. He liked to be holding all the cards. He was thinking that at the very least, he should find out where his son was, and how he was doing. That way he could keep an eye on him, but not actually reveal the truth to him.

Zach would wait until after Kendall's trial before conducting an investigation. He would ponder the clue Hannah left for him, but do nothing until he was sure that Kendall was safe. Zach had a feeling that when he eventually told Kendall what he was planning, she wouldn't be pleased. She would want him to tell his son the truth. Her own history regarding adoption and her mother would drive her feelings. Better not to burden her with it until after the trial. He didn't relish the idea of keeping a secret from her, but he wanted to protect her from any more stress until she was in the clear.

Kendall stirred, whimpering in her sleep. She became restless, her breath quickening. She was having another nightmare. Like Bianca, she was being plagued by dreams about Michael. Kendall mumbled. Her words were unintelligible, but she was clearly distressed. Zach stroked her hair. "I'm here, Kendall. It's just a dream." He continued to murmur reassuring words to her until she quieted, and her breathing became normal and steady again. She sighed his name and snuggled against him.

Till the day he died, Zach would always regret that his brother had terrorized her and her loved ones. She had been through enough at the hands of his family. Zach held her tightly in his arms.


	53. Chapter 53

_Author's note: The satanic slut line was from the show. I couldn't make up something that good!_

Chapter 53

January 23, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach drove to the courthouse, sipping his coffee. It was his third cup this morning. He wasn't getting any sleep. It was the fourth day into the trial and already it was taking its toll on everyone. The lawyers spent two days selecting a jury, during which Kendall tried to zone out as best she could. She admitted that she just ended up imagining all her friends and family as hostile witnesses – making her an even greater bundle of nerves. Zach was forced to sit on the opposite side of the gallery, so he couldn't be close at hand to lend his moral support. At least Maria didn't argue his desire to come to court. She gave him a thorough examination and declared that his good behavior had earned him a permanent reprieve.

Following Maria's diagnosis, the hospital bed was gladly disposed of and Zach went back to his normal routine. To his acute disappointment, Kendall went back to her normal routine also – she no longer spent the night at his place. When he tentatively encouraged her to stay, she had given him a diffident look and said that it was better if he eased back into things. Not wanting to push her into anything, he let her go. He hoped it was her stress over the trial, and not any lack of desire to be with him.

The third day of trial, Ryan had been called as the first witness for the prosecution. He was asked about his activities when he first came back to town. Ryan admitted that Kendall's marriage to Michael and the disappearance of Alexander's will had led him to spy on her. He followed her to the warehouse, and subsequently found Michael's body in the walk-in freezer. Hearing Ryan's testimony, Zach wanted to choke the life out of him. He had been suspicious that Ryan found the body, and he was right.

When it was Livia's turn to cross-examine, Ryan admitted to also spying on Aidan, Boyd and David. He insinuated on the stand, with Livia's help, that the three men had demonstrated suspicious behavior, and a clear motive to kill Michael. Maybe Zach wouldn't have to choke him after all.

The second witness was the pathologist who had certified to the police the estimated time of death for Michael. Pointing out the various rolling blackouts last fall, and the possibility that Michael's body could have thawed and refrozen numerous times, Livia created reasonable doubt as to the official time of death. Zach was impressed.

Zach parked his car and went into the courthouse. This morning there would be more testimony from expert witnesses about circumstantial evidence. As he was trying to dodge the media out in the lobby, he saw Mia and Simone ushering Kendall down the hall, to where the conference rooms were located. What were they up to? He managed to make it past the press, and went down the hall, looking for Kendall. He overheard arguing in one of the rooms. Listening at the door, he heard Greenlee inside, insisting that she wanted to feel Kendall's stomach. Shit. He opened the door. Kendall gave him a relieved look. "Is this an impromptu baby shower?"

Greenlee gave him a smarmy look. "You could say that. We want to celebrate the miracle of life with Kendall, but she's being stingy. She won't let us feel the baby move."

Zach smirked. "What you mean to say is that you want to feel for yourself whether Kendall is really pregnant."

Simone looked uncomfortable with the whole thing, while Greenlee and Mia gave him mutinous looks. Mia folded her arms. "If she's really pregnant, I don't see the problem with letting us touch her."

Kendall glared at her. "Like I'm going to let you feel me up after calling me a liar? Forget it!"

Zach spread his hands. "Would it convince you if I told you that I've seen her naked recently? If she's not pregnant, then she really needs to cut down on all the snacks."

Simone laughed in relief. "See, there's our proof."

Greenlee glared at him. "I'm not going to take your word for it. You'd cover for her in a second."

Zach shrugged. "You've got me there. It's a loyalty thing – something you wouldn't understand."

The door opened and Erica walked in. She wanted to know what was going on, and Greenlee filled her in. Rolling her eyes, she asked if Greenlee would take _her_ word for it if she felt Kendall's stomach. Kendall didn't relish the idea of her mother touching her stomach, but she found herself unable to come up with a reason to stop her. She tensed as Erica placed her hand on her stomach. There was no way she was going to think it was real. The fake belly _looked_ real. It didn't _feel_ real. After a moment, Erica took her hand off and declared with a surprised expression that Kendall was indeed having a baby.

Kendall smiled triumphantly. "See? You satisfied? I'm the satanic slut that you thought I was. Isn't that great? Now everybody can go back to thinking the absolute worst of me. "

Greenlee pressed her lips together, then tossed her hair. "She may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean its Michael's. It could be _his_." She jerked her head in Zach's direction.

Simone piped up. "Or Boyd's."

Mia narrowed her eyes. "Or Aidan's."

Kendall looked at her in surprise. "Aidan? Okay, I admit I'm not exactly pure as the driven snow, but I did not sleep with Aidan. Anyway, you'll see soon enough when the DNA test comes back that this baby really is Michael's. If you'll excuse me, I have a _thing_ I have to go to."

She walked out the door. Zach followed her and smoothly sidetracked her into another conference room. She exhaled. "I can't believe Erica covered for me. She had to have known that she was feeling foam. I guess it makes me feel more confident about her upcoming testimony."

Zach nodded absently. "Kendall, I'm curious about something. You and Boyd went to Las Vegas and he pretended to be Michael during the wedding ceremony and subsequent honeymoon. How far did you take the charade? You insinuated to me at the cabin that you were sleeping with Boyd. Was that true?"

Kendall stared at him wonderingly a moment. She could tell by his expression that if she said yes, he wouldn't hate her – but he would be hurt.

He misinterpreted her hesitation. He backed away. "Forget it. It's none of my business what you did with Boyd. I'm sorry." He turned to go.

She replied softly, "No." Zach turned back. She continued. "Ever since Michael betrayed me last spring, the only man I've slept with is you."

Zach stared at her a moment, and then pulled her into a kiss. She held onto him tightly as he deepened the kiss, his hunger for her evident as he ran his hands up and down her body. She was acutely aware of the conference table behind her, and was reminded of the last time they were in a room like this. She pushed Zach away. "We…we can't do this right now. Court will be in session, soon – Livia is probably looking for me."

She rushed out of the room, unable to look him in the eyes. She didn't want to tell him that she was afraid to make love to him because she didn't want to endanger his health. It had been her fault that he was shot in the first place. If she hadn't have recklessly gone with Ryan up to the lodge, Zach wouldn't have almost died.

Three weeks of sleeping in his bed, but not being able to make love to him, had left her not only sexually frustrated, but also scared to death. All the dire warnings from Bonnie didn't help ease her fears. Even though Maria said it was okay to resume normal activity, Kendall wasn't so sure. She figured a couple of more weeks and maybe the risk would be lower. She knew if she shared her concerns with Zach, he would try to reassure her, and she just couldn't handle it. Too much was going on right now, too many lives were at stake with this trial. She was taking such a big risk for Bianca's sake that she admitted to herself she was perhaps overcompensating. But this was one area she wasn't going to give in. Zach would have to wait.

The trial began its fourth day with testimony about the duffel bag found containing traces of Michael's blood, fiber from Kendall's dress, and the gun that had been used to kill Michael. Kendall found out from Livia that the gun was registered to Jackson. She was startled by the news, because she had assumed it was Michael's own gun. He must have stolen it from Jackson's safe. When she shared the information with Zach, he wondered where and when Michael had picked up that particular talent. He had also broken into the safe at Alexander's attorney's office.

Livia made mincemeat of the expert witnesses, and then Erica Kane was called to the stand. Apparently, after the police found the gun and learned it was Jackson's, they questioned Jackson as to who had access to his safe. He said he told Erica and no one else. Erica was later questioned, and she admitted to the police that on one occasion she did tell Kendall the combination. It was this testimony that the prosecution was interested in – the means for Kendall to gain access to a weapon to commit the murder. On the stand, Erica reluctantly admitted that it was true she gave Kendall the combination. Then she said that unfortunately, some of the other things she told the police weren't true. During cross-examination, Livia asked her to clarify that statement. She admitted that she lied when she said she was making love to David that night. She said she had been scared and wanted to create an alibi for herself and David, when in truth, neither of them had an alibi.

Kendall put her head in her hands. While it was admirable of her mother to open herself up as a potential suspect, it was also dangerous. Kendall didn't need more people sacrificing themselves for her. Having dropped her bomb, court was recessed for the day and Erica flounced off the witness stand. As she walked by, Kendall gave her an appreciative look.

Kendall looked around for Zach and didn't see him. She decided to drive home and take a long, hot bath. When she got to her condo, she was flabbergasted to see Zach sitting on her couch, holding Greenlee by the arm. "What the…?"

Zach cocked his head. "I decided to come over and surprise you, and I was the one surprised. I caught this one snooping around."

Kendall's jaw dropped open. "What the hell were you looking for?"

Greenlee jerked away from Zach and folded her arms. "Evidence of a pregnancy. Prenatal vitamins – none. Pregnancy books – not a one. Baby gear that you just couldn't resist buying in anticipation of the little one – nada. Datebook filled with appointments to your ob/gyn – empty, except for the trial. Decaf coffee – nope, full strength."

Kendall growled. "You obsessive little freak!" She advanced upon Greenlee. Zach stood up and intercepted her. "Don't waste your energy on her. I've already called Ryan. He's coming to pick her up."

Sure enough, seconds later there was a knock at the door. Ryan walked in. "Greenlee! I don't believe this – I thought you were going to back off her."

Greenlee gritted her teeth. "She's making a fool of you and everyone else. She wants the Cambias billions, so she's lying about being pregnant. But she's not! I have proof! Or rather…lack of proof that she _is_ pregnant."

Shaking his head, Ryan told her to come with him. Greenlee tossed her hair. "I don't want to be here one second longer, anyway."

As they were headed out the door, Zach announced in a lethally calm voice, "You better keep her in line, Lavery. If she tries anything like this again, I will take care of her myself."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

January 29, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall left the conference room, having just been assured by Aidan that Fred Lomax was stashed away where no one could find him. Kendall smiled to herself. The prosecution was desperate to locate Lomax, and thanks to Aidan, they were getting nowhere. She had given Aidan a big kiss for his help, which, unfortunately, Mia witnessed. Mia's jealousy over Kendall's nonexistent romantic relationship with Aidan was fast becoming a bore.

Kendall drove home, contemplating everyone's reaction in the courtroom, as the DNA technician testified that Michael was the father of the baby she "carried." Kendall laughed as she remembered the look on Alan Singer's face. He had apparently whisked the technician right onto the stand without reviewing the test results first. He had been more shocked than anyone. Well, maybe not Erica. She had been the most surprised. She cried out, "Oh my God!" after hearing the news. Then later she told Kendall that she felt nothing for her but hatred. That had been really hard to hear. Fortunately, Bianca was there to commiserate with her. Kendall told Bianca that it was up to her to look after Erica. Bianca nodded and they said their goodbyes for the day.

Kendall unlocked her condo and saw that Zach was waiting for her. She smiled. "This is becoming a habit."

He stood up. "I'd prefer to drive you home, but the courthouse parking lot is too public. Everyone knows I'm packing up Michael's condo to get ready to sell, so I have an excuse to have my car parked out front."

Kendall sighed and sat down on the sofa. "All this skulking around is annoying."

Zach sat down, again. "Is that why you didn't want to sleep at my place anymore? Because you were tired of sneaking into my apartment?"

Kendall looked away. She didn't want to go into the real reason why she was staying away from him at night. Her nerves were already pretty frazzled after the pure venom she had seen in her mother's eyes. "I've really done it this time, Zach. I pushed and pushed Erica, and now our relationship is ruined forever. Even after I pretend to miscarry, she will still remember that I was determined to have Michael's child."

Zach pulled her into a hug. She had avoided his question, but he decided not to pursue it for now. "I guess you didn't notice when you came in, but you have an admirer." He indicated a long box on the kitchen counter. "It was waiting on the doorstep when I got here."

She got up and went over to open it. It was a dozen long-stemmed roses. She read the card and smiled. "They're from Palmer. He's wishing me luck for the trial. I need to put these in water." She took out a vase and some scissors, and began snipping the stems so they would fit.

Zach came over to the counter. "Kendall, you're probably starving. How about I call in some Thai?" She nodded, smiling. Zach dialed the number to the place down the street. He placed two orders, and was told that the delivery driver was out sick. "That's fine; I'll come pick it up."

Zach hung up the phone. "I need to go pick up the food. I'll be back in a little while." He kissed her on the top of her head and then left.

As Zach drove to the Thai place, he made a mental note that flowers seemed to cheer her up. Her face lit up when she saw the roses. Zach admitted to feeling relief when it turned out they were from Palmer Cortlandt. Zach wondered what their connection was. He had a feeling it was probably an amusing story.

Zach picked up his order and paid for it. He gave a generous tip, specifying that some of it was to go to the sick delivery driver. He got back into the car and headed back to Kendall's condo. He hoped that maybe tonight…well, who was he kidding? For more than a week she had been rebuffing his gentle advances. She clearly enjoyed his company, but she had no desire for sex. He figured she must be too stressed out about the trial.

After Erica's dramatic testimony, the prosecution tried to refocus the jury by bringing in more expert witnesses. Then a couple of days ago they went back to calling up personal witnesses. Maggie testified about seeing Kendall the night of the murder, but said that it could have been Michael that helped her carry the unidentified large object. She also said that she had been there that night because she was thinking of killing Michael, but chickened out after seeing Kendall.

The most shocking part of the trial so far, and the most stressful for everyone, was when Jackson was called to testify. Like Erica, he was also questioned about the gun in his safe. Singer asked him if he had occasion to open the safe prior to the night of Michael's murder. Jackson calmly announced that he didn't open his safe that night. Instead he used the gun he recovered from the police evidence room.

The implications of that statement caused the entire courtroom to erupt. Singer demanded to have Jackson's statement stricken. Livia protested. The judge asked them to approach the bench, and then declared a recess until the next day. Zach had given Jackson a look conveying that he admired him for what he did. Jackson acknowledged him with a nod.

The next day, Jackson managed to avoid incriminating himself for murder, but he did admit under oath that he stole drugs from the evidence room with the intention of framing Michael for possession. Right now he was in jail, awaiting arraignment.

Everyone had been devastated, including Greenlee, who announced that it was all Kendall's fault that her father was in jail. Zach reiterated to Ryan the importance of keeping Greenlee in check. Ryan was clearly pissed at being warned, but went over to Greenlee and took her away somewhere.

Zach strolled up to Kendall's condo with the takeout bag. As he opened the door, he saw Kendall in the living room, backing away from Erica, who was raising a pair of scissors above her head. She looked like she was about to stab Kendall. They were too far away for him to grab her, so he bellowed, "Erica!"

She stopped and turned. Her face turning ashen, she exclaimed, "Michael! But…but…you're over here." She turned and pointed to Kendall. She looked back and forth between them, and put her hands up to her face. Then she fainted dead away. Kendall staggered backwards and sat heavily on one of her chairs.

Zach tossed the bag onto the counter and rushed over to her. "Kendall, are you alright?"

Kendall nodded shakily. "She…she thought I was Michael."

Zach gripped her arms. "She was about to kill you." He looked over at Erica, passed out on the ground. He stood up and picked her up off the ground, carrying her to the sofa. "I don't know what came over her, but we have to make sure she doesn't come after you again."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Zach, please don't call the police! I don't want anyone else in jail. Call David, he can help her."

Not thrilled with the idea of calling Hayward, Zach nevertheless did as she asked. Meanwhile, she retrieved her cell phone and called Bianca.

Bianca and David arrived, and Erica woke up soon after. Seeing that she was in Kendall's condo, she immediately accused her daughter of drugging her and bringing her here against her will. Unable to take Erica's delusional ramblings, Kendall went out to the courtyard. Zach followed her and put his arms around her.

Jackson arrived, having called in some favors to have his arraignment expedited. Kendall told him what happened, and said that she didn't tell Erica what she had tried to do, because she didn't want upset her further. Jackson shared that Erica had come to his jail cell to tell him about the DNA results and her dismay over Kendall's decision about the baby. Bianca arrived and overheard her, and asked her mother how she would have felt if _she_ were still carrying her baby. That had sent Erica over the edge.

Kendall closed her eyes. "Poor Bianca. Poor Erica – I guess that was why she flipped out."

Zach stared at them both in incredulity. "Poor _Erica_? She just tried to gut you with a pair of scissors, and then accused you of drugging and kidnapping her for God knows what reason. She destroyed _any_ hope that Bianca might have had that she would accept her child. She's choosing to see _my_ niece as the spawn of a monster instead of the innocent child that she is. Erica is a self-centered bitch that thinks the world should revolve around her and her _delicate sensibilities_. I'm not saying she hasn't suffered, but whatever she's been through does _not_ give her the excuse to treat her daughters this way. She doesn't need to be coddled by you two; she needs to be given a strong dose of reality."

Jackson put his hands on his hips. "I fail to see how any of this is your business."

Kendall stepped between the two men. "Okay, okay, please don't fight. I can't take any more of this. Zach…I know you hate to see Erica persecuting me, but you have to understand that I would much prefer Erica hate me than have to deal with the alternative. So, please just let it go." She stared at him with beseeching eyes.

Zach exhaled. He regarded Jackson. "As soon as David says she is able, I want Erica _off_ Kendall's couch and away from here. If she says another word to Kendall, I will usher her out the door myself. Do you understand?"

Jackson shook his head. "I understand perfectly well, and I'm sure the neighbors do, too. So much for making the world think you two are not together." He went into the condo.

Zach and Kendall sat down on courtyard chairs to wait. Soon, they heard arguing inside. Bianca was declaring that she didn't ever want to hear her mother disparage Kendall again. Erica responded that she didn't want to hear Bianca defend her again. Zach made to stand up, and Kendall grabbed his hand, shaking her head. Soon, Jackson came out the door with Erica. He steered her in the opposite direction of where Zach and Kendall were sitting. When they were gone, Kendall stood up and went into the condo, Zach close behind. Bianca and David were talking. She was asking if Erica could have been the one to kill Michael. Kendall froze. Zach put his hand on her shoulder. David shook his head and told Bianca that he would take her home. Catching sight of Zach and Kendall, she nodded. Bianca came over and hugged her sister, then hugged Zach and thanked him for saving Kendall and not calling the cops. Then she and David left.

Kendall's shoulders sagged. She took a step forward and stumbled, catching herself on the edge of the kitchen counter. Zach put a steadying hand on her arms. "Kendall, you're shaking like a leaf."

She closed her eyes. "I'm still a little rattled. I was really scared that she was going to stab me."

Zach leaned over and picked her up. She immediately started to struggle. "No, Zach! Put me down! You're going to reopen your wounds!"

Zach tried to keep her steady in his arms. "They will open if you keep bucking against me like that." She immediately stilled. He walked towards the bedroom.

"Please, Zach, put me down. I don't want you having a setback. I don't want to take you to the hospital. Please."

He set her down on the bed. "My God, Kendall, you're white as a sheet. I'm perfectly fine. It's been a whole month. Maria declared me in perfect condition over a week ago."

Kendall clutched at his arm. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Why can't you be more careful? Just because Maria says you're healed doesn't mean that you should be exerting yourself too much."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "Lifting you apparently falls under the category of exerting myself too much. What else would qualify, Kendall? Playing a round of tennis? Moving furniture? Making love? Going for a jog?"

Kendall looked away from him. "I think all of those would qualify as too much, too soon. I'm sure you could do those things in time, but for right now…I think you should take it easy." Her expression was determined.

Zach stared at her in wonder. That was the reason she didn't want to make love to him? Because she was afraid he would reinjure himself? He cleared his throat. "I won't argue your reasoning _for now_. You've been through enough tonight. I will, however, brook no objections to me staying the night. As we pointed out to Bonnie _weeks_ ago, sleeping next to each other is perfectly safe."

She processed this information for a moment, and then slowly nodded. In a small voice, she said, "I don't want to be alone tonight." Zach pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head.


	55. Chapter 55

_Author's note: Thanks to Sagittarius for applying her BS meter to the legal proceedings._

Chapter 55

February 5, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall slightly shifted the foam preggo belly so that it was in the right spot. She cocked her head. It looked about right. She wished Zach were here to help her with it. He'd been doing that the past few days – telling her that it was a shade too high or low, usually reaching into her clothes to make the adjustment for her. He was tormenting her. Whenever she wore her little pooch, she caught him staring at it – which turned her spine into jelly. That, coupled with her own tendency to rub it as if it were real, was driving her nuts. The sooner this trial was over, the sooner she could miscarry and move on with her life – whatever the hell that was. For awhile she had nurtured the hope that if she was found innocent, she and Zach might have a future together. Now she knew it was just a pipe dream.

Kendall took a deep breath and tried to focus on what came next in the trial. The prosecution rested yesterday, and Livia had no plans to call any witnesses – she felt that the defense was strong enough. She expressly did not want Kendall to testify on her own behalf. Kendall had fought her on it. Everything that had happened thus far – the fake marriage and fake baby of her sister's rapist - had served to paint Kendall as an insensitive bitch. She wanted to be able to defend her actions to the world. Livia had told her to grow up, that this wasn't a popularity contest. Livia was right. Except for Erica, the people she cared most about knew who she really was. But it was still hard to walk into the grocery store and have people stare at her in revulsion.

Livia was confident that she would be acquitted. Everything that Singer tried to throw at the jury had been easily picked apart by Livia. Most of Singer's witnesses had served to make Kendall look good, despite his best efforts.

Bill Masters was briefly called to testify. He related to the jury that Kendall had told him and others before the reading of Alexander's will that Michael told her he was going to inherit after all. While she denied any knowledge of how Michael had accomplished such a feat, Masters could tell that she was confident Michael would be named the heir. Singer was attempting to prove yet another motive for the murder. During cross-examination, Livia forced Masters to admit that Kendall produced a power of attorney from Michael, giving her full control over his assets. She would have been in charge of everything whether Michael was dead or not – it was not necessary to kill him.

Boyd was called to the stand and gave his carefully scripted and rehearsed testimony. He stated that he had come to Kendall's condo that afternoon for a date, and Bianca came over, concerned about her sister. Bianca fainted, and Kendall and Boyd took her to Erica's and left her there. On their way back, they encountered Zach, who told them he was catching a flight to New York for his father's funeral. About an hour into their date, Michael came over and wanted to speak with Kendall. Boyd reluctantly agreed to leave them alone. The next day, Kendall called Boyd and told him that she was in Las Vegas and wanted some company. She shared with him that she married Michael, but Michael left immediately after their wedding night to conduct some business. Boyd flew out to meet her, and they spent the week together on Michael's dime. Singer made note of the fact that witnesses in Las Vegas had been under the impression that Kendall was honeymooning with her husband. He asked Boyd why he let everyone think he was Michael during that week. Boyd gave him a cold look and said that he was a gentleman, and would not have wanted it to be common knowledge that Kendall spent her honeymoon with a man other than her husband.

During cross-examination, Livia asked if Kendall had been specific about the business Michael needed to conduct when he left Las Vegas. Boyd said she had not. Livia asked him if _he_ had any unfinished business with Michael at that point. Boyd said that he sure did. Michael had tried to steal his revolutionary anti-aging cream; he had used and betrayed Kendall and Lena, who were Boyd's friends; and worst of all, he had hurt Bianca, with whom Boyd worked at Enchantment. He wanted to make sure that Michael paid for everything he had done.

After Boyd, Bianca was called to testify. Kendall had been particularly nervous during her testimony. Recognizing that the jury would not have looked favorably on him if he grilled Michael's rape victim on the stand, Singer kept his questions solely to having her corroborate Boyd's testimony about her interaction with Kendall that night. Bianca was hesitant in a few places, frowning over her words. She said she remembered going over to Kendall's because she was worried, but she didn't actually recall seeing her and Boyd there. She said she must have passed out soon after arriving. She did recall waking up in her mother's penthouse and Kendall and Boyd were standing next to her bed with concerned looks on their faces. She told them she must have fainted because she hadn't eaten anything. Singer asked her how much time elapsed during her blackout. Bianca shrugged and said she didn't make a note of when she arrived at her sister's, or of when she woke up. Singer didn't pursue it. Following strict orders from Kendall, Livia didn't cross-examine Bianca.

Then Zach was called to testify. He corroborated Boyd's testimony, that he came by Kendall's condo that night. He wanted to warn her that his men lost track of Michael, and she should be on guard. He also told her about his trip to New York. Singer asked Zach about his relationship with Kendall. Zach said she was his sister-in-law and was carrying his brother's child. Singer asked him if they ever had a sexual relationship. Zach admitted that they had a brief affair. His brother's rape of her sister and her subsequent marriage to his brother soured the attraction between them. Singer asked about Alexander's will and what he had to gain from Michael's death. Kendall tried to get Livia to object, but Livia whispered that the prosecution was doing her job for her – showing that others had a motive to murder Michael. Kendall whispered back that she didn't want Zach to be a suspect. Livia ignored her.

Zach answered that he had no reason to murder Michael, since their father had made it clear to him that he would inherit the Cambias estate, not Michael. Singer reminded Zach of Masters' testimony that Kendall knew Michael was going to inherit. Wasn't this the sort of information that she might have shared with her new lover? Zach reiterated that his and Kendall's relationship ended when Michael was arrested for her sister's rape. By the time Kendall learned about the will, there would have been no reason for her to give him the time of day, much less fill him in on his brother's plan to oust him.

Singer asked him if that were really true. Wouldn't it be _quite_ beneficial for Kendall to tell Zach about his brother's plans? Zach said he wasn't sure how. Singer specified that it would be advantageous to them both to kill Michael and have her pretend to marry him. Livia finally made an objection at this point, claiming relevance. Singer said it was entirely relevant as a possible motive for Kendall to commit murder. Objection was overruled, but the judge warned Singer to focus on Kendall's motives, since conspiracy to commit murder was not one of the charges brought against her. Singer asked the question again, and Zach stated that he still didn't understand the advantage. Singer pointed out that whatever the outcome of Alexander's will, one of them would be guaranteed to inherit the billions. When enough time had passed, they could get married and share the inheritance with each other.

Zach answered that if that were true, he would have had no need to file a motion to overturn the old will or continue the search for the revised will. He and Kendall were adversaries, not conspirators. When the new will was found, he replaced her as head of Cambias. She retaliated by deciding to keep the child she conceived with Michael, so now she was going to usurp his position as soon as the baby was born. All of that would have been unnecessary if they were working together from the start.

Singer switched tactics and expressed surprise at all of Zach's attempts to gain and keep control of Cambias Enterprises. It was a well known fact that he rejected his legacy decades ago. Why the renewed interest in it, when he was a wealthy man in his own right? Zach said he rejected his father's money because it was toxic. When he realized how dangerous that much wealth would be in Michael's hands, he decided to take it back. Singer jumped on this tidbit. He asked Zach if Kendall would have been afraid of Michael's power as well, especially after Michael told her that he was going to be the sole heir after all. Livia objected, saying that it called for speculation. The judge sustained it.

Singer asked Zach why he still wanted Cambias even after Michael's death. Zach said he wanted to be in control of Cambias Enterprises, so that it would not taint anyone else – especially not his niece or nephew. Singer slyly asked if he also wanted to protect Kendall as well. Zach paused for a moment, and then calmly said, "As a matter of fact, I do."

There was a murmuring in the gallery. Kendall's eyes widened. What was he doing? Things had been going so well! Singer smiled triumphantly. "So you do care for Mrs. Cambias! Does this mean there will be wedding bells in the future? Sounds like a nice setup. You'll have your brother's wife, your brother's child, and billions of dollars."

"Mrs. Cambias and I will not be getting married. As I said before, I want to protect her from the legacy that I tried to escape…that I eventually had to embrace. If I married her, she would be right there in the middle of it – her and my niece. I can't allow that to happen. I would do anything to protect the people I care about. Even deny them, if that's what it takes."

Kendall felt like her heart would break. Her growing dream that she and Zach might get married had just been shattered. After all these months, he was still determined to live out his life alone.

Singer folded his arms. "But you _can't_ deny your niece. DNA has proven that she is Alexander's grandchild – or do you have evidence to the contrary?"

Zach shook his head. "The baby is Michael's, of that I have no doubt. I plan to contest the codicil of the will. My father's intent was that I or _my_ children should inherit. He wanted Michael to have nothing to do with his estate." There was murmuring in the gallery at this new bit of information. Kendall knew Zach was just bullshitting Singer – the plan was for her to pretend to miscarry the child, rendering the codicil moot.

Upset that his line of questioning didn't go as he wanted, Singer said he had nothing further and sat back down. Livia stood up. Kendall clutched her arm and whispered, "No!"

Livia pulled her arm away and stepped forward. "Mr. Slater, you said you would do anything to protect the people you care about. You care about Kendall?"

"Yes."

"Do you care about Bianca Montgomery?"

"Yes."

"Lena Kundera?"

"Yes."

"All these women were victims of your brother, in one way or another. Would you have protected them from your own brother? Done _anything_, as you say?"

"_Yes_."

Livia had no further questions. When she sat down, Kendall gave her a furious look. The judge called a recess for the day and everyone filed out of the courtroom. Unable to face Zach, Kendall merged with the crowd, and when she made it out of the courthouse, she walked the few blocks to her sister's apartment near campus. When Bianca came home, Kendall asked her if she could stay the night. Bianca put her arm around Kendall and said of course.

Kendall poured out her misery to Bianca, and Bianca shook her head. "Kendall, he admitted on the stand that he cares for you. I'm pretty sure he is head over heels in love with you. That, right there, is half the battle. Don't you realize that now all you have to do is overcome that stubborn notion of his that he's going to end up just like his father?"

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Assuming for a moment that he does love me, and I'm not going to take that as a given - Ryan pointed out recently that Zach is even more bullheaded than I am. How the hell can I get him to change his mind? Those ghosts of his are pretty powerful."

Kendall stared in the mirror, remembering her sister's response. "You'll find a way, Kendall. If you love him, you'll fight for him." She took a deep breath. Think positive, Kendall. The trial will be over soon. You'll be found innocent. Then you can focus on winning Zach's heart. It took every ounce of self-confidence she possessed, but she managed to hold on to some optimism. The prosecution had rested without a strong case. The DNA evidence had convinced everyone, including her mother, that she was carrying Michael's child. The Right Loony Reverend Lomax was safely tucked away. It was all smooth sailing from here. She walked out the door, her head held high.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

February 5, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach checked his watch and realized that he needed to wrap up this phone call so he could get to the courthouse. "A month from now? I should be able to make it. Give me a few more days before you set the date – I should know more by then whether I'd be able to go. I missed the last grand opening, Bobby, I don't want to miss this one. This is my fifth casino – my hand of poker. One last thing. I wanted to tell you that you did an excellent job down in Johannesburg. I'll tell you more later, but I think you'd be perfect for the position that just opened up at the flagship in Las Vegas. I'll get back to you tonight on the details. Take care." Zach ended the call and went to the mirror to straighten his tie. Kendall had been helping him with it lately, but she wasn't with him this morning. She had slept at Bianca's last night, supposedly as a girl's night out sort of thing. He wasn't so sure.

Zach was still in a state of shock over Kendall's reaction to his testimony. When he said he would never marry her, she looked like she had been slapped across the face. Why was she surprised? She had known all along that he never wanted to marry as long as he was tied to Cambias. Maybe that wasn't the reason for the look. Maybe it was because he made himself out to be a suspect. She seemed to make it a habit of worrying about him. Maybe she was afraid his testimony would lead to him being arrested. The look she gave Livia, when she cross-examined him, could have melted steel.

But then, why did she flee the courtroom and avoid him by hiding out at Bianca's? Zach wondered anew if her words of love to him at the hospital had been a dream. Was she in love with him? It was something he wanted with all his heart, and he realized now that it was a selfish desire. He could never marry her. If she fell in love with him, she would only be hurt when they eventually broke up. Why couldn't he have stayed away from her? He had resolved to on many occasions, and each time he was inexorably drawn to her again. He remembered that night he brought her home from the hospital and she asked him if he was going to leave her. He had been unable to deny her a few hours of comfort, but left before taking her to bed. His willpower crumbled on Christmas Eve, when they shared so many tender moments at Bianca's, and then he gave her that damn dragonfly pin he'd been unable to resist buying. When she asked him to stay over, his resolve was in shreds. When Kendall told him the truth about Michael's death, he devoted himself to protecting her and being a rock for her. Except for his thoughts about his son, he had refused to contemplate anything beyond the trial...until yesterday, when Singer's line of questioning brought reality back with a crash.

Based on Kendall's reaction to his words, reality had crashed into her as well. It was all his fault. Here he was sleeping with her, keeping her secrets, protecting her – while at the same time saying that they had no future together. Usually couples that had no future ended their relationship. That had been their understanding months ago, and yet he was unable to stay away. He always managed to find himself back in her bed, insinuating himself into her life. The more he thought about it, the more he was frankly disgusted with himself. No wonder his words on the stand had shocked her – his actions had screamed the opposite. Granted, circumstances had thrown them together many times, but he should have been able to keep his hands off her, keep his distance. He was appalled at his lack of self-control.

When the trial ended, which would be soon, he would move back to Las Vegas. He didn't need to live in Pine Valley in order to run Cambias. Because of Kendall's concern about his health, they hadn't made love since New Years Eve, but he had been sleeping over at her place until last night. He would go back to his place tonight and no longer burden her with his presence. He would make it clear to her that she had his support, but nothing more. Zach sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. The very thought of leaving Kendall was worse than any pain he could ever imagine.

To focus his resolve, he reminded himself of the conversation he had with his mother, shortly before she died. He came to visit her, and she was looking through one of her albums. This particular album contained pictures of his parents' courtship. He was surprised to see his father looking so relaxed and happy. His mother told him it was before Alexander's father died and left him his fortune. He was being groomed to take over his father's company, but he was not yet in control at that point. Zach's mother shared with him that when his father came into his inheritance, shortly after they were married, it changed him. He was no longer the man she fell in love with. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she gazed in sadness at the man he had been. She looked over at young Alex and said, "Please don't let the same thing happen to you." Internalizing his mother's pain and bitterness, Zach began to dread his father's plan for him.

Zach snapped back into reality when his watch beeped at him that it was time for him to head to the courthouse. When he arrived, the reporters were already in a frenzy about something. Lena pulled him aside and told him that Kendall was going to take the stand. Apparently a reporter asked her if she would testify, and something Greenlee said goaded Kendall into saying she would. Zach was glad Greenlee was nowhere nearby or he would have gladly strangled her. Zach sat down in his usual spot in the gallery, hoping that Kendall's testimony would go smoothly, and this three-ring circus could come to an end.

Kendall took the stand and gave her statement. She was magnificent. She told the court that the reason she married Michael was to protect her sister and get back the company that was stolen from her mother. Michael promised her he would stay out of Pine Valley if she married him and funneled him money to his new home in a non-extradition country. She even agreed to his demand that they sleep together one last time. Anything was worth getting him out of town. When she found out she was having his baby, she said that she could no more have terminated this child than she could have terminated her life. She _was_ this child. She was the child of a rapist. Livia concluded her questioning, and the judge called a brief recess before cross-examination.

Zach breathed a sigh of relief. Kendall just had to get through Singer's questioning, and they would be home free. Not an easy task, since Singer knew how to push buttons, and Kendall's buttons were easily pushed. Zach watched as Kendall stood up to stretch, and fussed with her dress. The fake belly was slightly off-center, but not enough to cause notice. It would certainly cause notice if he went over and made the small adjustment. Kendall glanced over at him, then quickly looked away. She went over and spoke with Bianca.

There was still about 15 minutes before the recess was over, so Zach decided to go call Bobby and fill him in some more about the prospective opportunity. Zach left the courtroom and went over to one of the empty rooms. He spoke to Bobby, telling him about the job – he would be working primarily with the casino's regular high rollers - and how his excellent people skills would be invaluable. Bobby was enthusiastic, and promised to head back to the states immediately, since Larry Patterson could handle the preparation for the grand opening in Johannesburg.

Zach ended the call and headed back to the courtroom. When he walked in, he almost ran into Ryan, who was reading the riot act to Greenlee about something. She was shaking her head. "I didn't do it, Ryan, I swear! I was trying to get him _out_ of here, not bring him in!" Zach was filled with dread. He looked up towards the front of the courtroom. Kendall was seated at the defense table, her hand on her forehead. Livia was shaking her head in dismay. Alan Singer looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. Seated in the gallery behind the prosecution table was a man that Zach did not recognize.

Zach went over to Lena. "What happened? Who is that man?"

Lena sighed. "Reverend Lomax. He came into the courtroom and immediately went over to Kendall, greeting her as Mrs. Cambias and expressing pleasure that she was already with child. Singer realized who he was and nabbed him."

Zach took a deep breath. "How did he get here? What does Greenlee have to do with this?"

Lena shook her head. "I don't know. When he came into the room, Greenlee and Mia were trying to tug him back out, like they didn't want him to be seen."

Zach nodded and went over to Ryan and Greenlee. "Get her out of here, now."

Ryan gave him an annoyed look. "I'm working on it."

Zach exhaled. "Work harder. She doesn't belong here. She's caused enough damage today."

Jackson came up to them. "Zach's right. Greenlee, you don't belong here. It would be better if you just leave."

She gave him an incredibly hurt look. "First of all, this wasn't my fault! Kendall decided to take the stand herself, I didn't trick her into it. And I was trying to get Lomax _out_ of here, I wasn't the one who helped him escape! Besides, what is so wrong with having him here? If he really did marry Kendall and Michael, wouldn't he help the defense, not hurt it?"

When nobody said anything, she narrowed her eyes. "It's because he'll expose the truth. And for some reason, none of you seem to want the truth. You roll over and let Kendall tell you lie after lie after lie. Well I'm sick of it!"

Zach stepped into her personal space. "If you're sick of it, then leave. Nobody wants you here." For a moment, she looked like she would fight him on it, but then she turned and flounced out.

Court came back into session, and Singer requested to put Lomax on the stand, since he was on the witness list, and the prosecution always had every intention of calling him when he was found. Giving him a very annoyed look, the judge granted the request.

When Lomax took the stand, he made several loopy comments that had the gallery laughing – like referring to the judge as Her Majesty and answering that the denomination of his church was Tenzan Twenties. He confirmed that he performed a marriage ceremony for Kendall, but denied that the man in the photograph (Michael) was the groom. He pointed out Boyd Larraby and announced that he had been the groom. Zach clenched his fists. How was Livia going to get them out of this?

When it came time for cross, Livia produced a journal belonging to Lomax. She wanted to ask him questions about some of the entries. Singer objected, and the judge called a sidebar. Zach watched as Livia pointed out something in the journal. The judge rolled her eyes. Singer looked like that canary he swallowed was about to come back up on him. The judge looked over at the jury, and announced that they were to disregard Lomax's testimony. She told Lomax to step down, and directed Singer to begin his cross-examination of the defendant. Zach felt some of the tension ease. Livia really was a miracle worker.

Kendall took the stand. Erica came into the courtroom and went over to sit by Bianca. Several reporters crowded into Zach's row at the last minute and sat down. Singer asked Kendall details about her wedding to Michael, and when she found out she was pregnant. She confidently answered. He asked her if it was really true that the possibility of becoming a wealthy woman had nothing to do with her marriage to Michael or her decision to keep the baby. She asserted that it was really true.

"Liar!" Everyone turned around and saw Greenlee standing at the doorway. "You're a liar, Kendall. And I can prove it!" She stormed towards the front of the courtroom. Zach leapt to his feet and attempted to bypass the reporters, who were furiously writing on their notepads.

The bailiff tried to detain Greenlee, but she slipped past him and went up to Kendall, pulling her off the witness stand. As Zach tried to untangle himself from the last person in the row, he heard Kendall exclaim, "What are you doing? What are you doing? Oh, my God! Oh, my _God_." By the time Zach made it into the aisle and down to the front, Greenlee had ripped Kendall's dress open, exposing the foam belly to the court.

Greenlee ferociously cried, "There! See? She's the liar, not me! There is no baby Cambias." The judge shouted that she was in contempt. Zach grabbed her shoulders and yanked her away from Kendall. Turning her around, he saw Ryan in the aisle, and thrust her towards him. He was too furious to speak, but his eyes conveyed a dangerous message. Ryan ushered Greenlee, protesting, out of the room. Zach turned back to Kendall and pulled her to him, covering her exposed midsection with his body.

The judge dismissed the jury. Livia called for a sidebar. The lawyers approached the bench and whispered furiously. Kendall trembled in Zach's arms. "Your honor, I want permission to take Kendall out of here."

The judge gave him an irritated look. "You are speaking out of turn, Mr. Slater. Don't make me hold you in contempt, too. I'll hear arguments in my chambers. Court is in recess."

Zach leaned down and hooked his arm behind Kendall's knees and lifted her up. She tightened her arms around his neck, tucking her face in next to his. He carried her to the back of the courtroom. Bianca opened the door for him, and when he saw the gaggle of reporters outside, he bellowed. "Get out of my way!" A path was immediately cleared and Zach carried Kendall towards one of the empty conference rooms.

Zach gently put Kendall down in a chair. By this time, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. Bianca crouched beside her. "Lena went to get you another dress from my apartment."

Zach put his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "I'll be right back, Kendall. Bianca will be here, I'll just be gone five minutes." She nodded shakily, and Zach left the room.

He took out his cell phone and made a call. Barking a few orders at the person on the other end, he hung up as he found Greenlee. She was arguing with Ryan and Jackson. Holding his cell phone up, he gazed menacingly at Greenlee. "I just made arrangements for you to be escorted out of town. I _will_ not see your face again until Kendall's trial is over."


	57. Chapter 57

_Author's note: I replaced the chapter because of some incorrect wording regarding Fusion. All fixed._

Chapter 57

February 5, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Ryan pushed Zach's shoulder to make him stand back from Greenlee. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Zach's eyes glittered. "I'm someone who knows how to get something done. I warned you, Lavery, over and over. But you fucked it up, and now Kendall may get lethal injection. This is your last chance. My men are coming for her. Take her out of town, _now_."

Greenlee was furious. "You can't do that! That's kidnapping!"

Jackson stepped in front of Greenlee. "Slater, do you really want to get in trouble with the law at this point?"

"I don't give a fuck what happens to me as long as this one is away from here where she can't do anymore damage to the people I care about! I'd think you'd want the same thing."

Greenlee clutched at Jackson's arm. "You can't let him do this to me!"

Jackson stared down at his daughter. "Do this to _you_? You think this is all about _you_?"

Greenlee stepped back. "Oh, _no_, it's about Kendall and what a lying user she is."

Jackson shook his head. "Lies she told to protect somebody else, Greenlee! You know, Kendall's not the only one who's going to suffer because you just had to win."

Greenlee stared at him in confusion. She threw her hands up. "Who else? Come on, Jack. You came here to set me straight. Remind me why I'm such a train wreck. When I pulled the plug on Kendall's pregnancy, who else did I mess up?"

Jackson put his hands on his hips. "The person who least deserves it in all this mess -- Bianca."

Zach gave him a warning look. "Jack, this isn't your secret to tell."

Jackson closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Exhaling, he looked over at Ryan. "You better take her away before Slater's men get here. I'll explain everything later."

Ryan looked from Jackson to Zach and then at Greenlee. Reaching down, he hoisted Greenlee over his shoulder and carried her off, ignoring her screams of indignation.

Without looking at Jackson, Zach pivoted and went back to where Kendall was stashed. She was saying to her sister, "It's only a matter of time, Bianca, before everyone figures out how I was able to rig those tests. I had to get the blood from somewhere."

Bianca shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Kendall! I'm the least of your problems right now." She looked up at Zach. "I need to go, Zach. Mom has to be reeling over this latest development. I need to go see her and straighten this mess out." She left the room, just as Lena was arriving with a change of clothes.

Zach took the dress from her. "I think you better go with Bianca. She's going to need your support." Lena's eyes widened, but she nodded and took off after Bianca. Zach closed and locked the door.

Zach went over to Kendall. Her head was bowed, her hands covering her face. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Kendall, let's change your dress." She looked up at him, her eyes blank. She didn't move. He sat down and started to unbutton the ripped dress. He urged her to stand up so he could slip the dress off her. When he reached for the fake belly, she put her hand over his to stop him. He moved his hand away, and she stood there for a moment, her hands resting on top of the foam. Finally she reached behind her and pulled at the velcro. Setting it on the table, she reached for the new dress and pulled it over her head.

There was a knock at the door. Zach unlocked it and Livia came in. Kendall looked at her apprehensively. "What did the judge say?" Livia gave Zach a speculative look. Kendall held up her hand. "We can talk in front of Zach. Let's just get the torture over with."

Livia sat down and said that she was unable to get a mistrial. Everything would proceed on Monday morning, along with additional charges of obstruction of justice and perjury, unless Kendall took the special prosecutor's deal. He was offering to drop the obstruction and perjury charges if she pleaded guilty to first degree manslaughter and agreed to ten years in prison. Zach ground out, "For a crime she didn't commit."

Kendall put her hand on his. Livia suggested they go back to her office to discuss the pros and cons. Kendall shook her head. "I can't -- I can't deal with this right now. I can't."

Livia stood up. "You don't have much time. Judge Lampert wants your decision first thing Monday morning." She walked out of the room.

Zach stood up. "Let me take you home." She wearily nodded.

They both went to the door. Zach took a deep breath and opened it. When the press saw who it was, they swarmed. Zach put his arm around Kendall, and she wrapped her arms around his midsection. She put her face into his shoulder and let him guide her through the crowd. They made it out to the parking lot, and he tucked her into the Jag. He peeled out of his parking space, daring any of the chasing photographers to get in his way.

When they got to her condo, Zach put the kettle on for tea and fetched her an aspirin. As he was handing her a cup, there was a knock on the door. He checked and saw that it was Bianca and Lena. He let them in, then went over and closed the blinds on the window – he had seen some reporters lurking. Bianca went over to Kendall. She asked what Livia had to say. Kendall told her.

Bianca looked up at Zach, appalled. "Those are her only choices? Ten years in prison, or take her chances that the jury will render a not guilty verdict? No, that's unacceptable."

Zach sat down. "I agree. I'm going to drive Kendall to New York, where a private jet will be waiting to take us away."

Kendall looked up from her tea, frowning. "Leave? You want me to leave Bianca?"

Zach gave her a determined look. "We talked about this, Kendall. We agreed that if your freedom was in jeopardy, I'd fly you out of here to a non-extradition country."

She sat back and gazed over at her sister. "I can't leave Bianca or my niece. Not now."

Bianca put her hand over Kendall's. "How about I come with you? I was planning to leave anyway. Since the truth is likely going to come out about my baby's paternity, it's probably best that I stay away for good."

Zach nodded. "It's settled then. I'll make the arrangements." He pulled out his cell phone.

Kendall shook her head. "No, wait! Bianca…can you really leave everything behind? What about Lena?"

Bianca looked over at Lena. "We talked about her coming with me. I would still like that." Lena smiled and nodded.

Kendall sighed. "Fine. Well, what about Maggie, your best friend? Your uncle Jack? Reggie? What about Lily? She's coming home from school next year and looking forward to spending more time with you. Myrtle? Can you honestly tear yourself away from Myrtle? And last but not least, there's Erica. As much as she hates the idea of the baby, she would hate you going away _more_."

Bianca looked away. "I told Mom the truth. She picked up on the discrepancy about the blood test. I told her it was mine. It was really strange, Kendall. There was no screaming or hysterics. She just calmly asked questions and then went to make a pot of tea, in some sort of fugue state. I left her with Uncle Jack, it freaked me out too much."

Kendall sighed. "Look, I don't have as many ties to this town as you do, but even I want to stay. Fusion has been up and running a little over a year. Because of this trial we haven't even been able to plan the anniversary party."

Bianca stared at her. "You want to risk your freedom for a _party_? Kendall, you're not thinking clearly. I think you need to sleep on this. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll talk about this some more." She stood up and kissed Kendall goodbye. She and Lena headed out the door.

Zach stared at Kendall. "You're not honestly thinking of staying and risking a death sentence?"

Kendall shrugged. "Livia has performed some miracles so far, why not one more?"

"What happens if they find you guilty? You'll be taken to jail immediately and our opportunity to leave the country is gone."

She gazed at him calmly. "I know you'd find a way to help me escape. Maybe when they're transporting me to Statesville."

Zach rubbed his face with his hand. "I'm really happy you trust me, but this is ridiculous. I can't take a gamble on your life like that."

"Well, you're not the one taking the gamble – I am. It's my decision to make. Or are you going to wash your hands of me because it's getting too hard for you to deal?"

Zach narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to pick a fight with me. Why?"

Kendall set her teacup down on the table with a thud. "Because I want to see how far you'll go to help me. What lengths, Zach?"

Zach leaned forward. "I would do anything for you, Kendall. I would move heaven and earth to break you out of jail, but that doesn't mean I would succeed. If I failed you…Kendall don't ask me to do that. Let's just go, now. We'll take Bianca and Lena and go somewhere far away. It wouldn't have to be purgatory, it could be paradise."

Kendall closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was being stubborn about this. No, that wasn't true. She did know. She wanted to stay and fight. She wanted to fight for her innocence. She wanted to fight for the life she had made here. She wanted to fight for Zach. If they took off to parts unknown, she would have him by default. She would never know if he really wanted to be with her more than anything, or if he was sacrificing himself just because he felt guilty over his brother. She must be out of her mind. She was risking her life on _principle_. Bianca was right, she needed to sleep on it. "Can we talk about this tomorrow, Zach?"

Zach exhaled. He nodded, knowing he wasn't going to be able to reason with her any more. Suddenly he remembered that he had planned to distance himself from her. That was when he thought she was imminently about to receive a not-guilty verdict. The events of the day changed things drastically. Or did they? She hadn't wanted to be with him last night. Maybe she didn't want him to stay now.

Kendall peeped at Zach through her eyelashes. He seemed to agree with her desire not to talk about it anymore. What was he thinking now? She brought her head up further and fully stared into his eyes. What she saw there made her tremble. She stood up and went over to the window. Lifting one of the slats in the blinds, she peered out "Funny. So much has happened today that I feel like it should be dark out. In reality it's only around lunchtime."

Zach leaned back on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

Kendall released the blind and turned towards him. "Yes."

Zach cocked his head. "For what?"

Kendall came around the couch, and stood staring down at him. "You."

Zach stared back up at her and contemplated his vow not to touch her again. It was about as practical as holding your breath to avoid taking in oxygen. He reached his hand up and placed his palm on her abdomen. No more layers of foam. He realized he felt sad – like Kendall had seemed earlier when she removed the padding. Refusing to dwell on such feelings, he moved his hand to her waist and around the back. He pulled her gently so that she came forward, kneeling on the sofa, leaning over him. She bent her head to kiss him, and he pulled her further so that she was sitting in his lap.

Kendall framed his face with her hands, her soft lips devouring his. She twisted in his lap so that she could bring her right knee around and straddle him. He rested his hands on her hips, and she wiggled them so that her pelvis settled closer onto his. He sucked in his breath. She broke he kiss and trailed her lips across his jawline and down his neck. She inhaled deeply. "God, I love your aftershave. Why, again, did I make us wait so long for this?"

"Mmm, because you are a very sweet, very concerned, and very misguided woman." She nipped his ear in response.

Because she was straddling him, the skirt of her dress was hiked up to her thighs. Zach slipped his hands beneath the folds of the skirt, skimming her thighs, hips and around to her delectable backside. She wiggled her hips again. He groaned. "You're making this hard for me, Kendall."

She gave him a mischievous look. "That's the idea."

He laughed. "It's been five weeks. Those granny gowns weren't that effective."

She started to unbutton his shirt. "Those boxer-briefs of yours didn't exactly help my state of mind. Do you think I'm made of stone?"

"You held out almost two weeks beyond what the doctor ordered. I would have to say yes."

Kendall sat back and pouted. Zach leaned forward and trailed his lips from her neck down to her cleavage. He paused at the edge of her bodice. "I think you're going to have to take off this dress. It's reminding me too much of Bianca."

Kendall raised one eyebrow. In one smooth motion, she whipped the dress up over her head and tossed it on the floor. "Much, much better," he said raggedly.

She pulled him forward so that she could dispose of his jacket. His shirt soon followed, while he made her bra disappear. Embracing each other tightly, they both reveled in the feel of their skin touching. Zach tangled his fingers in her hair and brought a handful of it to his nose so he could inhale the soft floral scent.

Kendall reached down between them and unzipped his pants. She wasn't wearing the crotchless panties, but it was a problem easily solved. She lifted her hips and lowered herself onto him. He felt like he was arriving home.

She gave him a sultry look, the green of her eyes so smoky that he felt like he could come right then before she even moved. She brought her mouth down onto his, her tongue plundering into his so deeply that he wanted to toss her to the ground and drive into her the same way. He knew, however, that she wanted to be in control. She was still worried about him. He grasped her hips and lifted his pelvis slightly, hinting that he wanted her to _move_.

Kendall broke the kiss, moving her hips very slightly back and forth. She whispered in his ear, "Is this what you want?" He turned his head to look into her eyes, his own conveying a warning that he would take only so much teasing. She smiled and deepened her thrusts. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He applied his tongue to the base of her throat, sending a shudder through her body. Grasping his shoulders with her hands, she started thrusting faster. Zach lifted his hands to her face, bringing her head down for a kiss. Then he ran his hands down her neck, over her shoulder blades, stopping at her breasts. She whimpered and he knew that meant she was about to come. She started to lose control, so he dropped his hands to her hips and guided her as she hit her peak. The rippling of her orgasm sent him over the edge and he came, too.

Afterwards, they shifted so that they were lying on the couch, their limbs tangled. Zach pulled a blanket over them. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. If she chose to continue the trial, he would lose her. Whether she was found guilty or innocent, he would lose her. He had one weekend to convince her to choose the option that would keep her safe and keep her in his arms.


	58. Chapter 58

_Author's note: I didn't want to reproduce the poem here, but it is easily found if you Google the title._

Chapter 58

February 14, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach looked up from the book of poetry he was reading. The pilot just announced that they would soon begin their descent into Pine Valley. He looked out the window at the rolling terrain. He could see Llanview in the distance, followed by a mountain range, and on the other side was Pine Valley. As soon as the plane landed, he would call the hospital and check up on Bianca.

Last week, Zach and Bianca spent the entire weekend trying to convince Kendall to skip town. She dug in her heels, using the same excuse about not wanting to give up her life in Pine Valley. Zach knew that something else was going on with her, but she wasn't about to share it with him. Whenever they weren't arguing, they made love over and over. Zach hoped that if he couldn't convince her with his words, he could persuade her with his touch. It was to no avail. Monday morning she marched over to the courthouse, determined to see things through.

Fate had other ideas when Alan Singer had a heart attack that morning down at the police station. Apparently as a last ditch effort to help Kendall, Tad Martin brought in Adam Chandler and Palmer Cortlandt to serve up as possible suspects. Singer angrily rejected their statements, then collapsed onto the ground and was subsequently rushed to the hospital. Not wanting to call in yet another special prosecutor at this late date, Judge Lampert postponed the trial until Singer was discharged from the hospital – which was estimated to be the following week.

Monday night, Zach renewed his efforts to convince Kendall to change her mind. She told him that he was driving her crazy, and there was no way she was putting up with this for another week. Telling him to leave her the hell alone, she stormed out of his apartment. Realizing that the heavy-handed approach was getting him nowhere, Zach decided to give her the space she needed. On Tuesday he flew to London to pursue a possible lead regarding his son's whereabouts.

The next day he traveled to one of the tiny villages on the outskirts of London, and paid a visit to Sarah Nichols - Hannah's mother. She lived in a cottage, one of those charming little abodes straight out of an Agatha Christie novel. Sarah wasn't quite old enough to be Miss Marple, but she was certainly as sharp. He introduced himself and said he was an old friend of Hannah's. She gave him a shrewd look and invited him in for tea.

Zach waited in the sitting room while Mrs. Nichols prepared the tea. He looked at the family photographs that crowded the top of the piano. He recognized Hannah in many of them. She had become even more beautiful over time, yet the sadness had never left her eyes. He didn't see any pictures of her in a wedding gown or holding a baby.

Mrs. Nichols came into the sitting room and placed the tea tray on one of the tables. She gave Zach another shrewd look as she passed him a cup of tea. "I've received many visitors since Hannah died - old friends asking about her. It's been awhile since the last person came. Last summer, I think. I thought maybe they had finally given up."

Zach sipped his tea and reached for a scone. "Given up?"

She chuckled. "Well, it became pretty clear over time that I didn't know anything. Each person that came would ask more and more questions – trying to probe more deeply into Hannah's life. Quite rude of them, but I suppose they were desperate."

Zach was beginning to suspect that she was on to him, but she hadn't thrown him out yet, so he decided to let her take the lead. "So they didn't find what they were looking for?"

Mrs. Nichols took a sip of tea. "Of course not. None of them were the right person. None of them had the key to unlocking her secret, so they were just wasting their time. I let them. It is always nice to have company, and I do so love to talk about my daughter."

"You weren't afraid that you would accidentally expose Hannah's secret by sharing so much information with these people?"

She gave him a stern look. "My Hannah was the cleverest person I have ever known. She knew exactly how to arrange it so that the information was never going to be found except by one person, and one person only. Until now, I never knew that the person she spoke of at the reading of her will was Alexander Cambias, jr."

Zach put his teacup down and folded his hands in lap. "How can you be sure I am the person Hannah wanted to know her secret?"

Mrs. Nichols put her teacup down, also. "In her letter read by her attorney, Hannah said she gave birth to a son, but didn't specify _when_. You see, there was a period of about…oh…five years, where Hannah went from household to household – first in the U.S. and then other countries throughout Europe. She was saving money, so she rarely came home to visit. Six months would go by before I saw her. She could have easily carried and given birth to a child at any time during that period and I would never have known about it. Oh, how I wish she had confided in me! It pains me to think of her going through something like that alone. Well, after the reading of the will, I sat down and wrote, from memory, a list of all her employers during those five years. I fully intended to research all the families to see which one she had been talking about. But it occurred to me that I was disrespecting her wishes, so I set the list aside."

Mrs. Nichols pulled a worn piece of paper out of her pocket. "When I started receiving visitors after her death, I knew what was going on. The family she wished to avoid wanted to locate the child. I played their game, knowing they wouldn't find anything. I knew none of them was the person Hannah trusted, because none of their names matched any of the names on my list. They were private detectives. I knew that Hannah's _real_ friend would come in person, and he did. Zach Slater, aka Alexander Cambias, jr. While brewing the tea just now, I checked. Cambias was one of the families on the list. The pieces all fell into place. Hannah came back from that assignment much earlier than intended, and immediately went off to another employment situation. Alexander Cambias was well known as a cold and ruthless man, quite the type of person that Hannah would not have wanted raising her son. Then there is the most telling clue of all. It is common knowledge that you left home and changed your name – rejecting your father, rejecting your inheritance. The person she spoke of had 'escaped an awful legacy.' You are that person, Mr. Slater, the one that Hannah trusted. The _only_ person she was willing to trust with the location of her son. I suspect that you are also the boy's father."

Zach looked her in the eye, and in a gravelly voice, responded, "I am. Mrs. Nichols, I only found out a few weeks ago that I have a son. I wish more than anything I had been told twenty years ago. I would have found Hannah and married her. I would have taken her and our son, and we would have had a life together somewhere. I look at these pictures of your daughter, and I see the sadness in her eyes. I wonder if I was responsible for that. I gave her a son, but I took away the chance for her to keep him. If I hadn't taken off to make a new life for myself, Hannah might have told me she was carrying my child and things would have been so different."

Mrs. Nichols shook her head. "You don't know that, Mr. Slater. If you had stayed in your family home, she might have been even more determined to keep her son from you. She clearly despised the Cambias family. As for the sadness in her eyes…part of it was because she lost her son, yes. Part of it was also due to something that happened to her a long time ago, something that she did not share with me until after she was diagnosed with the cancer. She was not too specific – all I know is that she had a terrible experience in one of the homes where she worked. After that she had no real interest in getting married. But that has nothing to do with you or why you are here. You want to know more about Hannah's life after she left your father's employ. You are hoping something will trigger a memory and give you a clue about where she left the information on your son."

Zach and Sarah spent the rest of the day together talking. She filled him in on Hannah's career as a teacher in an exclusive boarding school for girls. She taught literature to teenage girls. Zach remembered that about her, that she loved literature. It was one of the things that drew them together. Hannah was also a den mother of sorts for the girls who lived in the dormitory. Over the years, one of her favorite activities was to take the students on trips around Europe. With their parents funding the excursions, Hannah took them on educational adventures through France, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, and Spain. The mention of Switzerland piqued Zach's interest. Maybe Hannah's safe place had been a safety-deposit box in one of the very secure and privacy-friendly banks in Switzerland. Maybe she chose a bank that had a name with some significance to Zach. It wasn't much, but it was a possible start. Zach went back to his hotel that night to compile a list of banks in Switzerland.

The next day he received a cell phone call from Kendall. Bianca was experiencing some leakage, and David was afraid that it was her water breaking. He rushed her to the hospital, and they were running tests on her now. Zach said he would be on the next flight out. Fear coursed through him. Bianca still had two months left in her pregnancy – it was way too soon. Zach booked a flight for early the next morning.

Unfortunately, during the night, London was hit with a snow storm. All the airports cancelled their flights. Zach called Kendall back and told her he wouldn't be able to make it. She let him know that there wasn't any news yet on why Bianca was leaking, but she was stabilized. He thanked her and hung up. Zach took a deep breath. He had been speaking with the woman he loves, and yet they could have been strangers with their cold politeness. He supposed he should be thankful that she regarded him enough to let him know about Bianca and his niece.

Since Zach had been staying at an inn on the outskirts of the village, he was able to walk through the snow to visit Mrs. Nichols again. This time she showed him some of Hannah's photo albums. They were looking at an album devoted to some of Hannah's school trips, when something she said made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Mrs. Nichols was showing him a trip that Hannah took to Rome, saying that it was one of Hannah's favorite places. "Here she is in the Campagna. Such breathtaking scenery."

Zach stilled Mrs. Nichols' hand before she could turn the page. "Did you say _the Campagna_?"

Mrs. Nichols smiled and nodded. "Yes, it's an area outside of Rome. Very beautiful countryside."

Zach closed the album, thinking hard. "Mrs. Nichols, I imagine that Hannah would have had an extensive library. What did you do with her books after she died?"

Mrs. Nichols' expression was warm. "I sold or donated as many of them as I could. There were a number, however, that had Hannah's writing in the margins. She loved to make notes in her favorite books. I take them out and read them every so often. You think there might be a clue in one of them?"

Zach nodded. "I'm specifically interested in poetry by Robert Browning."

Mrs. Nichols' eyes lit up. "Of course! 'Two in the Campagna.' That was one of her favorite poems. I know just the volume. She wrote quite a lot in that one." She jumped up and went up the stairs. After a few moments, she came back down, a book in her hands. "Here you are. I'm so excited, Mr. Slater. I hope this is exactly what you are looking for."

The airplane began its descent, and Zach looked down at the book of poetry in his lap. It was indeed the clue Hannah had left for him. When Mrs. Nichols had said the word Campagna, its significance had been immediately apparent. The little spot on the northwest corner of the grounds of the Cambias mansion, where Zach and Hannah met privately, had been dubbed by her as 'The Campagna.' Zach opened the tome to the poem that Hannah had loved so much. Next to some of the lines were cryptic numbers and phrases. What was clear to him and maybe not to anyone else, was what they meant. Somehow she had snuck onto the Cambias property and hidden the information regarding his son right under Alexander's nose. Hannah always did have a flair for the dramatic.

Zach's airplane landed and he disembarked. Kendall had called him before his flight and said that Bianca was fine. There had been a tear in the amniotic sac that eventually closed itself. She was required to stay in the hospital an extra day for observation. When Zach cleared customs and left the airport, he called Kendall again. She said that Bianca was resting and visitors were off-limits for the next few hours. She suggested he go home and rest before going to the hospital. Zach hailed a taxi and gave the driver his address. He was tempted to give the driver Kendall's address, but she had sounded strange on the phone just now, so he figured he wouldn't push it.

When he arrived at his building, he paid the driver and went in. When the elevator arrived in the lobby, several couples came out, dressed for a night on the town. Two of the women wore striking red dresses. It struck Zach suddenly that it was Valentine's Day. Now there was a cheerful thought. He took the elevator to his floor and went to unlock his door. When he went inside, he thought he had the wrong apartment for a moment. The place had been transformed. There were twinkling lights everywhere, as well as dozens of white candles and flowers. There was a small table set up in the living room, with place settings for two. Only the presence of his couch, pushed to the side, gave any indication that this was indeed his home.

Kendall appeared out of the bedroom, wearing a sleeveless, v-neck dress in sparkling deep purple. She took his breath away. Giving him a tentative smile, she said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Zach."


	59. Chapter 59

_Author's note: The poems quoted in this chapter, all by Robert Browning, are: _

_Man I Am and Man Would Be, Love_

_Women and Roses_

_Now!  
The Last Ride Together_

Chapter 59

February 14, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall held her breath, wondering if she had made a complete tactical error. Maybe in the time that he spent out of town he decided that she was too much trouble to deal with and he was going to wash his hands of her completely. Maybe he had been hoping for a quiet evening alone after his long flight, and here she was setting him up with all these romantic trappings, wearing a fuck-me dress and an expression of pathetic neediness. God, could she be any more stupid?

She watched in growing apprehension as he turned slightly to close the door and set his travel case on the floor. He turned back and gazed at her. He cleared his throat and looked around. "This looks like what I told Gwen to arrange on New Years Eve."

Kendall clasped her hands together. "It is, actually. I called her after you told me what flight you were taking, and asked her to recreate the scene." She waved her hand towards the table. "She even managed to get lobster and champagne on short notice. I…I hope you don't mind. I felt bad we never got to have that dinner."

He smiled slightly. "Of course I don't mind, Kendall. I'm a little confused, though… Bianca?"

Kendall held her hands up. "Oh, I wasn't lying about her. I was told she needed her rest and shouldn't have visitors. Although, I think I saw Lena planning to break that rule before I left."

Zach nodded absently. "When we last saw each other, you were pretty furious with me. I guess I'm a little surprised that you put this together. I should probably let you have the first sip of champagne." He smiled.

Kendall bit her lip. "Zach, I'm so sorry I walked out on you that night. I said I didn't want to put up with you all week, and boy did I get my wish. It's been one of the most miserable weeks… I don't…I don't want to go through that again. I guess I'm just not reacting very well to all that's been happening to me. Having to choose between going on the run and going to jail for ten years. I guess I just felt like it wasn't _fair_. God, I sound like a child. I'm sorry."

Zach came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Kendall, you don't sound like a child. You sound like a woman who's in an untenable position and scared to death. The last thing you needed was me pushing my agenda on you." He squeezed her shoulders. "You have the right to choose whatever you want to do and I have to accept that – no matter how much it scares _me_ to death. I'm the one who's sorry for pressuring you." He caressed her shoulders and neck, running his fingers along and underneath the straps of her dress. "Why don't we talk about this later? Let's have dinner and just…live in the moment for a little while." He brought his hand up and threaded it into her hair. She nodded her agreement and he lowered his head to kiss her.

She melted against him, relieved that he wasn't angry with her, that he wanted to have dinner with her. It was a step in the right direction. The past month had been a complete emotional roller, but at least through it all she had Zach by her side, supporting her the whole time. It was utterly devastating when he left the country after her temper tantrum. She felt like the life had been sucked right out of her. When Bianca was rushed to the hospital, Kendall fell apart at the seams. She was really quite shocked at how quickly she had come to depend on Zach. Now that she was back in his arms, she was not going to let him go.

Overwhelmed with emotion, she had tears running down her cheeks when Zach finally lifted his head. He wiped at the tears with his thumb. "Hey, hey, why the tears? Did something else happen? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

She took a deep breath, willing herself not to beg him never to leave her again. She attempted a smile. "We have a lot to talk about, but it's nothing bad. Let's have dinner, okay?" He nodded and kissed her again, then led her over to the table.

Kendall took the domes off the plates, revealing the lobsters. She tied a plastic bib around her neck, ignoring Zach's chuckle. She wasn't about to get any stains on her dress. They sat down and began to work on breaking open the shells. Kendall watched Zach expertly take apart his lobster the way he had in the Caymans. She remembered how mesmerized she had been that night by his hands, wondering what it would be like to have them on her. Now she no longer had to wonder – he had touched her many times. Knowing what it felt like only made the yearning stronger. Kendall closed her eyes for a moment, trying to refocus on her meal. She looked down at her plate and tried to crack open one of the claws. It had been a very long time since she had this particular delicacy – she almost forgot how it needed to be done.

Kendall glanced up and saw that Zach was staring at her with his head cocked, an amused glint in his eyes. Embarrassed about the uncooperative lobster, she dropped her utensils and pushed the plate forward, folding her arms. Zach laughed and came around and perched on the arm of her chair. He reached around her to grab the cracking device. He instructed her about finding the sweet spot, as he attempted to do with her lobster what he had done with his. He was having as much luck as her – the claw remained stubbornly intact. She teased him about the sweet spot, and he responded by yanking her plastic bib off. "How am I supposed to look down your dress when you have that ridiculous thing on?" She couldn't stop laughing. He rested his hand on her neck and tilted her head back to kiss her.

When he finally lifted his head, he gazed at her intently. She looked pointedly down at her lobster. Heaving a deep sigh, Zach stood up and found a small vase of flowers. Handing her the flowers, he used the vase to smash the lobster. He went back over to his chair and sat down. As Kendall picked some lobster meat out of the crushed shell, she gave him an amused glance. "You're a beast!"

Zach raised one eyebrow. "Honey, you have no idea."

Kendall paused in the act of putting a forkful of lobster into her mouth. Sudden, vivid images came into her head of Zach, naked and sweating, taking her from behind. The fork fell out of her nerveless fingers, clattering onto the plate. Zach smirked. "Maybe you should just become a vegetarian?"

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "No, I couldn't. I like meat too much." Did she just say that? Damn, it was hot in here. "I'll, um…be right back." She stood up and went over to check the thermostat. It was set to a comfortable temperature.

Kendall turned around and stopped short when she realized that Zach had come quietly up behind her. "Would you like to dance?"

Kendall nodded her assent, knowing that the lobster was going to be a distant memory at this point. Once he put his hands on her body, that would be it.

As predicted, when he placed his hands on the back of her waist, resting his cheek against hers so that his breath tickled her ear, she didn't even hear the music anymore. She followed his swaying movements, but all she could discern was the beating of her heart. His hands moved up until they reached her bare shoulders. He ran his fingers lightly up and around, tracing her shoulder blades. It wasn't fair. She was wearing a dress that exposed a lot of flesh for him to explore, and he was fully covered. His suits made him look very sharp, but it was still way too much material.

Kendall reached up and loosened his tie. She started to unbutton his shirt, slipping her hand inside. He stilled her hand with his, and leaned down to sweep her up into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom, which was also decorated in candles, flowers and twinkling lights. He laid her down on the bed and then disappeared briefly to blow out the candles in the living room.

Zach came back and paused in the doorway, gazing at her. He walked over to the bed, snagging a white rosebud from one of the flower arrangements. Touching the delicate bud to her cheek, he trailed it down her neck and across her chest. He lay down on the bed, propping his head up with one hand and continuing to caress her skin with the rosebud. She closed her eyes, reveling in the silky sensation of the petals. "Zach, there's something I need to tell you."

He traced the crook of her arm with the flower. "I hope you're about to tell me what spot on your body I can touch that would make you purr like a panther, because that is the most important piece of information I could use right now."

She chuckled. "We'll get to that in a minute. I have something I need to get off my chest."

His eyes gleamed. "You certainly do." He reached behind her to find the zipper to her dress.

She stopped his fingers and giggled. "I think you'll like what I have to say." She blinked, suddenly unsure. "Or it might make you run for the hills. Um…maybe I should soften you up first with something I know you want to hear."

Zach smiled wickedly. "It'll have to be a doozy because I'm pretty hard right now."

Kendall blurted. "I'll go away with you, Zach. I'll leave Pine Valley forever, with you."

His roaming hands stilled. She stared into his eyes, and saw relief in them. "What changed your mind?"

Kendall fiddled with the lapels of his jacket. She was beginning to chicken out. Taking a deep breath, she said, "I originally wanted to stay here on principle. I wanted to earn my freedom, earn the right to have everything I want. But then I realized how great a risk I was taking. I decided to go with the guarantee. I decided to take what I want so much, even if I didn't know if it would ever really be mine."

Zach frowned. "I'm a bit confused. You're talking about your freedom?"

Kendall smiled ruefully. "I know, it's all a bunch of mumbo jumbo." She paused. She wanted to say the words, wanted to say them badly, but she was so afraid. "Zach, there's something I really need to know. On the witness stand you admitted to Singer that you care about me. You also told Livia that you care about Bianca and Lena as well. If…if it were one of them who were in this mess…would you do the same thing for them? Would you take them away to some non-extradition country and make sure they were never found?"

Zach sat up and gazed down at her. "I would _send_ them away to another country, absolutely. I wouldn't go with them. Special escort service is reserved for the woman I love."

She sat up and stared at him, her breath catching in her throat. "The woman you…love?"

Zach ran his hand up and down her arm. His breathing deepened, and when he spoke his voice was more gravelly. "On the witness stand, I was only asked if I cared about you. I didn't volunteer that I love you because I didn't think the whole world needed to hear what should be said in private." He paused, touching her face with the tips of his fingers, lightly running them down her neck. "I love you, Kendall. From the first moment that you stared up at me with those bewitching green eyes, I've been captivated. I was drawn in by your beauty, your fire, your intelligence. But what ensnared me was your heart." He placed his hand on her chest. "When you love, it is as fierce and strong and deep as the Amazon. I'm truly in awe of the lengths you would go to for the people you love, and I find myself wanting to be a part of that. I want to give back to you some of what you've given of yourself to others. That's why I want us to go away together, escape this place." He smiled ruefully. "Don't get me wrong, I also have very selfish motives. If we were to stay, we would be separated from each other. I might as well separate my soul from my body." He touched the tear that was rolling down Kendall's cheek. "I don't want to make your life more difficult. I just want you to understand why I'm so…incredibly happy that you agreed to this. I hope you won't regret it."

Kendall threw her arms around him, holding him tightly. "Oh God, Zach! I would have deeply regretted it if I chose to stay and then lost you. Life would be unbearable without you in it. I felt like I was going to lose my mind this past week." She pulled back and gazed into his eyes. "I love you, Zach. I love you so much."

She held her breath. Even having heard the same words from him, she still felt incredibly vulnerable. A light glowed in his eyes. He smiled slowly. "There they are. There are the words I wanted to hear again. I got to see your sweet face this time."

She didn't comprehend him at first. Then it dawned on her. "You heard me at the hospital. After your surgery, when you were still asleep."

Zach nodded, reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear. "I wondered if it was a dream. When you refused to say it again, I figured I really had imagined it."

Her cheeks turned pink. "I just got through telling you my deep secret about Bianca. I wasn't ready to give it _all_ up yet."

"But you're willing to give it all up, now?"

Kendall nodded. "For you. I'll give up everything for you. I love you, Zach."

Zach threaded both hands into her hair and pulled her to him for a kiss. Gently he lowered Kendall until she was reclined on the covers. For a long time he couldn't take his eyes from hers, marveling in the love he saw there. Eventually, he pulled back and slowly, tenderly removed her dress. When she was completely naked, he bid her close her eyes. Zach took the rose and began caressing different parts of her body with it. Her abdomen, her thighs, her breasts, her neck, her shoulders, her ribcage. He played a game where he asked her to guess what were the rose petals, and what were his lips. Many times she would coyly ask him to repeat a gesture because she wasn't sure. A few times he would give a hint by using his tongue.

Verses from various poems he read on the airplane swirled around in his head as he gazed at her. _Here you front me, here I find the all of heaven that earth can feel._ Kendall opened her eyes, her own gaze burning him. She helped him remove his clothing, and he gathered her to him, burying himself deep inside her. _So will I bury me while burning, quench like him at a plunge my yearning. Eyes in your eyes, lips on your lips! Fold me fast where the cincture slips, prison all my soul in eternities of pleasure. _

He felt lightheaded as Kendall whispered to him over and over that she loved him. He echoed the fevered declaration in her ear, and each time she would clutch him a little tighter. _Thought and feeling and soul and sense, merged in a moment which gives me at last: You around me for once, you beneath me, above me; me, sure that, despite of time future, time past, this tick of life-time's one moment you love me! _

When their release came, his happiness was so complete in that moment – nothing beyond it mattered. She whispered one more time, "I love you, Zach."

Tears fell from his eyes and splashed onto her face. He kissed the wetness away and responded, "I love you, Kendall." He held her in his arms. _I and my mistress, side by side, shall be together, breathe and ride. So, one day more am I deified. Who knows but the world may end to-night? _


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

February 15, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach and Kendall drove to the hospital to help Bianca check out. They were planning to say goodbye to her, and make arrangements for her to join them when she was feeling better – if she still wanted to go. Kendall hoped like crazy that Bianca still wanted to leave town. She didn't think she could stand it if she never got to see Bianca again or meet her niece.

"Zach, I never did ask you last night what you were doing in London. Was it Seasons business or Cambias?"

Zach glanced over at her. "It was Cambias personal business. I'll tell you about it when we're driving to New York. We'll be making a brief stop at the Cambias mansion."

Kendall nodded absently. It should be interesting to meet Thomas for the first time. She would need every ounce of willpower not to go off on the man for his horrible treatment of Zach when he was a boy.

"Zach! I just thought of something. You mentioned last week that the grand opening of your Johannesburg casino is supposed to take place next month. You won't be able to go!"

Zach shook his head. "It doesn't matter, Kendall."

Kendall scowled. "Of course it matters, Zach. This is your fifth casino. You make jokes about having a hand of poker, but I know that symbolically it was very important to you. You've worked so hard for your company and now you have to give it up." She thought about her own company that she was leaving behind.

Zach reached over and put his hand on hers. "A hand of poker is pretty meaningless when you've already won the jackpot, Kendall." She melted at his words, but still felt guilty.

They arrived at the hospital and went in to see Bianca. She was packing her things in preparation of leaving. She told them that Erica was downstairs taking care of the release papers. Giving Zach a kiss on the cheek, she said, "Thank you so much for the tulips – they were gorgeous. I know you would have come sooner if you could."

Kendall and Zach explained to Bianca that they were going to leave this afternoon. Bianca hugged Kendall fiercely. "You made the right decision, Kendall. Lena and I will join you in about a week or so, I promise. I just want to make sure that everything is going well with the little one. Okay?"

Kendall nodded. "We'll make sure we have an OB waiting for you wherever it is we end up." Kendall bit her lip. She hope the upheaval to Bianca's life wouldn't be too much stress for the baby. She tried to remind herself that Bianca had been planning to leave anyway. The difference was that once she joined Kendall wherever they were going, she would officially be aiding and abetting a fugitive. She could never come back to Pine Valley without facing harassment from the cops and possible criminal charges. Kendall clutched her purse, trying to look on the bright side. She would be with Zach. That was all that mattered.

Zach put his hand on Kendall's arm. "I have to make a few phone calls, I'll be back." He kissed her, and then left.

Bianca gave Kendall a shrewd look. "Okay, Kendall. You wouldn't tell me what was going on in that head of yours because I've been in the hospital and you didn't want to stress me out. Well, I'm better now, and about to be released. You're about to take off for parts unknown, so _now_ would be a good time to be honest about your feelings. You don't want to do this, do you? I mean, a week ago you were dead set against running, and nothing I could say would change your mind. Now all of a sudden it's 'Goodbye Pine Valley!' What happened?"

Kendall grimaced. "Zach leaving town for a week was what happened."

Bianca raised one eyebrow. "I know you were pretty angry that he left so abruptly."

Kendall sighed. "He said he wanted to give me some space, so he went to take care of some personal business. It really freaked me out, Bianca. When he left, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. The longer he was gone, the worse it got and I realized that I couldn't live without him. If I stayed here I would be gambling with not only my life, but with my heart. I could still get acquitted of the murder charges, I could be set free. But then what? Zach would still be tied to Cambias, and he would walk away from me. You told me last week that I could fight for him, and I would – I absolutely would. But what if I lost? What if his will was greater than mine and he shut me out of his life completely? I can't take that risk, Binks, not when I'm _guaranteed_ to have him by running away with him. A week ago I wanted to stay and fight because I thought that was the only way I would know how he really felt about me. I thought if we ran, I would never know for sure whether he was helping me because he loves me or if it was out of obligation. Well, now I know the truth. He's doing it because he loves me. He told me last night. So…we'll run. I'll have him and his love, no strings and no risks. Well, except the risk of getting caught – but I'm not really worried about that. It's the right choice, Binks. You and Zach were right, and I'm finally on board. No more doubts."

Bianca narrowed her eyes. "Liar. You have so many doubts you're practically drowning in them."

Kendall gave her an exasperated look. "Binks! I just explained to you that I have no more doubts about Zach."

"And I'm glad, because you _shouldn't_ doubt Zach's love for you. But he's not the only factor in all this. You can't get past the idea that you're running away. You're throwing away your life and everything you've worked for because the system is making you – and that pisses you off. Kendall, you know that if you stayed, you will most likely be found guilty and you would lose your life _anyway_?"

Tears filled Kendall's eyes. "Damn it, Binks, I'm trying to let all that go. I really am! You know what is the worst thing about this? I keep thinking of Julia Santos. As if I need that bitch popping into my head. Because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, she's forced to live her life on the run. She had to give up everything. When she left town, I thought 'good riddance!' But now I realize how she feels and can sympathize. It makes me want to puke. Look, I feel stupid for whining. You're going to be doing the same thing – giving up your life here – and you seem to be handling it a lot better."

Bianca looked down. "Kendall, I would be lying if I said I didn't dream of what could have been. If only I could have been sure that the world would accept my child."

"By the world, you mean Erica."

Bianca smiled ruefully. "I was actually a bit surprised she showed up help me get released. She's managed to completely avoid me since I told her the truth."

There was a knock at the door, and Erica came in. "Well, hello Kendall! I guess you're also here to help Bianca get released?"

Kendall nodded, regarding her mother warily. She talked to Erica on Friday, and things ended cordially, if not exactly amicably. Erica at least understood why Kendall pretended to be pregnant, and appreciated her actions on behalf of her sister. Her mother wasn't as thrilled that they kept the secret from her.

Erica cleared her throat. "Tomorrow's a big day for you. I just got word that Alan Singer has been released from the hospital and is eager to finish the trial. What an odious man. But we'll beat him, Kendall!" Erica smiled encouragingly.

Kendall looked over at Bianca, then back at Erica. "We won't have to beat him, mother. I'm not going to be there, tomorrow."

Erica's eyes widened. "Tell me you aren't taking the plea bargain! You are _not_ going to jail! I forbid it!"

Kendall almost smiled. "I'm not taking the plea either. I'm…I'm going away, mother. I'm leaving town and…for obvious reasons, I won't be coming back."

Erica stared at Kendall. "You're…you're making a run for it? Kendall! Are you _that_ afraid you'll be found guilty?"

Kendall nodded her head. She didn't bother telling Erica that she also didn't want to lose Zach. "After what the jury saw last week, it's pretty much a foregone conclusion."

Erica exhaled. "I wouldn't say that. Are you sure this is what you want to do? You'll be giving up so much. I know Fusion has meant the world to you. You'll never see _us_ again. You'll never get to see your niece."

Kendall and Bianca glanced at each other. Erica narrowed her eyes. "What was that? What was that look? Please don't shut me out again. _Please_!"

Bianca winced. "Mom, you remember when I said I was going away to have my baby? So that I could pretend I was adopting her and no one would ever know that she was Michael's child? Well, I'm beginning to think that I won't be able to keep such a secret forever. As the weeks pass, more and more people are finding out the truth. I…I realized that I couldn't just leave for a few months. If I want my child to grow up without the stigma of rape, I'm going to have to leave Pine Valley forever. When Kendall decided that she was going to have to leave as well, I suggested that we could leave together."

Erica looked horrified. "When were you planning to tell me this?"

Bianca shrugged. "Well, considering that you've been avoiding me all week, I haven't really had the chance to say anything until now."

Erica brought her hand up to her forehead. "I don't believe this. Both of my girls are leaving and never coming back, and it's all because of _Michael_. He may be dead, but he's still ruining our lives!" Erica put her hands to her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. "Stop laughing, you son of a bitch! Stop it! You won't win, I won't let you!"

Kendall's eyes widened. Her mother was losing it again. She turned to the door to see if she could find Jackson.

"Kendall, wait!" She looked back and saw that her mother was staring at her, a determined gleam in her eyes. She seemed lucid again, so Kendall paused. "You need to stay and fight, Kendall. You too, Bianca. Both of you. _Don't_ let Michael win. Bianca, sweetheart. You say you don't want your child growing up with the world judging her for how she was conceived. I know what you really mean is you don't want _me_ judging her. I'll be perfectly honest and say that I think deciding to keep the baby was a mistake, but you have to believe me when I say that I would never take my feelings out on your child."

Bianca sighed. "Mother, you can't make that promise…"

"Oh, but I can. Look at how far Kendall and I have come. We've had problems, and we continue to have problems, but we are working through them. I no longer look at Kendall and see Richard Fields. I look at her and I see a daughter who has shown great love and sacrificed so much for her sister. Give me a chance, Bianca. If _I_ can love and accept your child, then the rest of the world can go to hell."

Tears spilled from Bianca's eyes onto her cheeks. "Oh, mother…"

Erica looked at Kendall. "No one should have to pay for killing that bastard. You certainly as hell will _not_. If you promise to stay and finish your trial, I will _guarantee_ that you are not convicted of Michael's murder."

Kendall stared at her mother in astonishment. "How can you possibly make that guarantee?"

Erica lifted her chin. "How many times have I been thrown in jail? How many times have I been set free? Believe me, Kendall, if there is anyone in this town who knows how to work the system, it's me. Please don't let Michael force you to spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. Trust me with this, and you can have it all – your freedom _and_ the life you've built for yourself here."

Kendall was soon crying just as hard as her sister. She was deeply, deeply touched that Erica wanted her to stay in town.

Erica clasped her hands together. "Do I have your promise, girls, that you'll stay?"

The sisters looked at each other. Overwhelmed with emotion, they both nodded their heads. Erica spread her arms, and Bianca and Kendall flew forward and hugged their mother.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

February 15, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach finished making arrangements for the trip, and went down the hall back to Bianca's room. He was intercepted by a lovely young blonde woman, who gave him a thousand-watt smile. "Mr. Slater? Hi! I'm Babe Chandler, JR's wife. Are you here to see Bianca? Me too! I'm so excited for her, Mr. Slater, and you must be too. A little niece or nephew…well…Bianca's pretty sure it's a girl, and mothers have an instinct about these things. I'm perfectly positive I'm going to have a boy. Oh jeez, listen to me going on and on. You have to understand, I'm new to town and haven't made a whole lot of friends. I was just so happy when I got to meet Bianca – oh, did she tell you that I was the one who found her after she wandered from the hospital after that explosion? Well, anyway, just having the chance to become friends with a wonderful person like Bianca was awesome enough, but then I found out she's pregnant! And our due dates are only a few weeks apart. Well, I am just over the moon about this. A new best friend, and we get to share the joy of motherhood together. Can you believe it!"

Zach smiled politely. "Mrs. Chandler…"

She waved her hands at him. "Oh no, no, no! Please call me Babe. Mrs. Chandler sounds too fogeyish."

Zach cleared his throat. "_Babe_. Fine. I appreciate that you're excited for Bianca, but I'm hoping you understand that it is her desire to keep her pregnancy a secret."

Babe's face fell. "I know that she's been keeping it a secret, and why. It's a shame, really, I know she loves her child so much – but she doesn't think the rest of the world will."

Zach nodded. "So, you have to understand that you can't go around expressing your enthusiasm for Bianca's baby, because…it's supposed to be a _secret_." Zach wasn't sure why he was pursuing this. In a week, Bianca would be leaving town for good, and it wouldn't matter.

Babe nodded. "Oh, of course, Mr. Slater. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I spoke to you about it because I just assumed you knew – you are her child's uncle."

Zach shook his head. "Never assume anything. It is very important that you do not tell a soul."

Babe bit her lip and nodded again. JR came around the corner and narrowed his eyes. Babe glanced at him apprehensively. "Hey sweetheart." She slipped her arm around his waist.

JR glanced from her to Zach. "Hello, Mr. Slater. Babe, I hope you weren't bothering my employer. He's a very busy man."

Zach cocked his head. "Hello, Junior. Why would you assume that your wife is anything but the model of decorum?"

JR chuckled, as if indulging in a private joke. "I wouldn't! Babe is a shining example of what a corporate wife should be." He placed his hand on Babe's abdomen. Babe looked extremely uncomfortable. "Soon she'll give birth to the next generation of Chandler. I can only hope that I'll be able to pass on my legacy to him."

Zach raised one eyebrow. "Congratulations on your little junior executive."

JR smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thank you." Babe smiled stiffly.

Kendall walked out of Bianca's room and came over to them. Babe turned towards Bianca's room. "I'm going to…uh…say hi to Bianca." She went into the room.

JR started to follow her, then paused by Kendall. "Hello, Kendall. Good luck with the rest of the trial, tomorrow." He slipped his hand behind her neck, and pulled her forward to kiss her cheek, lingering too long. She rolled her eyes at him. He continued on into Bianca's room.

Kendall turned back to Zach and beamed at him. He cocked his head. "You must have had a good talk with Bianca. Your eyes are sparkling."

Kendall laughed. "Oh, not the sparkling eyes again! If they are, it's because I'm so happy! I'm already on cloud nine because you love me." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "Now I'm on cloud eighteen because my mother loves me too! She's practically become my own personal cheerleader!"

Zach raised his eyebrows. He could easily remind her that Erica giveth and taketh her love away on a regular basis, but Kendall looked so ecstatic that he decided not to rain on her parade. He smiled. "I take it you told her farewell, and you parted on good terms?"

The sparkle went out of her eyes and she looked at him in apprehension. He immediately tensed. She dropped her arms from his neck, and backed away a step. "I…I just realized that you're not going to be thrilled with the new plan."

Zach put his hands in his pockets and cocked his head. "New plan?"

Kendall clasped her hands together tightly. "When Erica found out that Bianca and I were leaving, she was very upset. Not with us, but with the circumstances that led us to this point. She blamed Michael and said that he's continuing to manipulate us from beyond the grave."

Zach thought that was a little melodramatic, but he decided not to argue. Kendall took a deep breath. "She…she begged us not to let Michael win. She encouraged us to stay in Pine Valley and fight." Zach was filled with deep foreboding. "She promised Bianca that she would never treat her child as the product of rape. She said she would do her best to love and accept her grandchild, and the rest of the world didn't matter. It really got to Bianca. Her resolve to leave town completely crumbled. Then Erica turned to me. She said that I didn't deserve to give up my life for Michael's murder. She told me that she would take care of things and make sure that I don't get convicted."

Zach ground out. "What the hell does she think she can do?"

Kendall shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, but if anyone can beat the system, it's Erica. She's avoided being sent to jail countless times. I was just so overwhelmed by her show of love and support, Zach. It was amazing - the three of us held each other and sobbed. Bianca and I promised that we would stay."

Zach looked away, exhaling in frustration. This couldn't be happening. "You're telling me that you are placing your _freedom_ and Bianca's _child_ in the hands of your mother and her pie-in-the-sky promises?"

Kendall raised her chin. "I know you don't like my mother and you don't trust her. But I _do_. You weren't there, Zach. You didn't see the look in her eyes. She is determined to make this work. One thing about my mother – when she sets her mind to something, she will go to incredible lengths to accomplish her goal. I don't know what it is she is going to do, but I do know that whatever it is – it will _work_."

Zach closed his eyes. He couldn't take what he was hearing. He felt her hands on his arm. "I know it's a big risk, Zach, but if I'm found innocent, I could get _everything_ I want."

Zach opened his eyes. He wanted to remind her that she said she would give it all up for him. He couldn't do that. He could see in her eyes that it would be asking too much. "You want to take a gamble and win it all. Your freedom..."

"Fusion."

"Bianca."

"My niece."

"Your mother."

"And you."

"No."

Kendall froze. "No? What do you mean, no?"

Zach gazed at her sadly. "I told you last night, Kendall. If we stay in Pine Valley, our lives will be _separate_. You will have your family and friends and the company you worked so hard to build. I will have Cambias."

Kendall shook her head, frowning. "Are you punishing me? Because, I won't do what you want? Are you trying to get me to change my mind?"

Zach grasped her shoulders. "You heard me on that witness stand, Kendall. I said to you and to the entire world what we both knew for _months_ to be true. There is no way in hell I'm ever letting the Cambias legacy touch you or my niece…or anyone else."

"Yes, I heard what you said on the stand, but I also heard what you said last night. Over and over. You _love_ me, Zach. And I love you. That stupid company of your father's can't change that."

Zach dropped his hands from her shoulders. "You have no idea, Kendall. I've seen with my own eyes what that…behemoth…has done to each and every member of my family. What it has done to other people I have cared about. I _cannot_ let you into my life for as long as Cambias is a part of it. Now do you understand why I wanted us to go? Out there in the world, someplace far away, you would be free of your murder charges and I would be free of Cambias. Here, in Pine Valley, we both face imprisonment."

Kendall balled up her fists. "Aren't you overdramatizing things, Zach? Is it really that bad? You're trying so hard to sell me and sell yourself on the dangers of the Cambias Curse, but I'm not buying it. You're just afraid to take a chance on us. Why? Is it because you don't really love me? Did you only tell me that because you wanted me to go away with you, and you figured a few sweet words would make me putty in your hands?"

"Kendall, you know I love you. I've demonstrated it a hundred different ways."

"Except the one way that matters! If you really loved me, you would _fight_ for us!"

"Damn it, Kendall, I am fighting! For _you_. I want us to be together. I ache for it. But not at your expense. You'd be happy for a little while, we both would. But it would eventually turn to ashes. I can't watch the light slowly die from your eyes, knowing that I'm responsible for it. It would crush me."

Kendall shook her head, incredulous. "You're afraid you'll destroy me with your love?"

He gazed at her. "I know I will."

Tears streamed down her face. "Too late. You already have! If you knew for _months_ that we could never be together, why did you keep showing up in my life? Why did you keep helping me, holding me, touching me? If you were so resolved to be alone forever, why couldn't you leave _me_ alone? You made me fall in love with you, and now you're going to walk away? You're a bastard! A lousy, filthy bastard!"

"If I were a bastard, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Kemdall glared at him. "I _hate_ you!" She turned and walked away, disappearing around a corner.

Zach sat down heavily in a nearby chair, lowering his head into his hands. Just like that, it was over. How could it have dissolved so quickly? Last night his wildest dreams came true. Kendall told him she loved him and promised to spend the rest of her life with him away from everything that could possibly come between them. Now she was telling him that their love was not enough. She wanted more. Zach felt that she _did_ deserve more. He wanted her to be happy, to have everything she wanted – but she couldn't have him, too. He refused to hand her that particular gift so it could blow up in her face.

He heard Bianca's door open and the tap of high heels. He looked up and saw Erica walking down the hall. He stood and caught up with her, grasping her arm and turning her towards him. She gave him a contemptuous look. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want you to tell me about your so-called plan to get Kendall absolved of the murder charges."

Erica tossed her hair. "I'm not going to tell you a damn thing."

"You've got your daughter's life in your hands, Erica. She had an escape route and you shut that down quite effectively with your promises. If I find out that you're just messing with her head, I will make you pay."

Erica stared at him. "Oh my God. You're in love with her, aren't you?" Zach simply stared at her. She narrowed her eyes. "Was what you said on the witness stand true? Do you plan to stay out of her life because you don't want her mixed up with Cambias?"

Zach responded coldly, "Every word is true."

Erica nodded slowly. "_Good_. I admired your father's business savvy, but he was a cold-blooded son of a bitch. Your brother, well…I won't even go there. Suffice it to say that I don't hold your family in high regard. The absolute best thing for Kendall is to stay as far away from you as humanly possible. Personally, I would love it if she got back together with Ryan. He may be with Greenlee right now, but I don't think that ship has sailed. She still stands a chance with him if she walks away from you. Ryan would treat her the way she deserves to be treated. _Your_ version of love would bring only pain and misery." Erica turned and continued down the hallway.

Zach went home to his apartment. Bad idea. The lights and candles and flowers were still everywhere. He made a mental note to call Gwen so she could arrange to have the place cleaned up. He was unable to resist going back to the bedroom. The rosebud from last night was still laying next to the pillow. He picked it up and inhaled its delicate scent. Gazing at it, he murmured to himself, "I pluck the rose and love it more than tongue can speak. Then the good minute goes."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

February 19, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall's alarm went off. She grabbed it and yanked the cord out of the wall socket, then threw it across the room. Burying herself under the covers again, she tried to go back to sleep. Too late – her brain went into overdrive. Kendall groaned. She was not getting enough sleep because her brain would not stop going and going. Without Zach to give her backrubs and footrubs and bring her dinner, sit with his arms around her or lay in bed with her at night, she had no relief from the stress. Usually the only way she found oblivion was when she was so mentally broken that she sobbed herself to sleep.

She hated Erica. _Hated_ her. It was all her mother's fault. Pie-in-the-sky promises, as Zach said. It was now Thursday, day four of the continued trial, and still Erica hadn't come up with her miracle. She kept assuring her daughter that she was _working on it_.

Kendall dragged herself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. She should have ignored her mother's pleas and ran with Zach while she had the chance. One might say she still had the chance, but Kendall was so furious with Zach that she wouldn't even cross the street with him, much less an ocean. The bastard had the audacity to come to her trial each day and sit in the gallery gazing at her as if he missed her like crazy. Fucker.

Even worse, because of him, she had to endure the presence of Tiny behind her every day. Bianca explained Tiny's role on Monday morning. "I asked Zach what would happen if you're found guilty, and he assured me that he has an escape plan." Leaning in, Bianca whispered, "He hired some guy to hack into the power company. If a guilty verdict is rendered, he will overload the power grid and cause a citywide blackout. That guy behind us - the really big one - will grab you and escort you to a getaway vehicle, which will take you out of town."

Secretly, Kendall felt enormous relief that she had a way out if things didn't go as Erica planned. To Bianca, she said, "I wish Zach would just butt out. He doesn't want anything to do with me, yet he still wants to run my life. What a jerk." Bianca gave her a reproachful look.

Kendall spent the first day back in court giving her revised testimony, which was almost as big a lie as her previous testimony. She told the court that she went to Michael's condo to confront him that afternoon, and found him dead on the floor of his condo. Realizing that she would be the prime suspect in any murder investigation, she set about getting rid of his body and cleaning up the crime scene so that there would be no evidence of murder. She enacted the marriage charade so that no one would think he was dead, and everyone would be too relieved he was gone to look too closely into his disappearance. It also didn't hurt that pretending to marry him would help her gain control over Cambias, so she could get Enchantment back for her mother. Kendall said she didn't know who killed Michael, and didn't care because he or she did the world a favor.

Livia sat down and Singer got up to cross-examine. He asked her why she had faked a pregnancy. She said that it would lend credence to her claim that she married Michael. She also said that she was angry with Zach for taking Cambias from her, so she wanted to make him sweat. She said it didn't hurt that Ryan was obsessed with fulfilling Alexander's last wish, so her claim had him dancing attendance on her, too.

Singer told her that Michael's condo was swept by forensics to see if the murder took place there. Not a shred of evidence was found to indicate that was where Michael died. Kendall said she did a very good job of cleaning up. Singer said that the blood from Michael's gunshot wound would not have come out, not even with bleach. Luminol used on the carpet came up negative. Kendall said that she knew all about luminol – after all, she watches CSI – and so bought an entirely new carpet. She had helped Michael pick out the old one, so she knew where to find an identical match.

Singer asked her who helped her get rid of the body. Kendall said she did it herself. Singer scoffed over the idea that she could have lifted his body alone. He also reminded her that Maggie had seen someone with Kendall that night, carrying what he now presumes to be Michael's body. Kendall shook her head, not wanting to implicate Boyd. Boyd stood up in the gallery and announced that Kendall shouldn't cover for him anymore. The judge called for order, and announced a recess.

Boyd came over and told Kendall that it would be ridiculous and very hurtful to her defense if she continued to try and cover for him. It was obvious to everyone, especially the jury, that she had an accomplice. Kendall reluctantly agreed to implicate him.

When the recess was over, Kendall admitted that Boyd was her accomplice. He and Kendall were on a date that afternoon, as stated before. They were commiserating over Michael's visit to Enchantment to lord it over Erica and all the employees. She went across the courtyard to Michael's place to give him a piece of her mind. She found him dead, and she and Boyd decided to get rid of the body. Bianca came over to Kendall's condo, so they had to postpone that activity so they could take her back to Erica's. When they came back, Zach was there, so they had to get rid of him. Then they were able to clean up the crime scene.

Singer pressed her to admit that she faked her marriage to obtain control of Cambias, but she held firm that she only did it to protect her family and whoever killed Michael.

Kendall stepped down and Boyd took the stand. He corroborated everything Kendall said. He was with Kendall all afternoon, and she did not kill Michael. He agreed to cover up Michael's death because he was afraid that the cops would not see him as an alibi, but as a possible accomplice to murder.

When Singer cross-examined him, he asked if Boyd was in fact an accomplice to murder. Livia objected, stating that Kendall was not charged with conspiracy. The judge sustained, lecturing Singer that he had already been warned about this. Singer told Boyd that he was now facing obstruction and perjury charged, but he might be given lenience if he admitted that he was not with Kendall all afternoon, that he was in fact called to the scene afterward to help her clean up the murder. Boyd firmly stated that he was with Kendall when she discovered the body.

The next morning, Livia called Bianca to the stand. Kendall was furious, but Bianca told her quite firmly that she was the one who suggested this, and no one was going to stop her from saying what she had to say.

Livia asked Bianca what she knew about Kendall's fake pregnancy. Bianca told everything. To the astonishment of everyone in the room, she revealed that she was carrying Michael's child, and Kendall helped cover it up. She talked about wanting to keep it a secret. She talked about Ryan discovering the sonogram picture and Kendall deflecting the focus onto her. She talked about buying Kendall the fake belly, and helping to fake the pregnancy and paternity tests. Bianca said that while it was advantageous to Kendall for the purpose of the trial, the main reason she did it was to help her sister. Singer objected, saying it called for speculation. The objection was sustained. Bianca revised her statement, saying that Kendall endured a great deal of persecution from friends and family for her charade, but through it all Bianca kept on begging her to keep her secret. She felt ashamed that she forced Kendall to go through all that, and apologized to everyone present for all the suffering it caused. Singer didn't have any questions, so Bianca stepped down.

For the rest of the day and the next, Livia called up witness after witness, including David, Adam and Palmer, to testify about their motives, means, and opportunity to kill Michael. David even revealed to the court that he broke into Michael's condo to put a drug in Michael's scotch that would permanently render him unable to have an erection. Kendall tried not to laugh, and wondered if this was when she saw David and Erica sneaking into Michael's place the night of the murder.

Kendall drove to the courthouse. She encountered Bianca first. Bianca looked pale. "What's the matter, Bianca, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Bianca smiled wanly. "I have. The dreams about Michael are getting worse, and when I'm awake I have these awful headaches."

Kendall put her arm around Bianca. "It's because you revealed to everyone the truth about your baby. The press has been hounding you nonstop about your testimony. Why don't you go home and lie down?"

Bianca shook her head. "No, it's not about the baby. It's about Michael's murder. I can't get it out of my head and I don't know why. I think I'm obsessing too much over who might have really been the one to kill Michael. I keep trying to picture the crime scene in my head, like maybe I'll have some sort of psychic flash and see the killer there as well. I know it sounds stupid. What really messes me up is that I can't reconcile your testimony to my dreams. You found Michael on the carpet in his condo. In my dreams he's in a bed. It's bizarre."

Kendall was filled with dread. "Bianca, if you feel all mixed up it's because we're _all_ mixed up. How many times have I had to change my testimony? Just slap a huge 'P' on my forehead for perjury. But the truth is finally out, so just stop thinking about it."

Bianca shook her head. "The truth isn't out because we still don't know who killed Michael. I'm worried, Kendall. I'm worried that it was Mom."

Before Kendall could say anything else, Livia told her they needed to sit down because it was almost time for court to begin.

As they sat down, Kendall asked her who was up next on the Wheel O' Suspects. Raising her eyebrow, Livia said, "Your mother. Erica."

Kendall blinked. "But…she already gave testimony that made herself look suspicious. Won't this be redundant?"

Livia crossed her arms. "Erica has another statement to make. She claims to know who killed Michael."

Kendall sat frozen as the bailiff announced court in session. What the hell was Erica up to? Obviously she didn't know the truth, because she would never sacrifice Bianca in place of Kendall. Livia announced that she wanted to recall Erica Kane to the stand. Erica regally walked up to the witness stand and sat down.

Kendall felt overwhelmed with fear. First Bianca was obsessing over the murder, and now Erica was on the stand about to say who the hell knows what. Needing reassurance, Kendall turned slightly and scanned the gallery. There was Zach, giving Erica a considering gaze. As if sensing that she was looking at him, he shifted his glance to Kendall. She turned back to the front, trying to keep her emotions in check.

Erica announced that she had left out something important in her previous testimony – the truth. She admitted that she went with David to Michael's condo in order to help him with the impotency drug. Erica said she lost track of time, and had no memory of what happened next, but she did recall that she returned later that evening with a gun. When Michael came out of his condo and advanced upon her, she fired it.

Kendall frowned. Erica's testimony made no sense. Michael was perfectly fine when he came to see her. And she had seen David and Erica go into his condo _after_ he was already dead.

Erica lifted her chin and calmly announced, "Kendall Hart did not murder Michael Cambias. I did. I killed Michael Cambias."


	63. Chapter 63

_Author's note: I used some of the amazing dialogue from the show between Kendall and Bianca. Like with the clinic scenes, I can't even begin to touch the stuff from the show. Of course I had to change it some for my story, but hopefully I kept the overall feel of the scenes the same._

Chapter 63

February 19, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

The courtroom erupted in chatter, and the judge called for order. Singer objected, saying the defense counsel put Erica up to this. Livia said she had no idea what Erica was going to say, and called for a mistrial. Judge Lampert ordered a recess and said she would hear arguments in her chamber.

Zach closed his eyes and shook his head. What the hell was Erica thinking? She clearly did not kill Michael. Why was she sacrificing herself like this? The odd part was that she seemed utterly convinced of her own words. Was she that good an actress?

He glanced over at Bianca. She looked very confused. Of course she was confused – her subconscious mind was probably screaming that it was all wrong, but her conscious mind could not process that information. Meanwhile, Kendall looked like she was about to shatter in a million pieces. He wanted to go to her, but his self-imposed restriction made it impossible.

Erica left the witness stand and proceeded down the aisle. Like the Pied Piper, she was trailed by Kendall, Jackson, and Bianca. Zach followed as well. He watched as the others went into the witness waiting room. Curiously, Adam Chandler was right behind them. Zach slipped in and stood at the back, watching. Erica was saying that she knows what she did – she shot Michael Cambias.

Adam spoke up and said that _he_ was the one she shot. Erica gave him a startled look. She insisted that it was Michael. Adam shook his head and said that he and Palmer went to Michael's condo to confront him, and when they saw he wasn't there, they turned to go. He saw Erica, and she called him Michael, right before she fired the gun. She only got him in the arm - he had the scar to prove it. Adam squeezed Erica's shoulder and then left the room.

Kendall shook her head. "Okay, Mother, its obvious what's going on here. You did the same thing to Adam that you tried to do to me a few weeks ago. You were hallucinating, you thought you saw Michael, and you tried to kill him. Except neither time was it Michael. You didn't kill Michael, so you need to go back up on that witness stand and recant your statement."

Erica looked heavenward. "I lost a lot of time that night. Anything could have happened while I was blacked out. I'm convinced that I killed him. I'm convinced that _I'm_ the one who put that bastard out of his misery."

Zach noticed Bianca frowning, as if in deep thought. He realized that Erica's words were probably making her think of her own blackout that night.

Kendall drummed her fingers on the table. "Mother, I know you weren't the one who killed him. You blacked out _after_ you and David broke into the condo, right?"

Erica nodded. Kendall waved her hand. "Well guess what? Michael was already dead when you broke in. I saw the two of you going in there, and it was _after_ I got rid of the body and cleaned up."

Zach tensed, hoping that Kendall wouldn't start to trip herself up on all the lies. Erica frowned at her. "David and I arrived fairly early in the evening, Kendall. You mean to tell me you discovered the body, cleaned up and disposed of all the evidence during the afternoon – in broad daylight? No, you're lying. I can tell by your face. You cleaned up the body sometime _after_ you saw me and David. I know exactly what happened. David left, and Michael came home and I killed him – completely blocking out that I had done so. You discovered his body, and then covered it up. You were protecting _me_, Kendall. I can't let you do that anymore. I'm going back into the courtroom and confess right now!"

Kendall grabbed her arm. "Dammit Mother! I wasn't protecting you! I was protecting myself! You're guilty of plenty, Erica, but not this. _I_ shot Michael through the heart and I used Jack's gun to do it."

Everyone stared at Kendall in shock. Zach wanted to shake her. Kendall continued. "Erica, I'm this close to getting a mistrial. I'm _this_ close. And if that happens, then we're all off the hook. So please, please don't say anything else stupid. Don't confess to a crime you didn't commit – that _I _committed."

Bianca shook her head over and over. "This is wrong. This is all wrong. Why does none of what either of you say make _sense_? Michael didn't die in his condo on the floor. He died on a bed…._Kendall's_ bed." She put her hand to her mouth, as if she couldn't believe what she just said. Kendall looked at her in horror. Zach felt completely helpless. Bianca was remembering, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do but watch it unfold.

Jackson put his hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Honey, how would you know that he died on Kendall's bed?"

Kendall blurted out. "Because she saw his body!" Everyone stared at her. She continued, "Bianca came over unexpectedly, and she saw his body lying on the bed. She was so freaked out, that she fainted. I called Boyd and he helped me take her to the penthouse, and then we went back to my place and cleaned up the crime scene."

Jackson cocked his head. "Why did you say the murder took place in Michael's condo, when it took place in your own?"

Kendall rolled her eyes. "Well, _counselor_, how would I explain to the jury that someone else murdered Michael in _my_ condo? Since I don't want to admit that _I_ killed him, I had to make up something that sounded more plausible."

Bianca continued to frown in confusion. Zach hoped that Kendall had told enough of the truth that it would satisfy her nagging doubts.

Erica looked apprehensively at Kendall. Her voice filled with dread, she asked, "Kendall…what was Michael doing on your bed? Why did you kill him?"

Kendall glanced briefly at Bianca. "It doesn't matter, Mother. All that matters is that I killed the slimy bastard, and I don't want to go to jail for it."

Erica put her hands to her mouth. "Oh God, no! Please tell me he didn't do it to you, too! Please tell me he didn't rape you!"

Kendall shook her head. "No, Mother! He didn't rape me. He didn't get the chance. I stopped him."

Bianca stood up. "No! _I_ stopped him. He was on top of you and I…I hit him over the head with a vase. I just remembered that."

Jackson put his hands on his hips. "Wait, so Michael was _alive_ when you came over?"

Bianca blinked. "Yes. I knocked him over the head, and pushed him off Kendall. Did I…was that what killed him?"

Kendall shook her head wildly. "No, Binks. He died from a gunshot wound. You fainted and then I took the gun and finished him off. Please, can we just let this go!"

Bianca put her hands over her eyes. "No! Why do you keep lying, Kendall? Why don't you want me to remember? I feel like I'm losing my mind! I can't take this."

Tears were streaming down Kendall's face. Zach finally had enough. He stepped forward and put his hands on Bianca's shoulders. "Sit down, Bianca, and we'll tell you the truth."

Erica and Jack stared at him in astonishment. They hadn't even realized he was in the room. Jack spluttered. "_You_ know the truth?"

Kendall stepped in front of Zach. "He doesn't know a damn thing." She turned and glared at him.

Zach shook his head. "Look at your sister, Kendall. She's suffering. Let her remember."

She turned and saw the anguish on Bianca's face. Kendall's shoulders slumped in defeat. She sat down next to her sister and told her everything. She explained how Michael attempted rape her, but Bianca bashed him on the head; how she picked up the gun in curiosity and then fired it when Michael startled her. "It was an accident, Binks. The gun went off by accident – you didn't mean to kill him."

Bianca lowered her head, her face in her hands. She sobbed as she finally remembered. "I killed my baby's father," she whispered.

Erica sat down next to Kendall. "So this whole time it was all about protecting Bianca? It wasn't just the pregnancy you covered up for her; it was Michael's death as well?"

Bianca moaned. "I'm so sorry, Kendall. Please forgive me. Please. How could I not remember a gun, a -- a body, a killing? The blood -- how could I block it out? I'm so sorry, Kendall. I never -- I never wanted you to suffer. I never wanted to hurt you. I never would have. I didn't know. And you did know. You knew. And you took it all and you -- everything you did, you did for me."

Kendall wiped tears from her cheeks and lifted her chin. "There's nothing to forgive. I did it for my sister and my niece, and I would do it again. Bianca, it's going to be ok. I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them hurt your baby. It's going to be ok. They're going to declare a mistrial, and then it will be all over and we can get back to our lives." Her voice cracked.

Erica turned to Zach. "How long did you know about all this?"

He cleared his throat. "I knew about the baby at Thanksgiving. Kendall told me the truth about Michael's death when I was in the hospital."

Erica blinked. "So, this whole time you kept their secrets? Even though it was _your_ brother that was killed and _your_ niece they were denying?"

Zach shrugged. "I've already said that I would deny my niece because I don't want her inheriting the Cambias fortune. Of course, I can't deny her anymore, but we'll cross that bridge soon enough. As for Michael…" His eyes grew flinty. "Well, I would have gladly killed him myself if I had seen him about to rape Kendall. It would not have been self-defense, and it certainly would not have been an accident."

Zach thought he saw approval flash in Erica's eyes, but she quickly covered it. There was a knock at the door. Livia poked her head in and said that the judge would be appearing to make her ruling in ten minutes. She left again.

Bianca turned towards Jack. "What are we going to do?"

Jackson put his hands on his hips. "Kendall is right; they're going to declare a mistrial. Since Erica's confession was based on speculation due to her blackout, she won't be arrested because there isn't enough evidence to convict her."

"And what if they don't declare a mistrial and Mom goes back on the stand?"

"Then she'll repeat what I just said – that she was speculating and had no memory of what actually happened. Kendall will be acquitted, because there is more than enough reasonable doubt in the jury's mind."

"And if not? If Kendall is found guilty?"

Kendall spoke up. "Then Tiny, out there, will whisk me away on his magic steed."

Jack raised one eyebrow. "Tiny?"

Kendall smirked. "You haven't noticed the thug who's been shadowing me this past week?"

Zach spoke up. "That would be Logan. If the jury renders a guilty verdict, a diversion will be created and Logan will escort Kendall to safety."

Bianca shook her head. "You'll be giving up your life here in Pine Valley, Kendall. I can't let you sacrifice everything for me!"

Kendall scoffed. "Oh come on, Binks. I'll gladly trade it all for Mai Tais in paradise with Tiny. Bianca…you need to think about your baby. Do not even _think_ about doing anything stupid. Look at it this way; I would be in this mess even if you hadn't pulled that trigger."

Bianca frowned. "What do you mean?"

Kendall sighed. "I was plotting Michael's death from the moment I found out what he did to you. You wouldn't believe some of the crazy schemes I came up with to put him out of his misery."

Bianca shook her head. "But you wouldn't have gone through with any of them."

Kendall laughed cynically. "Oh, you think so? I put a poisonous snake in his condo, Binks. Aidan found out and removed it, or else Michael would have been dead a lot sooner."

Zach smirked. "Then there was that batch of poison you were mixing up the day Michael was arrested."

Kendall gave him a startled look. "You _knew_ that was poison?"

Zach nodded. "I recognized the ingredients."

Kendall gave him an odd look, and then turned back to Bianca. "See? If you hadn't beaten me to it, I would have murdered Michael myself. Please just let this go and let us get on with this trial. Okay?"

Bianca gave a defeated sigh. They all stood up and filed out the door and into the courtroom.

Judge Lampert came in and sat down. She reprimanded Erica for her theatrics, and said that she had no recourse but to declare a mistrial. She ordered Erica and her counsel to be in her chambers the next morning. Zach felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He used his PDA to send a message to Marty that the blackout would not be necessary.

He watched as Jackson went over to Bianca and began to escort her from the room. She paused next to Boyd. "Everything that you did for me…"

Boyd narrowed his eyes. "Will be for nothing if the truth comes out." He put his hand on her arm and gave it a small squeeze. Jackson continued to usher Bianca from the room.

Zach saw Erica approach Kendall and give her a hug. Kendall wiped the tears of relief from her eyes. Erica put her arm around Kendall's waist and walked with her down the aisle. They both looked at Zach as they passed. Erica's gaze held a look of warning. Kendall's gaze contained sadness, anger, and longing.

After awhile, the courtroom was completely empty except for Zach. He was glad the trial was over, and enormously relieved that it had ended in Kendall's favor. Now she could get on with her life. A life without him. As it should be. Zach stood up and went out the door. There was a bottle of single Irish malt at home, waiting to be emptied.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

February 20, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach popped some aspirin and contemplated the concoction that Gwen had set before him. It was some sort of hangover cure that she said works like a charm. Hangover cures were like hiccup cures – everyone had their own version. Since he knew Gwen liked to drive to Llanview some weekends and party at UltraViolet, she must know what she's talking about. Careful not to inhale the scent of it, he took a swig. Not bad.

Gwen was initially apprehensive when he found out through the grapevine that she liked to club hop. She was worried that he would doubt her professionalism. Instead, he gave her a credit card and asked her to provide him research that he could use for adding on some nightclubs to his existing casinos. She had looked like she was going to kiss him, but thankfully she refrained.

Gwen buzzed his line and told him that Bianca was here to see him. When Bianca came through the door, Zach noticed there was something different about her. She looked even more regal than usual; more determined, more like her mother. That did not bode well. Zach went over and kissed her hello. He led her to a chair and then sat down at his desk. She gave him a challenging look. It did not bode well at all.

"How has your day been so far, Bianca?"

Bianca raised her eyebrows. "Eventful. I went to the courthouse this morning with Mom and Uncle Jack. She was going to have the meeting with Judge Lampert and Singer and McCoy."

Zach fiddled with a pen. "How did it go?"

She smiled ruefully. "Better than I could have imagined. I confessed to the murder, Zach."

Zach's hands stilled. "You did _what_?"

"I confessed. I told them that I was the one who killed Michael and blocked it out. McCoy wanted to arrest me immediately, but Uncle Jack and Judge Lampert argued in my favor. Singer decided that this whole case was a _dog_, as he put it, and washed his hands of it. I was let go."

Zach exhaled. He would dearly love to lecture Bianca on the foolishness of taking such a chance, but the deed was already done. "You're right, that was an eventful morning. Congratulations Bianca. I'm glad that it worked out for you."

She nodded. "It was the right thing to do. I was worried about what they might do to Mom, and I was sick and tired of people covering for me, trying to protect me. It's time I started protecting myself and my child."

Zach sensed there was more to come. "So what brings you to see me? Are you interested in having lunch?"

Bianca shook her head. "I'm actually here to see Ryan. I thought I would come in here first and give you a heads up."

Zach frowned. "Ryan is back?"

She nodded. "When I called him last night and told him the news that Kendall's trial was over, he said he and Greenlee would come home right away." She cleared her throat. "Ryan and I are meeting to arrange for Cambias to be signed over to my child, effective as soon as she is born."

Zach grew very cold. "The _hell_ you will."

She lifted her chin. "There's not anything you can do to stop it. It's all very straightforward. The codicil is clear. The DNA results on the baby are very clear. All that's required now is that she be born alive and healthy."

Zach strove to remain calm. "What the hell is going on, Bianca? I thought you were on the same page that I was – that your child should not be anywhere near Cambias."

Bianca shook her head. "I didn't want her anywhere near the Cambias _name_, because I wanted her paternity to be a secret. I did at one time associate the company with Alexander and Michael. But now, I associate it with you and Ryan. The two of you have taken the taint off it, so to speak."

Zach tapped his finger on the desk. "So we're like deodorant. Wonderful. You do realize that this is about much more than associations. This is about a multi-billion dollar albatross around your daughter's neck. It's about wealth, power, and corruption of soul."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "Come on, Zach, don't be so melodramatic."

Zach leaned forward. "Melodramatic? Bianca, when I left home, Michael was still a kind, thoughtful and idealistic young teenager. After twenty more years in that house…you, of all people, saw what he became."

Tears shone in her eyes. "I will not deny that your brother was evil, and that your father was almost as bad. But look at you, Zach. You are nothing like them."

Zach shook his head. "Oh really? My father's quest for power destroyed my mother. Michael's quest for power almost destroyed you. Look at what I've _already_ done to Kendall. It stops now."

Bianca folded her arms. "I'm not going to argue this anymore. As I said before, I am sick of people deciding what is best for me and my daughter."

Zach stood up and placed his hands on the desk. "Goddamn it, Bianca! What has gotten into you? Who got to you? Was it Ryan?"

Bianca glared at him. "It was Kendall!"

He stared at her. "She put you up to this?" He sat down again.

She shook her head. "No. She has no idea. She would probably kill me if she knew. I was with her last night, Zach, and she was so miserable without you. We were all gathered at the penthouse celebrating Kendall's victory, but she wasn't into it because _you_ weren't there.

"Myrtle told Kendall and I about your mother and the story about the scrapbook. Kendall realized that she would never be able to convince you to give up your notion of a Cambias Curse. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. You hate Cambias, yet you stay here and deny yourself a life with the woman you love because you have this ridiculous notion that my daughter would be eaten alive if she inherits this place."

Zach chuckled cynically. "Oh, I see where you're going with this. Ryan signs Cambias over to you, and I am free and clear of it all. I can go back to Kendall and live happily ever after. You underestimate my drive, Bianca. I won't let you do this. Remember what I said on the witness stand? I'll contest the codicil."

Bianca's eyes widened, then she glowered at him. "Come on, Zach! Don't be ridiculous. Just accept that your role as Protector is over." Regarding his stony expression, she sighed. "You'd just be wasting your time. I'm sure Alexander didn't give a damn which son sired his grandchildren, just as long as they were sired."

The door to the office opened and Ryan strolled in, Gwen on his heels. She gave Zach an apologetic look. Zach shook his head. "Jesus, Lavery, do you ever knock?"

Ryan went over to Bianca and put his hands on her shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't attempting to intimidate Bianca." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, whispering, "It's good to see you."

Zach leaned back in his chair. "Intimidate Bianca? I don't think that's possible. She's a Kane woman."

Ryan looked down at Bianca. "You managed to keep him at bay? Good for you. Why don't we go to my office? Masters should be here soon with the paperwork. He just had to replace Kendall's name with yours on the documents." Bianca stood up.

"You're making a big mistake, Bianca. If you think you're doing me a favor and that I'll go running to Kendall, you're dead wrong."

Bianca smirked at him. "You love her, Zach. You won't be able to stay away from her." She walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Zach stood up and went to the mini-bar to pour himself a drink. He knocked back a finger of scotch. He hated to admit it to himself, but Bianca was probably right. Without Cambias standing between them, how long would he be able to resist Kendall? Contemplating the glass, he drew his hand back and threw it against the wall. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Sir? Are you okay?"

He roared, "Later!" Silence reigned on the other side of the door. Zach went to his desk and punched in a number. "Alexis Davis, please. Tell her Zach Slater is calling."

After a moment, she came on the line. "Mr. Slater, good to hear from you again. I just read about Livia's victory in court. I need to call and congratulate her. What can I do for you? Does it have to do with that codicil you told me about?"

Zach exhaled. "When I asked you about it the other day, I thought there was only a slim chance that I would ever need to do anything about it. Unfortunately, I was wrong. Bianca just told me that she wants Cambias signed over to her on behalf of her child."

"And you want to know if it's possible to contest the codicil so you can remain in control. I did some research after your phone call. I would need more details, but I think you stand a fair chance of contesting it. You might have more luck if you make a case for remaining in control of the estate until your niece or nephew turns 21, and then agree to turn it over at that time. If he or she wants it."

"And gamble on the possibility that, like me, she would have no interest in it? I don't like those odds."

"I didn't think so. How sympathetic towards your goal is the lawyer – Bill Masters?"

"I would tend to think not very. He was willing to help me contest the old will after the new one was stolen, because he knew my father wanted me to inherit. But he also knows how Alexander felt about the codicil, so he may decide that overrules anything else."

"Hmm... You know, I've rubbed shoulders with Bill at some of the New York Bar Association dinners. Maybe I can talk to him and feel him out. His cooperation would certainly make things easier. One possible tack to take, but I don't know how well it would fly, is to point out that the grandchildren will inherit the company _anyway_ when you die, so it makes more sense to let you remain in control until then. It would also be more beneficial to the company. Cambias has already changed hands a couple of times recently – from Alexander to Kendall Hart and now to you. If control goes over to Bianca now, and then the child when she grows up, that is an awful lot of changing hands. I know it certainly hasn't benefited ELQ that the Quartermaines keep lobbing it back and forth like a tennis ball."

"You're doing a lot of brainstorming, Ms. Davis. Does that mean you'll take my case?"

She cleared her throat. "I think I will. I love a challenge, and I need a change of scenery. I'm also sympathetic to your situation. I have a small daughter, and I would do anything to keep her from being influenced by her father's side of the family."

"You mean the Quartermaines?"

There was a long pause. "Yes, of course. Sorry, I was a little startled that you've done such a thorough check on my background."

"I always do."

"I'll make arrangements to catch a flight down to Pine Valley."

"Thank you, Ms. Davis." He hung up the phone. After Bianca announced to everyone on the witness stand that she was carrying Michael's child, Zach began to wonder if he should think about contesting the codicil. He thought it was only a remote possibility that Ryan would convince Bianca to take the inheritance, but he decided to contact a lawyer, nonetheless. Livia recommended Alexis Davis, an old law school pal of hers, because she was brilliant and cunning. When Zach checked into her background, he was impressed by her client list. Most notably, she worked a long time for Sonny Corinthos, one of the most notorious mob bosses in the northeast. That might make some question her ethics, but he didn't give a damn about ethics at this point. He wanted a shark. If she could keep Corinthos out of jail and his businesses squeaky clean, she must certainly have the magic touch.

He wished _he_ had a magic wand to make Cambias disappear completely, so that none of them had to deal with it. Zach stood up and went over to the window, looking out at the mountains dusted with white. Just a week ago he was in London, completely snowed in, sharing tea and remembrance with Hannah's mother. It occurred to him that he still hadn't traveled to the Cambias mansion to look for the hiding place. After Ms. Davis arrived in town and set the lawsuit in motion, he would take care of that task.

He realized that he needed to find his son sooner rather than later. The codicil made the news again after Bianca's announcement in court. Soon the press would get word that he was contesting it. If his son's adoptive parents knew the boy was a Cambias, there was no telling what their reaction might be to the situation. He needed to find them and get the situation under control.

Zach retrieved another glass and filled it with scotch. He sat back down at his desk and contemplated his unborn niece. He hoped that Bianca would come to her senses. He didn't want to be adversaries. He didn't want to piss her off so that she might refuse to let him be a part of his niece's life. He was forced to deny Kendall and his son. That little child was all that he had left in the world.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

March 13, 2004 – Johannesburg, South Africa

Zach threaded his way through the crowd towards the bar. He paused every so often whenever people wanted to congratulate him on the opening of his casino. Everyone seemed to be duly impressed by the resort and the exotic location, quite sure that it would be a rousing success. Zach was quite sure that he wanted to get stinking drunk. He would be a good host and wait a decent interval before going back to his suite and getting suitably blotto. For now he contented himself with a glass of champagne.

He had never missed Kendall as badly as he did now. His little fantasy six months ago at the groundbreaking ceremony was nothing compared to the full-blown mind fuck he was dealing with tonight. If Cambias had not been looming over their heads, she would be with him, now, celebrating. His brain would not let go of that detail, dwelling on it obsessively. It didn't help that he had not so much as glimpsed her in the past three weeks. Of course, he had been out of town for much of that time. Kendall's picture had been in the newspaper a couple of times, but the focus of the media was off her and now on Bianca. The press was especially enthusiastic in its coverage of Zach's lawsuit to have the codicil revoked.

Alexis was making great progress in the short time that she has been on the case. One of the first things she did after filing the suit was file an injunction to have the paperwork Bianca signed rendered void until the outcome of the lawsuit was determined. She was not confident that everything would be resolved before the baby was born. She produced affidavits from Cambias board members, which stated that the company would suffer as a result of the uncertainty of ownership, and it was better for everyone involved, especially the stockholders, if Zach remained as head of the company for now. The judge agreed to the injunction, but put a time limit on it in case she was thinking about dragging out the lawsuit to keep Zach on board as long as possible.

Confident that she had everything under control, Zach made a trip to New York to his father's mansion. He had two intended purposes for visiting the old mausoleum. Only one of them did he share with Thomas – that he was planning to look through his mother's things. Over the course of two days, Zach rambled around in the huge attic, looking for his mother's personal effects. Every so often he would take breaks and go outside to various locations on the grounds to sit and read poetry. At least, that was what he wanted Thomas to think. Fortunately, New York was having a rare spate of sunny weather for early March, or else the butler might have been suspicious that he was choosing to sit outside on an overcast and blustery day.

Various lines from 'Two in the Campagna' contained descriptions of the place where the lovers met. Hannah had made notes beside a couple of these lines, including one that said, "There, branching from the brickwork's cleft," Following the cryptic instructions in the margin, Zach was able to find in the brick wall where one of the bricks had been loosened. He pulled out the brick, and discovered a small, waterproof pouch. Zach replaced the brick and tucked the pouch in his jacket pocket. When he had returned to the attic, he took it out and removed the folded piece of paper inside.

Dear Zachary,

It is strange to write that name – it was not how I knew you so many years ago. But it is who you are now, and I respect that. I sincerely hope you will never read this letter. If you do hold this in your hands, it is because you know the truth – or at least most of it. I never wanted you to be pulled back into your family's drama again. You have done so well with your life since rejecting everything Cambias, as I knew you would. My son is also doing quite well, and I believe he is much better off not knowing the truth of his heritage. I will trust your judgement as to whether you think he should be told. I think I know what you will decide.

My son's name is Ethan. He has been living in the home of Stanley and Edith Ramsey in Manchester, England. They are good people and have taken good care of him. I hope you will forgive me for keeping everything a secret all these years. You, of all people, should understand my motives.

My doctor has told me that I have cancer, and the prognosis is grim. I am not long for this world. I have led a good life – my girls mean the world to me, and I can only hope that my influence has steered at least one of them in the right direction. It makes up, in part, for what I was not able to do with my son.

Please know this, that some of the happiest times in my life were the brief moments I was in your arms, in our little version of the Campagna. You are a good man, and I am the better for having known you. Good luck, Zachary. Perhaps I am even now looking down from heaven, watching over you and my son.

Hannah Nichols

Zach's face was stained with tears after he finished the letter. Here was yet another person whose life had been adversely affected by his family's "drama," as Hannah so politely put it. She had not deserved to be put through such heartache. While it was true that Zach was not responsible for the "terrible thing" that her mother mentioned happened to her after Zach had known her, the fact that he unknowingly impregnated her and then took off certainly had left a devastating impact on her life. Zach was filled with bitter regret. Reading this letter, on the heels of having broken Kendall's heart, was more than he could take. That night he made a serious dent in a bottle of his father's 100 year old scotch.

The next day, he finally found his mother's cedar chest. Looking inside at all her mementos, his sorrow engulfed him. He was unable to even touch the photo albums. He, instead, went straight for the quilt. It was very old, but in excellent condition. It had been made by his great-grandmother on his mother's side. She lovingly stitched it while pregnant with his grandmother, and it held a cherished home in the cribs of each succeeding generation. Zach's mother showed it to him one time, telling him the story behind it. She ended the tale in tears, sharing with him that she had taken the quilt out while pregnant with Michael, but Alexander told her that it was a musty old blanket and should be thrown in the trash. She quickly packed it out of sight so he wouldn't make good on his threat.

Zach took the quilt back to Pine Valley with him, making arrangements for his mother's chest to be sent to him. He had the quilt delivered to Bianca's baby shower last week. Afterwards, Myrtle called him and told him that Bianca initially refused to open the gift, still angry about the lawsuit. Myrtle gave her a good scolding, and bade her open it. She said that Bianca had been overwhelmed by the gift and the accompanying card that explained its provenance. When Bianca finished reading the note, there wasn't a dry eye in the house (except maybe Erica's). Myrtle slyly mentioned that for the rest of the shower, Kendall held the quilt in her lap, clearly quite taken with it. Zach had not been pleased that Myrtle shared this piece of information with him. It was now one of the images that he could not get out of his head. Myrtle also told him that Bianca was planning to name the baby Miranda. Zach fell in love with the name. _Oh brave new world that has such people in it… _

Zach drained his glass of champagne and set it on a nearby table. He snagged another glass from a passing server. He took a large sip, and glanced over at the sweeping staircase. Someone coming down the stairs caught his eye and made him wonder just how many glasses of champagne he had consumed. Was he obsessing about Kendall so much that he was now conjuring her up as some sort of mirage? If so, she was an achingly beautiful mirage. She wore a form-fitting, full-length halter-style dress in an unusual shade of lavender, covered with tiny, dangling beads. Her hair was partially up, with curls cascading artfully everywhere, and she had chandelier earrings dangling from her ears. As she made her way down the stairs, people she passed turned to stare at her. Because his guests seemed to notice Kendall's existence, he realized that she was not merely a vision. Kendall was here, in Johannesburg.

Kendall paused a couple of steps near the bottom, and looked around. Zach made his way towards her. When she caught sight of him, her expression turned wary. When he stopped a few feet away, she hesitated a moment, and then descended the last two steps and came over to him. He noticed that she had the dragonfly pin on her bodice. She looked up at him and smiled tremulously. "When I got your invitation, I almost tore it up and threw it in the trash. But then I realized you must have sent it for a reason. So here I am."

Zach frowned. "You received an invitation to this event?"

Kendall froze. "You…you didn't know that I was invited?" Zach slowly shook his head. Kendall felt mortified. She had been hoping that he extended the invitation because he wanted to forget the stupid curse and get back together with her. Instead it had been a mix-up of some kind. Nothing had changed, and she was completely humiliated. "I…I think there was some sort of mistake. I won't intrude any longer." Fighting back tears, she turned to go back up the staircase. She felt his fingers encircle her arm.

She turned her head back to him. His expression was tortured. "Please stay," he said in a gravelly voice.

Narrowing her eyes, she sarcastically said, "Why? Because I came all this way?"

He continued to gaze at her. "Because I want you to celebrate with me."

She shook her head. "There's nothing to celebrate." He let go of her arm, dropping his hand to his side. She turned towards the staircase again, placing her hand on the banister. She paused, every fiber of her screaming to take advantage of the opening he was giving her. Maybe he didn't invite her, but he wanted her to stay. Bianca was going to great lengths to try and get her and Zach back together, the least Kendall could do is suck it up through one party.

She turned back to him, and lifted her chin. "You know what, I _did_ come all this way, and I'm starving. So do me a favor and point me towards the eats."

He gave her a small smile, and offered his arm. They threaded their way through the crowd, towards the spread of canapés. Kendall picked one up and daintily nibbled at it. She wasn't really starving, her stomach was in knots. She looked around. "This is an amazing place you have here. I just realized that this is the first time I've been to one of your casinos. It's beautiful, Zach." He didn't respond, just looked at her as if she might dissolve into air at any moment. She cleared her throat. "So this is what your life was like before you came to Pine Valley. Very exotic. You must hate our ugly little backwater town."

He cocked his head. "In Pine Valley I found the rarest and most exotic beauty of all." He said this just as she was shoving the entire canapé in her mouth. Dammit.

She laboriously chewed the tidbit as he looked on in amusement, his eyes twinkling. She took a swig of champagne to facilitate the process, and to give her Dutch courage so she wouldn't make an idiot of herself.

"So, how are things at Fusion? Have you planned that anniversary party, yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's been postponed indefinitely. Since Greenlee came back, Fusion has pretty much been a war zone." She sighed. "If I hadn't put so much blood, sweat and tears into that place, I'd tell them all to kiss my ass on my way out the door. But I can't give up on it. I just wish that Simone and Mia would show at least some scrap of support. I think they're too mesmerized by the rock on Greenlee's finger."

"Rock?"

Kendall nodded, making a face. "Engagement ring. She and Ryan are getting married. I guess when you exiled them from Pine Valley; they went on the road together and fell madly in love. Ryan didn't tell you any of this?"

Zach raised an eyebrow. "I haven't been at the office much, but then again, Ryan and I aren't really big on confiding in each other."

"Especially since you're fighting him and Bianca about the codicil. God forbid anyone else gets their hands on that company." She couldn't believe she was doing this. They couldn't even make small talk without her getting snarky.

There was a flash of light, and Kendall turned to see that a photographer had just taken their picture. He moved on through the crowd. She sighed. "Well, I'll have to be on the lookout for that one in the society column. You and I pretending like we aren't in love. I'll put it next to the one of you and Lena pretending like you _are_ in love."

Fed up, she set her plate of food down on the table with a thunk. "This isn't working. I want us to be together again, Zach, but I don't know how to make that happen. How can I lure you with my charms when I'm so angry I just want to hit you with a two by four? Hey, that's it. I'll do the caveperson routine - club you over the head and drag you back to my cave." She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Taking a deep breath, she opened them again. "I think it's best if I go back to my hotel room."

"I'll escort you."

"_No_! Absolutely not. If you walk me to my door and then walk away, I won't be able to handle that. I really might club you over the head." She turned halfway away from him and paused, her head bowed, tears falling from her eyes. "God help me, I still love you."

She heard him respond, his voice rough with torment. "I still love you." She fled towards the staircase.

He watched her go, misery knifing through him. This had to stop. He could not keep running into Kendall. Granted, the fact that they met up in Johannesburg was a fluke – a grievous error. If he went back to Pine Valley, they would run into each other all the time. He planned to stay in Johannesburg another week, and then he was flying to England so he could investigate his son. When he was finished there, he would make arrangements to move back to Las Vegas.

To avoid the temptation of going to Kendall's room, Zach left the grand opening gala and borrowed one of the casino SUVs. He drove into the city and parked downtown. Meandering up and down streets, he dodged drunks and propositions from men and women alike. He went into a few nightclubs that blared loud music, hoping to drown out Kendall's words of love. When that became too obnoxious for him, he found an all-night jazz club, and sat at the bar to fulfill his promise to himself to get stinking drunk. By the time the sun came up he was in pretty bad shape, physically and emotionally. He checked into a ratty little motel downtown and slept it off.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

March 22, 2004 – Frankfurt, Germany

Zach sat in the VIP lounge provided by his airline, reviewing the paperwork in front of him. He was waiting for his connecting flight to London. Soon he would be at Oxford. Soon he would see his son. He felt odd as he read the information that his private detectives gathered about Ethan's life. Ethan was very intelligent and ambitious. He had a quick wit and craved attention. He was majoring in business at college. He had quite an active social life, and was always getting into trouble with the dean for various pranks pulled by him and his friends. One not-so-innocent escapade involved him participating in a pyramid scheme to bilk other students out of their spending money. The charges were dropped, and the school let him stay because his grades were so excellent and he clearly seemed to have a brilliant future.

The old phrase, "blood will tell" ran through his head. Zach didn't really need a DNA test - Ethan was a Cambias, through and through. Even right down to the coincidence that Zach's great-grandfather had attended the same school, before getting married and moving to the United States to embrace capitalism at its most merciless. Zach did plan to get his son tested, however – he would leave nothing to chance.

Zach's cell phone rang and he looked at the display. It was Kendall. For a brief moment, he considered not answering it. He had not seen or spoken to her since the grand opening, and it was his sincere desire to limit their interaction as much as possible. It was too painful for the both of them. Zach realized that Kendall probably wouldn't call unless it was very important, so he answered the cell. Amidst a great deal of static, he barely made out her words. "Zach? Oh God….so worried. Bianca…missing!"

"Kendall? Kendall, I can barely hear you. What happened to Bianca?"

"…fight with Erica….took off….pouring down rain….flooding….haven't heard from her. Please come home…I'm desperate…please."

"Kendall can you hear me? I'm coming home. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Where are you? ….how long…get here?"

"I'm in Frankfurt. If I get a flight right away it will be at least eight hours. Can you hear me?"

"Eight…oh God….I need you."

Zach said goodbye, hoping she heard him, and ended the call. He rushed to the nearest ticket counter and changed his flight. By a miracle, he was able to transfer to a flight that was leaving for Philadelphia in half an hour. He ran to his gate and boarded the plane. He sat in his seat, adrenaline pumping through his body, as his mind went over and over the few words he had been able to understand. What had happened? How serious was it? He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. This was worse than the time he was in Johannesburg and found out that Michael had been released from jail. Kendall assured him that she and Erica were safe, but on the flight home he was still worried about what might happen before he got there. At the time he had not known that the situation was far worse than he could have imagined – instead of going after Kendall or Erica, Michael raped Bianca. That was almost nine months ago. Bianca's due date was almost two weeks away.

Four hours into the flight, Zach got another call from Kendall. She told him the storm was over, so reception was clearer. She said they still had no word on Bianca, and everyone was gathered at the Chandler mansion to discuss strategy. Zach frowned. "The Chandler mansion? Why there?"

"You must not have caught everything I said earlier. Babe Chandler was with Bianca when she took off. Yesterday evening, Erica was holding a press conference about the new business she's launching. The reporters didn't care about the business and wanted to talk to her about Bianca's baby. Bianca came to the press conference and addressed the reporters herself. When I saw this on the news I went over there. I was just in time to hear Erica give Bianca a lecture about the horrors her baby will face as the child of a rapist. It was awful, Zach.

"JR and Babe were there, and Bianca said she needed to get away from Erica, so she took off with Babe. We haven't heard from them since. Normally we wouldn't worry so much, but then the storm came and now everything is flooded. The governor called a state of emergency, and rescue workers have been sent out all over the area, helping flood victims. Nobody has seen any trace of Bianca and Babe anywhere, not even the hospitals. There's an APB out, but everyone is stretched to the limit. God, Zach, I'm so worried."

"Kendall, she'll be fine. I'm sure when the storm started they found shelter somewhere, and haven't been able to call you because of the bad reception."

She sniffled. "Someone proposed a theory that she might have gone to David's cabin, so we might go over there and check."

"Stay where you are, Kendall. Let someone else go. I'm sure the roads are still very bad."

"She's my sister, Zach. If I stay put I might lose my mind. I gotta go, they're making plans. Get here soon, Zach." She hung up. Zach visualized throttling Kendall. He was already worried about Bianca, now he was going to have to worry about whether Kendall would do something foolish.

Zach occupied his time by making arrangements for a charter flight from Philadelphia to Pine Valley. It was a cumbersome process. The ravages of the storm had shut down the PV airport to commercial traffic. Airspace was busy with rescue helicopters and other rescue aircraft. Zach finally managed to locate a pilot who was willing, for an obscene amount of cash, to illegally get him to where he needed to go. Zach made arrangements for his bank to forward an advance to the pilot's account.

Zach called Kendall one last time a half an hour before he was supposed to land, and received some chilling news. Ryan and Greenlee had found Babe's car, empty, in a remote area outside of town. Babe's backpack and Bianca's purse were nearby. No sign of the women. She and David were heading over to his cabin, and others in the search party were going to look up and down Route 32 where the car was abandoned. Zach said he would catch up with her as soon as he could.

The pilot met him at the gate and drove him to the hanger where small private aircraft were housed. On the way, Zach told him the latest development. They arrived at the hanger, and the pilot led him over to his little Cessna. He plucked out one of his maps and located Route 32. "This is a pretty long stretch of road, but I can make short work of it. The only trouble'll be if there's no place to land."

Zach nodded. "I'll take my chances." They hopped into the plane and took off. The pilot told him he could use the cell phone once they were in the air, but told him to limit his calls. Zach called Kendall and told her he was on his way. She told him that she was at David's cabin. They found evidence that someone broke in, and they were convinced that Babe had been there. They were about to go search the surrounding area. Zach told her to be careful.

As they neared the region around Llanview and Pine Valley, there was more and more chatter on the airwaves about rescue efforts for flood victims. Every so often Zach heard the mention of two missing pregnant women, but learned nothing new. The pilot steered the Cessna towards Route 32, and began a slow path along the road. The sun was inching towards the horizon. If they didn't find anything soon, visibility would be nil. Zach called Kendall. "I'm above Route 32. Have you found anything yet?"

"No, but Greenlee said she saw a helicopter landing the distance, about two miles north of here. We're heading to go check it out."

"You and Greenlee alone?"

"No, Ryan's with us. David went to go get some more help."

"Please be careful, Kendall." He hung up. A few minutes later, Zach spotted the helicopter. He pointed it out to the pilot, who dropped in for a closer look.

The pilot shook his head. "Damn, looks like it crashed. I wonder if that's the guy, Cramer, they've been calling for on the radio." He adjusted his mouthpiece and called in an alert about the crashed helicopter.

"Can you land anywhere? That might be where Bianca is. If not, Kendall is on her way there and I can at least meet up with her."

The pilot looked around. "I'm not seeing where we can land. Wait a minute…there…about half a mile away. There aren't any trees along that stretch of 32. I can land right on the road."

"Perfect. Do it."

The pilot continued on a little further, and then turned the plane around. He descended slowly, expertly dropping the plane in just the right spot so it could land on the stretch of road where the trees weren't close enough to endanger the wings. Zach clapped his hand on the pilot's shoulder. "You have my word of honor that you won't get in trouble for all that you've done today. You may be responsible for saving Bianca Montgomery's life."

The pilot blinked in surprise, recognizing the name. "I'll stay here with the Cessna. The road's pretty deserted, but if any rescue vehicles need to come through, I'll have to move the plane." Zach nodded and took off in the direction of the crash site. He didn't try to call Kendall because he wouldn't have been able to talk on the phone and pick his way through the rough terrain.

For what seemed like an endless amount of time, he slogged through the forest – jumping over fallen logs, carefully descending and ascending rocky hills, leaping over small streams. All the while hoping that he hadn't lost his sense of direction. Finally, he came to a river, the water flowing rapidly. On the other side of the river was the helicopter.

His heart lurched when he spotted a person lying on the ground, the face obscured by long, dark hair. "Bianca?" The person didn't move. Zach plunged into the river. To his surprise, it was deep enough to go to his chest. Carefully wading through the river, occasionally slipping on a rock, he finally made it across.

Soaking wet, he loped over to the prone figure. Gently pulling the hair away from her face, he saw that it was indeed, Bianca. "Oh God, Bianca." He felt for a pulse, and relief flooded him when he found one. "Bianca, sweetheart, can you hear me?" Zach took out his cell phone, but the dunk in the river had shorted it out. "Fuck!" He hoped that Kendall would get there soon.

He looked up and scanned the crash site. He saw another person lying on the ground. This time it was long, blonde hair. Babe. He stood up to go see if she was okay. At that moment, Kendall, Greenlee and Ryan arrived. Kendall spotted Zach and rushed over. "Zach! Oh thank God!" She threw her arms around him. After a few seconds, she pulled away and gave him a bewildered look. "You're all wet."

Zach pointed to the river. "My plane landed over there. I had to cross the river. It shorted out my phone so you need to call for help." He pointed at Bianca, who was already being examined by Ryan and Greenlee. Kendall rushed over to her sister, whipping out her cell phone.

Zach went over to examine Babe. She was still alive. Zach looked around. He didn't see the pilot anywhere.

Someone behind him exclaimed, "Babe! Babe!" He turned and saw JR Chandler, followed closely by Tad and Jamie Martin. JR rushed forward, and Zach stepped out of the way. David Hayward arrived with Jackson and Reggie Montgomery. David rushed over to Bianca.

Zach went over to the helicopter to see if the pilot was inside. As he moved closer to the copter, he heard noises that sounded like….

"Zach!" He looked over at Kendall, who rushed over to him. "David just said Bianca had her baby! She had Miranda. Where's Miranda?" Zach heard the noises again. It hadn't been his imagination. It was the cry of a baby. He looked and saw a box partially obscured by some tree limbs.

Zach and Kendall went over to it. It was an incubator. A baby was inside. Zach called out to David. "There's a baby in here." David rushed over.

Kendall clutched at Zach's arm, while David examined the baby. "It's Miranda," she whispered. David declared the baby, a girl, to be in perfect health. Kendall leaned over the incubator, murmuring, "That's some entrance you made, huh?"

She looked over at Zach, who was wiping tears from his cheeks. "Of course it was," he said hoarsely, dizzy with relief. "She's a Kane woman." David closed the lid to the incubator, saying that it would keep the baby safe and warm for now.

David went over to Babe, who had just woken up and was calling for her baby. Everyone stared at her as David examined her and declared that she had also given birth. Tad Martin looked around. "Well, there's only one baby here. So where the hell is the other one?"

Tad and Adam started to search the surrounding area. A man wearing a pilot's uniform stumbled onto the scene. "Oh, God! Am I glad to see you guys!"

JR jumped up and ran over to him. "_Cramer_? _You_ were the bastard that crashed the chopper with my wife onboard!"

Everyone started shouting at once. JR grabbed Cramer's shirt, demanding to know where his baby was, threatening Cramer's life. Cramer whined that he saved their lives and just wanted some water. Zach went over, just as Adam was about to get in Cramer's face. He bellowed, "Enough!" He pointed towards the large cut on Cramer's forehead that was oozing blood. "The man has a head injury, and he's not going to be able to tell us anything if you keep roughing him up."

Zach shouldered Adam away and gave JR a menacing look. "Back off, Junior." JR let go of Cramer's jumpsuit.

Cramer stared at him. "You're…you're Zach Slater, the one who owns the Seasons casinos."

Ignoring his comment, Zach put his hands on Cramer's shoulders. "There were two babies born. We only found one incubator – Bianca's little girl. Do you know what happened to the other one?"

JR advanced again. "How do you know that's Bianca's baby? It could be mine."

Zach frowned at him. "Because I know my own flesh and blood. That baby is my niece."

JR growled. "Pardon me if I don't take your word for it."

Cramer spoke up. "No, he's right. That baby belongs to the dark-haired girl. Bianca."

JR glared at him. "And how would you know? The incubator's not labeled."

Cramer sighed. "Because it's a _girl_. Babe had a _boy_."

JR stared. "A son? I had a son? Where is he?" He tried to grab Cramer again, but Zach held him off.

Cramer's expression was grave. In a shaky voice, he said, "I don't know! God, I'm so sorry. The other baby was thrown from the chopper on impact."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

March 23, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall opened the door to Bianca's hospital room. The scene before her made her heart ache. Bianca was asleep in the bed. A bassinet was sitting next to the bed, with Miranda asleep inside. Zach was in a rocking chair, his head slumped to one side as he, too, slept. His hand was resting in the bassinet and Miranda's tiny hand was gripping one of his fingers.

Kendall came into the room and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. She sipped her coffee. She didn't usually drink coffee in the evening. But she had been up almost the entire night before, while Bianca was in surgery. She was exhausted.

Bianca's eyes opened and she immediately looked over at Miranda. Satisfied that her baby was content, Bianca looked over at Kendall. "Any word on Babe's little boy?"

Kendall shook her head. "Babe is completely devastated. JR has taken off and no one knows where he is. He's so consumed with grief, there's no telling what he might do."

Bianca's face crumpled. "Poor Babe and JR. I feel so awful that this happened to them. Babe was filled with such joy for her baby, such hope for the future." She wiped tears from her eyes as she grieved for her friends.

After awhile, Bianca looked over at Miranda again. She shook her head. "Look at those two. I don't know why he ever thought he would be able to pretend he isn't her uncle."

Bianca turned back to Kendall and leaned over to whisper, "I'm thinking about dropping my pursuit of Cambias on Miranda's behalf."

Kendall smiled ruefully. "It was a sweet gesture on your part, Binks, but I think you should, too. You need to concentrate on getting well and taking care of your baby, not battling that stubborn ass in court."

"I heard that." Zach opened his eyes and lifted his head. Kendall's cheeks reddened, but she gazed back at him defiantly. He continued, "Bianca, be completely honest with me. Do you really want Cambias for Miranda? If you truly feel in your heart that she deserves that legacy, then I will drop my lawsuit."

Bianca looked down at her hands. She sighed deeply. "I told you before why I signed those papers. I don't give a damn about the company. I just want the people I care about to be happy."

Zach stood up, gently removing his finger from his sleeping niece's hand. "I think everyone will be a lot closer to pursuing that happiness if I leave town. I'm planning to move back to Las Vegas."

Kendall's eyes widened. "But you still have to run Cambias. Bianca just told you she doesn't want it anymore."

Zach picked up his jacket and shrugged it on. "I can run Cambias from Vegas. The wonders of modern technology, and all that. The sooner I'm gone from this town, the sooner everyone can get on with their lives."

Kendall stood up. "And the easier it will be for you to get over me, is that what you're saying? Out of sight, out of mind?"

Zach didn't respond to her attempt to goad him. He leaned over the bed and kissed Bianca's cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Right now I want to go relieve some of the people out there looking for the Chandler boy." He reached out and caressed Miranda's tiny head with his fingers. He looked over at Kendall one last time, his gaze filled with misery. Then he walked out the door.

Kendall sat back in her chair and pounded her fists on the handrests. "If Miranda weren't here I'd probably scream and throw something."

Bianca smiled. "Or maybe you should jump for joy that this will all be over soon."

Kendall stared at her. "What? Didn't you just hear what he said? He's leaving town. For _good_."

Bianca's smile widened. "I know! He wants to get as far away from you as possible. Isn't it fantastic?"

Kendall took her sister's hand. "Binks, maybe I should call David in here. I think the pain medication is affecting your brain."

Bianca chuckled. "Relax, Kendall, my brain is working perfectly fine. _Think_ about it. If Zach didn't love you so much, he would be able to stay in Pine Valley and go about his business, and not be worried that his resolve was going to crumble. But that's not the case! He's running away from you, as fast as he can. That means he's closer to the edge than we thought."

Kendall stared at Bianca for a moment, trying to absorb her logic. She was used to driving men away. The most painful memory was of Ryan driving off because he was disgusted with her. It was an entirely new concept to think of a man running away because she was irresistible. She blinked. "I wonder if that's what happened in Johannesburg."

Bianca gave her a look that asked for clarification. Kendall sighed. "Remember how I went to Johannesburg because I got that invitation by mistake? I got fed up and went to my room, then left the next day. I didn't tell you everything, because I felt so pathetic." Kendall shook her head. "I sat in my room for hours, Binks, hoping he would come to me. When he never showed, I couldn't stand it anymore so I went to his suite. I knocked, but nobody answered. I went to the hotel manager and told him that I lost my copy of the key to Zach's suite. Thanks to the lovely media and their coverage of my trial, there's been a ton of gossip about Zach and me, so he totally bought it and gave me an extra. I went up to the suite and Zach wasn't there. His bed wasn't slept in, and it was pretty late at night by this point. So, I asked around and found out that Zach took one of the casino vehicles and left the compound. I bribed the valet service to let me know when Zach got back. Binks, he didn't come back till late the next morning. The guy told me he left a receipt in the car from a motel in town that's notorious with the quickie crowd. I was furious, so I packed my bags and left, taking the next flight home."

Bianca gave Kendall an incredulous look. "You thought _Zach_ had a one-night stand? The man who was by your side for most of the trial, who helped you keep your secrets, who declared his love for you and then, misguided though it was, broke up with you because he didn't want you exposed to the Cambias curse."

Kendall bit her lip. "Stupid, huh?"

Bianca shook her head. "Monumentally!"

Kendall folded her arms. "You haven't exactly got room to talk. I seem to recall you completely falling for a photoshopped picture of Lena in bed with that Chandler executive."

Bianca's cheeks flushed a deep red. "Touché. Okay, so we both have trust issues. But take my word for it, since I'm a more objective observer – Zach probably took off that night because he didn't think he'd be able to stay away from you. I'm telling you, Kendall, he is _so close_ to caving in. We just need to figure out some way to take him down completely."

Kendall stood up. "No, _I_ need to figure out a way. _You_ need to concentrate on getting rest. Miranda will probably wake up any minute now wanting food and attention." She kissed Bianca and started to walk out the door. Erica came in. Kendall paused and turned back to Bianca, giving her an inquiring look.

Bianca slightly shook her head and mouthed, "Go on."

Reluctantly, Kendall walked out the door, but not before giving her mother a look that warned her to behave.

As Kendall walked to her car, she contemplated what she should do. Bianca had given her a whole new perspective on the problem with Zach. Unfortunately, Kendall didn't know how to go about getting what she wanted. She suddenly had an idea. Myrtle!

Kendall jumped into her car and went over to the boarding house. Fortunately, Myrtle was home. Kendall felt a little awkward. She had never tried to cultivate a relationship with Myrtle. They were around each other a lot because they had mutual loved ones in common, but never really got to know each other. As Myrtle passed a cup of tea and a lemon square, Kendall related her conversation with Bianca.

Myrtle nodded and chuckled. "Yes, yes… Bianca has Zach dead to rights. He's running scared, because he is finding it harder and harder to stay away from you. Yet, those demons of his….the poor man is oppressed by them. So much misery in his family. And not just the things we know about – his parents and his brother. I have the feeling that something else is going on, something that has only cemented his belief that Cambias is pure poison."

Kendall's eyes widened. "You mean something that happened recently?"

Myrtle shrugged. "Or something he _found out_ recently. Remember when he was laid up and spent all that time looking through his father's files?"

Kendall blinked. "Oh God, I never thought about that. No telling what nastiness he found in there. Wait a minute… I also remember when my trial was postponed, he went to London. He told me later it was personal Cambias business, but he never elaborated. What if he dug up some other scandal that has made him all the more convinced of his point of view?" She closed her eyes and sighed. "What am I going to do, Myrtle? Do I try to get him to stay in town and then wear him down, so that he gets back together with me despite the Cambias Curse?"

Myrtle shook his head. "For one thing, I don't know if it would be that easy to break him down. He is very strong-willed and he would always think of some way to stay away from you, no matter how much it killed him. For another, if you did manage to reel him in… Darlin, do you want to be with a man who would always have this fear at the back of his mind that he was going to turn into a monster and destroy you like his father did his mother?"

Kendall's shoulders slumped. "You know, when I left Bianca, I had a lot of hope. You've managed to stomp all over every bit of it."

Myrtle chuckled. "I'm so sorry, my dear. Why don't I give you something else more concrete to hold onto? Zach seems to tie this curse directly to the inheritance. The company, the money, the Cambias name. He seems to think that as long as he or Miranda were to stay away from all that, they would lead perfectly normal lives. Just having Cambias blood in your veins doesn't seem to be enough of a threat. It's adding the legacy that makes the transformation complete. As long as the inheritance is out of the equation, Zach has no fear of turning into his father."

Kendall threw her hands up. "Well, the inheritance is not out of the equation and never will be. Alexander made sure of that when he turned Ryan into his own personal watchdog." Kendall froze. "Oh my God! Of course! Why didn't I think of this before! _Ryan_. Fucking Ryan!" Kendall put her hand over her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, Myrtle, I didn't mean to swear in front of you."

Myrtle patted her hand. "Darlin, you keep forgetting I'm an old carny girl. I've heard it all."

Kendall stood up and paced. "Ryan is out helping with the rescue effort. But when he gets back, he and I are going to have a _very_ long talk."

Myrtle's eyes twinkled. "That's my girl. Fight for the man you love!"

Kendall smiled evilly. "Myrtle, I'm a Kane woman. I don't just fight…I fight _dirty_."


	68. Chapter 68

_Author's note: I had to retool the dates and some minor details for this chapter and upcoming chapters when I found out that Oxford has a break between school terms from mid-March to almost the end of April. That really sucked for me – I even had to scrap the setting for a chapter I was in the middle of writing. Once I found out the info, I just couldn't ignore it. Oh well, it is all still good. End rant._

Chapter 68

April 30, 2004 – Oxford, England

Zach ambled around the grounds of Oxford, inhaling deeply the aroma of wet earth and very old buildings. A variety of emotions tumbled around his head. Somewhere out there, his son was heading towards the same destination as he. Somewhere, back in time, his great-grandfather tread on the same soil. Zach didn't really believe in destiny, but sometimes strange coincidences seemed to give credence to the idea that certain things were meant to happen.

When he found out that Ethan was attending Oxford and saw his course schedule for the upcoming term, Zach had an idea of how he could legitimately approach his son. Or rather, how he could get Ethan to approach him. Zach was acquainted with a professor that taught business at Oxford. Richard Trowbridge often vacationed at the Seasons in Monte Carlo. Whenever Zach happened to be at the casino at the same time as Richard, they'd share a brandy together. Every time they got together, Richard would ask Zach to come and give a guest lecture for his class. Their schedules never seemed to work out.

By one of those strange coincidences, Ethan was going to be taking one of Richard's classes. Zach checked the reservations for the Seasons hotel and saw that Richard was to be in Monte Carlo a couple of weeks before the start of the term. Zach paid a visit to the casino, and made sure to run into Richard. They had their ubiquitous brandy, and Richard once again asked him to visit Oxford. This time Zach accepted. They arranged for him to appear during the first week of class, before the students got too heavily into their coursework.

Zach studied the names of the buildings, and found the one he was looking for. Very soon he would be giving a lecture in one of the rooms inside. Ethan would be attending that lecture. Would he take the bait and approach Zach, giving him an opening? Zach went inside the building and glanced at his watch. He still had fifteen minutes before the class began. He sat down on a nearby bench, his mind wandering to Kendall and other random musings.

He had not spoken to her again since that time in Bianca's hospital room five weeks ago. He did see her once when he was coming to visit Bianca a couple of days later. She was walking around outside the hospital room with Miranda in her arms, murmuring to the baby that they needed to give mom a break. Zach turned and left before she could see him. The sight of them together had been more than he could take.

Zach spent a few days helping with the search for JR's son. They eventually found the other incubator, empty. All attempts to drag the river came up with nothing. Zach didn't have much use for JR, but he wouldn't wish his agony on anyone. Unfortunately JR took his son's death very badly. Bianca told Zach that he kicked Babe out of the Chandler mansion, saying that he had only kept her around because she was going to have his baby. She invited Babe to come stay at her new place, but Babe turned her down, saying that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing Miranda on a daily basis. What a horrible tragedy. Zach couldn't help but feel thankful that Bianca was spared that misery.

When Bianca checked out of the hospital, she moved into her new house. Zach sent her a housewarming gift of year-round home and grounds maintenance. He didn't go to the housewarming party thrown by Lena and Maggie, because he knew Kendall would be there.

Over the next few weeks, Zach began the process of moving back to Vegas. He tasked Gwen with transferring files to his office at the Seasons flagship. To his surprise, she was very upset that he was planning to leave. He offered to transfer her job to Vegas, but she said her life was in Pine Valley. When word spread through the Cambias headquarters that he was leaving, everyone seemed to become more subdued. Zach wasn't sure what to make of it.

Zach went back and forth to Vegas many times. Most of those trips were unnecessary, but he needed to put physical distance between himself and Kendall. The occasions when he was in Pine Valley were the hardest. A couple of times he thought he heard her voice in Ryan's office, or smelled her perfume in the outer area where Gwen and Barbara sat. He decided it was just his imagination.

Zach's musings were interrupted by a flood of students entering the lecture hall opposite from where Zach sat. Richard's class was starting in five minutes. One student caught Zach's eye. The private detectives didn't provide a picture of Ethan with their dossier. They said they were not able to get a good shot of him without arousing suspicion. Zach wondered if this boy was his son. He was very tall. The shapes of his eyes were similar to Alexander's. In fact, many of his features reminded him of Alexander and other Cambias ancestors.

Richard arrived and clapped Zach on the shoulder. "Wonderful! Glad you could make it. I've told everyone that we're having a guest lecturer today, and they are looking forward to it. I'll introduce you, and then after your speech we'll have a question and answer period. You will also most likely have some students approach you after class. The business students love to 'network' as it were."

They went inside and Richard announced Zach. He went up to the podium and gave a speech about business growth being a gamble. He shared about how he won his first casino in a poker game, but that the greater gamble was when he decided to expand and open a second casino. The fact that he decided to build his second venture in Monte Carlo, a very risky move for a newcomer to the business, had raised more than a few eyebrows. His gamble had been successful. He subsequently opened a third on the Gold Coast of Australia, a fourth in Rio de Janeiro, and his most recent one in Johannesburg.

During the question and answer session, one student asked him where his next casino was planned. Zach smiled and said that was confidential. The young man who Zach noticed earlier piped up, "Think about it, William. In what continent has he not yet planted a casino?"

William frowned in confusion. "Antarctica?" The class erupted in laughter.

The other young man rolled his eyes. "Don't be an idiot. _Asia_. Mr. Slater clearly wants to conquer the world, so Asia is next on his list." Zach covered his smile. The boy was correct – he was interested in opening a casino in Seoul.

Richard spoke up. "Mr. Ramsey, unless you have a question, Ms. Carter appears to want a turn."

The young woman nodded and asked him a question about the capital he used to open the Monte Carlo casino. Zach had to focus on answering the question, but it was difficult. Richard had just confirmed his suspicions. The young man was Ethan Ramsey. His son. Fortunately the Q&A wrapped up shortly thereafter.

As Richard warned, about six of the students came up to him wanting to meet him. One of them was Ethan. Zach maneuvered it so that he fielded questions and comments from all the other students, leaving Ethan for last. Ethan smirked at him, and Zach felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The smile was reminiscent of the one Michael perpetually wore. Zach reminded himself it was a physical characteristic, not personality trait. Ethan held out his hand and Zach shook it. "I'm Ethan Ramsey. Sorry for the crack about conquering the world earlier. I just happen to be very impressed with your portfolio. Not only have you amassed a rather large fortune with your casino empire, but you recently came into an even larger inheritance. The amount of wealth and power you now possess is really quite staggering."

Richard strolled over. "Once again, Mr. Ramsey, you seem to be lacking an actual question."

Ethan's smirk widened. "Why did you reject your father and your inheritance as a teenager, build your own empire, and then later go after your family business again? That seems like a rather odd way to conduct life."

Richard frowned. "Mr. Ramsey! That is a completely impertinent question! Either ask something less personal, or go on to your next class."

Zach shook his head. "I'm not offended, Richard. I would be happy to answer your question as best as I can, Mr. Ramsey. However something like that is best contemplated over a warm beverage. Would you like to go for coffee with me?"

Ethan looked a little surprised. "I would love to. I don't have another class for a couple of hours."

Richard extended his thanks to Zach for coming to lecture. They said their goodbyes, and Zach and Ethan went to the café on campus.

When they sat down with their coffee, Zach cocked his head and regarded Ethan. "You seem to know a lot about me."

Ethan shrugged. "Well, your name has been in the newspaper a lot recently. I don't usually pay attention to such things, but some of the news has been about Cambias Industries, and that piqued my curiosity. I have a special interest in conglomerates. I find the idea of running one business to be a bore. Having my fingers in various pies is a much more appealing prospect. Cambias is one of the largest conglomerates in the world."

"So, you would like to run your own conglomerate someday, is that it?"

Ethan smiled. "Yes, actually. I know it's an extremely ambitious goal, but I intend to pursue it. I can't help but marvel that you turned down the chance to snatch such a prize when you were my age. Obviously you came to your senses."

Zach smirked. "Some might say that I lost my senses completely. I think my decision to reclaim my inheritance was a little bit of both: sensible _and_ senseless."

Ethan frowned. "I'm guessing there is a lot of personal drama behind that statement, so I won't pursue it. I do have another question. How come you have not yet merged your Seasons business into Cambias? Wouldn't that make things tidier?"

Zach's smile faded. "I will never let my casinos get swallowed up by Cambias. Never." He didn't elaborate further.

Ethan cleared his throat. "You really do have this inexplicable loathing for your family's business, don't you?"

"It's not inexplicable in the slightest."

Ethan smiled ruefully. "You just don't want to explain it to me."

Zach spread his hands. "It would involve telling a great number of personal details about my life, and even then I don't know if you would understand. I find it easier to just let people think I'm a head case with a ruthless streak."

Ethan raised his eyebrows. "I see. But you don't really have a ruthless streak. Since you've taken over Cambias Industries, the corporate climate has changed dramatically. The business world is marveling that you've made the company so much more people-oriented, yet earnings haven't suffered at all."

Zach shrugged. "You've pegged me. I'm really just a warm and fuzzy guy underneath it all."

Ethan shook his head. "No offense, but talking to you is like talking to a brick wall. We've been sitting here for ten minutes and I still know absolutely nothing about you."

Zach chuckled. "I'll give you a little bit of advice. The best way to find out more about other people is to reveal nothing of yourself. They feel the need to fill the void with information about themselves."

Ethan gave him a startled look. "You've been fishing for data about _me_?"

Zach sipped his coffee. "Of course. You approached me in the first place, not because you really care about me, but because you care about getting your foot in the door. You have an interest in possibly working for me when you graduate."

Ethan's cheeks tinged. "Well, isn't that the game we business students have to play?" He lifted his chin and gave Zach a challenging look. "Did I succeed? Are you interested in me coming to work for you?"

Zach set his coffee cup down. "I would be very interested in you coming to work for me at the Seasons. But you've already stated that companies with one business focus bore you. I guess it's just not meant to be." He stood up. "I have to run, but I've enjoyed our little chat. Good luck with your future." Ethan stood up, clearly not pleased with the outcome. Nevertheless, he shook Zach's extended hand, then fetched his backpack and left the café. Zach picked up Ethan's coffee cup and surreptitiously put it in a plastic bag.

Zach got into his rental vehicle and drove the hour or so to London. He followed the directions he had been given to a facility that performs DNA tests. He logged in his request, and gave the technician the coffee cup. She also swabbed the inside of his cheek. He asked her when the results would come in. When she told him it would be a couple of weeks, he asked if there was any way it could be done more quickly. She started to explain that there was a less thorough test that still established a family relationship. Before she could go into more detail, Zach received a cell phone call. The name on the display said Edith Ramsey. Zach told the technician to go ahead and do the rushed version, and he walked outside to take the call.

"Mr. Slater. I'm Edith Ramsey, Ethan's mother. He called me to tell me all about his one-on-one meeting with one of the most powerful men in the business world."

Zach got into his car and closed the door. "How did you get my cell phone number?"

"I asked Sarah Nichols, of course. I called her right after my talk with Ethan."

It was as Zach had feared. Ethan's adoptive mother knew precisely who Ethan's parents were. Having his biological father visit him at Oxford must have set off alarm bells. "Why, exactly, did you call me, Mrs. Ramsey?"

"I was hoping you could take time out of your busy schedule and come visit me in Manchester. I would come to you, but I am in very poor health."

"Of course, Mrs. Ramsey. I can come by tomorrow morning." Zach hung up, wondering if for once he would be able to control the situation.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

May 7, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Kendall tapped her pencil on Ryan's desk, looking over some figures. She checked her watch. "Where the hell is Greenlee with our dinner?"

Ryan glanced up. "She'll be back soon enough. Probably caught in traffic."

"I'm still flabbergasted that she volunteered to go fetch the food."

"Contrary to popular opinion, Greenlee is a very generous person."

Kendall snorted. "Oh, I'll admit that when she's in a good mood, she can be very giving. She's one of those types that when she's happy, she wants to spread around the happiness. When she's miserable, she wants to take everyone down with her."

Ryan leaned back. "I don't know if I told you this, but I'm relieved that you forgave her for the courtroom stunt she pulled. She felt pretty awful about that."

Kendall held up her hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Forgive Greenlee? Fat chance. She's still number one on my shit list. The only reason I'm being civil to her is because she's agreed to help me get what I want. When we've accomplished our goal, she's back to getting the silent treatment."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "That's going to work well at Fusion. Come on, Kendall, you can't stay mad forever."

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "You managed to stay in a huff for a very long time after I hurt you. And what I did wasn't nearly as bad as what she did. Look, I don't want to talk about this. Let's just get back to work. What sort of offers have you received for Delmark?"

Ryan picked up a folder, and then tapped it thoughtfully on the desk. "Kendall, I did forgive you pretty quickly for the striptease with Aidan. I stayed away because…well, because I realized that my feelings for you weren't as strong as I thought they were at first. I mean, we were engaged, on our way to being married, and I realized that it would have been a big mistake. The reason I wanted to marry you was because I carried around this huge hole in my heart after Gillian died, and you were there to fill it."

Kendall gave him a droll look. "So I was like spackle? How flattering."

Ryan sighed. "I cared about you deeply, Kendall, I still do. But after I got some distance from you and from Pine Valley, I realized that my feelings for you were never going to be as strong as you deserved. You deserve someone who loves you so deeply and so wholeheartedly that nothing else matters to him but making you happy. And frankly, I thought I deserved to have the chance to love that deeply again, myself. Neither of us was going to get what we wanted if I came back and we danced around our feelings and our attraction for each other. In the long run, we would have just hurt each other even more. To tell you the truth, I was glad when I came back to town and saw that you were ga ga over Zach. Not that I'm really thrilled that it was _Zach_, but at least it meant that you and I weren't going to become entangled again."

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "Ga ga over Zach? I was not _ga ga _over him when you came back to town." Ryan raised one eyebrow. She sighed. "You know what, I should be very offended by everything you just said. You make me sound like I was a…a speedbump on your way to falling in love with Greenlee. But to tell you the truth, I agree 100. I do deserve more, and I got more. I just need to figure out how to hold onto it."

A few days after Kendall's talk with Myrtle, she burst into Ryan's apartment without knocking. She instantly regretted it when she caught him and Greenlee making out on the couch. She slammed the door, startling them out of their state of arousal. Marching over to them, Kendall told them that they both owed her, and it was time to pay up.

Adjusting her blouse, Greenlee sulkily asked her what she wanted. Kendall smiled triumphantly. "So you agree that I deserve some recompense for what you did to me? You came dangerously close to blowing my life apart. And Bianca's."

Greenlee lifted her chin. "I've been trying to make it up to you, but you won't hear me out."

Kendall tossed her hair. "I don't need to hear you out, I already know what I want. I want you to help me convince Ryan that he owes me, too and that there is one way and one way only that he can do that."

Ryan propped his feet up. "How do you figure I owe you? I would think that you owe me for all the trouble you've caused me."

Kendall raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I'm sorry, was it inconvenient for you to stick your nose in my business every time I turned around? Was it inconvenient for you to babysit Greenlee so that she wouldn't fuck up my life because she was jealous of your attention towards me - which wouldn't have happened if you had minded your own business in the first place? No, you owe me, Ryan. You were the one who discovered Michael's body and alerted the police. You were the one who hounded Bianca about that sonogram. You were the one who made me go up to that lodge, where Zach got shot. Which means that you also owe Zach. Not only because you almost got him killed, but because he ran the two of you out of town. It was on your 'extended vacation' that you realized you loved each other and decided to get married. I'd say you and Greenlee owe Zach and me, big time. Greenlee, tell him."

Greenlee gave Ryan a pathetic puppy dog look. "Just give her what she wants, Ryan, so she'll go away and I won't have to feel guilty anymore."

Ryan sighed heavily. "It depends on what you want."

Kendall sat down on a nearby chair. "I want you to take that great big megalopoly that you work for and turn it into itty bitty Cambias bits."

Ryan blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kendall crossed her legs. "Alexander appointed you guardian over his company because he didn't want Zach to dismantle it. He gave you complete discretionary power, counting on the fact that you and Zach would maintain an adversarial relationship to the end of your days. Well, I don't particularly care if you stay adversaries or not. You won't be dismantling the company for Zach. You'll be doing it for _me_."

Ryan chuckled. "You want me to take the best job that I ever had and piss it away, while at the same time betraying the man who gave me the job."

Kendall leaned forward. "Pay close attention, Ryan. Alexander Cambias was a scum-sucking pig. He messed over every member of his family and reduced the concept of filial love to a joke. He was responsible for letting Michael out of jail, after which that snake went right over to Myrtle's and _raped my sister_. I've already told you once, Ryan…do not _ever_ sing the praises of that asshole again. Alexander Cambias didn't give a damn about you. If you continue to obey his wishes, you are much worse than a fool. You're a tool." Kendall sat back and folded her arms. She gave Greenlee a significant look.

Greenlee sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ryan, I hate to admit it, but she's right. Alexander Cambias was a freak, and should not have your loyalty. Besides, you don't need that stupid company. You've already made lots of money there; you can invest it in something you enjoy more. I mean, do you really want to have to work with _Zach Slater_ for the rest of your life?"

Ryan raised one eyebrow. "The idea makes me shudder, but I can still convince Bianca to let me sign Cambias over to Miranda."

Kendall shook her head. "Do you hate my niece that much? Miranda should be given the choice _herself_ to do what she wants with her life, which she would have the opportunity to do if you liquidate Cambias and keep the cash in trust for her. Instead you're basically saying 'Miranda, I know that you want to be a doctor, but forget it. You have to take over this big company whether you like it or not.' Picture it, Ryan. Someday you and Greenlee have a child that will need some sort of life-saving surgery, and Miranda could have been the one to perform it. But alas, it's not to be. Instead she's sitting across the hall, earning Cambias another 100 million dollars in revenue. Is that what you want to do, Ryan? Do you want to destroy a young woman's hopes and dreams because some egomaniac demanded that all future generations should follow in his footsteps?"

Ryan threw up his hands. "Alright, alright! I've heard enough! Damn it, Kendall, you really know how to hit below the belt."

Kendall smiled triumphantly. "So, you'll do it? You'll help me liquidate Cambias?"

Ryan rubbed his forehead. "I really should think about this some more."

Greenlee hit him on the shoulder. "Ryan! Our son is going to need a spleen transplant and Miranda is the only one who can do it!"

Ryan gave her an exasperated look and then turned to Kendall. "You know, this isn't like tearing down a building. There are people who work at the headquarters, hundreds of them. Lives will be affected."

Kendall folded her arms. "You didn't seem to mind uprooting all those lives so that you could have the convenience of working in Pine Valley." Ryan clenched his jaw. "Look, we'll make sure that the employees are well taken care of. They'll almost be glad that they no longer work at Cambias."

Ryan tipped is head back to stare at the ceiling. "This is so surreal. I can't believe I'm actually considering turning a multi-billion dollar corporate empire into rubble because _Kendall_ wants to get _married_." Ryan lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at Kendall. "Look, you're not saying anything that I haven't already thought of myself. I'm well aware that Alexander was only using me so that he could torture his son from beyond the grave. I just went along with it because Slater annoys me and working at Cambias has suited me very well. I suppose the gravy train had to end some time." Ryan lifted his hands. "Consider the tool put back in the box. I will help you liquidate Cambias."

Kendall whooped and Greenlee laughed threw her arms around Ryan and kissed him. Kendall waved her hands, calling for silence. "Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way, there's more." Ryan groaned. "Ryan, shut up, and listen. We can't go to Zach right away with this new development. He'll have too much time and opportunity to think of reasons why we shouldn't do this or why he needs to keep throwing himself on the family pyre. We have to present this to him as practically a done deal. All he has to do is sign his approval on the dotted line, and all the subsidiaries will be sold and gone and there'll be no chance to change his mind."

Ryan shook his head. "Not possible. This is an enormous feat that we have to pull off, how do you expect to keep it a secret when he's right across the hall?"

Kendall sighed. "He won't be for much longer. He told me that he's planning to move back to Las Vegas and run Cambias remotely. I don't know when that's going to take place, but at the very least, the moving process will keep him preoccupied."

Ryan's eyebrows went up. "I see. Well, be that as it may, I still don't know how we can possibly solicit buyers for all the companies under the Cambias umbrella without Zach knowing."

Kendall clasped her hands together. "It wouldn't be that hard to find out which companies are looking to expand or have previously expressed an interest in a buyout. Quietly approach them and give them a chance to put in an offer. Business transactions happen hush-hush like that all the time. If they wonder why Zach's not involved, just tell them that he's been preoccupied with Seasons business or say that it's your project – whatever." Ryan didn't look convinced. She shrugged. "Look, if he finds out, he finds out. I would just prefer to keep it a secret for now. Please?"

Ryan shook his head. "Fine. Whatever."

Kendall smiled. "So we're agreed? The three of us will form a liquidation plan, carry it out, and ambush Zach with it, so that he has no choice but to accept?"

Ryan and Greenlee nodded. "Agreed," they said in unison.

"So are we agreed?" Kendall looked up at Ryan in confusion. He was holding up the Delmark folder. "Anderson, Inc. has placed the best offer, don't you think?"

She realized that she had been daydreaming. "Sorry, Ryan, my brain gets to be mush if I don't have any food."

Ryan dropped the folder on the desk. "Alright, how about we take a break until Greenlee gets back with dinner."

Kendall nodded, her shoulders sagging. She stood up and went over to the window. She stared over at Fusion, reaching her right arm up to squeeze her left shoulder. She felt so tense. Ryan came up behind her and started to massage her shoulders. "I see a light on in the Fusion offices. I wonder who that is."

Kendall sighed. "It's Simone. She says she's given up on men and that work is the only thing that matters now. I give her another week or two before she's back in flirt mode. Mmmm, that feels good, Ryan, but you know you're asking for trouble."

"How do you figure?"

"Murphy's Law. It dictates that Greenlee is about to walk through the office door any second now and see your hands on me."

Ryan scoffed. "So what if she does? She knows that I love her. She won't be upset at all."

Kendall burst out laughing. "Yeah right! She'll pick that chair up and beat you to death with it. I don't even want to think of the horrors she'll inflict on me." Ryan couldn't help himself. He started laughing.

Zach walked into Ryan's office and was startled to see him and Kendall at the window, laughing hysterically over some shared joke. Ryan had his hands on Kendall's shoulders. Zach turned around and started to walk out the door. He almost collided with Greenlee. "Hey watch it, buster! It took forever to get this food, I'm not about to have it get dumped all over the floor." Zach stepped back. He looked over at Ryan and Kendall again, and saw that they had turned around. Their expressions registered surprise. Ryan dropped his hands from Kendall's shoulders.

Greenlee continued to advance into the office. "Sorry it took so long, guys. They had a run on Orange chicken and I had to wait for them to make another batch." She set the paper bag on the desk. She turned and looked at Zach. "So when did you get back into town?"

He cleared his throat. "I just came from the airport. I wanted to see if there was anything Ryan needed me to sign." He glanced over at Ryan's desk and the unusually large amount of paperwork littered about.

Ryan came over and stood in front of the desk, next to Greenlee. Putting his arm around her, he looked at Zach and shook his head. "Nope. Nothing that needs your signature right at this moment. Greenlee and Kendall came over and asked me to give them advice on an acquisition they want to make for Fusion. They're thinking about expanding their operations."

Kendall kept her face impassive. It was a true enough statement. Since Erica was starting a new business and no longer had any interest in Enchantment, Greenlee and Kendall were thinking of purchasing it as part of the liquidation. She stared at Zach. He looked exhausted, and not just physically.

Zach nodded his head wearily and turned to go out the door. Kendall started to follow after him, but Ryan snagged her arm. She glared at him, but he shook his head. Kendall bit her lip. She watched as Zach went into his office and closed the door. She glared at Ryan again. "Why won't you let me go after him?"

Ryan gave her a knowing look. "Because in your vulnerable state, you might spill the beans. You're tired and hungry and clearly ga ga over him."

Kendall yanked her arm out of his hand. "Would you quit saying 'ga ga?' You make me sound like a teenager."

Greenlee piped up. "I'm with Ryan on this. You've totally got this 'let me make it all better' look on your face. You need to stand strong, not give him any clue what's going on. Come on, your ginger beef is going to get cold."

Kendall stared at Zach's door. Did they honestly expect her to sit there and each Chinese food when Zach was across the hall, clearly miserable? She made a beeline for the door, easily dodging Ryan's outstretched hand.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

May 7, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach sat in his office, gazing at the DNA report in his hands. There were many numbers and explanations of what the numbers meant, but the synopsis at the bottom of the page was all he cared about. "There is a clear indication of a familial relationship between the two sample donors." Ethan Ramsey, the young man with whom he shared coffee also shared his DNA. The report was merely a formality. Hannah's letter, seeing Ethan with his own eyes, and his meeting with Edith Ramsey all served to convince him that Ethan was his son.

Zach had been concerned about his ability to control the situation if Ethan's adoptive mother knew that he was a Cambias, and he had been right to worry. He managed to talk Edith down from saying anything to Ethan, but Zach had no idea how long it would last.

When Zach reached the home of Edith Ramsey, the door was opened by a woman who explained that she was Edith's caretaker. She took his raincoat and showed him into the sitting room.

Edith Ramsey explained to Zach that she was gravely ill. She had chronic kidney failure and has been in need of a transplant for some time. In the past few months, her conditioned worsened dramatically. Edith bluntly stated that because of her rare blood type, her age, and her history of alcohol abuse, she was unlikely to get a new kidney before it was too late. She figured she had another couple of months left to live. "I could live longer if I was willing to go on dialysis permanently. But I'm miserable and it's just prolonging the inevitable. I am going to die and I'd rather do it in peace and comfort."

Edith took a deep breath. "Mr. Slater, I'll get right to the point. When I die, Ethan will have no family left. Absolutely none. Stanley and I were both only children, and Ethan was the only child we adopted. I'm so worried about him. He took Stanley's death last year rather hard. The more ill I have become, the more I have wondered if keeping Ethan from his other family is such a good idea. When you showed up at Oxford yesterday, I decided it was a sign. Hannah told me that you might come looking for Ethan someday, and so you have. I appreciate that you didn't say anything to him at school. I would much prefer to be present when it is done. It won't be _too_ much of a shock for him. He knows he is adopted. I had to tell him when I was diagnosed. My sweet boy thought maybe he'd be able to donate his own kidney. I had to tell him that it likely wouldn't be a match. I lied, however, and told him that I did not know the identities of his biological parents."

"Mrs. Ramsey, I don't plan to tell Ethan the truth about his family."

She blinked at him. "Not tell him? _Why_?"

"I think he deserves a better life than being a Cambias would give him. It is something that his mother, Hannah, and I agree on."

Edith narrowed her eyes. "_I_ am Ethan's mother. _I_ was the one who raised him from a baby. _I_ know what is best for him. I wonder, Mr. Slater…what exactly are your motives? I read all about your attempt to get the codicil to your father's will revoked so that your niece wouldn't get her inheritance. You dropped the lawsuit, but only because the child's mother agreed not to pursue it on her end. Now you show up in England, and I think maybe your desire is to claim Ethan, but you say that is not the case. What is it you want?"

"I want the same thing Hannah wanted; for Ethan to live his life away from the influence of Cambias."

Edith spread her hands. "Your father and brother are dead. Everything that Hannah feared about that family is gone."

Zach shook his head. "Cambias is very much alive in me, in Ethan, in Miranda; but most of all it lives in that company, and all the wealth and power that is so alluring to the people in my family."

Edith frowned. "I have no earthly idea what you're talking about."

Zach took a deep breath. "Mrs. Ramsey, you know about my leaving home at seventeen and rejecting my family name."

She nodded. "Of course I do. Hannah told me all about it. You left not long after you and she were together. She said you wanted to escape your father's plans for your life. She kept her son hidden for the same reason."

"Exactly. I went out into the world, with no money, no prospects, nothing. What did I do with my life, Mrs. Ramsey? I did what my great-grandfather did when he came over from England. I built my own empire. It is in the blood. The desire to make more and more money is there, and in the case of my grandfather, my father, and my brother, it corrupted their soul. Given enough time, I'm sure it will corrupt me, too. I've given up the chance for a family, Mrs. Ramsey, for that very reason. I'm not worried about Miranda. She will be raised by her mother away from Cambias, away from any influence of her father's family. But I am worried about what it could do to Ethan. I know you raised him well, and I have no doubts that he is a good man. But the signs are already there, Mrs. Ramsey. Ethan was going on and on about how he wants to own his own conglomerate some day. His eyes were gleaming at the prospect of amassing great wealth and power. I also know about the pyramid scheme." Edith's cheeks flushed. Zach held his hands up. "I'm not saying he's a bad person, Mrs. Ramsey. He's young, and people who are young and ambitious do foolish things. That is why handing Cambias Industries to him on a silver platter would be a colossal mistake. My father put that kind of responsibility on my brother at a young age, and the affect it had on him was devastating."

Edith pursed her lips. "I see that you have a point about the responsibility of the inheritance. It would perhaps be too much for Ethan to handle right now. But you could help him with that. You could run the company together until he is old enough."

Zach shook his head. "I've already said that I don't put much faith in my ability to stay unaffected by that much power. My influence would probably end up making things worse."

Edith looked agitated. "Mr. Slater, I sympathize with your point of view, truly I do. But as I said before - when I die, Ethan will have no one. How can I deny him his family – you, little Miranda, and his maternal grandmother?"

Zach rubbed his forehead. "Mrs. Ramsey, do you know how hard it was to watch Ethan walk away yesterday? I wanted to tell him the truth! I wanted to embrace him and tell him that I was sorry it took so long for me to find him. Instead I sat there, coldly polite, pretending that we were complete strangers. Which we are, of course! We may be flesh and blood, but we've never been family, and we never can be."

Zach withdrew Hannah's letter from his pocket and handed it to Edith. "Read this. Read it and you'll see that Hannah went to her grave never wanting Ethan to be a Cambias. She left the decision up to me, and I'm in perfect agreement with her. Please, Mrs. Ramsey. Honor our wishes."

Edith took the letter and read it. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Slater. You're right. I'm just so afraid. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave my son, I'm so worried about him."

"Mrs. Ramsey, I promise I'll do whatever I can to make sure that Ethan is well taken care of." She nodded tearfully.

There was a knock at the sitting room door. The caretaker came in. Edith quickly hid the letter behind her. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, but Mr. Slater's raincoat has been beeping insistently for quite some time."

Zach stood up. "I apologize for that, I forgot to turn my cell phone off. I'll be right back." He went out into the hall to fetch his cell phone. He checked the incoming calls and saw several from various employees, and two from Sarah Nichols. He called her back.

"Mr. Slater, I've been worried about whether I did the right thing in giving that woman your telephone number. She said it was about your son, and I believed her. But later it occurred to me that she could be one of those private detectives."

"Mrs. Nichols, don't worry. She was telling the truth. You did the right thing giving her my number."

"Oh, I'm so relieved."

"Mrs. Nichols, I'm in Manchester right now. How about I visit you tomorrow and I can update you on my progress?"

"Oh, I would love that. Thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow."

Zach hung up and then turned the ringer off. He went back into the sitting room. "Mrs. Ramsey, I've probably worn you out with my visit. If you still have any doubts, I can come back another time and we can talk some more."

Edith sighed. "I am very tired. I don't think it will be necessary for you to come again. You've convinced me that it is better to keep things as they have been. I have your word that you will look after Ethan when I am gone?"

Zach came over and put his hand on her shoulder. "You have my word, Mrs. Ramsey. I hope that gives you some peace." Edith nodded wearily. Zach took his leave of her.

The next day, Zach visited Sarah Nichols and gave her the bare bones of what he learned about his son. She understood that he didn't want his identity revealed. It was enough for her to hear about her grandson and know that he was doing well.

Zach decided to stick around London until the test results came in. He could have had them mailed to him, but he wanted them handed to him personally. When he finally retrieved them, he took the next flight back to Pine Valley.

Zach went over to the shredder and turned it on. He fed the test results into it. The shredder was top of the line, turning the document into extremely fine little bits of paper.

"You can't destroy the memories just as easily, Zach."

Zach turned around and saw Kendall standing in his doorway. She came into the room. "Whatever secrets that were on that piece of paper are still knocking around in your head. They're not going to go away."

Zach went back over to his desk. "That's very profound, Kendall, but it was just a business document."

She shook her head. "No it wasn't. It was personal. As personal as it gets. That piece of paper had something to do with why you've been in England this past week, _and_ your trip there in February. What is it, Zach? What secret of your father's did you dig up this time?"

Zach shook his head. "It's none of your business, Kendall."

Kendall put her hands on her hips. "Like hell it isn't. Whatever scandal you've unearthed to feed your obsession about the Cambias Curse is very much my business. So tell me, Zach. What is it that gave you the added incentive to toss me away like yesterday's garbage?"

"It doesn't matter, Kendall. And don't ever call yourself garbage."

Kendall balled her fists. "I told you my secret about Bianca. I guess I'm not worthy of the same consideration."

"What about the secret you're keeping now?"

She looked at him wide-eyed. "What do you mean?"

Zach nodded his head towards Ryan's office. "You can't stand Greenlee. She betrayed you in the worst way possible, and now she's about to marry the man you once loved. When I walked in earlier, you and Ryan were looking pretty cozy."

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "What, you think I'm trying to lure Ryan away from Greenlee as some sort of revenge?"

Zach shook his head. "I'm just pointing out that the three of you working together on a project given the status of your relationships – I don't buy it. Something else is going on."

Kendall lifted her chin. "Whatever ménage á troi we've got going is none of your business."

"It is if it has to do with Cambias."

She shook her head. "I don't know why I bothered to come in here. Any concern for you is a waste of energy." She turned and walked out the door. Zach followed behind her. "I'm right, aren't I? This does have something to do with Cambias."

She stopped next to Gwen's desk and turned around. "You think everything's about you and this stupid company, don't you?"

Zach cocked his head. "You're hiding something and I want to know what it is."

She sighed heavily, looking around. "Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but… I guess I will." She reached over to the candy dish that Gwen kept on her desk, which was filled with leftover chocolate easter eggs wrapped in pastel foil. Taking one out, Kendall unwrapped it. "I'm a milk chocolate girl. I know, I know. Dark chocolate, it's trendy, it's better for you, but mmm, mmm, mmm, I just need that rich, creamy goodness, you know?" She took a bite out of the candy.

Zach walked up to her and plucked the half-eaten chocolate out of her hand, popping it into his mouth. "Whatever it is you're planning with Lavery must be pretty big, or you wouldn't be working so hard to hide it."

She stared at his mouth, and backed away. "You know, I -- I would love to do this all night, but I'm kind of bored already. My dinner's waiting."

She turned to go walk back into Ryan's office. Zach caught her arm and turned her towards him, gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Tell me."

He watched as her gorgeous green eyes flashed a challenge. She retorted, "You hang on to your secret, I hang on to mine." He held the position a few seconds longer, and regretted the move as the spark in those green depths changed from irritation to desire.

Zach told himself to drop his hands and back away, but he couldn't seem to get his body to obey. He felt Kendall's fingers slip around to tangle in his hair. She applied the slightest of pressure against the back of his neck, and he found himself unable to resist. It had been almost three months since he held her in his arms.

Their lips met and Kendall began to tremble. He let go of her arm and placed his hand on her back to draw her closer. The hand that had been on her chin now cupped her jaw. She wound both arms around his neck, seeking to make their embrace even tighter as he explored her mouth with his tongue. She wished fervently that they weren't in the outer office of the executive floor of Cambias Enterprises. They certainly couldn't make love here. At any moment, Ryan or Greenlee could walk out of his office and…

"Ahem."

Disappointment flooded through Kendall. She felt Zach's hands move to her shoulders and he broke the kiss, gently easing her away from him. She could feel that his hands were shaking. Taking a deep breath, he stepped around Kendall and disappeared down the hall to the elevator.

Kendall turned and regarded Ryan and Greenlee, who were looking at her with "I told you so" expressions. Her face set in mutinous lines, she declared, "I didn't tell him a damn thing." She stormed back into Ryan's office and stared at her ginger beef. She no longer had an appetite. She picked up the carton and threw it in the trash.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

May 14, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach held Miranda in his arms. She stared up at him, solemnly. "You'll be two months old in a week, little one, and I won't be here to celebrate with you. I know, to you it's just another day, but us big people are sentimental. We get even more so when it's time to say goodbye to each other. I'll be back, you know. Airplane travel is no big deal for me, so I'll come to visit often. It just won't be as often as it has been. Not that you really care. Mom is pretty much the center of your focus. Everyone else you probably forget about the moment they leave your sight. But that's okay. Mom tells me that you have a mobile above your crib with the faces of everyone who cares about you. That's got to be a lot of faces."

Bianca came into the room, carrying glasses of iced tea. She sat down on a chair. "So, what is it going to take to make you stay?"

Zach took a sip of tea. "Why should I stay?"

Bianca sighed. "Because I need you. Miranda needs you. Kendall needs you."

Zach cleared his throat. "Kendall's not up for discussion. Why do you think that you and Miranda need me?"

"Miranda should have a father figure, and you are perfect for the job."

"She has Jackson. I'm sure he dotes on her."

Bianca laughed. "Yes he does…like a grandfather. He and Mom are driving me nuts with all the attention they lavish on her."

Zach cocked his head. "So you're not having any more problems with your mother?"

Bianca broke into a beautiful smile. "Zach, it's so much better than I could have dreamed. When Mom came to visit me in the hospital after the helicopter crash, she took one look at Miranda sleeping in the bassinet, and her face was transformed. She is over the moon about her granddaughter." Bianca wiped tears from her cheeks. "I was so worried, Zach. After I told Mom that I was still pregnant, I could see that she was starting to drink again. It was just in small doses, but it was happening and we were all scared that she would fall off the wagon. But since she's bonded with Miranda, I haven't seen her touch another drop."

Zach smiled ruefully. "Looks like she came through on both her promises to you and Kendall. I'll be honest; I didn't think it would happen." He stood up and gave Miranda one last kiss on the top of her head, then handed her to Bianca. He kissed the top of her head, too. "I'll be back periodically to visit. Remember that if you need me, I can always hop on the Cambias jet and be here before you know it."

Bianca sighed. "You said earlier that you'd be stopping by Cambias on the way to the airport?"

Zach nodded. "Ryan wanted one last board meeting while I was still in town, so I need to go jump through that hoop. Take care, Bianca."

Zach drove to Cambias HQ and took the elevator up to the executive floor. He stopped by Gwen's desk to see if there were any last messages, and she shook her head, sniffling. She was trying not to show it, but she was taking this hard. Zach wasn't handling it very well himself. All the headquarter employees had chipped in to buy him a gift and filled a very large card with best wishes, saying they would all miss him.

Zach continued on to the boardroom. When he stepped inside, he saw the various boardmembers and Ryan, as expected. Who he didn't expect to see was Greenlee and Kendall, sitting in chairs against the wall. Kendall looked extremely nervous. Zach realized that he had been right last week. Ryan and Greenlee and Kendall _were_ working together on something Cambias-related, and now they were going to spring it on him. Zach assessed the expressions of the boardmembers. Some of them didn't look happy, most of them looked resigned.

Zach sat down in his usual chair and leaned back, smiling coldly. "So what's on the table today?"

Ryan set a very thick document down in front of Zach, and then placed a pen next to it. "The complete liquidation of Cambias Industries."

Zach blinked. The words that came out of Ryan's mouth were so alien, that all Zach could manage to say was, "What?"

Ryan took his thumb and flipped through the pages of the document. "In here we have proposals to purchase each and every one of the subsidiaries owned by Cambias Industries. I've already signed off on it. Once you approve it, Cambias Industries will be no more. All that will be left is a very large amount of cash that will be placed in trust for Miranda and any other grandchildren that come along in the future."

Zach blinked again, trying to absorb what was going on. He cleared his throat. "All those companies, sold off? What will happen to the people?"

Ryan tapped the document. "Each purchase agreement contains a stipulation that the companies being sold will remain intact. No employees will be fired, no plants closed, no changes at all except ownership."

Zach rubbed his forehead. Was this really happening? Did he fall into a rabbit hole? "And the headquarters employees? What will happen to them?"

Ryan smiled. "A very generous severance package, assistance in locating other employment, and relocation expenses if necessary."

Zach looked around at the boardmembers. "You all are in agreement with this?"

Mark Raymond cleared his throat. "All things come to an end, Mr. Slater. Some of us are planning to retire. The rest will find other worlds to conquer."

Zach felt a roaring in his head. "My family's company…gone. No more. Why…why are you agreeing to this, Ryan? My father made you trustee so that this very thing would not happen."

Ryan glanced over at Greenlee and Kendall. "Someone convinced me that my allegiance to your father was possibly….misplaced." He cleared his throat. "I'm not doing this for you, Slater. I'm doing this for Miranda."

Zach looked over at Kendall. "It was you? You convinced Ryan to do this?"

Her eyes shining with tears, she silently nodded her head. He gazed at her in amazement. Kendall convinced Ryan to dismantle the company. She loved Zach so much that she had accomplished what he thought was impossible. Cambias out of his life for good. Out of Miranda's life. Out of Ethan's life. He could tell Ethan the truth. He could marry Kendall.

Zach stared at the document in front of him. If Zach signed the papers, everything that his father and his forefathers had worked for would be gone. No more company. No more power over millions of lives. As Ryan said, it would be just money. Money that could be used for good, instead of being reinvested in a huge, money-making machine.

If Ryan were to be believed, all of it would be accomplished with as little disruption of lives as possible. Except, of course, for the headquarters employees. Lena was thriving in her job. She had a brilliant mind. She would never be able to find a similar position in Pine Valley, and he knew she would never leave Bianca. Gwen….would she be able to find another job as prestigious, here in Pine Valley? What about all those other people who had given him best wishes?

Zach shook his head, not understanding the train of his thoughts. Six months ago he would have signed the document before him without hesitation. Why was he even contemplating the possibility that he shouldn't do this? Zach flashed on the conversation between Kendall and Lena at Christmas. Lena had said, _"When the Cambias employees heard through the grapevine how Zach treated this incident, they were amazed. They said Alexander would never have been so compassionate."_

_Kendall gave Zach an assessing look. "Well, Alexander may have been his father, but they are nothing alike. Their approach to business is just one of the many ways they're different. I'm confident that Zach will transform Cambias Industries, instead of the other way around."_

_Lena glanced at Zach. "The employees certainly hope so. Apparently morale has never been higher."_

Zach remembered Bianca's words to him a few months ago. _"I did at one time associate the company with Alexander and Michael. But now, I associate it with you and Ryan. The two of you have taken the taint off it, so to speak."_

Finally, Ethan's words echoed through his head. _"But you don't really have a ruthless streak. Since you've taken over Cambias Industries, the corporate climate has changed dramatically. The business world is marveling that you've made the company so much more people-oriented, yet earnings haven't suffered at all."_

Zach closed his eyes. So he had made changes to the company. It didn't mean that he would have a positive influence forever. Many people started out wanting to make a change for the better, and eventually became consumed by all the power. Zach opened his eyes and started to flip through the document. He saw all the businesses that he had worked hard to help flourish. He realized as he stared at the names of the companies that in the time he had been head of Cambias, he never actually hated his job. He hated what Cambias had always represented to him and his family, hated what he feared would happen to him. But the actual running of the company didn't consume him. The worst thing about the job had been Ryan's arrogant attitude annoying him on a daily basis, and even then it wasn't really that bad. Truth be told, he relished the challenge of butting heads with him, especially whenever he won a round.

Zach picked up the pen and turned it over and over in his hands. He looked up at Kendall again. His whole life had been about taking risks, about gambling everything so that he could achieve something bigger. Only, when it came to the woman he loved, he had chosen not to take the risk. The odds were stacked against him and the potential for loss was too great. There were some bets that even the most adventurous gamblers wouldn't take.

Kendall was also a gambler. She could have run off to paradise with him, but she chose to stay here and hope that she would overcome the odds. She won her freedom, and now she was trying to win him. Liquidating Cambias was a sure bet. He would get everything he wanted, except…except it was yet another safe retreat. She was offering him the easy way out the way he had offered it to her during the murder trial.

Kendall had proven to him how far she was willing to go, how much she was willing to risk for his love. What could he possibly offer her in return? Zach gripped the pen tightly for a few seconds more, and then set it down. "I'm not going to sign."

Kendall stood up. "No! No, you can't possibly have any objections to anything in that document. We worked hard to make sure of that. Everything about it is fair and above board…it's perfect. Sign it, Zach, and be done with it. Be done with Cambias. Please."

Zach exhaled. "We should talk privately, Kendall, so I can explain."

She shook her head wildly. "No! No more explanations, no more rationalizations. If you don't want to sign this, it can mean only one thing. You don't want to give up your legacy. You were just using it as an excuse to stay away from me. You don't really believe in the Cambias Curse." She took a deep breath. "Am I right?"

"You're right. I don't believe in the Cambias Curse. Not any more." She stared at him in shock. Zach gestured to the pen. "If I were to pick up this pen and slay the dragon that has been taunting me all my life, all it will prove is that I believed it was a threat to me. It doesn't mean that my life was ever actually in danger."

Zach stood up and went over to Kendall. "Slaying the dragon is not always the most noble way for the knight to rescue his lady. Sometimes the most courageous deed is to walk right past the beast to claim his prize." Kendall stared at him for a few seconds, then understanding dawned. She threw her arms around him. Zach held Kendall tightly.

"Well uh…this isn't quite what I would have expected to see in a business meeting." Zach tensed in surprise. That voice. He pulled away from Kendall and turned. Standing in the doorway, next to Bill Masters, was Ethan.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

May 14, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Bill Masters advanced into the room, gesturing for Ethan to proceed as well. "You'd be surprised, young man, at what takes place in a business meeting when Mr. Slater is present." He looked at the thick document sitting in front of Zach's chair. "So, what is on the agenda for today?"

Mark Raymond gave him an exasperated look. "If you ever checked your voice mail, Bill, you'd know the answer to that question."

Masters shrugged. "I've been a bit preoccupied since this young gentleman paid me a visit." He looked over at Ryan. "I'm not the only one who has been negligent in checking voice mail. But that is neither here nor there. What is it, Mr. Raymond, that you wanted to get in touch with me about?"

Raymond cleared his throat. "We have presented Mr. Slater with a document that would completely liquidate Cambias Industries."

Masters stared at Raymond, aghast. "_What?_ Liquidate…is this some kind of joke?" He looked around at all the serious faces. "Whose idea was this? Lavery, tell me you aren't on board with this?"

Ryan stood up. "I was the one who set it up, Bill."

Masters shook his head. "But that goes expressly against Alexander's wishes! It was why he made you trustee! You can't do this, that document is forbidden! It's not allowed, under the terms of the will."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Bill, I agree that Alexander's _intent_ was that Cambias never be liquidated. But the exact wording of the will says nothing about that. It only says that I have to approve of all major decisions regarding the company. Since this my idea, obviously I approved of it."

Masters laughed cynically. "I have a very hard time believing this was your idea, Lavery. What could you possibly have to gain? Slater put you up to it, somehow. He put you up to it, and arranged it so it would look like your proposal." Ryan shook his head in exasperation.

Ethan spoke up, staring at Zach. "You son of a bitch. You knew that I would find out the truth, so you coerced Ryan Lavery to completely destroy the company so I couldn't get my hands on it. You cold-blooded _bastard_."

Everyone stared at Ethan. Zach exhaled. Of all the ways that this could come out. Kendall looked at Zach. "Zach, why does he think he could get his hands on Cambias Industries?" She looked at Ethan. "Who _are_ you?"

Ethan reached into his jacket pocket. "Up until a few days ago, my name has always been Ethan Ramsey. Then I discovered this." He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. It was Hannah's letter. Zach closed his eyes. He remembered giving it to Edith to read, and then forgot to take it back. Ethan continued, his voice filled with bitterness. "Would you like to tell them who I really am, or shall I read the letter?"

Zach opened his eyes. Ethan was furious, and getting more so by the moment. The boy strode up to him and got in his face. "Tell _them_ what you wouldn't tell me at Oxford. When you sat across from me and sipped your fucking french press coffee and quizzed me about my lifelong dream. Tell them!"

Zach took a deep breath, gazing at him sadly. "Ethan is my son."

Ethan smiled at him in malicious triumph. He turned and snatched up Ryan's proposal. He went over to the trash can and tossed it in. Turning to regard the stunned audience, he declared, "There will be no liquidation of Cambias Industries. It will stay completely intact, and under new ownership."

Zach stepped forward. "Ethan, we need to talk in private."

Ethan gave him a contemptuous look. "You _had_ a chance to talk to me in private. You blew it. Of all the ways that I thought I would get to meet my real father… I certainly didn't expect that he would come to my school and behave like a pompous jerk." He looked around at the others. "Do you know that he had the gall to tell me that he would be happy to hire me at the _Seasons_. Can you believe it? I sat there and told him that I had a pipe dream of owning my own conglomerate someday. Did he say, 'Well, son, it just so happens that your dream has come true?' No. He pretty much told me to fuck off. Did you laugh about that later, _father_? Did you consider it a pretty good joke?"

Kendall threw her hands up. "Okay, enough! Just shut the hell up!" Ethan looked at her in amazement. She put her hands on her hips. "Do you enjoy making a complete ass of yourself? Are you so completely self-absorbed that it doesn't occur to you that he might have had a good reason for what he did? Give him a chance to explain in private." She glared at the others. "That means that you all get the hell out of here. The board meeting is _over_." When no one moved, she waved her arms. "Out!"

The boardmembers, Bill Masters, and Ryan and Greenlee all filed out of the room. Kendall closed the door behind them. Ethan folded his arms. "Oh, the loudmouth gets to stay?"

This time Zach got in Ethan's face. "She's the woman I love, so you show her some respect. She stays because she deserves some answers, too."

Kendall came over. "How is it possible that he's your son? You can't be old enough to have a grown son."

Zach cleared his throat. "I was seventeen when he was conceived."

Kendall's eyes widened. "_Seventeen_? You knocked up your high-school sweetheart?"

Ethan laughed. "Oh no, it was even more cliché than that. Poor little rich boy knocked up the hired help."

Kendall frowned. "The hired help?"

Zach sighed. "It was a young woman that worked as a maid at the Cambias mansion. She and I shared a brief interlude of about a month. It wasn't long after that when I declared my independence from my father. By the time she realized she was pregnant, I was long gone. My father found out what happened and deported her to England. She told him that she had an abortion. In reality she gave our son up for adoption. I found out all this when I was looking through my father's files back in January."

Kendall felt a sensation of déjà vu, but couldn't zero in on what was bothering her. Shaking her head, she said, "You found out back in January, and you didn't tell me?"

Zach spread his hands. "You were under a lot of stress from the trial. I didn't want to burden you. I also didn't have anything concrete to work with. Ethan's mother died of cancer a few years ago, but she left a trail of clues. I had to wait until I had the opportunity to follow them. By the time I knew everything, you and I had broken up."

Ethan cleared his throat. "You obviously knew the truth when you came to Oxford. Yet you didn't say anything."

Zach cocked his head. "That's not precisely true. I had your name from the letter your mother left, but I wanted proof. I took your coffee cup and had the DNA tested." Kendall remembered the piece of paper that he was shredding last week. The test results.

Ethan folded his arms. "I assume the test confirmed that I am your son. So why didn't you give me a call? Oh I know, it was because you told my adoptive mother that you had no intention of claiming me. According to her, you seemed to fall under some delusion that the Cambias billions would corrupt me. Sounds rather fantastical to me, I have to wonder if it's true."

Kendall spoke up. "Of course it's true, Ethan. Zach spent months denying everything dear to him for that very reason. Zach has seen it happen with his own eyes, what his father became, what his brother became. So many people have been hurt by those two men. Zach's mother, my sister, apparently even your mother, Ethan." She looked at Zach. "My God, Zach. You were denied knowing your own son because of your father. No wonder you were so determined to believe the curse."

Ethan shook his head. "I don't understand the big deal. What was so frightening about my grandfather? Even my real mother seemed to buy into this supposed reign of terror." He tossed the letter onto the table.

Kendall picked it up and glanced at Zach. He nodded slightly. She was filled with sadness as she read the letter. When she finished, her eyes fell on the signature. Hannah Nichols. Her blood ran cold. Her sense of déjà vu solidified into a memory, an awful memory of one of the most frightening nights of her life. "_Hannah_ Nichols. Oh my God, _Zach_." She stared at Zach in horror. "She's the one. The one that Michael told me about." She put her hand to her mouth. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Zach stared at her. "Michael told you about Hannah? What did he tell you? When?"

Kendall's breath came raggedly. "I never told you, Zach, because I didn't think it was worth bringing up the vile things he said to me. It was in the past and…I just wanted to forget as much of that night as I could."

Zach's hands clenched into fists. "He spoke of Hannah the night that he died? The night he tried to rape you?"

Kendall nodded. "He told me that the only reason you slept with me was as some sort of payback for what he did to Hannah. He told me that the two of you were lusting after Hannah, and you got to her first. He said you lost your virginity to her."

Zach nodded, frowning. "That's true. I did. Michael was _lusting_ after her? He was only fourteen."

Kendall swallowed. "He told me that after you left home, he figured that he had a clear shot at Hannah. She rejected him, telling him that she knew he hated you, and was only pretending to worship you."

Zach leaned back, slowly shaking his head. "Why would she say that? She was wrong. My brother and I _were_ close. We loved each other very much."

Kendall shook her head. "He said that Hannah was right, he hated you even then. I'm so sorry, Zach, but there's more. Michael was…he was furious with her contempt of him and her refusal to sleep with him. Zach…he raped her."

Zach stared at her. His hands gripped the arms of his chair tightly. "No….no, Kendall you've got it wrong. Michael wasn't a monster back then. He was only fourteen, he was still just a boy."

Kendall gazed at him sadly. "Michael was very clear, Zach. He was bragging about it. He said that he was three years younger than you when he lost his virginity, and that it was by the same girl. He said that since she wouldn't give him what he wanted, he _took_ it from her."

There was a long silence as they absorbed her words. Ethan stared at her. "Michael Cambias…my _uncle_...raped my mother? My God, no wonder she was frightened of that family."

Zach lowered his face into his hands. "That's what Mrs. Nichols was talking about. She said something terrible happened to Hannah in one of the places she worked, that haunted her for the rest of her life. She was raped by my brother." He frowned, words from Hannah's letters swirling in his head. "She sent a note to my father, rejecting his hush money, and said that she would never tell anyone what happened to her. I assumed she meant getting pregnant. Alexander knew…he knew that Michael raped her and that is why he sent her away, tried to buy her silence."

Kendall frowned. "Wait a minute, how soon after your affair with her did she leave?"

Zach shrugged. "Based on the date of the check my father sent Hannah, she was sent off to England within two months after I left home. Why do you ask?"

Kendall spread her hands. "Zach, think about it. You slept with Hannah, and then Michael raped her…and _then_ she found out she was pregnant…"

Zach stared at her. He remembered more of Hannah's note. She lied and told Alexander that she had an abortion for _obvious reasons_. At the very least, Alexander must have thought it a possibility that Michael was the father.

Ethan stood up, glaring at Kendall. "No. _No_! I will not entertain the possibility that my father is a rapist! Zach Slater is my father. The DNA test confirmed it." He looked at Zach for backup.

Zach blinked as he realized that such was not the case. "I didn't have a thorough test done. I was in a hurry, so I asked them to rush it. The only thing they confirmed is that there is a family relationship between the two of us. Since I naturally assumed that I was the only Cambias donor, I figured that meant I was your father."

Ethan stared at him. "You're doing it again. You're trying to deny you're my father. Why? Whether I'm yours or your brother's, I'm still a Cambias grandchild. I'll still get the inheritance. So why try to pretend that I'm a product of rape? Is this your idea of revenge because I've foiled your plans? Do you somehow hate the idea of being my father? Are you ashamed of me?"

Zach ran his hand through his hair. "Dammit, Ethan, I'm not ashamed of you, any more than I'm ashamed of Miranda or of Kendall. I'm ashamed of the Cambias name. Everything I've done, _everything_, is to protect the people I care about from that legacy. I care about you Ethan, because I thought…I thought you were my son."

Ethan hit his palm against the table. "I _am_ your son! Even my mother thought so, or she wouldn't have left _you_ clues to find me."

Zach sighed. "She left a message at the reading of her will, stating that I was the only one in her son's family that she trusted. I just realized that in none of her correspondence does she ever explicitly refer to me as your father."

Ethan snatched Hannah's letter and read it. He went over to the telephone sitting at a side table, and punched in some numbers. "I'm calling my mother. She'll know the truth." He put it on speaker phone.

Edith's weak voice inquired, "Hello?"

His face grim, Ethan said, "Hello mother, it's Ethan. I'm here with Zach Slater. We've just found out about what Michael Cambias did to Hannah Nichols. Now Slater's questioning my paternity. Could you possibly clear this up?"

There was a long silence. "Oh dear, I had hoped you wouldn't find out. I don't know how you could have found out. I was the only one she ever told the truth, and she swore me to secrecy. Even her mother only knew vaguely that something bad had happened. That poor child…it was so awful for her that she simply did not wish to ever speak of it. She preferred to think that you were Mr. Slater's son, but in truth she never knew for sure."

Ethan clenched his fists. "Why didn't you tell me this when I showed you the letter? Why didn't you tell me that the paternity wasn't clear?"

"Oh my dear sweet boy, I didn't think it was necessary. For one thing, you were a Cambias, and would inherit the company no matter which brother was your father. For another thing, I assumed that Mr. Slater tested your DNA. If he wasn't the father, he would have said so. In that case I would have spoken up and said what happened with Michael. It would have meant breaking my promise to Hannah, but I would have spoken up so you could get your inheritance. I promise you, son."

After a long moment, Ethan said he would talk to her later, and hung up. Kendall took a step towards Ethan. "I know that this is hard, Ethan. I've been where you are. I found out when I was an adult that I was the product of a rape. It's a terrible thing to discover, but you can take comfort in knowing that your mother loved you. She gave you up because she wanted you to be safe from your father and grandfather."

Ethan made a cutting gesture. "Stop it! I don't want to hear platitudes, especially when there's still the possibility that Slater is my father."

Kendall spread her hands. "Think about Miranda. She came into being the same way, yet…she's beautiful. She's this tiny, amazing, wonderful person. She might be your sister."

Ethan roared, "I said _enough_!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	73. Chapter 73

_Author's note: This chapter unashamedly 'borrows' many wonderful lines from the show and you-know-who._

Chapter 73

May 14, 2004 – Pine Valley, Pennsylvania

Zach went to the door to go after Ethan, but Kendall stepped in front of him. "Zach, he's going to need time alone to deal with this. You're the last person he wants to see right now. Just give him some space."

Zach exhaled. He pulled out his cell phone and called the DNA lab in London. He asked them to retest the samples, doing a more thorough analysis this time. He added that he would make it worth their while if they put his request at the top of the list.

He hung up and looked at Kendall. "I guess a lot of this might have been averted if I had told you about Hannah as soon as I found out she had a son. I wouldn't have spent so much time thinking that the boy was mine."

She gazed at him sadly. "He might still be your son."

Zach sighed and went over to a chair and sat down. "Yes, he might. That still doesn't change the fact that I fucked up. You heard him. Everything he said about our encounter was true. I sat there, drinking coffee with him, and made a mockery of our true connection."

Kendall sat on the edge of the table, next to his chair. "He thinks you were laughing at him. But I know you weren't. I know exactly what your motives were because you did the same thing to me."

Zach put his hand on her thigh. "And yet you still fought for me. Why? Why would you fight for me, when I was ready to throw away the most beautiful love I've ever known?"

Kendall raised her eyebrows. "So many times I wondered that myself. I badly wanted to hate you, wanted to pretend you didn't care about me, or believe that somehow I just wasn't worth fighting for."

Zach said roughly, his hand on her thigh tightening, "_Kendall_. That's not true."

She put her hand on his cheek. "I _know_. You see, much as I have disagreed with your point of view, I always understood it. I was there when you decided to walk back into your father's life, so that Michael wouldn't get ahold of all that money and power. I saw the toll that it took on you to play prodigal son with Alexander. And when he finally died, you had to put up with stolen wills, my lies about marrying Michael, and Ryan Lavery in your face as a constant reminder that your father wanted to control your life from beyond the grave. I watched you have to come to terms with the idea of spending the rest of your life embracing what you had spent twenty years trying to avoid." Kendall moved her hand up to tangle her fingers in his hair. "I saw the look on your face when you wanted so much for us to leave Pine Valley forever…to leave my trial behind, leave Cambias behind. It killed me to deny you what you wanted, Zach. I saw that same pain in your eyes when you denied me." Kendall leaned forward and rested her cheek against his forehead. "That's why I understand what you did, Zach, even if I didn't agree with it. You and I are so much alike - going to extremes to protect the people we love. I was willing to look Bianca in the face and tell her that I married her rapist, because it was what I felt I had to do to protect her from knowing that she killed him."

Zach moved his head away and took his hand from her leg. "You think my actions were as noble as yours? Never. I could never surpass what you did for your sister. What I did was cowardly, Kendall. Rather than take a chance that we could live an amazing life together, I chose to focus on the possible heartache. I made it a self-fulfilling prophecy."

Kendall shook her head. "Okay, you don't know from sabotage. If anyone knows how to mess up a relationship, it's me - and usually for the wrong reasons. You were wrong to break us up, Zach. But it was for the _right_ reasons."

Zach shook his head. "My reasons don't matter – I still hurt you deeply."

Kendall grabbed the lapels of his jacket. "Would you shut up! Have you forgotten what you did earlier, before Ethan came in and stole the show? If I didn't misinterpret, you were ready to face your demons. You refused to sign the liquidation agreement. You were going to keep the company intact and run it, and show everyone that you can be your own man and not give into the evil like your father and brother did."

Zach looked down. "From what I just found out, my brother didn't give into evil. He was rotten from the start. I'm still having a hard time coming to terms with that. But my father wasn't always so cold and ruthless. My mother told me that Cambias Industries did that to him."

Kendall let go of his lapels and moved her hands up to rest on his shoulders. "Your mother could be wrong, Zach. When she married your father, they were young and in love. By the time your father inherited the company, the bloom was off the rose and reality set in. I don't know what happened in their relationship, but I do know one thing - your mother shouldn't have burdened you with it."

Zach grimaced. "Probably not, but I was all she had. She was very lonely and scared towards the end."

Kendall wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Your mother didn't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to your father, and _it hasn't_. You've been running a very large and successful casino business for years. Since you've been running Cambias, it's no longer the same company. It has changed to reflect who you are, which is nothing like your father."

Zach exhaled. "I always saw Cambias Industries as a soulless machine that consumes lives and churns out money. I've come to realize that it's really a living organism. When I was looking through that document Ryan set before me, I just kept seeing all the people that I've worked with to make those subsidiaries grow and thrive."

"See! Your father probably thought the company was a machine, and _preferred_ it that way." Kendall put her hands on either side of Zach's face. "If you were anything like your father or brother, I never would have fallen in love with you. I certainly wouldn't have fought like crazy to keep you."

Zach took her hands and pulled them down. "I still don't think I'm worthy of you."

"Are you kidding me? What did I ever do to deserve _your_ love? From the very beginning I was determined to think badly of you, cast you in the same mold as Michael and your father. You tried to protect me and my family from your own brother, even though we all spit in your face. You _knew_ that I was mixing up a batch of poison to murder Michael, and that didn't scare you away. I told the world that I married your brother, and that didn't turn you off. I pretended like I was carrying his baby, and against all 'proof' to the contrary, you refused to believe it. You almost got killed when I chased off after Ryan and Greenlee. When I told you my secret about Bianca, you understood and helped me try to keep it. You stood by me through the trial, one of the most awful months of my life. Zach, mere mortals would have cracked under the pressure."

Zach chuckled. "So now I'm a god?"

"No, you're very down to earth. You are warm, funny, compassionate, hard-headed, tender, intelligent…"

"Don't forget ruggedly handsome."

"Ah yes…a ruggedly handsome manly man. You had it the other way around earlier. _I'm_ the one who has a prize to claim. The dragon doesn't scare me at all." Kendall moved off the table and sat in Zach's lap.

Zach put his arms around her. "I will admit, Kendall, that I'm still afraid of succumbing to the demons. But I've come to realize that if I can't fight them off, you'll be there to beat the hell out of them."

Kendall gave him a feral grin. "Demons got nothin' on a Kane woman."

Zach reached up and slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her head down for a long, tender kiss. Kendall clung to him. His other hand came down and slid under the hem of her blouse. Kendall pulled her mouth away, her voice shaky. "So should we break in this conference table?"

Zach grinned. "I was thinking more along the lines of the couch in my office. I don't know how many times I've sat at my desk and imagined you lying there naked." Her eyes gleamed in approval.

Zach hooked his arm underneath her knees, and stood up, carrying her to the door. They went down the hallway to Zach's office. Gwen was still at her desk, putting things in a box. Her mouth gaped open when she saw him carrying Kendall. "Gwen, cancel my flight to Las Vegas, then take the rest of the day off. I'll see you back here Monday morning." He went into the office and kicked the door closed.

Zach set Kendall gently down on the couch, and she grabbed his tie and pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her deeply, savoring her for a long moment, and then pulled away. "I better go lock the door. Lavery is notorious for coming in without knocking." He got up and went to lock the door. When he came back to the sofa, he stared down at her. She stretched out, her hands behind her head, and gazed up at him, smiling. His love for her overwhelmed him. He held out his hand. Giving him a quizzical look, she placed hers into it. "Come on, sit up a moment. I want to say something." He tugged on her hand, and she shifted into a sitting position.

Zach got down on one knee, gripping her hand in both of his. "I love you, Kendall, and I want to be with you. You don't know how much I've dreamed of spending the rest of my life with you." He lifted his hand to touch her face, stroking his fingers down her neck. "I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you and face whatever the new day has to bring with you. And I want to laugh and cry, and I want to make love to you." He kissed her hand, and then shook his head. "I can't guarantee that things are going to be perfect all the time, you know? I could drop the ball again, but….I will spend the rest of my life making sure that I make it right for you, because you deserve that. You deserve more than that..." He stopped; frustrated that he might be rambling, trying to have the courage to walk past the dragon. Taking his thumb and wiping the tear that trailed down her cheek, he blurted out in a rush, "Will you marry me, please?"

She laughed, her eyes shining in delight. "Yes! God, yes, of course I'll marry you!" She launched herself into his arms, almost knocking him over. He wrapped his arms around her and stood up, lifting her off the ground in a bear hug, twirling her around.

He finally set her down and then looked around ruefully. "I guess proposing in an office wasn't the most romantic way to go."

Kendall laughed. "Are you kidding me? The words are all that matters, and the way you proposed to me…" She sighed. "Besides, we've lost too much time as it is, because of all those damn elephants. There are no more elephants, the room is clear, let's get on with our lives together!" She pulled him to her and kissed him, fumbling to undo his tie.

Zach pulled away. "Are you sure you don't want to go home, maybe create a more romantic setting?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "Zach, would you quit with the romantic? We have the rest of our lives for romantic. It's been _three months_. I don't want candles or soft music; I want to be in your arms. I want you to love me."

Zach tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Ah, Kendall. Loving you is who I am."


	74. Chapter 74

_Author's note: Thanks to Sag for the ring description._

Chapter 74

May 18, 2004 – New York, New York

Kendall put the finishing touches on her hair and then turned towards the bed. She gave Zach an exasperated look. "We're supposed to leave in ten minutes and you're still lounging in bed!"

He smiled. "I'm enjoying watching you get dressed."

She shook her head. "You're not bored with it yet?"

"Never! You are a gorgeous woman, and seeing you put on your skivvies is the second best part of the day."

Kendall came over to the bed. "Skivvies? What? You are deranged. And I can just guess what the first best part of the day is for you."

Zach's grin widened and he tried to reach for her. She easily ducked out of his way and folded her arms. "The sight of you wearing just a sheet certainly has its appeal, but it is not proper attire for Manhattan. Get dressed!"

She yanked the sheet off him. He just sat there, continuing to grin. Trying to keep her expression stern, she said in a shaky voice, "I'm going to go make some coffee." She turned and marched out the room.

Ignoring his laughter, Kendall tried to concentrate on figuring out the coffeemaker in this furnished corporate apartment owned by Cambias. She wasn't sure why she was doing it. As she said to Zach, they needed to leave soon, so there wouldn't be time to drink it. But she needed something menial to do so she wouldn't run back into the bedroom and jump on her fiance´. They had a meeting to go to, and she didn't want to be late.

As she waited for the coffee to finish percolating, she went into the living room to look out at the view of Manhattan and thought of the day ahead.

While everyone was still waiting for the more detailed DNA results, the lab in London faxed over a copy of the previous test results. Zach, Ryan and Ethan were planning to take it to Bill Masters' office. Masters was drawing up the papers that will hand Cambias Industries over to Ethan as soon as he receives his MBA or other graduate degree of his choice. Until then, Ethan will be welcome at the headquarters during his school breaks, and he'll get a hefty monthly stipend.

Ethan was still angry with Zach for deceiving him, but he grudgingly seemed to accept that Zach had truly been concerned for his welfare. When he left Cambias Industries four days ago, Ethan went over to the bar at the Pine Valley Inn and started to drink. He encountered Simone, who had just finished wining and dining a potential vendor for Fusion products. He poured out his whole story to her. Simone told him that Zach didn't seem like a bad guy to her. Ever since he hit town he's done nothing but try and clean up the messes his brother made. She told Ethan how he fixed the problem she created when she fell into Michael's trap and signed over Fusion to him. Zach reversed the transaction, and Simone was forever grateful. She told him if he wanted to know more, he should talk to Bianca or Kendall.

Bianca was the one who convinced Ethan to give Zach a chance. She pointed out that if Zach really didn't believe in the Cambias curse, there would have been no reason to try and drive Kendall away. Ethan told Kendall all this when he showed up at Zach's apartment looking for him. While waiting for Zach to come back from running errands, they talked about him, and she gave Ethan even more insight into him that the others didn't have. Ethan said it was all well and good to hear so much praise from Zach's fan club, but he wondered what Ryan Lavery might have to say. Kendall smirked. "If he doesn't tell you that he has the utmost respect for Zach, I'll put his head on a pike. But I don't plan to go on trial for murder, again."

Ethan asked Kendall about Michael. She gave him the unvarnished truth about his possible father. Ethan looked down at his hands. "I guess given a choice for father, Zach is the lesser of two evils." He sighed. "I believe you and I believe Bianca that Zach probably had the best intentions when he hid the truth from me. But he was just so cold and remote to me at Oxford. I couldn't penetrate that outer shell of his."

Kendall raised one eyebrow. "I thought the Brits were supposed to be like that. I would have thought he'd fit right in." She smiled, but Ethan didn't respond to her attempt at humor. Kendall shrugged. "Zach was trying to distance himself from you emotionally. He thought he would never get to have a relationship with you, so he covered his pain by freezing you out. He did the same thing when he broke it off with me. All the warmth and tenderness vanished behind a protective wall. Except he came out from behind that wall whenever I really needed him."

When Zach came home, Kendall left him and Ethan to come to terms with each other. Ethan said he wasn't going to give up on wanting his inheritance. Zach suggested a compromise. It took the combined efforts of Zach, Ryan, Bianca, and Edith to convince Ethan that he would be a much better asset to the company and much more respected by his employees and the business community if he finished his schooling. When Ryan said they'd need to meet with Bill Masters to finalize the agreement, Greenlee suggested they all go to New York.

Absorbed in the view, Kendall was startled to feel Zach's arms going around her waist. "Is the coffee ready?"

Kendall smiled and turned in his arms. "Yep, but you'll have to use a travel mug. We don't want to be late." They prepared their coffee cups and exited the apartment.

Across the hall, Ryan was locking the door to his apartment, while Greenlee was saying, "It's not the most chi chi part of town, but I guess it doesn't matter since corporate stiffs usually stay here." She turned and saw Zach and Kendall. "Oh, I didn't know you two were coming with us to show Ethan around town."

Kendall shook her head and gave Greenlee a catlike smile. "Nope. We're off to Tiffany to pick out my engagement ring. We have to go – we have an appointment with one of the jewelers and we don't want to be late."

Stars entered Greenlee's eyes. "Tiffany? Oh, are you meeting with Blaise? It has to be with Blaise, he's the best. He's attentive, but not annoyingly so. Very knowledgeable, but doesn't act like he's better than you. Plus he has a secret stash of some really beautiful pieces."

Kendall shook her head. "No, it's with Stefan. Erica recommended him."

Greenlee wrinkled her nose. "I suppose he'll do in a pinch. Listen, don't accept anything less than four carats. For you, I'm thinking princess cut." She went on for a little while about the four Cs, and Zach gave Ryan a helpless look. Ryan responded with a sympathetic shrug.

Kendall waved her hands. "Okay, Greenlee, stop! I know how to buy a ring; I'm not a complete moron. I did the research. You seem to forget we're not friends anymore. Not after what you did to me. Our future husbands work together. My mother is going to eventually marry your father. That is the extent of our relationship. We'll see you two this afternoon at the lawyer's office." Kendall turned and marched down the hall and around the corner to the elevator.

She punched the down button. Zach appeared at her side, smiling. "What, you think it's funny that I told off Greenlee?"

He shook his head. "I just liked the way you said 'future husband.'"

Kendall chuckled as the elevator doors opened. They went in and pressed the button for the lobby. Kendall sighed. "You probably think I was too harsh with her. I'm telling you right now, I'm the biggest bitch in Pine Valley, so you better get used to it."

Zach shook his head. "I hate to break it you Kendall, but Greenlee and your mother are vying for that title and they're way ahead of you."

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to have to listen to mother-in-law jokes from you till the end of my days, aren't I?"

Zach shrugged. "At least till the end of Erica's days. Well, maybe till the end of my days. Even after she's gone, rest her soul, I think I'll always fondly remember how much she annoys me."

Kendall laughed and shook her head. After a moment, her smile faded. She took out her cell phone. Zach glanced at her curiously. "Who are you calling?"

"Tiffany. I want to see if I can get Blaise."

Zach took the cell phone from her. "Relax, Kendall. I'm sure Stefan will help you pick out the perfect ring."

"Yeah, well he better. I'm marrying the richest man in Pine Valley. I'm going to have a rep to maintain."

"So you want to be the biggest bitch with the biggest rock and the biggest bank account, is that it?" She nodded. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to burst your bubble. You can have the biggest rock, no problem, but you won't have the biggest bank account. Not unless you marry Ethan."

"That's right. After today, _he'll_ be the richest man in Pine Valley. Oh well, guess it's a good thing I'm not that into money, anymore. I don't want to marry Ethan. I want to marry you." She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss her. They heard a ding and the elevator doors open. Reluctantly parting, they left the elevator.

Ethan was standing in the lobby. He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were coming on our little adventure."

Zach shook his head. "We didn't know about it. Kendall and I are going to Tiffany to pick out her engagement ring."

Kendall glanced at Zach, then turned to Ethan. "If you like, we can go sightseeing with you. I'm sure Zach would rather spend time with you than hang around a jewelry store. We can get the ring anytime." Zach stared at her in surprise.

Ethan smiled ruefully. "Stand between a woman and her engagement ring? I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, Zach told me about your falling out with Greenlee. I won't subject you to her company. How about we have dinner together, instead?"

Zach smiled. "Perfect. We'll decide where to go after the meeting this afternoon."

Ethan nodded awkwardly. "See you then."

Zach put his hand on Kendall's back, and led her out the lobby doors. He hailed a taxi, and they got in. "That was very sweet of you, Kendall. I appreciate your efforts to help Ethan and I forge a relationship."

Kendall beamed. "I'm just practicing to be a good little wifey."

He laughed. "You will be a good little wifey." He leaned over and kissed her. After awhile, his cell phone chirped. Heaving a big sigh, he took it out and glanced at the display. "It's the manager at the Seasons Rio. I'll let it go to voice mail. That reminds me, how would you like to go to Rio de Janeiro in a few weeks?"

Kendall grinned. "Sounds like fun. What's the occasion?"

"The casino will be celebrating one year in operation. I missed the grand opening, so I'd love to be there for the anniversary."

Kendall leaned her head on his shoulder. "That's right, you missed it because you came here to babysit Michael."

Zach took a deep breath. "And I failed miserably."

Kendall threaded her fingers through his. "That means we first met about a year ago. What day was it?"

Zach narrowed his eyes in thought. "The 22nd of May. I read about Michael's arrest on the 20th, and flew out the next day. I went to see Michael in jail the morning after I arrived."

Kendall sighed. "That's right. I went there to confront him and it was a miserable waste of time."

Zach brought her hand up and kissed it. "I heard most of your argument. I'm sorry that you had to put up with that. I'm sorry that he ever targeted you or your family."

Kendall rubbed his hand. "If he hadn't, you wouldn't have come to Pine Valley and I would never have met you. Miranda wouldn't be here. See, I'm trying to be like Bianca and look for the silver lining."

"Yes, it's much better to think about the good things. Like how that same night you ripped into me at the Valley Inn." He grinned.

Kendall's cheeks flushed. "Oh man, I remember that. I was so attracted to you that it was making me crazy. And then I saw Michael and assumed the worst."

"I was making you crazy? You acted as cool as a cucumber. I thought I was the one who was nuts for holding on to your hand for so long. I couldn't seem to make myself let go."

She made a sound like a purring cat, and pulled him to her again for a kiss. This time they were interrupted by the cab driver announcing that they were at Tiffany.

Stefan proved to be more than competent in assisting them, but it was Zach who zeroed in on the perfect ring. The jeweler brought out a tray of rings (he also had a secret stash), and was pointing out a few based on what she vaguely told him she wanted. Ignoring the ones Stefan indicated, Zach reached across the tray and plucked one out of its velvet mooring. He held it up for Kendall to see, and her breath caught in her throat. "That's it! That's the one." It was a five carat, round center stone flanked by channel set baquettes in a gold setting. Stefan gave Zach a look of genuine approval.

Having settled the matter, Stefan asked them if they were interested in registering at Tiffany for their wedding gifts. Starry-eyed over her ring, Kendall stared at him blankly. Zach shrugged. "We haven't set a date yet, so it's a bit early for that sort of thing."

They left the store and went to go have brunch. As they waited for their order, Zach noticed that Kendall seemed preoccupied. "Would you like to set a date for the wedding? Then you can go register at Tiffany or wherever you want."

Kendall made a face. "Wedding registries aren't really my thing. But I would like to set a date. I think I know what day would be absolutely perfect." She smiled widely. "The 22nd. Exactly one year after the day we met."

Zach blinked at her. "That…that's four days from now. Don't you want to have a big wedding? The fancy dress and all the…stuff?"

She shook her head. "Erica didn't pass the big wedding gene down to me. All I care about is finally being your wife. The 22nd a year ago was a very dark time for both of us. We can vanquish the bad memories by making new and wonderful memories."

Zach reached across the table and took her hand. "That sounds wonderful. I'm glad I won't have to wait long to make you my wife. Well, we'll have to find out where in Pine Valley we can get married on short notice."

Kendall blurted out, "How about the Caymans?"

Zach blinked again. "That's a little bit outside of the city limits. If we get married in the Caymans, Bianca might not be able to come. I doubt she'd want to take a two-month-old on an airplane."

Kendall gripped his hand again. "I would love for Bianca to be there, but if I invited her, I'd have to invite Erica. And Jackson, and Reggie, and Lily, and Myrtle, and Ethan, and Lena, and Simone, and Aidan, and on and on. That's a bit too crowded for the justice of the peace. Let's go to the Caymans, get married, and then come back and throw a huge party for everyone. "

Zach cocked his head and smiled. "Just the two of us? On the island paradise where we first made love?" She grinned and nodded. He squeezed her hand. "Perfect."


	75. Chapter 75

_Author's note: The poem excerpt is from The Lay of the Last Minstrel_ _by Sir Walter Scott._

Chapter 75

May 22, 2004 – Grand Cayman Islands

Kendall snuck out of the hotel suite and slipped down to the beach to take a walk. She was amazed she made it out of there without waking Zach. He was a light sleeper and always on high alert. Maybe their gymnastics the night before wore him out.

Kendall walked along the shore. In just a few hours they would be getting married. Zach arranged everything, and refused to let her in on his plans. He said that since she set the date and the location, he was in charge of everything else. She let him have his fun. It was a good distraction for him after he received the DNA results two days ago.

Ethan was not Zach's son. Though the earlier report showed a familial relationship between them, the more in-depth analysis confirmed that Zach was not his father. Ethan asked that his DNA be compared against Michael's DNA, which was currently on file at the police department. He said, bitterly, that he wanted to be absolutely sure that Michael was his father, just in case Alexander also "had a go" at his mother.

Zach shared with Kendall his mixed feelings regarding the news. During the past few months he had gotten used to the idea of having a son. He had thought of Ethan as being part of himself, his responsibility. On the other hand, it absolved him of the guilt he'd been feeling for missing out on raising his son because he had escaped his father twenty years ago. Zach looked forward to getting to know his nephew without the added emotional baggage of having been his absentee father.

Zach was still shell-shocked about Michael. He had never gotten over learning that Michael raped Bianca. To find out that the brother who had worshipped him as a boy had turned into a monster was a bitter pill to swallow. To find out that his brother had never worshipped him at all, that his sweetness had been a clever facade, was truly chilling. For months Zach had blamed himself for the way Michael turned out, because he left home when he did. It was a burden he no longer had to carry. On the other hand, he believed that if he had stayed, Michael wouldn't have dared go after Hannah. Kendall tried to convince him otherwise, but he said that the sadness he had seen in Hannah's pictures would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Yesterday morning, before joining Kendall for their flight to the Caymans, Zach went to the Pine Valley landfill one last time. He carried a piece of paper with an excerpt of a poem written on it. He was startled to discover Ethan there, contemplating the sea of refuse. A look of understanding passed between them, and Zach read the poem aloud.

_High though his titles, proud his name,  
Boundless his wealth as wish can claim  
Despite those titles, power, and pelf,  
The wretch, concentred all in self,   
Living, shall forfeit fair renown,   
And, doubly dying, shall go down   
To the vile dust from whence he sprung,  
Unwept, unhonored, and unsung._

When he was finished, Zach put the poem in a small bowl and handed it to Ethan. Zach lit a match and burned the piece of paper. When it was reduced to ashes, Ethan set the bowl on the ground, and the two men left the landfill.

Kendall found a dry spot in the sand and sat down to contemplate the ocean. It was going to be a beautiful day. She wondered whether the ceremony would be indoors or outdoors.

A hibiscus suddenly appeared in front of her nose. Startled, she looked up to see Zach coming around from behind her. She took the flower, a slow smile spreading across her face. She attempted a stern expression. "You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Zach sat down on the sand next to her. "True, but the odds are always with the house." A slight breeze whipped a strand of her hair in front of her face, and Zach tucked it back behind her ear. "The preparations are complete. All we have to do is show up."

Kendall smiled. "When?"

Zach cocked his head. "Whenever you want."

Kendall looked out at the ocean. "As soon as possible." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Do you ever wonder, Zach, what might have happened if you hadn't come to Pine Valley? A year ago I was such a mess. I was desperate for love, and humiliated myself to Erica, to my sister, to Michael…begging for scraps. If you hadn't come along…would I still be begging for love? Making a fool out of myself for some guy?"

Zach put his arm around her and ran his hand up and down her arm. "Now, why would you have had to make a fool of yourself? If I hadn't been around to snatch the prize, you and Ryan might have picked up where you left off."

"Interesting you should say that. Ryan said something along those lines a couple of weeks ago. He said it would have been an even bigger disaster if we had gotten back together. I think he was right."

Zach scoffed. "Mess up a second chance with you? I don't know if I want to work with someone that stupid."

"Yeah, well you're stuck with him for awhile."

"Just like you're stuck with Greenlee at Fusion."

She rolled her eyes. "Sneaky bitch. I can't believe she eloped with Ryan to that…that mansion so that they could be married before us."

"I believe it was a castle."

Kendall glared at him. "No royalty ever lived there, so it was _not_ a castle."

Zach chuckled. "Kendall, do you want to get married in a castle, too?"

She elbowed him. "I'm not the one seething with jealousy – that's Greenlee's role. She's aptly named. She was already filled with envy when she saw my engagement ring. Telling her that we were getting married in the Caymans sent her over the edge."

Zach grinned. "I'm betting the bridal shops in Pine Valley are outraged that they missed out on two lucrative customers."

Kendall shrugged. "My mom will more than make up for it when she finally marries Jackson. Her eyes are already gleaming with the prospect of a big, fancy wedding. It will take so long to plan that Miranda's going to be old enough to be a flower girl." Kendall grimaced. "She would have been adorable as a flower baby for us. No…no, I said I wanted it to be just the two of us, and I meant it."

Zach hugged her to him. "She can be a flower baby at the reception we're planning. She'll completely steal our thunder."

Kendall laughed. "She's welcome to the spotlight, she deserves it. I'm so happy that things worked out for Bianca. She's sad right now because she and Lena are apart, but it won't be for long. That was so sweet of you to find a companion for Mrs. Kundera." Lena's mother was diagnosed with cancer, and had begged Lena to come back to Poland with her so that she could be cared for in her home land.

Zach shrugged. "I don't want Cambias to lose its brightest executive. The sooner Lena's mother bonds with her new caretaker, the sooner Lena can come home and make lots of money for the company."

Kendall slapped Zach on the shoulder. "Don't even try to pretend you have mercenary motives. You've always had a soft spot for Bianca and Lena. You're nothing but a…a big marshmallow."

Zach winced. "A marshmallow? I can hear Cambias stock plummeting to the ground when the business world hears that."

Kendall's arms encircled his neck. "Fine with me. If we go broke, we can live on love."

Zach kissed her. "Considering how little I lived on as a young man, I'll feel as rich as a king. And you will be my queen."

Kendall smiled. "The king and queen of love. How corny." The smile faded and, without warning, tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

Zach wiped at the tears with his thumb. "If it's that corny, why are you crying?"

The tears flowed freely. "I don't know. I've been marveling that it's only been twelve months since you came into my life. It feels like it took much longer for us to get to this place. It seems like years."

Zach held her in his arms. "It has been years, Kendall. Years that we both spent trying to survive. I used to look back at the emptiness that consumed my life and it seemed to stretch out endlessly in both directions – the future a bleak reflection of my past," He gestured out to the ocean, "like the sky reflecting on water. When I look back now, the past doesn't seem as significant. Just minutes and hours that never really meant anything. My life started when I found you, and when I started loving you."

Kendall wiped futilely at the tears on her cheeks. "I've spent all my life yearning for love, recognition, a sense of belonging. I've fought and kicked and clawed my way, forcing myself into people's lives, demanding acceptance. Every time, I'd get slapped down. But now I've won. I hit the jackpot. I have my family. I have a career I can be proud of. I have friends, such as they are. And I have you, Zach. I never expected you, never even dreamed that I could want you. So, of course you became the most important element of all."

Zach kissed away the tears. "I never expected you, either. I thought I had everything figured out. I spent years trying to be master of my own fate, and I was finally at a point where I felt like I had control over my environment. When Michael's behavior started to unravel, so did my security. Meeting you and falling in love with you broke me completely. I think that was why my father ultimately shunned my mother. He couldn't love her and keep control at the same time, so he opted for control. I was faced with the same decision, and I might have made the same choice if you hadn't been so determined. You saved me, Kendall." His own tears started to well in his eyes. "Without you I might have become like my father after all." He swallowed hard.

Kendall buried her face in his shoulder. "You saved me, too, Zach. I keep having this awful feeling that if you hadn't come when you did, I might even now be facing the darkest moments of my life."

Zach stroked her hair. "Possibly. But you would have survived."

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger, eh? Well, being a survivor might be worth a pat on the back, but it sure sucks as a way of life."

Zach laughed. "Yeah, I think I prefer Browning to Nietzsche any old day."

Kendall gazed at him. "You were right earlier. It has been years. I've waited for you all my life and I don't want to wait a moment longer. Let's go get married!" She stood up and ran along the beach towards their hotel. Zach jumped up and ran after her, laughing.

They showered and changed. Zach wore a loose-fitting cream-colored linen shirt and dark slacks. Kendall wore a sleeveless cream-colored dress with a scoop neck and empire waist. Zach gazed at her when she entered the living room of their suite. She looked like a Greek goddess. Zach plucked a blossom from a nearby flower arrangement and tucked it behind her ear. "Perfect."

He offered her his arm and escorted her out of the suite and down the elevator. A hotel car whisked them to a private marina where several large yachts were docked. Zach led her to the largest yacht on the far end of the dock. Kendall's eyes fell on the name of the yacht. She gave Zach a quizzical look. "Jax of All Trades?" Zach stepped onto the yacht and then held out his hand to help Kendall. "The man who owns this yacht is nick-named Jax. Jasper Jacks. I met him almost six years ago when I had just opened my casino in Monte Carlo. I was hosting a high stakes baccarat tournament to draw wealthy customers. Jax came intending to regain his lost fortune – a long story. He succeeded in getting his money back – fortunately it was at the expense of the other high rollers, not the house. Ever since, he's been a loyal customer at all of my casinos. He mentioned to me one time that he had a yacht moored in the Caymans. I asked if I could borrow it."

Zach signaled to the captain that they were ready to take off. Kendall looked around. "It's beautiful. So we're getting married at sea?"

Zach kissed her lightly on the lips. "I thought it would be symbolic. The vastness and depth of the ocean…and my love for you."

Kendall smiled widely. "There's that marshmallow, again."

He rolled his eyes. "I really need to do something about this image you have of me. Maybe I should growl more."

A gleam entered her eyes. "Definitely. I love it when you growl."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Mmmm, we'll have to save the growling for later. We have company."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. Zach escorted her into the main cabin. Sitting on the sofa, chatting, were Bianca and Myrtle. Bianca held a sleeping Miranda in her arms. Kendall gasped. Bianca broke off what she was saying and looked over. She smiled with delight. "Oh Kendall, you look exquisite!" She gently placed Miranda in a carrying basket, and came over to hug her sister. Kendall's face crumpled and Bianca shook her head sternly. "No crying, you'll mess up your face."

Kendall's smile was wobbly. "Its okay, this Fusion waterproof mascara really holds up well."

Bianca chuckled. "Yeah, well I'm not wearing Fusion. So if you cry, I'll start to cry and then I'll be the one with the messed-up face."

Myrtle came over and Zach gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad that you two could make it. How did the flight go with Miranda?"

Myrtle patted his hand. "Like a dream. Now I know that traveling by corporate jet is the only way to go."

Bianca hugged Zach. "Lena really wanted to come, but her mother had a bad chemo session." Zach nodded in understanding.

Kendall gazed at Zach. "I can't believe you did this for me. This is incredible."

Zach put his arm around her. "Well, what wedding is complete without a maid of honor? And I needed a best man."

Myrtle nodded. "Since the best man for the job is usually a woman, naturally he asked me."

Kendall went over to the carrying basket and gazed at Miranda, who was wearing an adorable cream-colored dress and headband with flowers on it. "And don't forget the flower baby. Aww, sleeping flower baby."

Bianca smiled. "She was awake earlier, but the lapping of the waves knocked her right out."

They chatted while the yacht took them out to sea a ways. Eventually, the captain came into the cabin. "Are you ready?" Zach nodded.

Bianca handed Kendall a small, simple bouquet. They all went out onto the deck and took their respective places. The captain looked at Zach and Kendall inquiringly. "Did you want to say your own vows?"

Kendall gazed at Zach. "We said a lot of things earlier on the beach. We spoke from our hearts. I do have one thing I want to add. Zach, there was a time when I didn't know if I was capable of feeling so deeply. Everyone kept telling me I was shallow and heartless, and I believed them. In the past year, I've done so many crazy things, and yet…through it all you never looked inside my heart and saw anything dark or scary. You loved me. You showed me that I could love. You did that for me. And so I pledge my heart to you, Zach."

Zach touched her face. "Kendall, you already knew how to love. It was why I fell in love with you. There was never anything shallow or dark in your heart. It was filled with the pure light of love for your sister. You did do some pretty crazy things and I found myself yearning for you to turn some of that crazy love towards me. And you did." He grinned. Kendall laughed. Zach rested his hand on Kendall's heart. "You gave your heart to me as completely as you did for your sister, and I am in awe of it. It'll take a lifetime to know that heart. But I want that lifetime. I want to love you. You're strong and resilient and fragile and more forgiving than I deserve."

Myrtle handed Kendall's ring to Zach. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Bianca gave Zach's ring to Kendall. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The captain solemnly announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Zach's joy was complete as he gathered Kendall into his arms and kissed her.

As the wedding party ate brunch, the yacht meandered back to shore. They rode in a limousine back to the hotel, and Zach and Kendall said their goodbyes to Bianca, Myrtle and Miranda.

Back in their suite, the same suite where they made love for the first time last July, Zach touched the delicate curve of Kendall's neck. "My wife." He lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. She melted against him as he tasted her lower lip.

Zach slowly unzipped her dress and removed it from her body. He laid her on the bed and then removed his own clothes. Zach explored every inch of her skin, marveling that he was getting this second chance with her. Just a week ago he was on the verge of moving to Las Vegas in an attempt to erase her from his life completely. He had come that close to blowing it, to spending the rest of his days in self-imposed exile. He wondered how he could have been so stupid.

Kendall gasped when Zach, who had been playfully examining the curve of her hip, came up suddenly to cover her body with his own. Seeing the urgent need in his eyes, she opened up to him and he slid swiftly inside her. Once he was fully in her, he whispered hoarsely in her ear. "I don't deserve you, Kendall, but you gave yourself to me anyway. You're my wife now, and I am never letting you go."

She clung to him as he moved back and forth, taking his words to heart. Zach always followed through on what he said he would do, no matter how much it cost him. This time he was promising her that they would always be together. She was amazed at how implicitly she believed and trusted in his words. No twinges of fear or doubt in him or in herself. They both had walked a hard road trying to find a place to call home within and without. In finding each other they had finally found peace.

_Author's note: And so ends the one year arc of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _

_I will be posting one more chapter, an Epilogue, in a few days. _

_I will also be making a music video dedicated to this story. However, it will be a few weeks before I get to that. When I do make the video, I will post notifications on my website, on Thorsten Kaye's message board, the Zach and Kendall message board, and the Riegel Rebels message board. Links to these places can be found in my author's profile – just click on my name._


	76. Epilogue

_Author's note: This last chapter is dedicated to Heidi. She's the one who gave me the idea for it._

Epilogue

May 31, 2006 – a tiny village in Northern Italy

Everyone at the table laughed in delight as Miranda slurped her noodles. Lena shook her head. "I swear that Miranda has a hollow leg sometimes. I don't know where she puts it all."

Bianca laughed. "And other times I can barely get her to eat two bites. Well, I'm glad she has a good appetite now. I'd have hated it if we came all the way here for her to have pasta, and she turned her nose up at it."

Zach smiled triumphantly. "I knew she wouldn't refuse it. I told her when she was still inside of you that this was the best pasta in the world."

Kendall pushed away her plate. "As usual, Zach is right. This food is fantastic. I would love to eat more, but I know if I do I'll regret it."

Zach gestured towards her plate. "Go ahead and eat, we have a bottle of antacids back in the room."

She groaned and rubbed her swollen abdomen. "No, I really can't eat another bite. My stomach seems to have the capacity of a thimble, along with my bladder. Miss Thing has made sure that there's no room in there for pesky organs. It's all about her." Kendall's smile faded, her eyes growing wide in alarm.

Zach grabbed her hand. "What is it, honey; did she kick you in the ribs again?"

Kendall shook her head, her cheeks turning red. "No, no, I just..I just think I need to head off to the ladies room. Quickly."

Zach stood and helped Kendall to her feet. She grimaced and then looked over at Bianca. Her sister leapt to her feet. "I think I should go too, while Miranda's preoccupied with her noodles."

When they got to the bathroom, Kendall clutched Bianca's arm. "Binks, I don't know what's happening. When we were sitting at the table, it seemed like I had an accident, but I didn't feel the urge to go. When I stood up, more came out."

Bianca frowned. "More what came out? Kendall, what's wrong?"

Kendall gasped as more liquid trickled down her leg. "Oh God, this is awful. Why can't I stop it? This can't be what I think it is…it just can't be. It's my bladder, that's all it is. It didn't like the thimble comment."

Bianca's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you're leaking and you say you can't stop the flow? Oh my God. Your water's breaking!"

Kendall shook her head, her expression defiant. "_No_, I'm not due for another two weeks. When the doctor examined me two days ago, she predicted that I would either be on time or late. That's why I wanted to come to Italy now, before it was too late and I wouldn't be able to take the trip." Another dribble of water came out, and she realized that she couldn't deny it to herself anymore. She wasn't losing control of her bladder. "Oh God, oh God! My water's breaking. That means that the baby has to be out in 24 hours. Oh God!"

There was a knock at the door. "Kendall, are you alright?" It was Zach. Bianca went to the door and opened it. Zach saw his wife standing there clutching at her belly. Then he saw the growing wet spot at her feet. "Kendall, please tell me you didn't make it to the bathroom on time…"

She attempted a smile. "It's funny when you think about it. All the baby books say to _be prepared_. I made sure to pack a suitcase like they recommended. It's all ready to go, sitting in the trunk of the Jag...at home in Pine Valley."

Zach came into the bathroom and scooped Kendall up into his arms. "I don't believe this. I knew we shouldn't have taken this trip. We're hours away from the nearest hospital. I don't even know if this village has a doctor."

Bianca clasped her hands together. "I'm sure they have a midwife. I'll go ask someone." She left to go find the manager.

Zach carried Kendall to the inn right next door to the tiny restaurant. He took her upstairs to their room and laid her on the bed. He pulled out his cell and called Kendall's obstetrician in Pine Valley. Her answering service promised to page her.

Bianca came in. "Lena's talking to the manager." She sat on the bed next to Kendall. "Are you having contractions?"

Kendall frowned. "No…not really. I have been having more back pain than usual, but I figured it was from last night."

Bianca raised her eyebrows. "Last night?"

Kendall glanced at Zach. "Well, we hadn't seen each other in a week, so…we got carried away." Zach flew in directly from Zurich, where he had been on Cambias business.

Zach caressed Kendall's face. "What my wife is trying to say is that it's my fault she's having our baby early. My enthusiasm must have triggered the process."

Bianca held up her hands. "I think I get the idea. Okay, well, there is such a thing as contractions manifesting themselves as back pain. I think you are officially in labor, Kendall."

Lena came in, holding Miranda's hand. "The manager has gone to find the midwife. If you need me, I'll be with Miranda in our room." Bianca went over and kissed Miranda goodbye.

Kendall looked pale. Zach took her hand. "How are you doing, honey?"

She shook her head. "The back pain is getting worse, and it seems to be spreading." She winced.

Zach stroked her hand. "Breathe, Kendall. Take deep breaths, like you learned in class."

Bianca came back over to the bed. "Let's see what we can do to make Kendall more comfortable." She had Kendall lean forward, and she piled a bunch of pillows behind her. Kendall settled back on the pillows and squeezed her eyes shut, inhaling sharply.

Zach ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want some water? No, no, I mean ice chips? I don't know if they have ice chips here. Dammit." He saw sweat break out on her brow, and he went to get a washcloth and soaked it with cold water. He pressed the washcloth to her forehead. "Where's the midwife? This village isn't even a quarter of a mile in length. It shouldn't be taking her this long to get here!"

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "The restaurant manager might be able to answer that question. Why don't you go find him?"

Kendall let out a low keening noise. Zach grimaced. "Okay, okay, I'll go do that right now. Get me immediately if anything happens." He kissed Kendall's hand, then went out the door.

Kendall took deep breaths. "He's going to lose his mind before this is all over."

Bianca laughed. "You're taking this calmly. I expected you to start screaming the house down."

"Well, so far it isn't that bad. And I'm too afraid to start ranting. What if something goes wrong, Binks? I was expecting to give birth in a hospital where they're ready for any contingency. So many unexpected things can happen."

Bianca squeezed her hand. "You've been reading too many horror stories in the baby books."

Kendall glared at her. "Excuse me, but I don't need to read about horror stories in baby books. You gave birth in a damn cabin and almost bled to death."

Bianca looked sheepish. "Okay, so my own experience was a bit difficult. But I made it through. And it was isolated where I was. This village may be small, but lots of babies have been born here. I'm sure they'll have what we need."

Kendall continued to breathe deeply. "God, Binks, the baby's coming today. Am I ready for this? Am I ready to be a mother?"

Bianca put her hand on Kendall's shoulder. "Kendall, you've been quite sure for the past nine months that you want to be a mother. Now's not exactly the time for doubts."

Kendall glared at her. "I can have doubts any time I feel like it!"

Bianca smiled. "Now there's the snark I've been expecting. Kendall, you're just having last minute jitters. It's perfectly natural."

Kendall winced. "But Greenlee kept telling me that I only got pregnant because she was going to have one. Maybe subconsciously I did want to compete with her. Oh God, I can't believe this. I'm going to be a horrible mother!"

Zach came back into the room. He looked grim. "The restaurant manager said that the midwife is 50 miles away on a farm delivering another baby. She has no intention of coming until the other baby is born. The manager and the innkeeper are trying to find some experienced mothers who can help you through this."

Kendall looked at him in horror. "What the hell…are you kidding me? What are the odds that another woman would go into labor at the same time as me? And don't spout any casino jargon at me or I'll rip your head off and shove it down your neck."

Zach raised his eyebrows. "Contractions have gotten worse, I see." He came over to her and took her hand. "Breathe, Kendall. Try to concentrate on the positive. Our beautiful little girl is about to be born."

Kendall burst into tears. "I don't want her to be born. What will I do with her then? I was doing just fine as a mother when all I had to do was eat right and visit the doctor and not fall down any flights of stairs. It's going to be a lot more work when she's born. Oh God…" She lowered her face into her hands.

Zach climbed onto the bed and gathered her into his arms. "Kendall, you are going to do just fine. I know it's scary, you think I'm not completely freaked out? But we'll be surrounded by people who love us and will help us, I promise. Fuck!" He pried her nails out of his hand and shifted her grip so that she could hold onto him without drawing blood. The contractions were apparently getting even stronger. "Breathe, Kendall."

Bianca stood up. "I'm going to go get some boiling water and towels."

Zach eased off the bed and came over to her. "I always hear about that in the movies, but what the heck do you use them for?"

Bianca glanced at Kendall. In a low voice, she said, "If you press towels soaked with hot water against the birth canal, it softens the opening and lessens the chance of…tearing."

"Tearing?" Kendall screamed. "Did you just say 'tearing?' That's what happened to you isn't it? I think I'm going to be sick." Bianca gave her an apologetic look and beat a hasty retreat out of the room.

Zach came back to the bed and wiped her forehead with the wet cloth. She really did look nauseous. "I remember in the class we took, they said that women often throw up right before the baby is ready to be born. You can't possibly be at that point, yet. Are you?"

Kendall groaned. "I don't know, Zach. If we were in a hospital, I'd have the doctor sticking his hand up me to see how far I've dilated. Maybe…maybe you should…?"

Zach gestured helplessly. "You want me to…to…put my hand in there?"

Kendall glared at him. "It wasn't a problem for you last night!"

Zach burst out laughing. "Uh, yeah, but I didn't have it in there up to my elbow."

She grabbed a handful of his shirt. "And that's the last fucking brood mare joke you're going to make. Now you had plenty of fun making this baby. It's time to pay the piper!"

There was a knock at the door. Gratefully, Zach went to open it. The innkeeper was there with an older gentleman. The innkeeper introduced him as Paulo, and said that he has assisted in many births. Dizzy with relief, Zach escorted him into the room. "Kendall, this is Paulo. He's experienced in helping women give birth."

The innkeeper shook his head. "No, no. Not women. Horses and cows."

Kendall screamed in fury. She grabbed a porcelain figurine on the bedside table and hurled it in their direction. Paulo and the innkeeper fled the room. Zach couldn't help it, he burst out laughing again. When Kendall started to groan as another contraction ripped through her, he sobered up and went to her side. "Kendall, I think maybe you should walk around some. I remember that was one of the things they told us in the class."

She whimpered. "Okay." He helped her off the bed and they walked around the room a little. "Goddamn Greenlee, why didn't she tell me how bad it was? When we went to see them in the hospital she didn't say a peep, just stared adoringly at her little boy."

Zach smiled. "I think it was one of those things where the mother immediately forgets how bad the labor was because she is so in love with her child."

Kendall glared at him. "What a load. No one could forget pain this awful. Didn't Ryan say anything to you at all about his experience in the delivery room?"

Zach cleared his throat. "I think he's too afraid to speak of it, lest it bring on the nightmares again." Actually, Ryan _had_ shared the horrors of Greenlee's labor with him. He said he owed it to Zach to prepare him for what was to come. Zach was the one who had helped him deal with his family demons after Ryan's brother took Greenlee, Kendall and Lily hostage and Ryan had been forced to kill him. Ryan came close to getting a vasectomy because he didn't think he deserved to have children. Zach reminded him that he himself had almost thrown away a lifetime of love and happiness because he had been afraid of what lurked in his DNA. Zach pointed out that, just like Kendall, Greenlee was too strong to let the demons take over.

Kendall grimaced. "I think I better get back in bed. This stuff keeps trickling down my leg and it's gross. I thought when the water breaks it all comes out in one big goosh and that's it. This is like Chinese water torture." She shuffled back to the bed and Zach helped her get comfortable. He brought some towels from the bathroom and helped her clean up.

Kendall moaned loudly when another contraction hit. Tears ran down her face. "God, how long does it take a farmer's wife to give birth, anyway? Don't they shoot them out one after another? She probably already has five kids, why does she even need a midwife?"

Zach fished in his jacket pocket. "I have an idea. Maybe you should talk to your mother. She might be able to help ease some of your fears."

Kendall gave him a startled look. "Did I just hear you right? Did my husband just suggest my mother as a source of comfort?"

Zach grinned as he produced his cell phone and dialed Erica's number. "Your mother may be annoying, but even I can't deny how persuasive she can be." He handed the phone to Kendall.

"Mother? Mother, its Kendall. Well, there's a reason I sound out of breath. I'm in labor. No, it's not a false alarm. My water broke." Kendall held the phone away from her ear and Zach could hear Erica's loud voice. "Uh, we're still in Italy. No…not Rome. Still in Northern Italy. We were in the middle of our pasta dinner when it happened." She held the phone away again. "Mother, it's not Zach's fault. I was the one who insisted we take this trip now." The trip was supposed to have happened in March, after Miranda and Adam's birthday party, but Ethan had a setback and Zach didn't want to leave him.

For almost two months Ethan was in the hospital, fighting for his life after being crushed in an explosion during a fundraising gala. After getting Kendall to safety, Zach had tirelessly searched until he reached his nephew and Simone trapped in the rubble. The doctors said Zach found him just in time - he had been near death. Ethan recovered, but it was a slow and painful process. Simone was so freaked out by almost losing him that she chucked all her fairy princess wedding plans and arranged for them to get married in Ethan's hospital room.

Zach and Kendall quietly celebrated their anniversary and then he jetted off to Zurich to take care of some urgent business that had been delayed because Ryan was on paternity leave and Zach wanted to make sure Ethan was finally out of the woods. Kendall unilaterally decided that Miranda's birthday trip had been put off long enough, and purchased the airline tickets to Italy over Zach's strenuous objections.

Kendall winced as another contraction hit. "Aaaaugh, Mother! Quit lecturing me! I called you because I needed to hear soothing words, not poisoned barbs directed towards my husband." She breathed deeply several times. "Mother, I'm so scared. The midwife's not here yet, and I keep thinking of when Bianca gave birth. I don't want to bleed." More tears sprang to her eyes.

Zach watched as Kendall listened to Erica for a long time. Eventually, she started to look more relaxed. "Okay…okay, I will. Thank you. Will you do me a favor? When you come…bring the quilt." She groaned again as another contraction hit. "I don't…I don't think I can talk anymore." She gave the phone to Zach.

He pressed the cell to his ear. "Whatever you said to her worked. She's calmer now. Thanks."

"Zach, I need to book a flight to Rome, but it will be a long time before I can get there. Help her through this. Lie to her if you have to. Just keep her calm and don't let her dwell on anything negative. I know you can do it. It was only because she has felt so happy and loved by you that she was confident enough to take this huge step in the first place. She never wanted anything to do with children before you two got married."

Zach was a bit stunned by her words of encouragement. "Thank you, Erica. I'll do what I can."

"I better go book that flight. My daughter needs me." They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Zach tucked the cell phone back in his pocket and climbed onto the bed. "Well, this will be a great belated anniversary present."

Kendall groaned. "I think I preferred how we spent our first anniversary."

Zach smiled. "The grand opening of the casino in Seoul. You were exquisite in that green dress."

Kendall gave a shaky smile. "I had to do justice to those gorgeous jade earrings and necklace you gave me as an anniversary gift."

Zach caressed her cheek with his finger. "No, the jade had to try and do justice to your eyes. It failed." He kissed her forehead. "I hope she has your eyes."

"I hope she has your chin dimple."

He raised his eyebrows. "Now why would you want to saddle her with something this ridiculous?"

Kendall glared at him. "I happen to adore it!"

His eyes gleamed. "So I've noticed when we're making love."

"Okay, don't even talk about sex right now. It was sex that got me pregnant and sex that started the labor. I don't want to be cliché and say that this is all your fault, but well…"

"Mmm hmm. Yes dear and…I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes at his favorite joke.

Zach finally got a call back from Kendall's obstetrician. She walked him through various techniques to make Kendall comfortable and prepare her for birth. Bianca came back with the hot water and towels, and they ministered to Kendall for the next couple of hours. The innkeeper arrived again, this time with an elderly little woman. He explained that she had been the previous midwife until she retired ten years ago due to infirmity.

The midwife only spoke Italian, so the innkeeper reluctantly stayed to translate. The midwife examined Kendall and let loose a torrent of Italian. The innkeeper said, "She is surprised that this is your first pregnancy. You have reached the birthing point very quickly. She said it is time."

Kendall moaned. "Does this mean I can push now? I really want to push."

The innkeeper translated to the midwife. She grinned toothlessly and nodded her head. Zach was holding Kendall's hand and stroking her hair. The midwife gestured to him and indicated that he should come over. The innkeeper, who was staring earnestly at the wall opposite from the bed, said, "She says you do not look like the typical weakling male who would faint at the sight of a birth. She needs your help since her eyesight is dim and her hands are no longer steady."

Bianca stayed by Kendall's side to encourage her in her pushing. The innkeeper fetched and carried when ordered and translated the old midwife's instructions to Zach. After what seemed like an eternity, Zach welcomed his daughter into the world. Gently, he laid her on Kendall's abdomen and Bianca helped to clean her off while Zach cut the cord. At this point, the current midwife finally arrived, and she took over the afterbirth process. Zach moved around to Kendall's side and joined her in gazing at the wailing baby.

The old midwife gestured to Kendall and said something in Italian. The innkeeper, who had accidentally caught a glimpse of the placenta, was in the bathroom throwing up. Zach looked at the midwife in concern. "What do you think she wants?"

Kendall smiled. "She's telling me that I need to feed my baby."

Zach frowned. "How do you know?"

Bianca chuckled. "Because she's a mother, now. She knows."

Kendall guided the baby to her breast and helped her to latch on.

Bianca handed Zach a handkerchief as tears started to run down his cheeks. "So does the newest Kane woman have a name yet?"

Zach touched his daughter's forehead. "Samantha Hart Slater. She's named after my great-grandmother, the one who made the baby quilt."

Kendall gazed down at her daughter. "Bongiorno, Samantha."

The two midwives, having finished their tasks, left with the still green-colored innkeeper. Bianca kissed Kendall, Zach and Samantha, and quietly left the room so that the Slater family could have some time alone together.


End file.
